


Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа. Modus operandi

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: "Минакс принимает только сильных правителей. Эта «шлюха» откусит тебе член, если поймет, что ты недостоин держать ее руку или наоборот, подарит самый крышесносный минет в твоей жизни, принимая, как хозяина. Города, подобные Минаксу, ставшие оплотами старой-новой империи, утопали в исковерканной морали современности, предлагая развлечения на самый изощренный вкус..."Автор - Kykolnik (anadan - редактура).
Series: Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592167
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

(Продолжение истории о Минаксе.  
Дети семьи Ламбер выросли. Напоминаю, Малик — альфа, Бран — омега.)

Запись из дневника Тима Ламбера:

_«Человечество напоминает мне сифилитика в стадии ремиссии. Вот только…близок тот день, когда болезнь напомнит о себе и мы воочию увидим, как от существа, что еще недавно называлось «человек», начнут отваливаться куски плоти…»_

Пролог

— Когда ты планируешь отойти от дел, дядя? — выделил Реми Ламбер так не свойственное ему обращение «дядя», глубоко затянулся и выпустил струйку серого дыма в потолок.

Ему порядком надоели визиты вежливости зачастившего к ним родственника и по совместительству главы Мойры.

Альфы сидели за закрытыми дверями кабинета Реми в доме главы Корвуса.

— Твой сын очень красивый, — игнорируя вопрос, Самюэль Дюка вернул фоторамку с семейным фото Ламберов на стол.

***

Самюэль Дюка в свои шестьдесят семь лет выглядел все еще молодо, но чувствовалось, что в старике появилась не присущая ему ранее мягкость. Но больше всего интересовало Реми, отчего старик к нему зачастил?

У Дюка, который вот-вот должен был отойти от управления кланом Мойра, был уже выученный готовый наследник, введенный во все сферы деятельности группы как на официальном поприще, так и на ее теневой стезе.

Это был не первый его наследник. К сожалению, первенец Дюка не пережил свое восемнадцатилетие, схлопотав в потасовке пулю при очень интересных обстоятельствах. Деймос был вторым его ребенком, сыном от истинного омеги, который умер при родах, оставив сорокадвухлетнего Самюэля с младенцем на руках.

Альфа настолько был потрясен смертью пары, что долгое время отказывался брать ребенка на руки. В его душе разгорелся пожар, когда ему сообщили, что его любимый, Райан, умер. Это пламя не мог потушить ни алкоголь, ни проститутки. Боль отравляла сердце альфы подобно быстродействующему яду, радиации, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме иссушенных земель. И первое, что в сердцах выкрикнул озверевший, бросившийся к мертвому омеге альфа: «Выкинь его в окно!», когда перепуганный акушер осторожно попытался протянуть новорожденного отцу.

«Верни мне моего Райана!» еще долго сотрясало стены одного из госпиталей Минакса. Увы, даже те, кто правят в «городе грехов», не могут быть абсолютно счастливыми. Город, так или иначе, сдерет с тебя звонкую монету за право плавать в его мрачных сладких глубинах.

Дюка не был благородным альфой, скорее, сыном шлюхи, ублюдком, не имеющим права получить наследство отца. Он стал во главе клана Мойры, взяв супругом омегу, сына прошлого главы группировки. И чтобы отвоевать себе право считаться наследником, а не нахлебником, Сэм в буквальном смысле «рвал жилы», поднимая «Хемлок-Инн» и увеличивая сферы влияния Мойры.

Вместе со слабым здоровьем истеричным мужем, Самюэлю в наследство достался один из притоков, подпитывающий Минакс жизненной силой — проституция, торговля людьми, а позднее и алкоголь. И, естественно, образ жизни изменил альфу — обточил, обласкал, закалил.

Минакс принимает только сильных правителей. Эта «шлюха» откусит тебе член, если поймет, что ты недостоин держать ее руку или, наоборот, подарит самый крышесносный минет в твоей жизни, принимая как хозяина.

Минакс таил угрозу для каждого, будь ты гость, бандит или менеджер среднего звена. Города, подобные Минаксу, ставшие оплотами старой-новой империи, утопали в исковерканной морали современности, предлагая развлечения на самый изощренный вкус. И, вероятно, на приветственных панно этих обвешанных побрякушками, наштукатуренных, вульгарных городов должны красоваться слова упавшей и канувшей в лету империи: «Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий». Вот только столетия стерли с лица Земли не только некоторые континенты и страны, но и прошлое, воспоминания, обернув все в пыль.

Так и Дюка выгрыз свое право стать главой клана Мойры, убивая, подставляя, унижая и пытая. И теперь Минакс послушно прогибается под альфу там и тогда, когда ему этого хочется.

Но… Минакс все-таки получил свою плату за величие, изъял ее, как умелый воришка банковскую карточку из кошелька. Омега, первый супруг Самюэля, подаривший глупого и взбалмошного наследника ему и Мойре, случайно издох под одним из своих многочисленных любовников. Как потом печально рассказывал об этом Веберу и Ламберу сам Дюка: «Игры с асфиксией никого до добра не доводят». Версия о том, что глава Мойры наконец сам избавил себя от истеричного супруга, осталась за кадром.

А уже через полтора года после этого Дюка женился второй раз, только уже на своем истинном. Омега был практически мальчишкой по сравнению с сорокалетним Дюка, всего каких-то двадцать лет. Он был студентом первого курса филологического факультета, наверное, одного из немногих вузов на окраине Минакса, принимающих на обучение омег. А через два года при родах омега умер, пошатнув Мойру, словно вылеплена она была не из камня, а из песка.

Реми хорошо помнил то время. Его как раз только привезли из Европейского округа в Минакс, ввели в группировку и начали знакомить с делами, готовить как преемника. Он много времени проводил с отцом-альфой и, как выяснилось, с дядей, Дюка. Отец Реми даже забрал младенца из больницы, запретив практически обезумевшему брату приближаться к ребенку.

Первый сын Дюка, Моне, которому было одиннадцать лет, злорадно и едко выплюнул в лицо своему безутешному отцу-альфе: «Так тебе и надо. И мелкого гаденыша удави, как папу моего». Моне тогда, едва ли не впервые, обратил на себя внимание Сэма, который понял, насколько же ему противен собственный сын от никчемного первого мужа.

Злобный взгляд мальчишки заметили все, в том числе и отец Реми, поэтому, твердой рукой отодвинув племянника от бокса с ребенком, альфа строго-настрого запретил ему приближаться к младенцу, если тот не хочет отправиться на преждевременную встречу с папой. Глава Корвуса мог быть удивительно убедителен, особенно если это касалось членов семьи.

Сэм был в бешенстве, слепая ярость к собственным детям душила его, а ненависть вырывалась из горла хрипами, слезами и проклятьями. Он кричал, срывая горло, разбивал пальцы в кровь, стирая их о больничные стены, цеплялся за белый холодный кусок материи, скрывающий некогда прелестное и родное тело. Он не принимал правду, отрицал ее, как и само существование родившегося сына. Он был на грани, тонкое лезвие, по которому бежал отчаявшийся альфа, кончалось, а все более изрезанные ноги орошали Минакс жертвенной кровью.

Мойра словно взбесилась: пускала кровь своим притокам, затягивала узлы на шеях клиентов и врагов, обращая их в жертвоприношение алчному до грехов городу. Резкий отток капитала встряхнул Мойру, буквально выломав ей пальцы, заставив, вынудив раненого зверя, коим был Дюка, выползти из своей норы и набросить наконец петлю на свои боль и ненависть. Набросить и затянуть.

Глумливая улыбка на вульнарно накрашенных ядовито-красных губах Минакса с каждым днем приближения падения Дюка становилась все шире. Альфа не желал ни видеть, ни слышать о ребенке, не отходил от охладевшего тела истинного три дня, пока глава Корвуса лично не вытащил из морга и не отвесил пару-тройку ударов впавшему в пропасть отчаяния брату.

Отец Реми никогда не встречал истинного, его разум всегда оставался расчетливым и холодным, и понять истерику младшего брата он был не в состоянии. Но и позволить тому сгинуть возле трупа тоже не мог.

Лишь спустя несколько месяцев альфа смог собрать себя в кучу. Расколотое сердце так и осталось лежать на холодном, выложенном черно-синими квадратами полу морга. Его восстановить было уже невозможно, но Ламбер и беседы с психологом помогли понять, что у него остался кусочек от любимого омеги — сын. Собрав себя по кусочкам, отмывшись от горя, смрада шлюх и алкоголя, он понял, что не может предать истинного, оставив их сына. Как бы там ни было, этот малыш — половинка сердца его дорогого и любимого Райана.

И вот, через три месяца после рождения ребенка, Самюэль Дюка стоял на пороге дома Ламберов. Он впервые посмотрел на малыша и…заплакал. Именно так плачут мужчины — тихо, но надрывно в душе, позволяя вросшей в лицо маске разлететься вдребезги, а боли выйти из берегов.

У мальчика были глаза папы-омеги, такие же большие и нереально синие, как гладь океана. Невероятный цвет глаз резко оттенял белые, как молоко, волосы, которые так любил целовать Дюка перед сном своему истинному. Это были волосы его Райана. Боль вновь пронзила сердце. Разлом дымил, щерился, вот только глубже стать уже не мог. Вставленные в края раны зажимы удерживали ее от дальнейшего расширения. Злости не было, осталась необъятная тоска. Такая черная, глухая, что только блеск молочно-белых волос тонкими змейками разбавлял окружавшую Самюэля ночь.

— Как назовешь, Сэм? — спросил глава Корвуса, встав рядом с остолбеневшим братом.

— А…

— Он твой сын. У меня нет права давать ему имя.

— Деймос, — просто ответил альфа и сделал шаг к сыну. — Деймос, пойдем домой.

Красивое, но так неподходящее мальчику с ангельским лицом и дьявольским характером имя. Хотя, возможно, этот ребенок был и благословением, и проклятьем Дюка, демоном, отнявшим самое дорогое.

Сейчас наследнику Мойры двадцать пять лет. Он высок, широк в плечах, мужественен и до неприличия красив. Его белоснежные волосы достигают лопаток, и молодой альфа стягивает их в хвост. А ультрамариновые глаза заставляют замирать сердца прохожих, обращая их в камень, как не безызвестный Василиск.

Несмотря на фантастическую красоту этих синих омутов, выдержать прямой холодный сапфировый взгляд Деймоса Дюка способен не каждый. Так же, как и не каждый знает истинную сущность мальчика, не побоявшегося в семь лет выпустить пулю в своего нелюбимого старшего брата, узаконив таким образом свое право наследования. Так же, как не каждый знает о том, что впервые оружие в руки попало к Деймосу в шесть лет, и он проникся к нему искренней любовью. Такой настоящей и безграничной, на какую способны только дети.

Он тайно научился стрелять, и в семь лет ему не составило труда убрать с дороги глупого, недалекого Моне, который так же искренне ненавидел мальца, но врожденная трусоватость пасовала перед холодными синими океанами глаз Дэймоса, которые, словно руки, сжимали горло Моне всякий раз, стоило братьям встретиться взглядами.

Ребенок, наверное, умер в Деймосе еще при рождении, поэтому у него не было сомнений, когда с непроницаемым лицом бывалого киллера он спускал курок. Мальчик словно родился с огнестрелом в руках, орудуя пистолетом или автоматом, как художник кистью.

И сейчас он много времени уделял новым видам оружия, разрабатывая и испытывая его на тайных полигонах Мойры. Мало кто знает, что отношения между отцом и сыном так и не наладились, и Деймос продолжает тихо ненавидеть Дюка за отнятое детство и семью.

Хотел ли он семью? Молодой альфа не мог ответить, ему ее заменил клан, оружие, проститутки, нянчившиеся с ним в перерывах между клиентами, деньги, а впоследствии и власть. Да и сам Самюэль не стал «отцом года», хотя и отдавал сыну немало своего внимания.

Тем не менее, мало кто знает, что наследник Мойры втайне от отца создал свою ветку телохранителей, набрав туда верных друзей со студенческой скамьи. Это его собственный элитный спецотряд, его тени и ищейки — хакеры, солдаты и иллюзионисты. Эти люди способны перевоплотиться в кого угодно и выполнить что угодно, словно для них нет ни дверей, ни кодов. Пять человек, абсолютно верных и исключительных.

Вы спросите, зачем, ведь у наследника в руках половина Минакса. Все просто — амбиции. Деймосу претила проституция и аукционы рабов. Он хотел посвятить себя страсти — оружию. Но оружейным бароном был Корвус. Близкий и далекий одновременно.

***

— Я планирую передать все дела Деймосу. Он готов. Его воля и хватка еще покруче моих будут, — после длинной паузы Самюэль ответил на озвученный ранее Реми вопрос.

— Думаю, тебе давно пора на заслуженный отдых, Сэм, — Ламбер плеснул им в опустевшие бокалы еще виски. — Парень твой давно готов, да и клан за ним идет, насколько я знаю.

— Идет, — согласился альфа, делая глоток.

Реми не сводил взгляда со старика, чувство, что Дюка не договаривает что-то, практически плавало уже перед носом.

Заметив этот цепкий взгляд главы Корвуса, Самюэль добродушно улыбнулся и, отставив бокал, сложил руки в замок на коленях.

— У меня есть предложение, Рем.

Когда дядя использовал форму «Рем» его имени, это всегда имело такой же эффект, как «дядя», произносимое им самим в редких особых случаях.

Опрокинув одним махом все содержимое своего бокала, Ламбер присел на подлокотник кресла и внимательно посмотрел на старика.

— У тебя очень красивый сын, — снова повторил альфа, и Реми напрягся. — У него уже началась течка?

Реми схватил бутылку и отпил прямо из горла, отрицательно мотнув головой. Ему не нравилось направление разговора. Альфа чувствовал, как натягивается струной тело от прокатившегося по нему напряжения.

— Давай поженим наших детей, — старик осторожно улыбнулся, наблюдая за расширяющимися глазами Реми.

— Что?

— Деймос — альфа, а твой Бран — омега. Получится отличный союз.

— Ты захотел подмять под себя Корвус? — Бутылка с грохотом опустилась на стол.

— Как я могу, Рем? Ты все равно поставишь во главе империи Корвуса Малика. Этот альфа рожден управлять Минаксом. Он безжалостен к врагам и в нем уже чувствуется сила, не мне тебе рассказывать, — картинно отмахнулся старик. — Что ты предложишь Брану?

Рем встал, ноздри сердито раздувались, но доля правды в словах старого пройдохи была.

Бран — омега. Любимый, нежный цветочек, с изящным подтянутым телом, как у его супруга, с миндалевидными серыми глазами и волосами цвета вороньего крыла, отливающими ночной синевой. Его смуглая кожа и чуть полноватые губы и вправду делают его красивым парнем, но…омегой.

Сильный, расчетливый, мужественный Малик в свои пятнадцать лет проявляет себя как будущий глава группировки, не чураясь соприкасаться с грязью Минакса и его пороками уже сейчас. Чего стоят только его походы по омегам-сверстникам и регулярные драки — парень не вылезает из тренировочного зала, буквально пожирая новые виды рукопашного боя. А его умение работать с ножом скоро можно будет воздвигнуть в статус искусства.

Он также периодически заявляется на вечеринки течных шлюх в бордели Мойры, где к будущему главе Корвуса и племяннику главы Мойры особое отношение. Уж о его похождениях Реми наслышан. Малик — полная противоположность своему мягкому брату Брану, который любит книги, сладкое и носит очки из-за врожденной близорукости, а ведь они двойняшки.

Мягкий красивый омега привлекал внимание, притягивал взгляды, и Малик с детства тенью следовал за младшим братом. Он никому даже смотреть не позволяет в сторону Брана, сразу в драке отбивая желание альф пялиться на «его сокровище», как он сам говорит.

Как отца, Реми радовала такая связь между братьями, но нужно и правда подумать о будущем мальчика. Все, что может предложить Ламбер сыну-омеге, это образование и то далеко не любое. А примитивное, не требующее от омеги никаких особенных знаний.

Увы, омеги ограничены и в правах, и в возможностях. Его сын не исключение. Даже статус, деньги и власть не способны изменить мировой уклад в один момент. Последствия войны, правда, уже не такие плачевные, как были, но мало кому хочется перемен и равноправия для омег, которых в некоторых городах даже за людей не считали. Так, скот, валюта, не более.

Да чего уж далеко ходить — Реми бросил взгляд на Самюэля, главу Мойры и короля проституции Минакса. Его бордели полны омег и бет, и львиная доля персонала вообще не слышала такого слова, как «образование», некоторые не умеют ни читать, ни писать. И не сказать, что сам Дюка стремился их этому научить.

Мысленно фыркнув, Реми еще раз окинул дядю взглядом, а ведь этот представитель альф не самый плохой хозяин и человек. В памяти всплыл Бриар Вебер, чудовище, пожиравшее Минакс изнутри.

Ламбер сжал горлышко бутылки и поднес ее к губам. Жадный глоток виски разогнал кровь, опаляя стенки желудка. Реми перевел взгляд на стену.

— Мне нужно подумать.

— Думай, — улыбнулся Дюка.

***

— Сэм? Я согласен, — ответил Ламбер, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. Голова Реми раскалывалась от выпитого накануне, от мыслей, что дятлами долбили кору головного мозга, от осознания случившегося. — Давай встретимся и обсудим детали.

С момента разговора прошло около месяца. Реми, может быть, и забыл бы об этом, по его мнению, глупом предложении, но случилось то, что заставило его не только вспомнить слова Дюка, но и согласиться с ним.

Неделю назад у него с супругом, Тимом, состоялся очередной разговор о взрывном характере Малика.

— Он избил парня на год старше. Вся школа гудит, — взволнованный омега заламывал руки, расхаживая перед мужем. — Рем, это уже ни в какие ворота… Парень в больнице со сломанной челюстью, отбитыми почками, сломанной рукой и… — омега сглотнул, — отрезанным ухом.

Реми Ламбер изогнул бровь, посмотрев супругу в глаза.

«А вот это уже перебор», — подумал альфа, невольно возвращаясь в годы своей юности. «Наследственность», безжалостно громыхнуло в голове.

— И за что парню так досталось? — Реми старался говорить спокойно, ему хватило испуганного и встревоженного лица Тима.

— Этот альфа пытался ухаживать за Браном, — выдавил супруг и устало упал в кресло, прикрыв ладонью глаза.

***

Из дневника Тима Ламбера:

_«Иногда мне кажется, что этот мир обречен. Природа отвешивает нам пощечины за костыли, на которые мы ее поставили. Мстит и смеется, тыкая носом в наше же дерьмо._

_Медленно, но верно островки исчезают под водой. Под мутной жижей, которую и океаном назовешь с натяжкой._

_А что творится с демографией? Напыщенные мегаполисы вываливают свои достоинства, чтобы померяться, у кого длиннее, в то время как люди семимильными шагами опускаются на гниющее дно подземных городов._

_Мы вымираем. Нет, не так. Мы агонизируем, как неизлечимо больной, и ожидаем, когда же раковые клетки прервут наше жалкое существование…»_

Стоит ли говорить, что Тим Ламбер прекрасно осознавал положение вещей, и там, где его муж старательно прикрывал от него — не в меру чувствительного, по мнению альфы — правду, Тим давно видел истину. Видел, но молчал. Ничего не предпринимал в надежде, что волнение не разрастется до масштабов бури.

После родов зрение омеги быстро покатилось по наклонной. И сейчас Тим бы не видел ничего, если бы не проведенная десять лет назад операция. К сожалению, восстановить зрение до прежних ста процентов было невозможно, но Тим был благодарен природе и медикам за оставленные сорок.

Естественно, очки никогда не снимались с его прекрасного носика. Да и о последующих беременностях пришлось забыть. Природа поставила на нем крест — жирный и не подлежащий оспариванию. Течки были, а беременности больше нет. Врачи лишь развели руками, боясь упоминать даже всуе прошлое исчезнувшего человека.

Омега прекрасно знал, что зрение он потерял в связи с инцидентом в прошлой жизни. Вот только…не с тем, про который так упорно отказывается вспоминать Рем, а с тем, который бы он и сам вспоминать не хотел.

***

То утро оказалось для Тима роковым. Пять лет Реми Ламбер тщательно создавал новую жизнь человеку с именем — Тим Ламбер. Пять лет Реми взращивал в Тиме чувства, которых жаждал. Пять лет Реми не слышал из уст своего истинного краткого имени из прошлого — Рем. Пять лет альфа был и художником, и скульптором. Он с филигранной точностью мастера-огранщика наносил грань за гранью на свой необработанный алмаз личность Тимура Монти, которым парень уже не являлся.

Реми полностью изничтожил прошлое «я» молодого человека, сотворив из омеги желанный аксессуар высшей пробы. Иногда Тиму-Тимуру казалось, что ему не хватает только пробы и бирки с ценой. А так выставочный экземпляр современного Пигмалиона, способный украсить канувшие в лету дворцы шейхов, был готов. Пять лет Тим был тем, кого хотел в нем видеть Ламбер, был тем, кого Реми спроектировал для себя и под себя, но увы, не был фотографом Тимуром Монти.

То утро спустя пять лет вернуло к жизни «убитую» душу погребенного заживо человека.

Тим привычным движением потянулся на кровати и прижался к широкой груди супруга. Понимание того, что что-то не так, пришло не сразу. Тим несколько раз попытался открыть глаза, дабы развеять устланную перед ними тьму, но темнота отступать не пожелала. Когда наконец до молодого человека дошло, что глаза его раскрыты, но вокруг черный непроницаемый кокон, скорлупа, в которую его «упаковал» Реми, затрещала.

Из тьмы, окружившей его, медленно появлялись демоны. А вместе с демонами и страх. Панический. Липкий. Одуряющий. Перед внутренним взором как наяву встало чудовище — голодное, жестокое и бессмертное. Желтые безумные глаза вырывали из омертвевшей памяти воспоминания. Те самые, страшные, уродливые картинки, которые бы не видеть даже в гробу! Те самые, которые подсовывали ему под нос невыносимый запах полыни и собственной рвоты! Те самые, которые сковали горло скользкими языками зависимости, прервав жалкий стон. Тим заскулил, уткнувшись в плечо супруга, а потом по его побелевшему лицу покатились слезы.

Буквально через пять дней Тиму Ламберу, супругу главы Корвуса, была сделана операция на глазах. Повязку он не снимал еще сутки. В итоге, шесть дней мрака. Шесть дней на пути к прошлому. Шесть дней «дороги домой», дороги к себе. Именно эти, погруженные во тьму, словно в бездну, дни разбили возведенные до небес Реми и психологами стены.

Начиналось все с капель. Каждая новая упавшая на дно иссушенной реки памяти капля добавлялась к предыдущей. И так длилось до тех пор, пока капля за каплей не образовался ручеек, затем — ручей, который впоследствии разлился полноводной рекой, смывшей остатки крепостной стены его памяти.

Вспоминать было ужасно. Перед глазами встал высеченный в белом мраморе образ голодного зверя — Бриара Вебера. Наверное, в тот самый момент, когда в перекошенной шизофреническими картинками памяти появилось имя «Бриар Вебер», Тим вспомнил все. Вспомнил и закричал, заметавшись на кровати, забился в руках мужа и завыл, подхваченный ураганным ветром воспоминаний.

А самое главное, он ощутил страх. Ужас от осознания того, что даже гния в земле, чудовище, которым был Вебер, продолжает пожирать его, продолжает взыскивать плату за жизнь.

На молодого отца вновь накатило острое суицидальное желание, вот только… дети, повисшие на его руках, будто приковали к земле, к себе.

Реми больше не казался Тиму прекрасным принцем, он был таким же, как и все альфы — эгоистичным и жадным. Он не мог больше смотреть на альфу так, как раньше, ведь то, что связывало их, долго ли, много ли — пять лет, оказалось ложью. Ну, может быть, не совсем ложью, но и «недоправдой» это не назовешь. Иллюзия.

Иллюзия счастья и иллюзия обмана сплелись в толстую тугую косу. Тим оказался в этой косе той самой третьей прядью. Между ними образовалась тонкая трещина, готовая в любой момент разрастись до масштабов каньона, опоясывающего бывшую Аризону.

Прошлое больно наступило на пятки, едва ли не вытерев об омегу ноги. Тиму Ламберу потребовалось время, дабы просто не сойти с ума — перестать шарахаться от шорохов, справиться с приступами паники в замкнутых пространствах, научиться закрывать глаза, не опасаясь встретиться со своим кошмаром. Тим встал перед выбором — позволить себя поглотить восставшим воспоминаниям или переступить через них и жить дальше. Выбор не был легким.

В новой жизни Тим ничего не имел, даже имени. Уйти от Ламбера не представлялось возможным, да и как бы он смог, будучи связанным меткой, которая бы просто дожрала его вдали от истинного партнера, трахающего его каждую ночь и шепчущего любовные клятвы.

Только сейчас Тим в полной мере осознал, почему с завидной регулярностью альфа обновлял метки на теле омеги, ставя свои подписи. Рем просто-напросто боялся, что однажды память поднимет свою голову и Тим пожелает уйти от него. Уйти вопреки…

Опасения были не безосновательны, учитывая состояние Тима и его желания в тот момент, когда картина, кажущаяся все время размытой, стала приобретать четкие очертания.

Реми таскал омегу по врачам, чувствуя раскол, испытывая зародившийся страх. Страх за себя. Реми не хотел снова остаться один, без него, без Тимура. Но психологи разводили руками — стресс, страх перед вынужденной слепотой еще не прошел, дайте ему время, окружите заботой. Рем из кожи вон лез, старался все время быть рядом, даже увез на неделю всю семью к океану. И в один из дней боги, или демоны, смилостивились над ним — Тим сам поцеловал его, тихо шепнув, «все уже хорошо».

Тим не ушел. Почему? Просто он уже далеко не тот человек, которым был. Тимура Монтессори нет. Тимура Монти нет. Тимура Вебера тоже больше нет. Наверное, осознав все это, он решил оставить себе жизнь, кажущуюся удобной на данный момент. Жизнь с Ламбером и сыновьями.

И если он не мог до конца смириться с эгоистичным поведением Реми и простить его за Пигмалиона, то дети поставили жирную точку в его душевных терзаниях. Да, именно Малик и Бран каторжными гирями удерживали Тима подле себя. И за это он был благодарен Ламберу. Он был рад обрести смысл жизни. Снова. Пусть и такой ценой.

***

Тим Ламбер завел дневник. Он не делился с супругом внезапно открывшейся правдой, в глазах альфы списывая все на напряжение, стресс и кошмары, вызванные слепотой, операцией и прочим, прочим, прочим…

Постоянная запись своих переживаний и кошмаров, каждодневных деталей, подбрасываемых памятью, помогла ему переварить свалившуюся на голову информацию. Переварить и принять. Трансформировать страхи и кошмары в заметки эпистолярного жанра.

Его краткими историями будут восхищаться любители ужасов, а его имя будут произносить только в связке «агнец страха».

Тим Ламбер писал под псевдонимом «Двуликий». А первые истории увидели мир в одном из журналов средней популярности. Вот только стоило первым двум выпускам сыскать славу благодаря «Кошмарным воспоминаниям безумного», как ему посыпались предложения из других журналов, которые предлагали свои площади для публикаций. Итог — три журнала и три ветки ужасов, увидевшие мир из-под пера Двуликого. «Острие ужаса», «Кошмарные воспоминания безумного» и «Длани страха» стали сборниками коротких рассказов, сковывающих душу пугающими подробностями и омерзительными деталями.

Жизнь приобрела смысл. Место фотоаппарата занял лэптоп, а снимки сменили напечатанные листы. Работа стала его вектором, указывала направление.

Из рассказов Двуликого (Тим Ламбер):

_«[…]Не было раздирающей пустоты. Была оглушительная, насыщенная действиями реальность. Была скользящая по стенам гибкая змеиная тень. Неживые глаза в красной коробке. Был лязгающий звук металлических сочленений. Тихий надрывный вой. Или пронизывающий до костей немой плач… Красная лента на краю раскуроченной кровати. Был снег, солью рассыпанный вокруг вросшей в землю твердыни. Зола, укрывающая неотпетые могилы. Был шип, пустивший корни в сердце. Не вытащить…не вытравить… И колючки, запутавшиеся в волосах. Был запах… Несмываемый, липкий. Было желание…содрать с себя кожу, а за ней и слои мышц, вплоть до костей. Все это нуждалось в чистке. Или в тотальном уничтожении[…]_

_[…]Не было покоя. Была медленно, капля за каплей, падающая на лоб боль. Сводящая с ума своим разномастным однообразием. Высверливающая в парализованном сознании дыры, впрыскивающая яд, растекающийся ртутными лужами ненормального губительного блаженства и мнимого спасения… И капканы, перебивающие позвонки. Не было ускользающей надежды. Была откупорившая свой зловонный кран безысходность. Пожирающая сотнями голодных ртов синева… Синева неподдающегося контролю отчаяния… И еда по часам. И ее отсутствие. Не было жизни. Был вакуум. Тягучий, вязкий, плотно набитый осколками разноцветного стекла вакуум. Калейдоскоп ярких картинок, не отображающий ничего. Ничего особенного. Было Ничто. Сплетенное из тростника и обвязанное нитками НИЧТОжное существование… мое прозябание подле дьявола, не оставившего мне ни единой целой кости в теле, ни единой здравой мысли в голове[…]»_

Тим писал, борясь с давящим в груди чувством. Заглядывал в натертые до блеска зеркала, но смотрел в истрескавшуюся гладь отполированного стекла. Гладь, что не показывала его целостного, только кусочки, несобранный пазл.

Этот миг воскрешения и раскладывания себя по полочкам был не только отдушиной, способом справиться с трясиной прошлого, но и попыткой обрести подлинную независимость в финансовом плане. Что-то подсказывало Тиму, что деньги ему понадобятся…

***

— Малик, нам нужно поговорить, — опершись плечом о дверной косяк, Рем замер в дверях комнаты старшего сына, разглядывая, как парень бинтует себе сбитые в кровь кулаки.

Малик бросил на отца быстрый взгляд и, продолжая зажимать в зубах край бинта, кивнул отцу, приглашая войти.

Реми прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел ближе к сыну.

— Что случилось в школе? — спокойно спросил альфа.

— Попросил одного парня не приставать к Брану, — молодой альфа тихо зашипел от боли в бинтуемой руке.

— Попросил? — уточнил Реми. — Это когда ломал ему челюсть? Или когда отрезал ухо?

— Ну я же его не убил, — альфа вновь закусил и натянул зубами край нового эластичного бинта. — Хотя мог.

— То, что ты наследник Корвуса, не дает тебе права чинить самосуд и бесчинствовать.

Малик скептически выгнул бровь, всем своим видом спрашивая — «Серьезно, что ли?» 

— Малик, так нельзя.

— Да ладно? — альфа сжал и разжал пальцы морщась. — Я не позволю какой-то мрази трогать своими грязными руками младшего брата.

— Он младше всего лишь на пятнадцать минут, — заметил отец.

— Он мой младший брат! — зарычал альфа и прервался, так как дверь без стука распахнулась и в комнату влетел встревоженный растрепанный Бран.

— Зачем?! — выкрикнул омега. — Малик, зачем ты снова это сделал?!

Альфа подскочил и схватил за плечи своего брата.

— Бран, он распускал свои руки, — как можно спокойнее ответил молодой альфа, поглаживая худые плечики омеги. — Он целовал тебя, — голос Малика треснул, став почти рычащим, а когда у Брана заалели щеки, то по лицу альфы заходили желваки.

— Это был просто поцелуй, — Бран отвел в сторону глаза, не обратив внимания на реакцию брата. А вот Реми заметил. И напрягшиеся пальцы старшего сына, и потемневшие от раздражения глаза, и тихое утробное рычание.

— Ты целовался с кем-то еще? — стальным голосом спросил Малик, и Бран поднял на него глаза, потом резко отвел взгляд, посмотрев на отца, и отрицательно мотнул головой. — Говори мне правду, Бран! — зарычал альфа, сдавив в руках тонкое тело омеги.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Бран, — Это был мой первый поцелуй! От меня и так все шарахаются! Ты избиваешь каждого альфу, который ко мне приближается! Малик! Пожалуйста! Я хочу быть как все!

— Ты не можешь быть как все! Ты Ламбер! Ты Корвус! Ты мой брат, мой, слышишь?!

Бран обиженно поджал губы, в глазах младшего отразилась вселенская обида, он резко крутанулся и, вырвавшись из рук брата, бросился из комнаты. Через минуту альфы услышали, как захлопнулась соседняя дверь, дверь комнаты Брана.

Малик сжал кулаки, скрипнул зубами и, вспомнив, что он в комнате не один, резко обернулся к отцу.

Реми Ламбер монолитом стоял на том же месте, что и прежде, его каменное лицо не изменилось, но проницательный Малик уловил во взгляде отца то, что хотел никогда в нем не увидеть. Осознание.

— Ты портишь ему жизнь, Малик, — нарушил затянувшуюся паузу Реми.

Лицо молодого альфы на миг потемнело, выпустив свою истинную сущность. Но лишь на миг.

— Он мой брат. Я его защищаю, — выдохнув, спокойно ответил Малик, не отрывая пытливого, цепкого, как у дикого пса, взгляда от отца.

***

— Я рад, что ты принял мое предложение, Рем, — Самюэль с удовольствием отпил из предложенного бокала виски.

— В последний раз я видел Деймоса перед тем, как ты отправил его учиться в И-дзин. Лет тринадцать назад? — Реми глотнул виски и чиркнул зажигалкой, оранжевый огонек облизал край его сигареты, и альфа с удовольствием затянулся.

— Грустно, что наши дети так ни разу и не встретились лично, — Дюка поддержал Ламбера, тоже вытряхнув из пачки сигарету. — Но, это никак не относится к делу. Деймос и Бран поженятся, — Сэм выдохнул тонкую серую струйку дыма.

— Не раньше, чем Брану исполнится двадцать, — прервал старика Реми. — Я отправляю парня в Танси, в академию для омег, — альфа затянулся и выпустил дым через нос, наблюдая за реакцией Дюка на свои слова.

— В Танси? Насколько мне известно, это закрытая школа и оканчивают ее в двадцать один, — Дюка прищурился, прожигая взглядом Реми. — Академия Лета? Странный выбор, — Самюэль изогнул бровь.

— Верно. Сейчас Брану пятнадцать, ему рано замуж. Я хочу, чтобы мальчик получил образование. И только в Танси ему смогут дать, — альфа одним глотком опустошил свой бокал, — приемлемое, — сказав это, Рем поморщился.

От формулировки было гадко и самому. «Приемлемое» — это самое характерное образование для омег, которые впоследствии составят пару богатым обеспеченным альфам — политикам, бизнесменам, докторам и всему высшему сословию, «украшающему» напудренные города.

Академия Лета — своего рода «рассадник дорогих аксессуаров», призванных скрасить жизнь сильным мира сего. Ламберу было даже немного гадко отсылать его именно в Танси, но более закрытого места он не нашел, а значит, Лета — лучший вариант.

— Потом, когда он вернется, сможет стать достойным партнером твоему Деймосу, — альфа сузил глаза, словно подводя итог их разговору.

— Что ж… будь по-твоему, — кивнул Дюка и поднял бокал с остатком алкоголя вверх, салютуя.

***

Тим полностью разделял решение отправить Брана в академию Лета. Он хоть и продолжал играть приевшуюся роль омеги главы Корвуса, прекрасно видел неоднозначные взгляды Малика в сторону брата. Видел и понимал, чем это чревато. Отцовское сердце болело за сыновей. За обоих, несмотря на то, что нрав Малика с каждым годом становился все тяжелее, все жестче, а расстояние между ним и сыном неумолимо росло.

Старший сын стал относиться к отцу-омеге снисходительно, только изредка задерживая на нем странные, неопределенные, нечитаемые взгляды. Его слова не достигали молодого альфу, как и просьбы, доводы. Малик только отмахивался, приобнимал за плечи отца-омегу, чмокал в щеку или макушку и скрывался за дверями тренировочного зала, собственной комнаты или дома.

Тим чувствовал, как связь между ними тает, а его мальчик превращается в очередное чудовище, лелеющее в душе собственные эгоистичные желания. Его мальчик станет очередным преемником пороков, будет править Минаксом, Инферно, развернувшим свои широкие множественные языки на территории проклятого куска тверди, окруженного радиоактивным пеплом.

Бран… Бран был совсем другим. Тим Ламбер жалел мальчика, ведь у него были проблемы со зрением с самого рождения. И если сначала омега не знал, почему его сына постигло такое несчастье, то сейчас он мог ответить на этот вопрос с уверенностью. Бран напоминал ему себя, и он очень хотел оградить его от миазмов Минакса.

Только вот оказалось поздно. Он читал это в глазах Малика всякий раз, когда взгляд старшего брата останавливался на младшем.

Единственное, что смог сделать для Брана Тим, это согласиться с Реми и отправить его в Танси, полностью понимая, что для Малика это решение равносильно повешению и молодой альфа им этого не простит.


	2. Глава 1

Свинцовое тяжелое небо Минакса сегодня было особенно мрачным. Тучи толпились в одной точке словно специально и сталкивались между собой, как набившиеся в монопоезде люди. Грозный громовой раскат накрывал кладбище с завидной регулярностью, словно прибой, то принося рычащие звуки, то утаскивая увязшее в них молчание.

Сильный дождь стеной отгораживал группу окаменевших у могилы людей от внешнего лоска «города грехов». Хотя многие бы поклялись, что видели рядом с могилой Самюэля Дюка ту самую блудливую разрисованную шлюху, сейчас затянутую в строгое черное платье, скрывающую лицо за черной вуалью, только красные развратные губы неизменно кривятся в насмешливой улыбке. Тонкие пальчики с красными коготками аккуратно лежат на плече приемника Мойры, облаченного в черный строгий траурный костюм. Блудница с гордым именем Минакс признала следующего главу над собой, благословляя его на могиле прошлого короля Мойры.

Многие бы поклялись, что чувствовали удушающие эманации прогнивших трущоб Минакса и его пропитанное трупными ядами дыхание здесь, на кладбище, и, словно подтверждая это, морщили носы. Все, кроме Деймоса Дюка, который будто и не замечал незримого присутствия въедливой заносчивой потаскухи, сверля взглядом гроб, засыпаемый мокрой землей.

Вот и все. Человек, причастный к его рождению, окончательно покинул его, и оставил ему — Мойру. Уголки губ Деймоса были слегка приподняты вверх, полностью выражая свое отношение к смерти человека, которого он называл отцом в своей жизни от силы несколько раз.

Его нелюбовь к отцу-альфе сейчас трансформировалась в холодное раздражение. Ведь даже в своем посмертии Самюэль Дюка посмеялся над свободой сына, навязав ему брак. И не с кем-нибудь, а с омегой из семьи Ламбер. Он ни разу не видел двойняшек Ламбер. Знал только, что у главы Корвуса старший сын альфа и младший — омега. И вот теперь, когда тень отца-альфы больше не стоит за ним, он рассчитывал вдохнуть полной грудью пропитанный гнилью и дешевым парфюмом воздух Минакса, но нет. Ему всучили договорной брак.

Он уже успел ознакомиться с завещанием старика и с условиями предстоящей свадьбы. Омеге должно исполниться двадцать лет, раньше вступить в брак ему не позволит отец, глава Корвуса, Реми Ламбер. Сейчас этому мальчишке шестнадцать, и он учится в Танси-сити, в закрытой академии Лета.

Деймос уже приказал своим доверенным лицам личной охраны раздобыть всю информацию на омегу по фамилии Ламбер, а также фотографии и все, что можно о его жизни в академии. Вскоре у него будет легальное, и не очень, досье на Брана Ламбера. Альфа хищно улыбнулся, и это смотрелось намного страшнее в сочетании с его красивым лицом.

***

Год спустя.

Деймос Дюка приехал в Танси-сити с единственной целью — посмотреть на паренька, которого ему навязали в мужья. С тех пор, как омега попал в академию, кроме кратких вырванных из закрытой сети учебного заведения строк, информации о нем не было. Словно всех омег академии Танси скрывали, прятали, стирали из поля зрения заинтересованных в них людей. До момента выпуска все студенты академии Лета превращались в призраков.

Уставший от разглядывания фотографии, на которой парню пятнадцать лет, Деймос решил навестить будущего супруга лично. Внешность молодого омеги не впечатлила альфу. Да, Бран был изящным мальчиком, невысоким, стройным, смуглым, с чернильными волосами. Но вот этот унылый стянутый на затылке хвост и очки в черной широкой оправе, вкупе со скучной формой средней школы, смущали Деймоса, раздражали. Не сказать, что отталкивали, но смущали.

В Мойре омеги были шлюхами, товаром, охотно продающимся как в борделях, так и на аукционах. Они были искусны, развязны и развратны. Омеги же, которые делили постель с Деймосом, тоже были теми, кто умело доставлял удовольствие господину.

Деймос не заботился об удовольствии омег, да и зачем? Это просто дырка (ну ладно, несколько дырок) для снятия напряжения, инкубатор для наследника и просто способ хорошо провести время не сдерживаясь, трахая их до бессознательного состояния. Поэтому альфу так и подмывало поехать и посмотреть на это скромное девственное чудо в очках и школьной форме. Может быть, ему даже понравится увиденное, ведь за последний год, изучив всю доступную информацию по Корвусу, молодой глава Мойры начал считать навязанное предложение о браке не таким уже и неприятным.

Деймос Дюка склонялся к мысли, что старик поступил мудро, заключив договорной брак. Таким образом он давал своему сыну право «подмять» под себя Корвус на вполне законных основаниях. А учитывая страстное увлечение оружием, Деймос, спустя месяцы обдумывания, счел это предложение отца подарком судьбы. Даже если он не полюбит мелкого Ламбера, этот пацан сможет дать ему наследника и, возможно, Корвус на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Алчная, амбициозная натура альфы, словно напавшая на след ищейка, призывно выла и брала курс на обнаруженную жертву.

Танси-сити встретил альфу весенней прохладой и ярким издевательским панно на выходе из аэропорта «Добро пожаловать в лоно Танси-сити». Деймос искривил губы в циничной улыбке и опустил на глаза темные очки. Солнце уже поднялось высоко в небо, но, несмотря на середину апреля, погода стояла прохладной. И даже обдувающий Танси ветер не мог унести из города запах впитавшейся в стены и брусчатку крови. Стоило вдохнуть глубже, и на языке оседал ее металлический привкус.

Деймос сплюнул, закинул в рот мятную конфету и сел в арендованный Мойрой автомобиль. Альфу сопровождал его личный телохранитель и близкий друг Риз. Стоило альфам сесть в авто, как у Дюка зазвонил мобильный.

— Все готово, — раздалось в трубке вместо приветствия.

— Начинайте. Мы будем на месте через пятнадцать минут, — альфа взглянул на часы и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

Риз посмотрел на своего друга и главу в зеркало заднего вида и, отметив нетерпение во взгляде мужчины, вдавил педаль газа в пол.

До условленного места, что находилось на окраине Танси-сити, машина с главой Мойры долетела за двенадцать минут. Альфы как раз успели к «представлению». Сегодня, двадцать первого апреля, все студенты академии Лета участвовали в благотворительном ежегодном вечере, устраиваемом для детей-сирот, которыми полнились приюты Танси-сити.

Город, в котором омеги рожать начинали еще в тринадцатилетнем возрасте, закрывал для слабого пола все двери, запирая их в домах мужей или борделях, славился своей высокой рождаемостью, равно как и высокой смертностью. Город был известен своими нелегальными клиниками, в которых омеги делали аборты, своими «черными трансплантологами» и «госпиталями повышения рождаемости», больше напоминавшими тюрьмы. И если Минакс был роскошен в своем изобилии развлечений и извращений, призывно вилял бедрами и кокетливо расставлял ноги перед всеми желающими, то Танси был притягателен в своей мрачной покорности. Город из стекла специально пытался казаться чище, девственнее, чем он есть на самом деле.

Сегодня было решено повести сирот, не знающих своих отцов, в кинотеатр, где и дожидался свою жертву Деймос. По всем правилам, полностью арендуемый кинотеатр должен был быть свободен от посторонних, и даже охрана была приставлена из академии. Вот только у одного человека были совсем другие планы на этот вечер.

Подобраться к парню у Дюка не было другой возможности. Здание академии представляло собой хорошо укрепленный форт, такой даже осаду выдержит, а если учесть еще и внутреннюю охрану из хорошо обученных бет и забитый доверху боеприпасами арсенал, то не только осаду. Система пропусков была на удивительно высоком уровне. Даже хакеры Мойры не могли ее обойти, постоянно всплывали «подводные камни» то в паролях, то в ключах, то в базах данных. Словно академия намеренно прятала всю информацию. Омеги не покидали стены академии. Сами звонить или связываться с домом не могли, только по закрытой линии принимали звонки от родных, которые «прятали» там своих омег, в отведенные для этого дни. Так что у альфы остался один выход — наведаться самому и под шквал аплодисментов восторженной толпы взглянуть в лицо своему невзрачному суженому.

Все эти меры предосторожности, работающие, как точный часовой механизм, основанный на комбинациях случайных чисел, только разжигали в альфе инстинкт охотника, хищника, выслеживающего добычу. Зверь требовал загнать жертву, впиться в нее когтями и взглянуть в лицо, которое так тщательно спрятали от мира.

А может, омега далеко не красив или туп, бесплоден или искалечен? Иначе зачем запирать сына на другом континенте, если он любим? Деймос хотел развеять сомнения и, наконец, определиться, что ему со всем этим делать? Позволить себя женить или избавиться от мальчишки? И если он выберет второе, то сделает это сегодня же.

Группа вооруженных подготовленных альф при помощи дымовых шашек с наркотическим веществом обезвредила охрану внутри здания кинотеатра, снайперы сняли всех на внешнем периметре, и можно было сказать, что с проникновением отряду наемников повезло. Ведь если бы не фактор неожиданности и подкуп одного из сотрудников академии, шума могло быть больше.

Деймос Дюка прошел следом за своим отрядом, удерживая наготове пистолет с глушителем, с которым сам альфа не расставался даже в кровати. На лицах наемников были темные маски, которые намекали на клан Варлоки. Наемники Варлоки брались даже за заказы, которые «дурно пахли», не чураясь никакой работы, так как не имели моральных ограничений.

Сам же Деймос выбрал для себя одну из масок из своего арсенала, маску в пол-лица. Она, выполненная несколько лет назад на заказ в И-дзине, идеально прилегала к лицу Дюка, а засчет «самоклеющихся микрочастиц» не нуждалась ни в каких креплениях. Белая основа была оттенена только бордово-черным контуром глаза, выведенного под кошачий. Альфа распустил волосы со стороны лица, не закрытого маской, а с другой наоборот убрал при помощи заколки назад, полностью открыв маску. На нем была надета белая футболка, наплечная кобура и черные джинсы. А на губах играла улыбка предвкушения. Сеанс был как раз в самом разгаре, в каждом из трех залов человек по сто пятьдесят — дети и омеги из академии. И вот теперь начиналось самое интересное — отыскать одного, нужного.

Когда послышались первые выстрелы в воздух, приказной тон альф и нестройный плач детей, глава Мойры невольно заслушался. Он остановился перед тремя распахнутыми настежь дверями, а потом, убрав в кобуру пистолет, шагнул в первую дверь. Наемники уже разворотили частично зал, повыдирав кресла с мясом и изрешетив белое полотно экрана. Омеги с детьми были сбиты в одну кучу и испуганно смотрели на пришельцев. Раздавался нестройный плач детей и некоторых омег.

Оглядев кучу парней в форме академии Танси, которых буквально отрывали от напуганных сирот, Дюка отметил, что все они практически на одно лицо — темноволосые, стройные, невысокие.

— Бран Ламбер! — позвал Дюка и впился взглядом в лица испуганных заложников. Кто-то громко всхлипнул. — Брааан, — растянул имя альфа, — выходи.

Омеги остались неподвижны. Никто и слова не проронил, многие, придавленные силой сильного самца, просто потупили глаза.

Деймос слегка наклонил голову.

— А если так? — и раздалось два выстрела.

Команда заказчика была исполнена мгновенно. Ближайший к наемникам омега упал мертвым, а вторым упало тело одного из детей. Помещение сотряслось от криков.

— Его здесь нет! — выкрикнул кто-то из студентов, утирая слезы жмущемуся к нему ребенку.

— Я вернусь, — коротко бросил Дюка, выходя из первого зала.

Второй зал мало чем отличался от первого. Там такие же взвинченные, испуганные, сжавшиеся в углу дети и омеги затравленно глядели на мужчин с оружием. Было что-то поистине возбуждающее в глазах, наполненных немым страхом и повиновением. Очевидно, роль альф в жизни слабого пола вбивали омегам в стенах этого поведения ежесекундно. Ни одного дерзкого или твердого взгляда, только слепое подчинение. Этот удивительный аромат витал в воздухе, кружа головы. И Деймос заметил несколько жадных взглядов наемников, устремленных на худеньких омежек.

— Бран Ламбер! — повторил альфа, вновь напоровшись на гробовую тишину.

Омеги прижимали детей к себе, закрывая им глаза и уши.

Два выстрела — два трупа, и по толпе прокатился крик, медленно оформляющийся в скулеж. Страх въедался в помещение, сковывая внутренности.

— Его тут нет, — прохныкал какой-то омега.

Деймос даже улыбнулся, настолько ему показалась забавной ситуация.

В третий зал альфа зашел уже с хищной улыбкой на губах, и пока спускался к «сцене», раскинул руки в стороны, словно в приглашающем жесте, а потом выстрелил в ребенка, играючи выхватив из кобуры пистолет. Мальчик вскрикнул и снопом упал на пол, какой-то омега, едва сдерживая рыдания, подтянул к себе небольшое тельце.

— Говорят, кто-то любит троицу? — Деймос оскалился. — А теперь, — альфа обвел взглядом сбившихся в кучку заложников, — крупье раздает карты! — выкрикнул он и направил пистолет на сжавшихся омег и детей. — Вскрываемся, господа! Бран Ламбер, — с расстановкой произнес мужчина и впился взглядом в лица перед собой.

В центре сжавшихся заложников послышалось невнятное шуршание. Из толпы попытался медленно подняться молодой паренек, но на его руках повисли двое детей, которые тянули его обратно вниз и что-то шептали. Парень тихо отвечал ребятам, вероятно, успокаивая, но дети ни в какую не желали отпускать руки, волочась за делающим неуверенные шаги омегой.

Хмыкнув, Деймос бросил косой взгляд на наемников, и глухие выстрелы взорвали повисшую тишину. Тела детей, еще секунду назад сжимавших руки парня, упали мертвым грузом на пол, скользнув на прощание ладошками по тонким кистям.

Бран сглотнул, чувствуя, как в горле застрял колючий ком из крика и слез. Страх облизал позвоночник. Омега прикрыл на мгновение глаза и, не найдя в себе сил посмотреть на маленькие распластанные в крови тела, сделал очередной шаг вперед, к альфе. Кто-то тихо завывал, кто-то скулил.

Всхлипывания и сдавленный плач втыкались иглами в сердце омеги, опаляя. Он боялся поднять глаза на человека перед собой и опустить вниз, под ноги, тоже. Кисти судорожно подрагивали, пальцы свело, словно он все еще держал за руки детей, продолжая тащить их за собой, только уже мертвых. От этих мыслей стало дурно, на корне языка воспламенилась горечь.

А когда он приблизился к альфе, в нос ударил сладковатый запах крови, пороха и табака, окончательно выбивая почву из-под ног. «Истинный», болезненной вспышкой пронзило осознание, и ноги парня подкосились. «Только не это…», из желудка медленно поднималась желчь, грозя вот-вот попроситься наружу. «Только не это…» Альфа пах для Брана именно так, как должно, — в памяти давно осел запах оружейных мастерских Корвуса, таких родных и привычных, наполненных запахами табачного дыма, металла и пороха. Кто бы мог подумать, что его альфа будет пахнуть для него «домом».

— Ох, какие мы, оказывается, впечатлительные, — прохрипел мужчина, подхватывая стройное тело оседающего омеги.

В носу царапался запах горной морозной свежести, и Деймос непроизвольно задышал чаще, словно насыщаясь непривычным, неестественным для городов ароматом. Забытым и вытравленным когда-то давно глупым человечеством. «Истинный», неуверенно заскреблось в сознании, а альфа с каждым глотком воздуха все приближал к себе тело омеги, пока наконец не уткнулся носом ему в шею, туда, где запах был особенно сильным. Клыки удлинились сами собой, и Дюка не удержался и легко прихватил нежную кожу зубами, разорвав воротник рубашки и окропив кожу парня кровью. Мальчик вскрикнул и, широко распахнув глаза, попытался выпутаться из рук самца.

Первое, что увидел Бран, это лицо в маске пред собой и изогнутые в улыбке губы, обнажающие непривычно, пугающе длинные клыки. Синие глаза буквально прожигали в нем дыры, а молочно-белые волосы ниспадали на лицо альфы. Понимание того, что на него, скрываясь за маской, смотрит его пара, чей аромат подавляющей волной разлился по помещению, напугало омегу. Парень высвободился из крепких рук мужчины и отошел от него на шаг, стараясь не думать о запахе, от которого у Брана подкашивались ноги, а внутренний зверь готов был плюхнуться перед более сильным самцом на колени в благоговейном трепете.

— Ч-что вам нужно? — голос предательски дрогнул, и омега устыдился этого.

Его брат, Малик, остался бы им недоволен, ведь у наследника Корвуса не может дрожать голос от страха. Только вот в отличие от Малика, сильного и безжалостного, Бран был омегой, и его никто не учил быть сильным, ему отец-альфа позволял жить в мире своих книг и фантазий, разрешал верить в романтичные сказки и истинные пары, до гробовой доски любившие друг друга. К сожалению, маленького омегу забыли уведомить в том, насколько выродился мир и насколько истинность потеряла цену, встречаясь все реже и забываясь глупыми, обреченными на гноение заживо людьми.

— Бран Ламбер? — переспросил альфа и получил кивок.

— Вот и познакомились, — видная половина губ мужчины изогнулась в приветливой улыбке, что больше походила на хищный оскал.

Альфа повел носом. Будто затягиваясь, он сделал слишком глубокий вдох, а потом резко распахнул на секунду прикрытые от удовольствия глаза.

— «Истинный», это так называется? — даже не спросил, а безжалостно припечатал альфа, заставив парня вздрогнуть.

— Я…Я не могу… — омега трясущимися руками поправлял сползающие на нос очки, стараясь говорить уверенно, но в голосе то и дело пробивался страх, а похолодевшие пальцы уже несколько раз коснулись оправы.

Деймос сузил глаза, пиявкой впившись в душу омеги. Ему приглянулся этот мальчик, чего уж душой кривить. Пусть не красивый, как многие пассии Дюка, но симпатичный: со смуглой кожей, аккуратными миловидными чертами лица, стройным подтянутым телом, правда до сих пор, словно у подростка, и волосами цвета вороньего крыла, которые в приглушенном свете помещения казались чернильно-синими. Ему определенно подходило имя «Бран», он действительно напоминал вороненка. Было все же что-то такое в этом тщедушном угловатом теле, что притягивало к парню взгляд, заставляя не замечать недостатки. Что же тогда мешает ему схватить в охапку свою пару и отправиться восвояси?

Словно почувствовав что-то, Бран отшатнулся от руки альфы, чем заслужил рассерженное рычание. Альфа пригвоздил омегу к месту взглядом, медленно вытянув пистолет. Дуло уставилось на Брана, омега сжал небольшие кулачки и прикрыл глаза, затаив дыхание.

Деймос чувствовал крепкий стояк в штанах, плотно натянувших ткань. Член среагировал на пару удивительно быстро, ему даже не нужна была течка, чтобы дойти до крайней стадии возбуждения. И сейчас Деймос Дюка скрипел зубами, сдерживая рвущееся на свободу чудовище.

Дуло немного сместилось в сторону, и прозвучал выстрел, опаляя щеку омеги. Пуля вспорола стену, но успокоения не последовало. Омега дернулся и прикрыл ладошкой щеку, на которой вскоре распустится полоса от ожога. Альфа смотрел на него глазами, полными жажды. Безумной, разрушающей жажды. Парня хотелось отделать сию же минуту, да так, чтобы было невозможно узнать то, что останется после случки.

Сглотнув, Бран сделал шаг назад, а затем еще один малюсенький шажок, и еще, пока не побежал. Это был глупый поступок. Куда можно убежать из захлопнувшейся ловушки, особенно когда тебя окружают люди с оружием? Но Бран действовал инстинктивно, тело рвануло само, на обдумывание ситуации просто не осталось времени.

Альфа догнал Брана в несколько шагов, дернул на себя, а потом со всей силы приложил лицом об стену. Послышался тихий хруст. Из разбитого носа закапала кровь, очки слетели на пол, и по характерному звуку можно было догадаться об их судьбе. Предплечьем нажав омеге на шею, Деймос зафиксировал парня, вжав того в стену. Такая короткая сцена завела главу Мойры сильнее, чем умелый рот любимой проститутки.

На мальчишке не было посторонних запахов, а значит, он был невинен, как водная гладь перед бурей. Осознание того, кто в его руках, быстро опьяняло мужчину. Деймос возвышался над невысоким Браном на целых две головы, не говоря уже о ширине его спины и размере рук. Казалось, что любой альфа может раздавить в руках черноволосую головку Брана, в котором было всего сто шестьдесят сантиметров росту.

Омега уперся ладонями в стену, что-то прошипел, но альфа, подогретый инстинктом охотника, проигнорировал его. Взгляд альфы облизывал перемазанное в крови повернутое в сторону лицо омеги. Красное пятно украсило стену, некрасиво размазавшись по немного шершавой поверхности. Альфа знал, что кровь забивается в рот Брана, что металлический привкус щекочет его рецепторы, и отмечал, насколько неимоверно, невозможно притягательно выглядят правильной формы «накрашенные» остро пахнущим алым цветом губы.

За его спиной с новой силой захныкали дети, зашуршали сдавленные голоса омег, но все это было не более чем музыкальным сопровождением его прелюдии. Он не принуждал сейчас омегу, нет, он с ним танцевал, растворяясь в тихих волнах шелестящей музыки.

Продолжая вжимать предплечьем омегу в стену, альфа сдирал с него брюки школьной формы, чувствуя звериное нетерпение внутри.

Бран что-то хрюкнул, сплевывая льющуюся из носа кровь, и почувствовал, как к нему прижался возбужденный орган самца. Он пытался трепыхаться, что-то хрипеть, но хватка альфы не стала слабее, и когда Деймос резко вошел, омега пронзительно закричал, чувствуя, как от боли темнеет в глазах. Не было ни поцелуев, ни подготовки, ни хотя бы пальца! Одно резкое грубое движение — и Бран уже был насажен на кол. Тело забилось в приступе агонии, отторгая разрывающую нутро плоть. Хотелось немедля потерять сознание, упасть к ногам альфы сломанной куклой. Боль ослепила, оглушила, провалилась в горло комком битого стекла.

От крика Брана содрогнулись все. По кучке малолетних заложников покатилось хныканье и всхлипывание, омеги со всей силы прижимали к себе сирот, закрывая им уши и глаза, отворачивая от показательного насилия. Даже наемники Варлоки отвернулись, слушая эхо отбивающееся от стен.

Деймосу было все равно, альфа оглох, порыкивая от трясущего его нетерпения. Зверь жаждал подмять под себя приготовленную природой пару, в мозгу альфы зрела единственная мысль — повязать. «Повязать. Прибить. Приколотить». Несколько сильных толчков помогли наконец протолкнуть член полностью в узкую, сухую, не знавшую самца дырку омеги, а потом альфа стал резко и размашисто трахать его.

Перед глазами Брана плясали разноцветные круги, боль, проткнувшая все тело, выписывала своим змеиным языком уродливые узоры, заставляя омегу кричать и всхлипывать. Совсем не таким должен быть его первый раз, первый раз со своим альфой… Он закусил кулак, впившись зубами до крови в плоть, и ронял слезы обиды и унижения. Сейчас в душе разверзлась твердь, в пропасть которой и падал юный, едва успевший испытать первую течку омега со всеми своими глупыми и наивными суждениями жизни.

Его душа кричала и билась в путах, которые навешивал на нее инстинкт «истинных». Как стреноженный зверь, Бран понимал, что отныне будет прихрамывать, ведь на его чувствах только что захлопнулся стальной капкан, перебивая сухожилия.

Вслух Бран не мог произнести ни слова, зато сознание звало на помощь старшего брата, рвалось на куски, летело туда, где его бы защитили: «Малик! Малик!». Теперь Бран понимал, почему его брат ходил за ним тенью, — он хотел оградить младшего от подобной ситуации. Но, увы, Малика, который бы защитил его, рядом не было, поэтому его все сильнее душат чужие руки и член грубо вторгается в хрупкое тело.

Внезапно все прекратилось, и рычащего альфу едва ли не силой оторвали от омеги, который сполз по стене на пол. Бран не слышал голосов над головой, он чувствовал лишь боль в анусе и, вероятно, теплые струйки крови и выделений на ногах. Все закончилось так же спонтанно, как и началось. Брана несколько раз попытались поднять, но он все время толкался и вырывался. А потом, заскулив, парень зарыдал в голос, вжимаясь в стену, словно та могла его спасти.


	3. Глава 2

Очнулся Бран Ламбер уже в больнице, точнее, в больничном крыле академии. Он не помнил, как оказался в альма-матер, но был рад тому, что сейчас его окружают стены, которые стали родными за последние два года. Последнее, что помнил омега, это давящую на шею руку и грубые толчки насильника, его истинного, чье лицо, скрытое наполовину маской, любезно подбросила память.

Бран вздрогнул и поежился, обхватив себя руками. Парень никогда не думал, что испытает такой ужас на собственной шкуре, и не от какого-то абстрактного альфы, а от собственной пары. Позже, когда к парню зашел его друг и сосед по комнате, то Бран узнал, чем закончилось вся та история в кинотеатре.

Оказывается, куратор сообщил в академию о нападении, и когда внутренняя усиленная охрана прибыла на место происшествия, нападавшие быстро покинули помещение. Насиловавшего Брана альфу оторвал от омеги один из сопровождения и что-то долго ему втолковывал, а потом тот самый альфа попытался утащить Брана с собой, но омега стал упираться, кричать и цепляться за стену, обломав до крови ногти на пальцах. В итоге, альфа отпустил Брана и скрылся вместе с остальными. Правда, двух омег наемники все-таки уволокли, и уже двое суток не получается их отыскать. Словно никогда их и не было в Танси.

Бран прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. Все закончилось, вот только о трупах, оставленных в залах кинотеатра, омега старался не думать. Доктор сказал, что тело молодое и сильное, оно само затянет разрывы, и уже на следующий день выписал омегу. Жизнь вновь заворачивала в привычное русло.

Все, что происходит в Танси-сити, всегда остается в Танси-сити, впитываясь с криками и слезами в стены домов и брусчатку дорог. Город не питает нежных чувств к омегам, и об этом известно всем жителям стеклянного мегаполиса. Семью Ламберов не уведомили о происшествии. Незачем. Ведь ничего не случилось.

***

Самолет приземлился в аэропорту Минакса, и альфа, ступив на трап, вдохнул привычный изгвазданный в похоти воздух. Деймос, бросив косой взгляд на панно, встречающее прилетающих, хмыкнул, отмечая ироничную надпись, не уступающую в своем абсурде приветствиям И-дзина и Танси, и сел в машину, ожидавшую главу Мойры у выхода.

Кортеж из трех машин сорвался с места, а Минакс приветливо раскрывал свои объятия, напоминая Деймосу, кто он есть. Риз, друг и телохранитель, соратник и секретарь в одном лице, сидел рядом и внимательно изучал сводку новостей.

— О происшествии в кинотеатре Танси-сити и трупах ни единого слова, будто ничего не было.

— А ничего и не было, — отмахнулся альфа, приоткрывая окно и подкуривая сигарету.

После встречи с истинным Деймос ощущал странное шевеление внутри, словно клубок змей, разбуженных приходом весны, начал распутываться, и гады выползали наружу, высовывая свои раздвоенные языки. На пальцах ощущался ненавязчивый зуд, как будто ладони помнили кожу омеги на ощупь. А в носу стоял остаточный запах пары — морозная свежесть горных вершин, как отрывок страницы, вырванной из старой книги сказок, ведь понятие «свежий воздух» с каждым годом сходило на «нет». Города «разукрашивали» воздушные массы своими эманациями, не чураясь присутствия радиоактивной пыли в слоях не чистого кислорода.

Риз заметил зависший взгляд альфы на ладонях.

— Тебе нельзя было его трогать, — как бы между прочим, заметил альфа, чем вывел Деймоса из раздумий.

— Он мой даже без дурацкого брачного контракта. Я — его альфа, — не сказал, выплюнул мужчина. — А ты мне помешал! Я даже кончить не успел! — зарычал он.

«Вот, значит, как», — подумал Риз.

— Если бы мы не убрались оттуда, то скандала было бы не избежать, — монотонно парировал Риз. — В Танси свои верховные «столбы», нам не нужны неприятности. Минакс в последнее время и так слишком выделяется. А вам, мой будущий «король», еще рано разевать роток на единоличное управление городом. Силенок не хватит, в то время как врагов прибавится.

Деймос недовольно отвернулся к окну и выдохнул серый дым. Как бы ему ни хотелось, а признать правоту Риза он был вынужден. Одно его радовало, омега ему понравился. Мордашка смазливая, тело ладненькое, попка узенькая, сладенькая, ммм… конфетка. Да еще и истинный. Какая удача!

Деймос мысленно фыркнул, он был циничен и давно не верил в сказки. «Истинность» вырождается. В связь избранных Дюка не верил. Пусть даже его отец был истинным Самюэля Дюка, альфе это не мешало ненавидеть сына, отнявшего у него супруга. И пусть про это не заявляли открыто, маленький Деймос все понимал без слов. Ему хватало холодных, а иногда и осуждающих взглядов отца-альфы, чтобы понять его чувства — скрытую досаду, горечь и ненависть.

Добрый дядюшка Ламбер ответил однажды маленькому Деймосу, что родители были истинными, и Сэм сожалеет, что так мало смог с ним пробыть, ведь пара умерла при родах. В тот момент Дэм все понял: отец его не любит, но терпит, а Минакс нуждается в сильной руке подрастающего наследника.

Были ли у Сэмюэля еще омеги? Конечно! Сколько раз маленький альфа подглядывал за «играми» взрослых. Сэм после потери пары не стал монахом, наоборот, словно обрел второе дыхание, затрахивая регулярно появлявшихся в доме Мойры шлюх до полусмерти. Разве так ведут себя «истинные»? Мальчик лишь фыркал на глупые красивые слова.

Деймос сделал выводы, и с возрастом его суждения лишь укреплялись. Любовь ничего не значит, просто старое странное слово, которым прикрывают свои низменные желания романтики. «Связь» — лишь инстинкт, и только вам решать, следовать ему или нет. Вот только знал ли маленький Дюка, что Сэм выстанывает одно-единственное имя во время секса, а все случайные партнеры похожи на его покойного папу? Не хотел знать…

Деймос усвоил цену словам еще там, в глубоком детстве. Они лишь прах, дунь — развеются по ветру. «Истинная пара» — не более чем подходящий в постели партнер, ведь так? Губы альфы изогнулись в улыбке, и новая сигарета оказалась зажатой между губ.

***

Отступление.  
Два года назад.

— Почему ты отсылаешь Брана в это убогое место?! — кричал Малик, раздраженно меряя шагами кабинет своего отца.

— Так нужно. И это не убогое место, а академия. Он будет учиться среди омег, — Реми Ламбер отложил документы и взглянул на сына. Малик был зол. — Тебе не нужно будет больше переживать о том, что с ним что-то случится.

Молодой альфа скрипнул зубами.

— Я против!

— Тебя не спрашивают, — отрезал глава Корвуса. — Вот когда займешь мое место, тогда и будешь распоряжаться всем по своему усмотрению.

Малик раздраженно сжал кулаки и развернулся к двери.

— Непременно, отец. Непременно, — рычал себе под нос наследник Корвуса.

Малик в бессильной ярости и злобе наблюдал за тем, как Бран собирает вещи. Его маленький братик покидает отчий дом. Злость сводила скулы альфы до зубового скрежета. «Проклятый отец!». Его Бран будет далеко, один. И Малик будет один. Без права увидеть его, прикоснуться, заползти к нему в кровать… Злость комом вставала в горле, раздражая его своими острыми шипами. «Вот когда займешь мое место…» эхом в голове звучали слова отца, который разрушил его мир.

«Займу, отец. Очень скоро займу», — рычал альфа в своих мыслях.

Сейчас им по пятнадцать. Но ничего, годы пролетят быстро, и вскоре он вернет Брана домой из той треклятой академии на правах главы Корвуса.

***

Год спустя.

Резиденция Ламберов

— Как ты мог, папа? — с угрожающим рычанием давались Малику слова. Альфа вошел в спальню к родителю, запирая за собой дверь.

Тим сидел на кровати с лэптопом в руках. Взглянув на сына поверх очков, он отметил плещущуюся в глазах ярость и плотно сжатые кулаки. У Тима как раз был последний день течки, феромоны шли на убыль, запах не сводил с ума Реми, и тот, пропустивший три рабочих дня, сегодня убрался на работу. Слуг в доме было мало, все должны вернуться завтра, а сына омега вообще не ждал. Малик всегда покидал дом в эти дни. Нехорошее предчувствие заскреблось внутри. Подавители, которые он выпил после ухода Реми, уже действовали, но, глядя на сына, омега чувствовал подкатывающую к горлу панику.

— Как ты мог?! — с нажимом повтори альфа, а Тим поправил очки, отставляя лэптоп на столик.

— О чем ты, Малик? — голос был спокойным.

— Ты позволил его увезти! — рыкнул альфа и втянул носом воздух. — Позволил договориться о браке!

— Так правильно, Малик. Это было нужно…

Альфа оказался рядом с Тимом в один шаг, схватил отца за руку.

— Кому нужно?! — он совершал короткие вдохи и в глазах темнело. — Тебе нужно?! ТЕБЕ?! — пальцы сдавливали запястье.

— Тебе, сын, — спокойно ответил омега и накрыл его ладонь своей. — Вам следует побыть порознь.

Губы альфы изогнулись в насмешливой издевательской улыбке.

— Порознь? Он — мой, па. И ты это знаешь, — протянул последнее слово урчащим голосом Малик. В глазах отразилось безумие.

— Малик, послушай…

Но Малик перебил его, уткнувшись носом в основание шеи и втянув воздух. И вроде бы не было в этом жесте ничего особенного, так все дети делают. Вот только… Малик уже не был ребенком.

— Ты пахнешь почти так же, как он, — прошептал альфа, прикусывая ключицу отца через одежду. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что давишь меня, как таракана? Ладно отец! Но ты… Ты, пап… — Малик терся носом о шею отца-омеги, выделяя знакомые брановы нотки в этом аромате. Он всегда отмечал, нечто схожее в запахах папы и Брана, но теперь… Вдоволь дыша ароматом остаточной течки отца, он чувствовал это острее, ближе, определеннее.

— Так неправильно, Малик.

— Это кто сказал? Ты? Или наш отец альфа? Ах да, этот слепец ведь ни черта дальше своего члена не видит!

— Малик!

— Что? — альфа приподнял край губы, обнажив клык. — Он идиот. Так и не понял, что его дорогой истинный отклонился от отведенной ему роли, — альфа смотрел с вызовом.

— Малик! Да что с тобой?! — омега попытался вырваться из рук сына и встать, но тот не пустил. — Бран не вернется. В Лето он останется, пока ты не женишься! — жестко отрубил отец.

— Эээ, нет! — он дернул отца, вжав его в кровать, и навис над ним. Пальцы аккуратно оплелись вокруг шеи.– Так не пойдет!

— Тебя не спрашивают, мальчишка!

— Мальчишка?! — зашипел Малик.

Чувство собственного достоинства требовало доказать обратное. Он вцепился зубами в отцовское плечо, Тим вскрикнул, чувствуя, как пальцы сына сдавливают его шею. Альфа надавил рукой на грудь, задевая торчащие соски. Язык скользил по щеке, смещаясь к мочке уха. А рука вжимала омегу в постель.

Малик полез в домашние штаны Тима, но больше терпеть омега был не намерен. Удар в пах, толчок ногой в грудь, потом еще один в живот, и, наконец, последний удар пришелся по лицу Малика. Он слетел с кровати на пол, неслабо ударившись и откатившись к стене, а потом приложил ладонь к лицу, поправляя челюсть. Тим встал перед сыном, злой, рассерженный и покрасневший до кончиков ушей.

— Хороший удар, па, — похвалил его альфа, не сводя глаз с возвышающейся над ним фигуры. — Достойный супруга Бриара Вебера.

Черная тень легла на лицо омеги, но быстро стерлась, словно и не было того ощущения падения, той внезапно развернувшейся над головой пасти.

— Вероятно, я все же плохой отец, если вырастил такого сына, — ледяным голосом сказал Тим.

Малик глядел с вызовом, но руку от лица убирать не спешил. Удар отца и правда получился славным.

— О нет, могу тебя заверить, отец ты прекрасный. Сам опальный Тимур Монти подарил мне шанс родиться на свет. Я тебе благодарен, — пренебрежительно искривил губы Малик.

Альфа колол Тима словами-пиками, вздергивая его на остриях вверх.

— А еще больше благодарен за Брана. Маленького глупого и ущербного Брана, который пахнет покруче первоклассной сучки. Знал бы ты, как у меня в штанах тяжелеет…

— Замолчи! — прервал его рассерженный выкрик. — Замолкни! Он твой брат, опомнись уже!

Тим терял контроль. Он чувствовал. Руки сами собой стали нервно заламываться, а голос готов был сорваться на крик. Одного понимания, что его старший сын просто пытается задеть его, надавить, заставить оступиться, уже было не достаточно. В голове пульсировало «Откуда? Как он узнал про Вебера?» 

— Завтра же я поговорю с отцом о паре для тебя! — в сердцах выплюнул Тим, запоздало понимая, что Малик своего добился, вскрыв старые шрамы. Поймал его.

— Тогда я расскажу ему, как Тимур Монти восстал из мертвых, — мстительно уставился альфа на отца.

Тим почувствовал, как краска отлила от лица почти мгновенно. «Что?» В глазах потемнело, он покачнулся, словно земля вокруг него зашаталась, взбугрилась, пошла неровными волнами. Он ему угрожает? Хотя, да. Малик может.

— О чем ты… — оборвал себя Тим, словно споткнулся.

Горький гадкий ком встал в горле, закупорив слова. Прошлое не должно переступить порога его новой жизни. Нет. Не для этого он учился прощать, принимать и забывать. Не для того, чтобы вновь видеть в зеркале старые тени, и не для того, чтобы приобретать новые трещины. Скульптура Пигмалиона должна выстоять. Он продолжал прятаться за ней, осознав всю ее необходимость, важность для себя. Старой жизни нет — возрадуемся, новая — удобная и безопасная.

Ему не хотелось оправдываться перед Ламбером, а ведь Рем не отстанет. Споры перерастут в скандалы, скандалы в истерики, истерики в очередные пытки и успокоительные. Рем его не отпустит, озвереет, сойдет с ума от давящий на плечи ревности и повторит проверенные Вебером алгоритмы. Семья, над которой работали много лет рассыплется, смоется приливом.

И Малик… Малик. Как он узнал? Нет, не так — как много он знает? Меньше всего ему хотелось видеть насмешливый укор в глазах сыновей. Презрение, неприятие.

Малик поднялся, выпрямляясь в полный рост перед отцом, и внимательно заглянул в его лицо.

— Да ладно! Не делай такое лицо. «Мальчишка», — передразнил он отца. — Просто нащупал нить там, где бы не додумался искать Реми.

Было непривычно слышать, как сын называет отца по имени, словно чужого. Возможно, его обида и злость засели глубже, чем Тиму казалось.

— Сколько твоих «страшилок» он прочел? Дай угадаю — ни-о-дной, — подчеркнуто съязвил Малик. — А я — все, — странная кривоватая маниакальная улыбка прилипла к губам альфы. — А еще я не забуду упомянуть об открытом недавно на твое имя счете в банке Протоса. Зачем тебе этот скудный депозит? Там ведь совсем мало денег, но ты упорно делаешь скромные ежемесячные отчисления, — насмешливая въедливая ухмылка.

Малик положил руки на плечи омеги, слегка сдавливая.

— Поговори с отцом, па. Бран — мой любимый братишка и ему следует вернуться. Год — достаточное наказание для нас, — вкрадчиво заметил он. — Пора снова стать одной семьей, — обезоруживающая улыбка. — Люблю тебя, — и, чмокнув в макушку, вышел из родительской спальни.

Тим еще стоял какое-то время неподвижно, осмысливая слова, сказанные, нет, брошенные в лицо, как ничего не значащие ассигнации.

«Малик эгоцентричен, — с легкой грустью подумал Тим. — Как и Реми. Как и Бриар. Как и другие, вкушающие запретные плоды городов».

***

Запись в дневнике Тимура Ламбера:

_»…Я знаю, он хотел унизить меня, показать свое превосходство. Я видел и понимал это. Он хотел наказать меня. Наказать за ссылку Брана, за мое бездействие, молчаливое согласие._

_Я на самом деле ужасный отец…_

_Было ли мне страшно? Нет. Он бы не зашел далеко. Я уверен. Это была проверка, которую я провалил._

_Стал ли я любить его меньше? Нет. Презирать его? Нет. Бояться? Нисколечко._

_Он мой сын. Плохой ли, хороший ли, но мой. Я не одобряю его душевных порывов, не принимаю нездоровую любовь к брату, не оправдываю жестокость, но и не ненавижу его за все это. Не могу…_

_Увы, родитель не может ненавидеть свое дитя, даже если оно поступает плохо, опрометчиво или подло._

_Я не смогу защитить тебя от него, Бран, прости. Возможно, именно его губительное чувство к тебе и разрушит нашу семью. Хах, «семью»… Акварель поплыла на картине, изображающей семью. Сейчас четко видны лишь основные линии наброска, но можно ли его назвать его подлинником? Кто знает…_

_Мне больно его любить, тяжело, в какой-то степени невыносимо, ведь я вижу его облизывающие твои фотографии взгляды, маниакальный огонь, с которым он стережет твою опустевшую комнату, но и прекратить это я не могу._

_Мое сердце болит за вас обоих._

_Вы оба для меня настоящие. Единственные настоящие якоря, удерживающие меня на плаву. Единственные, кого я люблю вопреки, а не потому что._

_Прости меня, Бран, но должно быть именно так и выглядит отцовская любовь. Слепой, всепрощающей, уродливой, хромой и виноватой….»_

***

Шесть месяцев назад.

Молодой альфа, который год назад тайно завел переписку с одним глупым омежкой из академии Лета, наверное уже в сотый раз перечитывал его сообщение.

_»…На ежегодном благотворительном вечере в кинотеатре, куда мы….Напали вооруженные бандиты в масках… Они убили несколько наших ребят и несколько детей… изнасиловал Брана Ламбера… Ты бы знал, как он кричал… сполз по стене… Я плакал…было страшно, что так поступят с… Но нападению подвергся только он… два дня в госпитале…»._

В память врезалось только одно — «…изнасиловал Брана Ламбера… изнасиловал Брана Ламбера… Изнасиловал Брана…», словно испорченный патефон, память прокручивала только одну фразу, наматывая истончающееся на глазах терпение альфы на свои валы, которые, увеличивая скорость, перемалывали лишнюю информацию в прах.

Малик сжал в руке телефон с такой силой, что тот хрустнул. Если бы его глупый романтичный собеседник, так охотно поверивший в случайность их переписки, знал, с кем общается, то, возможно, и не написал бы этого альфе. Но счастье в неведении. И именно благодаря этому Малик узнал о том, что случилось.

Гнев затопил сознание, словно река вышедшая из берегов, он чувствовал, как расправляет свои крылья ненависть. Ненависть к случившемуся, к его отцу, по вине которого это произошло. Семнадцатилетний парень быстро принял решение, которое давно вынашивал в голове. Время пришло.

Малик потратил два года жизни на то, чтобы в один прекрасный день разорвать своему отцу глотку. С шестнадцати лет он усиленно готовился стать приемником, пожирая всю важную информацию о делах Корвус-групп, о группировке Мойра, с которой они делили Минакс, он тренировался по шесть часов в сутки, сбрасывая скапливающуюся за день злость и вылепляя себе крепкое тело. Он совершенствовался в бое на ножах, освоил все стрелковое оружие в арсенале Корвуса. Он появлялся дома лишь ночью, сразу заваливаясь спать.

Он тосковал. Тосковал по брату, часто засыпая в его комнате и его постели, вдыхая запах Брана, который когда-то позволял альфе дышать, а сейчас стал практически неощутимым, поэтому горло невыносимо сводило в отвращении к окружающим его запахам.

Он безжалостно трахал омег, похожих на брата. В порыве страсти, утыкая бесцветные лица партнеров в подушку, он выстанывал одно-единственное имя «Бран», вжимая в простыни черноволосые макушки. Его тяга с годами лишь усилилась, стала навязчивой, въедливой.

Малик давно понял, что отец выслал Брана не для обучения на другом континенте, а от него. Понял, наверное, еще тогда, вначале, прочел в его взгляде, в жестах. Понял и отрезал собственному старшему сыну крылья, руки, спрятав Брана. Но время расставит все на места. И его, Малика, время приближается.

Известие о насилии над младшим братом стало спусковым крючком, сигналом к действиям. Как мог Малик принять тот факт, что его сокровище осквернил другой? Бран его и только его. Только он может и будет касаться его тела и причинять ему боль. Он, Малик, — альфа своего брата, и никто другой.

Отец-омега не предпринял попыток женить Малика, и он был этому рад, но и не уговорил отца-альфу вернуть Брана. Не уговорил, и вот во что все вылилось — в изнасилование. Малик будто ослеп от разъедающих душу эмоций. Они, родители, допустили это. Ну, ничего. Он все исправит. Непременно исправит.

Через шесть месяцев братьям исполнится восемнадцать, самое время взойти на трон Корвуса. И Малик точно знал, какой подарок к дню рождения пожелать.

***

Наши дни.

За окном раскинулись поля белого снега. Середина января встречала прохожих умеренными морозами и хлопьями падающей ваты с неба. Эти хлопья укрывали улицы Минакса и Танси, придавая городам удивительную чистоту и скрывая от наивных глаз прохожих туннели прогнивших насквозь городов.

Через два дня после восемнадцатилетия Брана в кабинете директора академии раздался телефонный звонок.

— Бран, проходи. Тебе звонок из дома, — вежливо заметил директор и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Бран удивленно посмотрел на трубку. Звонок в средине года в кабинет директору, а не на его закрытую линию? Что могло случиться?

— Да?

— Бран? — раздался в трубке голос старшего брата, и сердце омеги пропустило удар. Дурное предчувствие, стоя рядом, колотило в медный таз, привлекая к себе внимание, проглотившего страх, омеги.

— Малик? Что случилось?

На том конце провода прокашлялись, а потом возмужавший голос брата ударил его молотом, выбивая трубку из рук.

— Бран, ты возвращаешься домой. Родителей больше нет. Билет на самолет возьмешь у директора. Я все оплатил.

Омега не понял, как в комнате появился директор и протянул ему стакан воды. Трубка сама собой выпала из рук, а глаза наполнились печалью, сердце сжалось в болезненном спазме. Глотки вышли неуклюжими, вода полилась по подбородку, намочив униформу, но Брану не было до этого дела. «Родителей больше нет» песчаным смерчем проносилось в голове снова и снова, засыпая образы родителей мелкими крупицами.

Директор вручил ему билет на самолет, вылет этой ночью. Бран не понимал, что происходит вокруг него, словно все жило отдельно от омеги, а он увяз в киселе времени, все еще сидя там, в кабинете, и осмысливая слова, сказанные телефонную трубку. Ему помогли собрать вещи, проводили в аэропорт и поставили отметку в его досье: «Не оконченное…».

Бран возвращался домой.

***

«Трагическая кончина главы Корвуса Реми Ламбера и его супруга» — подобными заголовками обвешались все уважающие себя журналы, вестники и газетенки. О кончине Ламберов не писал разве что ленивый, тем более что место главы Корвуса быстро занял наследный альфа клана Малик Ламбер, и теперь восемнадцатилетний парень стал завидным женихом, глядя своим испытующим взглядом на «подданных» с цветных обложек газет.

Деймос Дюка пробежался взглядом по сводке новостей, всмотрелся в фото альфы, нового главы Корвуса, и отметил, что альфа и омега совсем не похожи. Отложив свежую прессу, альфа вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и вложил ее между губ, похлопал себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки.

Это январское утро началось для главы Мойры с хороших новостей. Да, смерть отца Брана Ламбера Дюка считал отличной новостью, ведь теперь он без проблем может заявить на парня свои права, и нет нужды ждать еще два никчемных года. Тем более, ему уже доложили, что вживленный всем жителям Земли микрочип на имя Брана Ламбера отбился на паспортном контроле в Танси и Минаксе. Значит, мальчишку уже вернули в город, улицы которого таят в себе угрозы и предложения, независимо от того, кто ты и на чьей стороне.

— Риз, — обратился альфа к замершему истуканом за его спиной другу. — Дай зажигалку.

Риз послушно чиркнул колесиком, и оранжевый огонек облизал край белой палочки, альфа затянулся полной грудью и выдохнул в потолок табачный дым.

— Организуй мне встречу с новым главой Корвуса. Хочу обсудить с ним детали свадьбы, — альфа гадко улыбнулся.

***

Бран не помнил, как вышел из самолета, но в аэропорту его встречали. Омега кивнул людям, взявшим его сумки, замкнувшим его в кольцо и проводившим до авто. Парень был как в бреду, словно все происходит не с ним. Он пропустил мимо дорогу домой, опомнившись лишь когда дверца авто распахнулась и высокий мужественный альфа в дорогом черном костюме вытащил его из машины и прижал к своей широкой груди.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Бран, — мягкий поцелуй в макушку.

Омега обнял в ответ большое крепкое тело, вдыхая знакомый с детства родной запах, и заплакал.

На часах стрелки показывали 4.20 утра, но братья сидели в кабинете отца за сервированным чаем и пирожными столом. Спать Брану не хотелось, хоть он так и не смог сомкнуть глаз в самолете.

Омега рассматривал своего старшего брата — альфу было не узнать. Из подростка он превратился в сильного высокого мужчину. Несмотря на свои восемнадцать лет, он в росте и ширине плеч не уступал ни одному из их телохранителей. Малик был по-своему красив: с угольно-черными глазами, практически утопившими в себе зрачок. Омега отпил теплого чая, стараясь расслабиться, но получалось как-то не очень, особенно когда в кресле хозяина вместо отца законно сидел его брат.

Малик уже принял наследование, еще вчера, и теперь являлся законом на всей территории Корвуса, и частично, Торна, который поглотили Мойра и Корвус лет двадцать назад. Альфа вел себя спокойно, докуривая очередную сигарету.

— Как это случилось? — задал мучивший его вопрос Бран.

— Автомобильная авария. Кортеж сопровождения разнесло на куски от взрыва. Машина родителей свернула с дороги и врезалась в столб. Папа погиб на месте, — немного безразлично заметил альфа. Или Брану показалось? — Ему от удара сломало шею.

Омега едва не выронил чашку. Его руки затряслись, и он поставил дребезжащую посуду на стол. Он сцепил пальцы вместе, чтобы унять дрожь и не показывать свое волнение брату, который держится как настоящий наследник.

— Отец выбрался из машины, его почти не зацепило. — «Живучий, сука», — добавил про себя Малик и фальшиво улыбнулся. Ему всегда плохо удавалось играть сострадание и скорбь. Альфа был напрочь лишен этих чувств. — В итоге, ему пустили пулю в живот. Спасти его не было никакой возможности, — со странным удовольствием заметил Малик, или Брану опять почудилось? — Киллера не нашли. Вероятно, он уже покинул пределы Минакса, а может быть, даже континента.

Бран глубоко вздохнул, сглотнул и посмотрел на брата, на лице которого играла странная какофония эмоций, вот только сожаления или тоски там не было.

— Похороны?

— Уже были. Я обещаю, мы съездим на их могилу.

Бран кивнул.

Малик уже выкурил третью сигарету, а желание наброситься на брата не притупилось ни на грамм. Он облизывал его взглядом, а хотел бы перегнуть через стол и облизывать языком. Взгляд то и дело падал на расстегнутый ворот школьной рубашки, выставляющий напоказ тонкую шею, а хотелось сорвать ненужную тряпку и впиться в шею зубами. Взгляд ласкал стройное тело, а руки тряслись от нетерпения прикоснуться к теплой коже омеги.

Член с момента появления брата стоял как оловянный солдатик, по стойке смирно, неприлично выпирая в до отвращения натянутых штанах, и хотелось вставить так, чтобы Бран взвыл, усладив таким образом изголодавшиеся рецепторы зверя.

Альфа с трудом следил за беседой, отвечая больше автоматически и прикуривая трясущимися руками очередную сигарету. Его выдержка летела ко всем чертям, и с этим нужно было что-то делать, иначе он скрутит брата прямо сейчас и отлюбит до смерти.

Вынырнув из своих пошлых мыслей, в которых он уже отымел Брана несколько раз, Малик заметил, что омега уснул. Усталость взяла верх над бренным телом, и Бран спокойно дремал, повесив голову. Затушив недокуренную сигарету, альфа поднял на руки едва достававшего макушкой до его плеча брата и отнес в его спальню. Там ничего не трогали с момента его отъезда.

Поцеловав брата, альфа упал перед ним на колени и, выпустив свой сочащийся желанием член, провел по напряженному стволу несколько раз и обильно кончил. Взгляд остановился на губах Брана. Дьявол, как же он хотел, чтобы эти губки обхватили его член! Альфа сжал испачканную семенем руку, а потом поднес ее к губам Брана, нежно размазывая по ним свою сперму, проникая аккуратно пальчиком между приоткрытых губ и втирая свою страсть в зубы, десна омеги. Вновь возбудившись, он замер, глубоко вдохнул несколько раз и, поднявшись, прикрыл за собой дверь. «Скоро, — приказал себе остановиться альфа, — совсем скоро».

***

В офисе корпорации Корвус, в кабинете главы, двое мужчин не стремились изображать радушие и родственные симпатии. Малик сверлил взглядом альфу в роскошном темно-синем костюме с шейным платком. Глава Мойры не остался в долгу, одаривая молодого альфу снисходительным взглядом, таким, каким родители смотрят на несмышленых детей. Между этими двумя то и дело пробегали искры, их можно было заметить невооруженным взглядом, атмосфера повисла такая, словно между самцами шла немая борьба.

— Вы хотели со мной встретиться, господин Дюка? — дежурно улыбнувшись, осведомился Малик.

— Да, хотел. Мои соболезнования в связи со смертью ваших родителей, — фальшиво улыбнулся глава Мойры.

— Что вы, не стоит, — еще одна улыбка. — Если это все, то предлагаю закончить…

— Нет, не все, — прервал Деймос вежливые расшаркивания, приподняв левый уголок губ вверх. — Я хотел бы поговорить о моей свадьбе.

— Ооо, — наигранно удивился Малик и выразительно посмотрел на альфу.

— Когда я могу забрать своего жениха? — альфа приподнял вопросительно бровь, наблюдая за реакцией Малика Ламбера.

— Спешу вас огорчить, но свадьбы не будет, — холодно заметил Ламбер.

— Это почему же? — Деймос откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки в замок на коленях. Ему не нравилось, как движется разговор.

Он рассчитывал встретить сопливого юнца, возможно, избалованного, наглого, упивающегося новой ролью главы, как игрушкой, но… Реальность, встретившая его в кабинете главы Корвуса, разочаровала. Парень был одного с Деймосом роста и такой же ширины в плечах, глаза холодные, цепкие, расчетливые. Губы кривятся в таких же фальшивых улыбках, как у самого Дюка. Парень был не ровня своему брату-омеге. Такой откусит руку и не поморщится. Серьезный и явно безжалостный противник.

— Как действующий глава Корвуса, я решаю все, что касается моего брата. И Бран Ламбер не выйдет замуж за главу Мойры.

Деймос отметил плотно сжатые губы молодого альфы, сталь, оттеняющую его глаза.

— Не тебе оспаривать договора, заключенные нашими родителями. Реми Ламбер подписал договор на брак. Омега — мой.

По лицу Малика заходили желваки, стоило вспомнить отца, а зубы заскрипели с такой силой, что услышал даже Дюка.

— Бран Ламбер не твой, — прорычал альфа.

— Мой, — безапелляционно отрезал Деймос. — Согласно вот этой бумажке, — альфа ткнул пальцем в лежащий на столе договор. — А еще Бран Ламбер — мой истинный омега, — губы альфы расплылись в победной уничтожающей улыбке.

Малик почувствовал, как его внутренний зверь затрясся от злости и скопившейся в уголках рта ярости. Пульсирующая красная пелена застилала глаза, выплевывая «прожеванную», как на старом магнитофоне, фразу: «Мой. Истинный». Заезженный скрипучий голос повторял новую информацию, выжигая ее в мозгу альфы.

— Это неправда, — холодно ответил Малик, подозрительно сузив глаза, и сжал до хруста ручку, чувствуя, как та треснула, и ее осколки впились в ладонь.

— А ты его спроси, — едко заметил Деймос Дюка.

— Пошел вон, — процедил Малик, сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на главу Мойры и не разбить ему лицо. Стереть эту наглую ухмылку с лица этого альфы ему сейчас хотелось как никогда.

— Я еще вернусь, — бросил Деймос, закрывая за собой дверь.

Малик выждал пять минут, а потом с рыком швырнул в закрытую дверь то, что раньше было ручкой. Как такое возможно?! Бран только его! Его!

Малик вцепился в лежащую на столе копию брачного договора. Взгляд быстро бегал по строчкам, но альфа понял, что уже ничего не видит на этих проклятых листках бумаги. Только расползающиеся буквы и обжигающий нутро голос Деймоса Дюка.

Он нажал кнопку на селекторе, и через секунду в дверях возник Джинджер, его секретарь. Малика трясло от гнева, и самое ужасное, что это чувство не поддавалось контролю, он из последних сил держал себя в узде, хотя секретарь слегка расправил плечи, ощутив тяжелую ауру, заполнившую кабинет.

— Джин, адвокатов, — выцедил Малик и указал пальцем на тонкую прозрачную папку с ненавистными документами.

Сейчас, наверное, как никогда он ненавидел своего отца, Реми Ламбера. Именно он подписал предварительный договор, именно он рушит его жизнь, угрожая отобрать у него Брана. ОН. Реми Ламбер. О, если бы Малик мог, он бы с удовольствием убил его еще раз, только в этот раз не так быстро. На скулах альфы заиграли желваки.

— Пусть разберутся с этим, — отчеканил Малик. Сил сдерживать рвущуюся из груди ярость уже не было возможности.

Молодой глава Корвуса выскочил из кабинета и понесся к выходу, не различая дороги и распугивая случайных сотрудников, которые отшатывались от него как от прокаженного. Он не стал дожидаться лифт, кинувшись к лестнице, перепрыгивая целые пролеты. Ему нужно домой, к Брану. Он посмотрит в глаза брата и убедится, что альфа лжет.

Внезапно Малик замер как вкопанный, словно уперся в невидимую стену. Неприятное чувство понимания точило когти в его голове, высекая искры из монолита треснувшей реальности. «Не может быть, — зарычало внутри альфы чудовище, — не может быть!», и Малик со всей силы ударил кулаком стену, испортив ее узор.

Через минуту машина главы Корвуса с визгом сорвалась с места, выскакивая озлобленным хищником с подземного паркинга и резко вклиниваясь в поток машин. Руки впивались в руль, а педаль газа утопала в полу. Автомобиль Малика черной тенью несся по дневным проспектам, нарушая все правила. Но ему было плевать. Ему нужен был ответ. Ему нужно решить, что делать.

Мигающие светофоры отсчитывали минуты до заветного поворота во двор главного дома Корвуса. Время текло нарочито медленно, выстукивая минуты пульсом в висках. Нервы натянулись струнами, рука остервенело дергала коробку передач, взгляд метался по зеркалам, пальцы нервно оглаживали прохладную кожу руля, а перед глазами стояла самодовольная рожа Деймоса Дюка, приходящегося им каким-то там родственником, седьмой водой на киселе.

— Убью, — прорычал в тишине салона Малик и утопил педаль газа в пол, срываясь с места, стоило только мигнуть приветливому зеленому свету.


	4. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ктулху — владыка миров, спящий на дне океана, но, тем не менее, способный воздействовать на разум человека.

Дверь в комнату Брана Малик открыл с ноги, уже практически не контролируя свою ярость, чем напугал брата.

Бран увидел потемневшее лицо альфы, дергающиеся от напряжения губы и отложил вещи, которые как раз разбирал. В его гардеробе за последние два года практически не было ничего, кроме нескольких комплектов школьной формы и черного костюма, приготовленного Маликом.

Альфа окинул взглядом комнату, которая совсем не изменилась со времен отъезда омеги, он увидел разложенные комплекты одежды и выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, пытаясь ухватить изворотливый хвост своего терпения. Эти несколько секунд позволили старшему брату перевести дыхание и немного успокоиться.

— Бран, — начал альфа, исказив губы в мягкой улыбке. Получилось не очень мягко, скорее пугающе. — Бран, ты ничего мне не хочешь рассказать?

Омега непонимающе посмотрел на него.

Альфа вдохнул полной грудью запах младшего брата, чьи чернильные волосы снились ему по ночам. «Посторонних примесей нет», — загорелся в голове альфы зеленый индикатор. Может быть, Дюка все же солгал?

— Например, о своем истинном? — спокойно заметил Малик и мгновенно потемнел лицом.

Его брат никогда не умел лгать, всегда мягкий и добрый, наивный и чистый, как открытая книга, легко читаем окружающими. Нижняя губа Брана едва заметно задрожала, а в глазах пронесся страх.

— Я… — омега осекся. Бран не знал, как начать, как сказать. Малик всегда был горяч и скор на расправу. А тут…такое…

— Так это правда? — прохрипел Малик, чувствуя, как из недр души вырывается чудовище, пласты выдержки и данные себе обещания рвались на тонкие полосы, узкие, неровные, шероховатые края которых лишь подчеркивали его нетерпение.

— Малик, мне так жаль! — Бран не понял, за что извиняется, слова просто сами сорвались с губ. Он упал на колени перед альфой и стал быстро тараторить, оправдываясь, рассказывая, что произошло.

Больше всего сейчас Бран переживал, что старший брат будет презирать его, обвинит в том, что он предал договоренности отца, унизил достоинство Корвуса своим поведением, что глава Мойры будет недоволен таким мужем.

— Это случилось год назад… Он… Он напал на кинотеатр, где мы были с детьми… Он…звал меня по имени… Только меня…я…я слышал, как кричали и плакали другие…они их… убивали, — у омеги по щекам покатились слезы, — А потом…я почувствовал его запах.

Бран запнулся и поднял голову, заглянув брату в глаза. Малик смотрел на него сверху странным давящим взглядом, а комнату медленно топил уплотнившийся аромат злости старшего брата.

— И…и он почувствовал… Я испугался… Его лицо…было страшным… Его скрывала маска… Словно прятала за собой… монстра… А потом, — Бран сглотнул, — он набросился на меня… Я…пытался оттолкнуть его… Но, прости меня, Малик…я кричал, что обещан другому, что нельзя…я сопротивлялся…а он… — Бран запнулся, руки сжались в кулачки, уперлись в высокий мягкий ворс голубого ковра, — он у-ударил меня и…изнасиловал…попытался…

По щекам Брана текли сдержанные слезы. Он словно заново оказался в том кинотеатре: зал, утопающий в полумраке, запах пороха и смерти, повисший в воздухе, всхлипы напуганных детей, и маска, обнажающая пол-лица как половину души, но, вероятно, худшую.

Он видел кривой оскал «маски» в кошмарах, не часто, во время течек. Неконтролирующий себя в этот период Бран метался по кровати, а тело обжигали воспоминания о прикосновениях истинного. В памяти всплывал запах кофе и корицы, а еще боль, что тогда пришлось вытерпеть. Омега рад был одному — все продлилось ничтожно мало, и Бран не успел по-настоящему прочувствовать всю горечь такого совокупления.

Вот и сейчас воспоминания закружились в хороводе, взявшись за руки и срывая с себя маски. Он не хотел вспоминать события того злосчастного вечера. Неприятный осадок все еще лежал на дне ущелья его души, напитывая почву своим содержимым. Он старался забыть тот день, вычеркнуть и жить дальше.

— Он кончил? Сцеплялся с тобой? — прохрипел Малик не своим, утробным голосом.

Бран взглянул на брата, не сразу осознав вопрос.

— Ч-что?

— Он кончил в тебя?! Сцеплялся с тобой?! — прогремело над головой, и омега вздрогнул, дерганно замотав головой.

— Н-нет… Он не к-кончил… Что-то случилось… Я-я не знаю, п-почему…но, нет… ничего не было… Его прервали… — омега продолжал как болванчик мотать часто головой и во все глаза смотреть на разъяренного альфу.

— Ты знаешь, кто это был? — альфа присел напротив Брана. То же отрицательное мотание головой. Аура в комнате стала настолько плотной, что ее можно было резать ножом. Омега едва вдыхал этот терпкий подчиняющий аромат, забивающий легкие.

Малик протянул руку к лицу омеги и, запустив в волосы, с силой схватил его, притягивая к себе. Очки Брана съехали на нос от грубого обращения, а губы виновато вытянулись в линию. Хищная улыбка мазнула своей кистью по лицу старшего брата, такого выражения лица омега у него еще не видел.

— Какой же ты… — прошипел альфа, упершись лбом в лоб омеги, и Бран закусил губу. Омега представлял грядущий разговор с главой Мойры, что его брат будет говорить альфе, с которым отец договорился о браке. — Больше тебя никто не тронет, — рычащие нотки в голосе альфы немного успокоили омегу.

— Мне было страшно… — Бран обнял брата, прижавшись к его груди. — Я мысленно звал тебя… так хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, как в детстве, — омега сглотнул, вспоминая весь ужас того вечера: крики, запах пороха и крови, толчки в его сжавшееся от страха тело — и альфа, рычащий и невменяемый.

Малик прижимал расстроенного младшего брата к себе и продолжал утыкаться носом в его макушку, вдыхая такой свежий, родной аромат.  
Его маленький братишка вырос, но совсем не изменился. Да и как бы смог? Не в этом обществе, где омега дополнение к альфе, а не отдельная личность.

Да, как-то Малик натыкался на несколько нестандартных историй об омегах, которые сумели найти свое место в жестоком мире, пропитанном радиоактивными эманациями и трупными запахами, но это были редкие исключения, подтверждающие правила.

Одним из таких персонажей был фотограф — Тимур Монти. Малик видел его работы и был вынужден признать, что «Упавшая империя» его впечатлила. Только вот закончил он плохо — самоубийство в возрасте двадцати шести лет. А те темы, которые фотограф отражал в своих работах, больше не затрагивают сердца и умы омег, так как в каждом городе из них лепят послушный скот. Покорный и безотказный. Наверное, за те двадцать лет, что прошли после «смерти» фотографа, мир стал на шаг ближе к пропасти, к пасти Ктулху.

Острова продолжают поглощаться океаном. Вода наступает на оставшиеся континенты, откусывая с каждым годом по кусочку. Демографическое положение следует и спасать, и контролировать, поэтому власть в своих лапах вот уже несколько столетий удерживают картели, продолжая диктовать свои правила и навязывать мораль, точнее, ее подобие. Искусственная, некрасивая мораль уже давно пустила корни в умах людей, и что бы ее изменить, необходимо уничтожить и отстроить мир заново, так как очистить его уже не получится.

Омег не спешат обучать и уравнивать в правах. Безвольных людей проще контролировать, особенно когда есть такая удивительная вещь, как инстинкт.

Малик усмехнулся своим мыслям. Действительно, природа продолжает насмехаться над ними, над животными, неспособными себя контролировать ни в периоды течек, ни в периоды гона.

Города утопают в грехах, которые таковыми уже и не являются. Люди давно перестали поклоняться идолам и вымышленным богам, все это пропало в выросших в небе ядерных грибах. Когда человечество задыхалось от ядерной пыли, с людьми умирали и их боги. А потом, на осколках мироздания те, кто выжили, новым богам были не рады, их пантеон заняли грехи.

Именно грехи и их помощники — пороки и слабости, процветают в отстроенных, отгороженных от пустошей городах. И последовательно, непрерывными потоками вливаются в море неоновых витрин, лоснящихся зданий, звона монет и испражнений, что бурной подземной рекой окружили город.

Люди не знают правды… Истинного уродливого лица Минакса и ему подобных городов.

Такие, как Тимур Монти, не рождаются в каждом столетии, и свой вклад в попытку «одушевить» омег он уже внес. Жаль, правда, так ничего и не изменилось. Города очень постарались «выбить» лишние желания из слабого пола.

Улыбнувшись, Малик отметил, что с папой им чертовски повезло. Опальный и непохожий на других Тимур Монти, в новой жизни известный им, собственным детям, как Тим Ламбер, действительно был потрясающим. Альфа втянул носом аромат брата и легонько кивнул. Да, запахи отличались, но, тем не менее, нечто общее в них угадывалось, Малику тогда не показалось.

Его отец-альфа тщательно скрывал скелеты семьи, но Малик всегда получал желаемое, это относилось и к информации. Он нашел много интересного и про Вебера, который его даже в какой-то степени восхитил, и про Тимура Монти. А когда из ниточек связался вполне себе адекватный узор, Малик увидел недостающие детали головоломки. Он щедро заплатил за информацию и даже приобрел союзников, игроков теневого рынка, не желающих вступать в открытую игру, но готовых оказать содействие за умеренную «благодарность».

Когда иногда странное поведение папы-омеги Тима Ламбера стало понятно молодому альфе, он лишний раз для себя отметил, насколько омеги слабы. Даже будь ты самым уникальным омегой, противопоставить альфе ничего не сможешь. Природа не позволит. Она такая… заносчивая сука, не выпускающая из своих дряблых рук вожжи: периодически их натягивает и тыкает рабов своих мордами в дерьмо — во все, что натворило человечество. Звериные инстинкты стали ее безупречным холстом, который она, постаревшая и больная, неустанно расписывает новыми узорами, мстит.

Поглаживая брата по спине, Малик улыбался своим жестоким мыслям, своим фантазиям. Омега не сможет ему противостоять. Слишком добрый для такого мрачного мира, слишком наивный по вине отца, слишком желанный из-за своеобразного чувства юмора природы.

Если Бран не захочет по-хорошему, альфа все сделает по-плохому.

Малик оскалился, чувствуя, как член наливается желанием. Он не позволит больше никому прикасаться к Брану. Только он будет его любить, только он может его любить. Истинный может засунуть свои права на пару в одно место! Бран не уйдет с Дюка.

— Больше тебя никто не обидит, — Малик повернул к себе голову брата и накрыл его губы своими.

Омега опешил, распахнул глаза, пытаясь отстраниться от брата, но Малик лишь сильнее удерживал голову Брана, прижимая к себе и проталкивая свой язык ему в рот. Бран замычал, сжал губы, пытаясь отвернуться. Ладони уперлись в широкую грудь альфы, но вырваться из захвата не удавалось.

Наверное, впервые омега посмотрел на брата, как на альфу, сильного самца, и ужаснулся. Они были абсолютно разными. Так сразу и не скажешь, что двойняшки. Он смотрел в глаза брата, отворачиваясь и что-то бормоча. Альфа игнорировал эти потуги, быстро отлавливая губы Брана и вновь захватывая их в плен.

— Отпусти, — протестовал Бран. — Малик. Малик! Отпусти! Нельзя!

Наконец, не выдержав, омега со всей силы укусил брата за губу. Малик отдернул свое лицо, тут же прикусывая раненое место, но Бран не успел воспользоваться этим незначительным преимуществом. Щеку обожгла тяжелая пощечина, и пальцы главы Корвуса сомкнулись на тонкой шее брата, резко дернув на себя. Очки Брана слетели, и он испуганно впился взглядом в недовольное лицо альфы. Из прикушенной губы сочилась кровь, губы Малика растянулись в хищной, опасной улыбке, а глаза напоминали черные омуты, глубокие расщелины мертвой тверди.

Бран вцепился пальцами в руку брата, перед глазами расплывался родной, с детства знакомый силуэт. У Брана была сильная близорукость с рождения, и очки не были красивым аксессуаром, они были жизненной необходимостью. Иначе омега не видел дальше своей руки.

— М-малик…

Альфа поднялся с пола, утаскивая за собой тело Брана. Малик одним движением сбросил разложенные на одноместной кровати вещи и, уложив омегу, придавил своим весом. Рука альфы разжалась.

Бран закашлялся, сжавшись на кровати, и опасливо взглянул в отражающие ночное беззвездное небо глаза. Бран чувствовал этот стойкий аромат, повисший неподвижными воздушными массами в комнате. Феромоны кричали о сильном самце, пугали, пробираясь полчищами муравьев под кожу. Это же его брат. Его брат. Разум отказывался принимать открывшуюся правду. «Его брат», — упрямо твердили отупевшие от потрясения инстинкты, сопротивляясь реальности.

— М-малик? Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил омега, стараясь не провалиться в черные бездонные глаза и не показать, насколько потрясен.

— Ты всегда был ужасно наивным, Бран, — ровный голос альфы напугал парня до чертиков. — Мне нравится.

Альфа облизал кровь на губе, и в его глазах отразилось что-то животное, первородное. Малик впился в губы омеги, грубо и безжалостно. Одна ладонь альфы быстро пресекла попытки Брана отбиться, крепко сжав тонкие запястья над головой, а вторая зафиксировала лицо, сдавив до боли подбородок. Омега протестующе мычал, но извернуться не получалось. Бран пытался оттолкнуть альфу ногами, но Малик придавил его своим весом. Вдоволь наигравшись со ртом брата, альфа отстранился.

— Когда у тебя течка? — прорычал самец.

— Иди к черту, Малик! — выкрикнул омега в бессильной злобе. На глазах застыли прозрачные кристаллики обиды.

— Какие слова! — едко заметил Малик. — Чему только вас учили в академии.

— Слезь с меня! — потребовал омега. — Уже не смешно!

— А я и не смеюсь, Бран, — твердый серьезный тон хлестнул омегу по щекам. — Я желал тебя с самого рождения. И теперь не отдам Мойре, — альфа отрицательно покачал головой. — Только не этой потаскушной корпорации. Ты только мой.

— Малик… так нельзя… — Ладонь альфы сильнее сдавила запястья, и Бран поморщился.

— Теперь я решаю, что можно, а что нельзя, — почти ласково ответил альфа, холодным сумасшедшим взглядом мазнув по лицу омеги.

Малик встал, отошел на шаг от кровати, нагло рассматривая испуганного брата, словно вылизывая этим отвратительным, скользким взглядом.

— Раздевайся, — приказал альфа.

Паника накатила алкогольным опьянением, резко и неожиданно. Омега подобрал ноги и отполз в угол кровати, отрицательно мотая головой. Картинка без очков была ужасно размытой, парень не мог с точностью рассмотреть все, что скрывалось в глазах альфы, и Малик это знал, вкушая свое превосходство.

Бран всегда чувствовал себя неуютно без очков или линз, ему не нравилось ощущение беспомощности, когда он «лишался» глаз. Это было отвратительное унизительное чувство — зависимость. Зависимость от присутствующего рядом человека, зависимость от вещей. Он ненавидел это в себе, эту слабость, ущербность. Без «глаз» он был, как слепой котенок — спотыкался на каждом шагу, не узнавал окружающих, пока они не приблизятся на расстояние вытянутой руки, не мог читать, не мог жить. Не мог ничего! Это раздражало.

В его комнате в академии, которую он делил с другим омегой, все всегда стояло на одних и тех же местах. Это упрощало ориентирование Брана без очков. А если уж что-то случайно меняло место положения, то не всегда Бран, привыкший к определенному порядку, успевал среагировать. И пусть его не задевали открыто в силу высокого положения семьи, но насмешек и мелких пакостей на Брана вылилось за эти два года довольно много. Дети жестоки.

Поэтому он не любил это чувство панического бессилия, разливающегося внутри, когда у него отбирали «глаза».

— Бран, — ласково позвал альфа, — раздевайся. 

От подобных нот в голосе Малика омега покрылся мурашками. Сразу стало темнее, страшнее.

Малик всегда был на его стороне, а теперь… С наступлением их восемнадцатилетия приятный бриз превратился в ураган, и счастливая семья оказалась сметенной его порывом. Привычный мир рушился как карточный домик, а с ним и наивные мечты, словно всю его жизнь вмиг поглотила холодная полярная ночь. Сколько ей суждено продлиться?

— Хорошо. В первый раз я тебе помогу, — Малик наступил коленом на кровать, приблизившись к брату. Пальцы альфы коснулись пуговиц его рубашки.

Бран опустил взгляд на длинные пальцы старшего брата. Пуговицы легко поддавались простым манипуляциям. Одна. Вторая. А потом был резкий рывок, ткань треснула, пуговицы полетели в стороны. Еще один рывок и омегу буквально вытряхнули из остатков ткани.

Бран вскрикнул, взгляд метнулся в сторону в поисках чего-либо для защиты. «Отец!» — пульсацией отозвалось в висках, но в комнате никого кроме них не было.

Малик схватил парня за волосы, дергая к себе:

— Не сбежишь.

— Малик, Малик. Пожалуйста… Отпусти. Ты делаешь мне… больно…

— Глупый. Это еще не больно, — прорычал альфа и выпустил волосы брата из рук, продолжая удерживать парня за затылок. — Помогать дальше?

Скачки голоса от рычащего и угрожающего до приторно-сладкого, нежного, как дикие волки загоняли Брана в ловушку. Омега судорожно вдохнул. Сейчас, когда альфа приблизил свое лицо достаточно близко, Бран видел удовольствие, что плескалось в затянутых безумием глазах брата. Удовольствие и предвкушение, силу, которая сочилась из каждой поры самца.

— Н-не н-надо… — парень отрицательно замотал головой.

Альфа прижался лбом ко лбу омеги, улыбаясь.

— Какой же ты у меня послушный, мой маленький близорукий братик.

Брана передернуло.

Малик поцеловал омегу в висок и отодвинулся, разглядывая его.

— Раздевайся.

Руки Брана нащупали пояс форменных брюк. Клацнула пряжка, за ней — пуговица. Бран опустил глаза, разглядывая предательски трясущиеся руки. Когда пальцы справились с ширинкой, омега поднял на брата умоляющий взгляд.

— Малик, — позвал парень.

— Не играй со мной, Бран, — ласково ответил альфа. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я лишил тебя глаз?

Омега судорожно вздохнул, не осмеливаясь оторвать от хищного лица брата взгляда. Ему послышалось. Определенно, послышалось.

«…лишил тебя глаз…» Бран боялся этого. Страшно было даже признаться самому себе, что ты страшишься однажды не открыть глаза. Или открыть и закричать от ужаса, увидев перед собой онемевшую темноту. Как отец. «Как отец», — завибрировало в висках парня. Он помнил ту панику, которая сковала отца, Тима Ламбера, когда тот ослеп. Он помнил этот раздирающий душу истерический вопль, от которого он, маленький пятилетний мальчик, и Малик, его старший брат, вскочили с кроватей. Бран, испугавшись, вцепился тогда в брата, прижимаясь к нему и инстинктивно ища спасения.

Он помнил. Помнил, как они увидели на кровати спеленатого отцом-альфой папу. Помнил этот застывший ужас в остекленевших глазах, которые смотрели мимо него. Мимо… В сторону. Бран, страдавший с рождения близорукостью, тогда, наверное, впервые испугался по-настоящему. Он понял, что тоже может вот так вот оказаться замкнутым в черной непроницаемой коробочке, что взгляд его, как и жизнь, может пройти мимо.

И Малик знал о страхах брата. Ведь после того злосчастного утра Малик несколько месяцев кряду не выключал ночник и сам частенько ложился спать с братом, которого стали мучить кошмары.

Альфа поставил колено на кровать и накрыл ладонью ширинку брата, на которой так и застыли похолодевшие вмиг руки.

— Слепой, — сладко шептал Малик на ухо брату, — ты не сможешь обходиться без меня, — альфа лизнул ухо, скулу и медленно добрался до губ, — как и тогда, в детстве.

Бран замер соляным столбом. Ужас произнесенных слов сквозь наивную пелену прорывался к его сознанию. У Брана было чувство, что пуповина, связывающая их в утробе, обернулась петлей на его шее, и нерушимая братская связь оказалась не монолитом, а пеплом. Он дернулся, словно марионетка на ниточках, стремясь избежать прикосновений, и упал на спину, на свою кровать из прошлой жизни.

Бран посмотрел на человека перед собой, осознание больно кольнуло сердце — он видит его впервые. Ему был абсолютно не знаком альфа, чье имя подчеркивало и выделяло его статус. Ему не знаком Малик Ламбер, глава Корвуса и правитель Инферно, скрытого именем «Минакс». Ему не знаком тот, кто упирается руками о кровать и немигающим взглядом смотрит на него. Не знаком…

Малик взялся за пояс брюк брата и рывком спустил их вниз, оголяя узкие бедра. Сердце альфы громко ухнуло в груди. Его брат был именно таким, каким он себе представлял. Красивым. Альфа облизал пересохшие от желания губы и, поддавшись порыву, коснулся губами впадины живота. От неожиданности Бран вздрогнул. Горячий язык Малика с наслаждением поднялся вверх и облизал выступающие ребра.

Кожа у омеги оказалась удивительной — светлого нежно-кофейного оттенка. Альфа от удовольствия гортанно зарычал. Он обвел языком коричневый сосок омеги и почувствовал, как тело под ним напряглось, окаменело. Малик накрыл губами крупную бусину соска и втянул его в рот. Бран сдавленно выдохнул, закрыл ладонями лицо и всхлипнул. Пальцы альфы стали тереть второй сосок омеги, а первый альфа посасывал и прикусывал.

«Нет. Нет. Нет!» — билось в черноволосой головке омеги. Все еще пребывая в шоке от происходящего, разум отталкивал действительность, стремясь спрятаться. Что Бран и сделал, скрывшись от убранства своей комнаты и альфы за своими ладонями.

Пальцы старшего брата зацепили резинку его трусов, ныряя внутрь и чуть оглаживая кожу. Бран опять вздрогнул. Стоило почувствовать пальцы на ткани, которые медленно потянули ее вниз, как Бран дернулся, закричал, будто стрелой пораженный, вцепился в мужские кисти.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, Малик! Не мучай меня! Я… Я буду послушным, буду делать, что скажешь…только…пожалуйста, остановись… — из глаз Брана покатились тяжелые прозрачные капли, оставляющие влажные соленые дорожки на щеках. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, — взмолился омега, видя, что слова не достигают мужчины, как оказалось, совершенно чужого. — Остановись… Пожалуйста, брат… — выдавил Бран в приступе отчаяния.

Ему все еще не верилось. Он продолжал искать оправдание такому поступку брата, его гневу, пощечине, перемене поведения. Он готов был поверить в любую чушь сейчас, во все, что бы ни наплел ему альфа, оправдывая свои действия. «Во все…».

Вот только Малик не спешил что-то говорить. Он молчал. И было это молчание сродни проклятью. Бран сглотнул, в носу щипало от слез и опутывающего его альфьего запаха. Снисходительная улыбка размазала губы альфы, придав лицу безразличного выражения.

А потом был рывок. Бран не понял, как очутился лежащим на животе и вжатым в кровать. Малик наступил голенищем ему на икры, придавливая парня к простыням, пресекая попытки к бегству и сопротивлению. Ладони накрыли маленькие ягодицы и стали их с жадностью мять. Омега вскрикнул от этих ощущений, причиняющих боль, и вцепился в простыни, ища спасения. Вот уже белье начало медленно опускаться, но движение брата застыло, так и не став завершенным, на середине попы Брана.

В дверь его спальни постучали. Бран испуганно утыкался лицом в кровать, выскуливая жалкое: «Пожалуйста…пожалуйста…». Стук повторился.

Малик зарычал что-то невнятное, выругался, накрыл своей ладонью шею брата, сжимая пальцы, и рявкнул:

— Что надо?!

Дверь аккуратно приоткрылась, и в проеме остановился его секретарь — Джин. Высокий альфа лет тридцати трех, доставшийся Малику в наследство от отца, поправил очки и кашлянул в кулак.

— У вас сегодня несколько встреч. Вы, вероятно, забыли.

— Блядь, — прорычал альфа, оглядывая спину брата и сжатые на простыне кулачки. Его рука чуть сильнее надавила на шею омеги, Бран напрягся. По спине прокатилась волна напряжения.

— Первая встреча через тридцать минут. Затем, в шесть вечера у вас ужин с представителями клана Варлоки, — секретарь деловито отметил что-то в электронной записной книжке, игнорируя рычание молодого альфы. «Что взять с ребенка? Молод. Горяч. И жесток, как все главы семей».

Взгляд секретаря мазнул по напряженной смуглой спине омеги и задержался на приспущенных трусах второго наследника прошлого главы Корвуса. «Не повезло мальчишке», — хмыкнул про себя Джинджер и остановил взгляд на главе.

— Они хотят получить наши новые разработки, — невозмутимо напомнил альфа.

— Сейчас иду, — недовольно рыкнул Малик, не спуская взгляда с каменного лица секретаря. — Подавай машину.

Дверь тихо закрылась, и Малик устало выдохнул. Прерываться не было никакого желания. Не сейчас, когда тело его брата уже под ним, когда страх Брана наполняет комнату удивительным пьянящим ароматом. Но работа была превыше всего. Он ждал два года, подождет еще пару часов.

Припав к загривку омеги, альфа потерся о кожу носом, вдыхая дивный аромат, такой родной и успокаивающий. Губы сами собой прихватили кожу, присасываясь, заставив Брана сдавленно ойкнуть. Запечатлев засос, Малик убрал руку, пробежавшись пальцами по позвоночнику омеги и скользнув в ложбинку между половинок попы.

— Я скоро вернусь, детка, — еще один быстрый поцелуй в область копчика. — Будь умницей и жди меня дома, — ласковый тон колом пронзил Брана. Будь он нежитью, уже бы рассыпался прахом.

Дверь закрылась, шаги утихли, а он все лежал, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, и боялся пошевелиться. Слезы давно высохли, только вот сложившаяся ситуация никак не желала умещаться в привычную картину реальности. Иногда омегу так и порывало поддаться истеричному хохоту, настолько все ему казалось искусственным, наигранным, фальшивым. Нервная улыбка, стоило ей только появиться на губах, резко исчезала под напором неопровержимых фактов — синяков, оставленных Маликом.

Бран не знал, сколько времени пролежал неподвижно, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. В повисшей тишине все казалось слишком громким. Часы, шорохи, шаги. В какой-то момент омега подскочил, быстро натянул на себя одежду и выскочил за дверь комнаты. Ступени на первый этаж. Холл. Входная дверь. Отчего-то все, что казалось таким простым, на деле оказалось невыполнимым.

Стоило омеге распахнуть входную дверь, как на него обернулось два охранника, истуканами замершие на месте.

— Вы куда-то собрались, молодой господин? — медленно закрыв изнутри входную дверь под неотрывными взглядами охранников, Бран обернулся на голос, окликнувший его.

— Д-да. Я хотел прогуляться.

Пожилого беты, который ранее был дворецким в его доме, не было. Форма управляющего красовалась на крепком широкоплечем альфе лет тридцати пяти. Его длинные волосы с красными прядями были стянуты в хвост. Улыбка не была дружелюбной, отнюдь. Она прибивала к месту, как и цепкий холодный взгляд.

— Я…Я вас не знаю, — Бран вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.

— Грэхэм, — альфа склонился в небольшом поклоне. — Господин запретил вам покидать дом.

— Почему? — нервное напряжение нарастало.

— Завтра будет поминальный ужин, — на лице альфы появилась липкая неприятная улыбка. — Чины Минакса придут отдать дань уважения вашим родителям. А если учесть, что это было убийство, вы, молодой господин, можете оказаться в опасности.

— Ужин? — сердце при упоминании родителей забилось быстрее. — Сколько дней п-прошло? — омега неуклюже поправил съехавшие очки.

— Завтра будет пять.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь, потом на управляющего, омега сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону лестницы. А затем, взбежав по ней, заперся в своей комнате. «Хвала богам, Малик не снял замки».

Оказавшись в своей комнате в сомнительной безопасности, Бран растянулся на полу, чувствуя себя полностью опустошенным.


	5. Глава 4

За дверями послышалась тяжелая поступь, и Бран замер у окна собственной спальни. По телу пробегала нервная дрожь. Дверная ручка скрипнула, но не поддалась. Глухое рычание в кромешной темноте комнаты слышалось даже слишком отчетливо. Дверь дернули на себя несколько раз, отчего та жалобно заскрипела. Бран закусил губу, справляясь со страхом.

— Бран, почему ты закрыл дверь? — стараясь удержать ровным голос, проговорил Малик.

Бран отыскал взглядом на стене часы — 00.15.

Все это время омега просидел как на иголках. Ему не нравился новый управляющий, слишком цепким взглядом провожавший его, ему не нравились изваяния охранников на входе, ему не нравился его дом, стремительно теряющий все былое очарование. И ему не нравился Малик, расставляющий по периметру ловушки.

— Бран, открой, — попросил брат. — Я знаю, ты не спишь, — приторным голосом протянул альфа. — Я чувствую твой страх, — глухое рычание за дверью.

Бран испуганно повел плечами.

— Малик, уходи.

— Не играй со мной, Бран, — после долгой паузы спокойно отозвался альфа. — Не советую.

— Уже п-поздно, брат. Уходи.

По двери словно провели когтями, скрежет заставил Брана собраться и с опаской отступить назад. Сердце громко колотилось в груди, нервы натянулись струнами, еще немного и они порвутся, как и вырванная с мясом дверь.

— Ладно.

Дверь в соседнюю комнату скрипнула, и только после этого Бран позволил себе выдохнуть, отпустить подобравшееся в панике тело и измученно опуститься на кровать. Сон не шел. Омега проворочался на кровати до самого утра, путаясь в собственных мыслях, как в сетях. Усталость сморила его ближе к рассвету.

Как и сказал Грэхэм, отдать дань уважения главе Корвуса пришла вся элита Минакса. Бран чувствовал себя неуютно под всеми этими лоснящимися фальшью взглядами. Он стоял подле Малика и рассеянно кивал. Старший брат изображал горестную мину на лице и принимал соболезнования, периодически бросая взгляды на Брана. Чувствовалось, что альфа времени зря не терял: пробивающийся сквозь вселенскую скорбь надменный взгляд красноречиво говорил о том, что он держит за яйца всех этих лизоблюдов, расшаркивающихся перед ним.

Бран, не любивший особо столпотворения, чувствовал себя тут, мягко говоря, лишним. Но лишь до тех пор, пока двери особняка не впустили спешащий впереди хозяина аромат крови и пороха. Он резко ударил по рецепторам, заставив Брана впиться взглядом в приближающуюся фигуру. «Нет!» — мигнуло в сознании, и сердце ушло в пятки, как только мужчина остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от них.

Альфа был в дорогом черном костюме с вульгарно красным галстуком. Его ладони скрывались в карманах брюк, а молочно-белые волосы водопадом спадали ниже плеч. Бран сглотнул, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. Мужчина был бы невероятно красив, если бы…если бы не его синие глаза, буквально пронизывающие, замораживающие холодом.

— Мои соболезнования, Малик, — мужчина искривил губы в фальшивой улыбке. — Бран.

Омега вздрогнул. «Бран Ламбер» громом раскатились в сознание воспоминания. Мужчина протянул затянутую в черную перчатку руку, которую тот час же пожал Малик, скрипя зубами, но отмечая искусственную твердость ладони. Но правила приличия требовали соблюдения никому не нужного этикета. Главе Корвуса же сейчас больше всего хотелось вмазать по наглой роже Деймоса, а не расшаркиваться с ним в обоюдном лицемерии.

— Бран, — еще раз позвал мужчина, протягивая руку.

Рука коснулась ладони альфы, и они скрепили рукопожатие. Омеге показалось, что его руку обвила толстая ядовитая змея и, наверное, если бы у этого мужчины оказался раздвоенный язык рептилии, он бы даже не удивился. Когда Бран хотел разбить затянувшееся крепкое рукопожатие, его удержал Деймос, не выпуская стиснутую, словно в тисках, ладонь.

— Дэймос Дюка, — мужчина перевернул руку омеги и коснулся кожи запястья губами. — Рад встрече с тобой, мой будущий супруг.

Бран вздрогнул и попытался вырвать руку, дернув ее неприлично сильно, но пальцы альфы так и не разжались. «Истинный. «Договорной супруг». Почему им оказался один и тот же человек?» В груди расползалось удушливое чувство отвращения, и это несмотря на то, что запах пары старательно бился о рецепторы. Брану было неприятно ни это касание, ни сам Дюка.

— Тебе не кажется, Дэймос, что приветствие затянулось? — прорычал Малик, сверля главу Мойры тяжелым взглядом.

— Виноват, — совершенно не сожалея, ухмыльнулся альфа, выпустив наконец тонкие пальчики маленькой ладони.

Бран поспешно сделал несколько шагов назад, стремясь увеличить расстояние между ними.

— Итак, Малик. Когда я смогу насладиться своим сокровищем?

От этих слов главу Корвуса перекосило. Он сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, чтобы не вцепиться в глотку выродку Мойры.

— Я же сказал, свадьбы не будет, — просипел сквозь зубы альфа.

— Мне не нужно твое благословение, старший братец, — насмешливо ответил Дюка. — Мне нужен воооот тот пацан, — протянул альфа, указывая куда-то за спину Малику. Малик обернулся и отметил ошалелый взгляд омеги, жмущегося к стене из охраны за их спинами. — Он такой милый, согласен?

Малик перевел взгляд на Дэймоса.

— Убирайся. Тебе тут не рады, — процедил альфа.

— А ты меня выпроводи, — бросил Дэймос и отошел в сторону, привлеченный чьим-то вниманием. Его место сразу заняли следующие желающие «прогнуться» под молодого главу Корвуса.

Мероприятие было до ужаса нудным и мрачным. Хотя какими еще должны быть поминки? Все эти постные и угрюмо-скорбные лица были тут далеко не по доброте душевной, долг с людьми творит чудеса.

Долг заставляет нас улыбаться даже тем, кого мы бы хотели видеть в гробу. Долг вынуждает тебя пожимать руки тем, кому бы в жизни не подал руки сам. Долг удерживал Брана тут, посреди толпы лживо тоскующих, требуя принимать сдержанные сочувствующие реплики и терпеть заинтересованные оценивающие взгляды. Под «долг» человечество научилось списывать многое, как хорошее, так и плохое. Долг стал камнем на шее каждого и уверенно тянул ко дну. И вопрос не в том, выплывешь ли ты, а в том, сколько ты продержишься, прежде чем захлебнешься гнилостной подоплекой собственного долга.

Бран чувствовал, как его голова с каждым часом начинает болеть все сильнее. Хотелось спокойно в тишине отдаться своей скорби и оплакать покойных. Но Минакс не терпит ничьих желаний, кроме собственных.

Бран старательно не пересекался с главой Мойры, хотя тот, словно специально, загонял его в расставленные силки, преследуя и раздевая взглядом.

Войдя в туалетную комнату, Бран устало выдохнул. Казалось, все эти искусственные разрисованные маски упиваются его болью, ведь в глазах не было ни грамма подлинной искренности. Открутив кран, он снял очки и умыл лицо. Сразу стало легче, словно он смыл налипшую к коже грязь.

Переведя дыхание еще немного, он взглянул на часы — 20.32. «Скоро должны расходиться», — с этими мыслями омега распрямился, взглянул в зеркало еще раз. Перевязал хвост, избавляясь от выбившихся чернильно-черных прядей волос, и взялся за дверную ручку.

Стоило ей немного повернуться и позволить замку щелкнуть, как кто-то резко толкнул дверь вперед. Злополучный толчок направил дверное полотно прямиком в лицо зазевавшемуся, ничего не понимающему омеге, вынуждая того отлететь в сторону и упасть на колени. Перед глазами резко потемнело, уши резанул показавшийся знакомым хруст пластика и лицо обожгло болью.

Бран близоруко смотрел перед собой, под ногой снова предательски треснули очки, отчего захотелось застонать в голос. Но затем омега подслеповато отметил несколько крупных красных точек на полу. Зажимая разбитый нос, из которого текла кровь, пачкая ладонь, Бран не сразу обратил внимание на мужчину перед собой.

— И как мне утащить из лап злобного дракона маленького принца?

Бран бросил взгляд на запертую за спиной мужчины дверь. Ему совсем не хотелось встречаться с этим человеком взглядом. Да что там, ему в принципе не хотелось встречаться с этим человеком.

— Даже не взглянешь на своего суженого? — спокойно спросил мужской голос.

Бран чувствовал, как маленькое помещение начинает утопать в феромонах. Это было настолько очевидно, что ощущалось кожей почти физически, и даже разбитый нос не спасал. Омега вжался в стену, решая, что делать. Поворачиваться к альфе спиной не прельщало, намерения явственно читались в мутной синеве его глаз, да вот и умыться не мешало. Кровь уже капала на светлую рубашку, стекая с ладони.

— Знаешь, я не люблю, когда меня игнорируют, — мужчина схватил Брана за лацканы пиджака и рванул вверх, поднимая парня и с силой прикладывая к стене. Бран тихо ойкнул, но руку пришлось оторвать от лица, он вцепился пальцами в руки альфы.

С минуту в помещении висело тягостное молчание, а Деймос облизывал взглядом подпорченное лицо омеги. Вид стекающей из разбитого носа крови обдал альфу волной желания. Член моментально налился силой и с упоением натянул ткань брюк, настойчиво предлагая содрать со стройного тела шмотки и выебать прямо тут, заставляя скулить, как последнюю блядь.

Словно прочитав мысли мужчины, Бран дернулся, хотя это и смотрелось жалко. Бран был типичным стройным, низким, слабым омегой, едва ли не втрое тоньше Деймоса Дюка и вдвое — пока еще — Малика. Его не учили драться, он не рос, как Малик, в спортзале и не участвовал в драках, да он, наверное, ничего тяжелее книги и в руках не держал. Не учили его быть «мужчиной», его растили омегой — добрым, мягким, послушным. Вероятно, Бран еще не один раз в своей жизни пожалеет об этом.

— Пусти, — прошипел Бран, слизывая кровь с губ.

Вот только Дюка оценил этот жест по-своему. Схватив Брана за лицо, он нарочито медленно провел языком по линии крови, чувствуя ее металлический привкус.

Бран поморщился, а завидев гадкую довольную улыбку на лице Деймоса, впился ногтями ему в лицо. Метил он, правда, в глаза, да вот не дотянулся, вцепившись в гладко выбритые щеки мужчины. Наверное, еще никогда омега не испытывал такого острого желания причинить человеку боль. Губы Брана дернулись, попытавшись изобразить улыбку, одновременно с этим пальцы скрючило от напряжения, с которым он сдирал со щек альфы кожу.

Альфа зашипел, зарычал, резко дернул головой, нанося удар зарвавшемуся мальчишке в область переносицы. Омега отключился мгновенно. Деймос разжал хватку, позволяя телу парня осесть на пол. Повернувшись к зеркалу он отметил глубокие кровавые бороздки от ногтей. Уголок губ дернулся вверх, когда альфа слегка повернул лицо, осматривая повреждения.

— Какой славный котеночек мне достался. Царапается, — умильно прошептал альфа.

В дверь негромко постучали.

— Господин, вы там? — тихий голос послышался за дверью.

— Черт, — сорвалось с губ альфы, который во всю матерился про себя. Он совсем забыл, что находится не у себя дома, а на треклятых поминках семьи Корвуса.

— Молодой господин, ваш брат вас разыскивает, — ровный тон говорившего казался Дюка обманчиво-учтивым.

Бросив еще один взгляд на лежащего на полу омегу, Деймос заскрипел зубами: «Придется уходить, так и не закончив начатое». Альфа взялся за ручку, тихо щелкнул замок, и он спокойно открыл дверь, встречаясь взглядом со слугой в идеально сидящем костюме. Тот вроде бы даже не удивился его появлению, сделав шаг в сторону, пропуская Дюка, и не проронив более ни слова.

Деймос заметил в углу своего секретаря, Риза, и спокойно направился к нему, отмечая краем глаза, как слуга скользнул за ним в туалетную комнату. Дюка лишь хмыкнул на однозначный взгляд своего помощника. Подойдя вплотную к Ризу и принимая из его рук бокал с крепким алкоголем, он слегка коснулся пальцами расцарапанной щеки. Вид у него сейчас был на редкость довольный.

— Ты снова это сделал, — бросил Риз, разворачиваясь в сторону выхода, давая сигнал разбежавшимся по периметру представителям Мойры следовать за ними.

— Сделал что? — Деймос невозмутимо опрокинул в себя алкоголь и поставил бокал на поднос прошмыгнувшего рядом официанта.

Риз одарил альфу таким взглядом, что впору и устыдиться, но Деймос лишь широко улыбнулся.

— Если тебя это утешит, то не успел. Зато обрати внимание, чем меня наградил этот мальчишка, — Дюка продемонстрировал ему изодранную щеку.

— Тебе идет, — Риз первым вышел в распахнутую слугой входную дверь.

Альфа сразу приметил красные глубокие бороздки на щеках главы Мойры и, естественно, усмехнулся в душе. По его мнению, эти две половинки как бы единого целого абсолютно не подходили друг другу.

Его друг и босс — демон, скрывающий свою сущность за ангельски белыми волосами и нереально синими глазами. Он еще со студенческой скамьи уяснил, что не стоит обманываться внешностью этого человека — добродетели в нем ни на грош. А этот мальчик, по воле рока оказавшийся не только «договорным супругом», но и истинной парой, несмотря на волосы цвета вороного крыла и смуглую кожу, вмещал в себя больше благородства, чем весь Корвус и Мойра вместе взятые. И это огорчало.

Риз, пусть и работал на Мойру, являясь ее правой рукой, никогда не был подонком. Он, если честно, иногда и сам не понимал, каким образом оказался настолько близок Деймосу. Если вспомнить их студенческие годы, то остается только диву даваться, что оба до сих ходят по земле.

Первый год молодые альфы, оторванные или сбежавшие из своих городов, дрались не то что до первой крови, а до тех пор, пока одного не забирали в госпиталь под вой сирен. Ярость и нежелание уступать противнику постоянно сталкивали Риза Крамера и Деймоса Дюка, казалось, молодые альфы не взлюбили друг друга с первой минуты сомнительного знакомства. И никто бы точно не подумал, что периодические нокауты альф, заканчивающиеся на больничной койке, сумеют сблизить ребят. Ростки уважения пробили сухую каменистую почву сами собой, продолжая наливаться силой и крепнуть с каждым годом. И-дзин скроил из парней единое полотно, тесно переплетя жизненные пути молодых ребят и обозвав полученное творение «дружбой».

Риз не один раз видел так не подходящий к облику Деймоса нрав, его повадки, горящие безумным азартом глаза, звериный оскал на окровавленном измятом лице и сбитые в кровь кулаки. Вероятно, именно из-за своего адского темперамента альфа и проникся симпатией к своему немногословному, мрачноватому уже другу.

Наверное, поэтому Риз и не хотел видеть Брана Ламбера в браке с исчадием Минакса, подсознательно желая ему лучшей участи. Если вообще такое возможно… А в руках Дюка этот редкий, неиспорченный миазмами и зловонием Минакса алмаз очень скоро превратится в стекляшку, в изломанную, разбитую, искалеченную куклу без воли и цвета, высушенную до капли.

Деймос не способен любить. Он не видел любви отца, довольствуясь лишь принятием его существования. Он видел, что «любовь» продается и покупается, не имея представления о том, что это чувство способно цвести и одаривать плодами своего цветения. Возможно, Риз даже в какой-то степени жалел Деймоса, безоговорочно принимая его недоразвитую эмоционально сторону характера и души. Ведь он и сам был далек от совершенства, также опираясь на костыли.

Вот только исправить уже ничего было нельзя. С самого знакомства мальчишка не вызывал в Деймосе никаких романтических чувств, кроме эгоистичного желания обладать тем, что отмечено для него дланью природы.

Риз грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям, отмечая плотоядное выражение лица у своего друга. «Именно. Обладание. Подчинение. Только и всего…»

***

Риз был, как говорил его отчим-альфа, выблядком омеги, на котором тот женился, будучи правой рукой главы одного из картелей Фобоса. Тот еще городишко, надо сказать. Риз его ненавидел. Мрачный, склочный, погруженный в вечный туман и сырость, город будто затерялся в странном отсыревшем дыхании Геенны, прячась ото всех. Он кутался в густую плотную шаль молочно-белого цвета, отводя глаза случайно замершим перед его упавшими воротами душам. Город-призрак, город иллюзия.

Фобос встречал приезжих и приблудших сотнями, тысячами кабелей и проводов. Они опутывали город подобно кровеносной системе, являясь его притоками и артериями. Фобос был такой один. Ему не нужны были слова, чтобы приветствовать новоприбывших, их встречала иллюзия, голограмма, ловко считываемая из поврежденных слабых умов альф, омег и бет. Тут наркотики были не химическими — они были виртуальными.

Смотреть, в кого превращаются люди, погруженные в выдуманную реальность, было страшно. Порой Ризу даже казалось, что Фобос питается этими ходячими трупами, уже слабо напоминающими людей, скорее мумиями, продавшими жизни в электронное рабство. Глупое, бессмысленное рабство. Ценой свободы для многих зависимых становились сожженные мозги. Так или иначе, Фобос не забывал взимать плату за свои услуги «творца желаний».

Парень всегда мечтал сбежать из Фобоса. Ведь город не дал ему ничего, кроме возможности закалить свой характер и тело, обрасти мускулами и умениями бывалого ассасина.

Риз не знал своего настоящего отца-альфу, как и его немного меланхоличный папа-омега. Это было изнасилование. Групповое. Его отцу-омеге было семнадцать. А когда в жизни его малахольного тихого отца появился альфа из верхних слоев картеля Фобоса, то мальчика стали частенько величать выблядком, особенно после рождения его братьев.

Сказать, что молодой альфа был любим, означало бы соврать, но и ненавидимым всеми он не был. Наверное, именно благодаря относительно ровному отношению Риз и не вырос законченным подонком. В душе он все-таки был скорее лояльным и предупредительным, чем жестоким альфой. Но об этом практически никто не знал. Добродетель не считалась достоинством в глазах холодных городов современности.

***

Грэхэм отступил в сторону, пропуская главу Мойры, едва дверь туалетной комнаты открылась. Окинув его нечитаемым взглядом, управляющий отметил наличие глубоких царапин на щеках и изогнул губы в незаметной небрежной улыбке. Скользнув в комнату и прикрыв за собой дверь, он окинул растянувшееся у стены тело взглядом. «Господин будет недоволен», — успел подумать альфа, как омега на полу тихо застонал и попытался неуклюже сесть.

Рубашка Брана спереди была вся залита кровью, соответственно, безбожно испорчена. Нос разбит, но кровь уже сворачивалась. Синяк, правда, уверенно наливался на лице яркими цветами. «Такое косметикой не замажешь», — подумал мужчина, придерживая омегу и подводя его к умывальнику. Кое-как смыв кровь с лица, он приложил мокрое холодное полотенце к пострадавшему носу Брана и, придерживая за предплечье, вывел из ванной. Быстро свернув в ближайшую комнату, он распорядился оказать первую посильную помощь омеге и оставил его на попечение прислуги.

— Господин. Господин. Вы меня помните, господин? — молоденький бета умело обрабатывал синяки Брана.

Омега взглянул на парня, близоруко щурясь, и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Неудивительно, — мягко улыбнулся бета. — Я Харуки, меня ваш отец привез из Миюки, помните? Мне тогда было лет десять, не больше.

Бран зашипел, раствор, которым ему обрабатывали раны, сильно щипал, правда и действие себя ждать не заставляло. Обдумав сказанное парнем, омега еще раз всмотрелся в лицо: без очков все равно не получалось угадать черты лица, но зато в голове завертелись вихрем воспоминания. Действительно, Харуки, которого отец купил в Миюки на рынке рабов, оказался верным и, вероятно, единственным настоящим другом Брана, если не считать Малика. Омеге было двенадцать, и он с легкостью и радушием принял нового личного слугу.

— Хару, это правда ты? — выдавил омега, чувствуя, как на глазах наворачиваются слезы, а сердце сдавило колючей тоской.

Этот мальчик был тем человеком, которому омега всецело доверял, даже не стеснялся показывать свои слезы. А сейчас ему так хотелось выговориться, выкричаться, что он был рад любому, кто готов подставить свое плечо. Родители, брат, договорной супруг, истинный. О стольком хотелось кричать, что даже пугало. Все перевернулось с ног на голову слишком быстро, не давая Брану даже мига передышки и возможности свыкнуться со стремительно возводимой реальностью.

— Да, господин, я, — только и ответил слуга, аккуратно обнимая омегу. — Все хорошо, Бран. Все будет хорошо, — автоматически проговорил Харуки, почувствовав обхватившие его руки. Раньше он повторял эту заученную фразу всякий раз, когда Бран был чем-то опечален. И сейчас она вырвалась автоматически.

Бран не помнил, как он добрался до своей комнаты. Помнил только, что слова сами собой срывались с губ и удержать их не было никакой возможности. Ему было жизненно необходимо выговориться, что он и делал. За потоком своей речи, прерываемой сдержанными слезами, омега уснул, так и не закончив начатое предложение.


	6. Глава 5

Часы на стене только отбили полночь, а альфа, глава Корвуса, продолжал сидеть в своем кабинете и крутить в руке наполовину пустой бокал с янтарной жидкостью. Он пришел в ярость от слов Грэхэма. Больших усилий стоило удержать себя и не помчаться разбивать наглую физиономию Деймоса, который посмел снова покалечить его Брана. ЕГО Брана. Глухое рычание внутреннего зверя продолжало терзать слух, не помогал унять бешенство даже протосский алкоголь, один из самых крепких, надо заметить.

Он заходил в комнату брата и увиденное ему не понравилось, несмотря на то, что кровоподтеки под глазами были небольшие На носу красовался аккуратный пластырь, а при должной помощи и синяки сойдут через два дня. Альфа допил одном глотком содержимое своего стакана и с громким стуком опустил на стол, сразу потянувшись за бутылкой. Как раз вовремя. Через два дня им следует присутствовать на первых поминках на кладбище. Малик осушил еще один стакан и захмелевшим взглядом уставился на бутылку.

С Мойрой нужно что-то делать. Деймос не отстанет так просто, и это…разочаровывало. Его брат наконец оказался дома, в непосредственной близости, и больше нет нужды оглядываться на двери, покорно опускать голову при отцах и делать вид, что не хочешь разложить младшего брата на первой попавшейся горизонтальной, вертикальной или наклонной поверхности. Сейчас Малик чувствовал себя свободным, в праве распоряжаться Браном по своему усмотрению. И ему не терпелось продолжить начатое.

Только вот теперь он потеряет драгоценные дни сладостного секса с омегой из-за поганой выходки Дюка! Альфа грохнул кулаком по столу, приправив свое действие приглушенным рычанием. Член стоял колом, уверенно натягивая брюки и непреклонно склоняя мысли в единственное русло. Малик хотел наплевать на состояние Брана, войти в комнату и по-хозяйски, со вкусом его отыметь. Пометить, наконец, своей силой, своим присутствием. Кабинет топили волны гнева, похоти и раздражения. Воздух потяжелел настолько, что ощущался едва ли не физически, но альфа лишь плеснул себе еще протосского пойла. Если он не упьется сейчас вусмерть, то точно окажется в спальне брата. Но его извращенное чувство любви нашептывало оставить его хотя бы сегодня.

Бран не видел Малика неделю. Грэхэм сказал, что глава должен был уехать на дальний полигон, но сегодня к вечеру вернется, ведь завтра они едут на кладбище.

Бран вторые сутки не мог выйти за пределы дома, шатаясь по комнатам и повсюду натыкаясь на вышколенного Грэхэма, словно этот альфа способен находиться в нескольких местах одновременно. Цепкий холодный и постоянно подозрительный взгляд слуги немного пугал Брана, ему казалось, что эти пронзительные глаза забираются ему под кожу. Охрана была расставлена по всему периметру дома — выходы, окна. Малик предусмотрел все.

Единственным человеком, скрашивающим его пребывание в собственном доме, был Харуки. Мальчишка в свои небольшие перерывы старательно развлекал молодого господина рассказами, новостями и просто историями из их прошлой жизни. Все остальное время омега бродил по особняку, пытаясь в нем узнать свое прошлое и что-то родное.

Но Малик, словно специально, стремился все переделать, изменить. И пока еще нетронутой оставалась его комната и спальня родителей. Бран прятался там. Он запирался в родительской спальне и пытался надышаться забытым за два с небольшим года воздухом, запахом родителей.

Что нужно детям? Что нужно всем нам? Ощущение спокойствия и защищенности, любви. Бран зарывался с головой под отцовское одеяло, вспоминая, как они маленькими прятались тут, между теплых родных тел отцов, когда на улице грохотала гроза или им снились кошмары. Как папа ласково касался ладонью маленьких голов, поглаживая, успокаивая. Как отцы целовали им макушки, желая «доброй ночи», как они были счастливы на каждом треклятом фото, что все еще присутствуют здесь. Из глаз Брана текли слезы. Горькие, одинокие. Воспоминания немилосердно наносили новые раны, разрезая пласт за пластом, слой за слоем его несозревшее, неготовое к подобному сознание. Боль давила сердце, и он оплакивал потерянное, ушедшее… Семью.

Все еще хотелось кричать, срывая голос от горя, биться грудью о каменную реальность, сбивая в кровь кулаки. Хотелось…чтобы все оказалось неправдой. Страшным сном. Хотелось…проснуться. Проснуться и вбежать в спальню родителей, броситься на кровать и почувствовать папины руки на своих волосах, подлезть к нему под бок, обнять, уткнуться в живот лицом, вдохнуть знакомый с детства запах, услышать так необходимый голос, ощутить привычный, мягкий, успокаивающий поцелуй. Только вот…тоска скручивала все сильнее, окуная в темноту и холод опустевшей комнаты.

***

Снег белым полотном укрывал кладбищенское поле. Невысокие однотипные столбики с именами и датами смерти не придавали этому месту ни красоты, ни уникальности. Даже ярко-голубое небо, смотрящее на них свысока, и колючее январское солнце не могли спасти эту мрачную унылую картину. Блики снега казались неестественными, скрип его под ногами — насмешливым, словно снегу было известно то, что неведомо другим.

Бран медленно шел за братом, ступая след в след. На нем было одето плотное черное пальто с поднятым воротником, поверх которого был намотан белый шарф. Омега прятал лицо в плотную вязку шарфа, не хотелось демонстрировать пластырь на носу, хорошо еще, что небольшие синяки, «украсившие» его глаза, уже сошли. Руки Бран спрятал в глубоких карманах: несмотря на кажущуюся хорошей погоду, мороз уверенно цеплялся к открытым участкам кожи. Бран не любил зиму. Очки запотевали, примерзали к лицу, ну кому такое понравиться?

Бран стоял у небольших надгробий и не мог выдавить ни слезинки, все осталось в родительской спальне. Странное чувство отрешенности сейчас во всю развернуло в омеге свои крылья, и не сказать, чтобы он был против. Среди приглушенных голосов собравшихся, под тяжелым, голодным взглядом брата, окруженный сплошь фарсом и наигранностью, что аж тошно, он был рад этому удивительному нелепому чувству, которое не должен испытывать скорбящий. Не должен, но испытывал.

Все закончилось так же, как и началось. Словно впав в летаргический сон, омега опомнился, только когда рука Малика сильно сжала локоть, отводя от могил. «Конец», — отстраненно подумал Бран, следуя немому приказу.

Только оказавшись в машине, он осознал, насколько замерз. Зябко поежившись, он передернул плечами, голова склонилась немного набок и взгляд устремился в окно, на россыпи белых холодных бриллиантов, беспрерывным полотном преследовавших машину. «Далее обед», — мигнуло в сознании, и от осознания информации захотелось зажмуриться, скрыться от всех. Захотелось домой.

Они возвращались домой. Часы показывали шесть вечера, на дорогах было полно машин. Бран продолжал бездумно пялиться в окно, не замечая раздраженный звериный взгляд собственного брата. В душе закручивалась пустота.

Наверное, сегодня, стоя над черными осколками надгробий, он проникся правдой — родителей больше нет. Это было не так, как дома, когда он убеждал себя в том, что они просто уехали и обязательно вернутся. Родители не могли оставить его одного, просто не могли. Они войдут с минуты на минуту в собственную спальню, отец по обыкновению опуститься в кресло, прикрыв на несколько секунд глаза, а потом избавит его от тревог, ведь он всемогущий глава Корвуса. Теперь же в душе крутился черный вихрь, поселившийся там, где была семья.

Бран бросил взгляд на молчаливого Малика: альфа не отрываясь следил за ним. «Плохо», — отметил про себя омега. Брат действительно смотрел на него, как в прошлый раз. Неприятный холодок коснулся спины, и омега зябко поежился, вызвав у альфы на губах снисходительную улыбку.

***

Стоило только машине остановиться, как Бран первым выскочил на улицу и быстрым шагом ринулся к двери, старательно скрывая нервозность. Альфу такое очевидное поведение только позабавило. «Бежать. Бежать», — мысленно подгонял себя Бран, тенью проскользнув мимо Грэхэма. До лестницы омега дойти не успел, сильная рука схватила его за запястье, останавливая.

— Проводить, Бран? — голос Малика звучал спокойно, а на лице застыло странное выражение.

Омега незаметно вздрогнул.

— Я…я устал, — пальцы мгновенно заледенели. Малик прожигал его взглядом, вселяя в душу страх. — М-можно…

Договорить ему не дали. Альфа рывком притянул омегу к себе и накрыл его губы своими. Бран уперся руками в плечи брата, пытался отвернуться, что-то возмущенно шипел, но альфа не обращал никакого внимания на попытки избежать его, Малика, навязчивого внимания. В голове Малика бился пульс, отдаваясь такими же гулкими ударами в паху. Близость младшего брата сводила его с ума, а отсутствие дома последние два дня высушило последние капли разума. Зверь жаждал почувствовать омегу и подчинить его себе.

— Не надо, прошу, — взмолился Бран, выпутываясь из рук Малика, чьи губы продолжали охоту за мягкими губами омеги, оставляли влажные поцелуи на его щеках, подбородке, скулах. — Не надо…

Руки альфы зарылись под пальто, быстро его расстегивая и сбрасывая на пол. Бран задрожал. Мужские ладони накрыли поясницу, огладили спину. Бран уже вовсю топтался по ногам брата, отчего Малик раздраженно шипел, но не выпускал омегу из рук. Ладони альфы нырнули под пояс брюк, вцепились в край рубашки, выдергивая ее наружу.

— Малик! — омега дернулся особенно резко, со всей силы наступив на ногу альфе, и побежал, подгоняемый страхом и угрожающим рычанием старшего брата.

Пальцы схватились за дверную ручку родительской спальни, как самой ближайшей комнаты. Дверь хлопнула прямо перед носом Малика, а Бран трясущимися руками пытался справиться с замком. Страх перед братом, перед тем, кого он видел перед собой и не узнавал, пускал отвратительные волны дрожи по хрупкому телу. Бран никак не мог защелкнуть замок, альфа удерживал дверь, дергая ее на себя и костеря Брана последними словами.

— Я вышибу эту чертову дверь, и ты пожалеешь, Бран! — доносилось до омеги между руганью. Вот только замок никак не поддавался, а сил удерживать дверь практически не осталось.

Дверная ручка в вспотевших трясущихся ладонях выскользнула, и в следующую секунду дверь, жалобно скрипнув, с грохотом ударилась о стену от сильного толчка. Взбешенный Малик предстал перед братом в дверном проеме. Омега попятился, стискивая зубы. Больше Брану не дали сделать и шагу.

Малик залепил ему оглушительную пощечину. Да такую, что голова дернулась, как на ниточках. Очки слетели на пол, а длинные черные волосы упали на лицо. Бран поднял на брата ошеломленный взгляд и тут же получил еще один удар по лицу, который сбил его с ног. Омега что-то пискнул, упал у кровати и прижал к пострадавшей щеке свою похолодевшую ладонь. Ноздри альфы угрожающе раздувались, словно у дикого зверя, а глаза горели животным алчным желанием.

Альфа схватил Брана за края его белой рубашки, поднимая омегу и выдергивая ткань из-за пояса. Омега, уговаривающий себя не злить брата, постараться поговорить, найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, явственно понимал сейчас всю абсурдность своих мыслей — «О, мертвые боги, какой же он еще ребенок!» Их бредовость становилась очевидной перед напором не просто мужчины, самца, но единокровного брата.

Бран попытался вывернуться, ударить в ответ, но в итоге его грубо швырнули на родительскую кровать. Падая, он зацепил ногой прикроватный комод со светильником. Покачнувшись, пузатая фарфоровая ночная лампа со светлым матовым абажуром упала на пол, издав однозначный звук. Малик набросился на омегу, одним резким движением разрывая рубашку. Треск ткани ворвался в опьяненный альфий мозг очередной волной возбуждения. А для Брана этот звук был сродни порванным нервам.

— Нет! — рука альфы легла на рот омеги, плотно затыкая его, и со всей силы вжимая в кровать. На лице Брана застыл ужас. «НЕТ! Не может быть!»

— Хорошо, что ты выбрал их спальню, — прошипел Брану Малик перекошенным лицом. — Пусть они увидят, как я тебя отлюблю.

Слова пронзили сердце омеги. Бран уперся в альфу ладонями, силясь оттолкнуть. Но разгоряченного, взбешенного Малика уже было не остановить.

— Пусть отец смотрит! Пусть смотрит! Он думал спрятать тебя от меня?! Идиот! Законченный идиот! — рычал Малик, сдирая остатки одежды с Брана.

Бран не слушал Малика, все, чего он хотел, это сбросить затыкающую его ладонь и выбежать из этого дома, из своего когда-то дома. Ситуация откровенно пугала, поэтому он яростно продолжал сопротивляться и даже попытался укусить альфу, но получил звонкую пощечину в ответ.

Справедливости ради нужно отметить, что у Малика была тяжелая рука, и каждая пощечина — хвала мертвым богам, что всего лишь пощечина — вырывала Брана из реальности на несколько секунд. На запястьях омеги уже наливались синяки, с такой силой Малик сжимал их и выкручивал. Брану казалось, еще немного, и кость под напором такой _ласки_ треснет. На миг он подумал, что, возможно, так было бы лучше. Он бы сломался и перестал быть всем нужен. Перестал быть…

Альфа оставлял болезненные засосы на коже Брана.

— Маленький мой… — шептал альфа, впиваясь до синяков в плоть Брана, — вкусный, как я и представлял… Влажный… Любимой мой братик…

Шепот, который изредка врывался в скованный страхом разум Брана, превращал сознание в решето, и реальность казалась еще гаже, чем была.

Резко развернув омегу на живот, Малик нажал на лопатки Брана, придавливая его к простыням. Малик не ожидал от Брана толчка ногой в живот, поэтому неожиданно отстранился от омеги, позволяя брату отползти немного и даже потянуться за второй лампой, которая стояла с противоположной стороны кровати. Альфа оскалился и схватил Брана за икры, но омега стал вырываться пуще прежнего, спасая свою жизнь.

Бран развернулся и даже вцепился зубами в так неаккуратно подставленную руку брата. Кожа альфы поддалась не сразу, первое, о чем успел подумать Бран, что он скорее сломает себе зубы, чем нанесет ощутимый вред. Но страх, переросший в панику, стер границы понимания ситуации. Бран боролся со старшим братом. Боролся так, как не смог там, в кинотеатре. Чувство гадливости к себе потом еще очень долго преследовало Брана, равно как и насмешки, и сочувствующие взгляды других омег. Хотя кто бы из них смог оказать сопротивление? Никто. Бран был в этом уверен.

Когда в рот Брана просочился металлический привкус крови, омега отпрянул. Малик взвыл, хватаясь за укушенную руку.

— Дрянь! — из раны явственно текла кровь. — Сученыш! — в гневе заорал альфа, автоматически нанося удар наотмашь. А затем еще и еще один.

Дезориентированный Бран коснулся губ, провел по ним, оставляя на ладони красный след. А потом встретился взглядом с глазами Малика. Он отчетливо видел, как там, в провалах черных глаз, сыпется каменная крошка его монументального терпения, как ярость поднимает свои факелы, а верхняя губа угрожающе приподнялась, обнажая острый клык.

Еще один удар в лицо отбросил Брана к краю кровати, он стукнулся плечами о комод, цепляя прикроватный светильник. Лампа слетела на пол, раскололась на куски, как и жизнь семьи Ламбер. Малик схватил брата за волосы и потянул на себя, перехватывая пытающуюся его оттолкнуть руку.

— Нет! НЕТ! — закричал Бран и заехал альфе ногой в грудь. — Отстань!

Малик зарычал яростнее, поливая младшего Ламбера проклятьями, а потом что было силы вдавил лицом в съехавшую от их возни на бок подушку. Ругань Брана заглушила подушка, но больше омегу испугало то, что дышать быстро становилось нечем. Воздух покидал легкие, и они начинали гореть, руки беспомощно шарили по кровати. Злость Малика выплескивалась ядовитыми словами и грубыми прикосновениями, а во все это вплеталась изуродованная братская любовь.

— Неблагодарная дрянь! Я же все для тебя делал, сучонок! Все! Мерзкая тварь! Для тебя все! — рычал над головой альфа, сминая в руках нежную кожу. — Сомневаюсь, что ты так же сопротивлялся Дюка! — шипел альфа, вжимая голову Брана в подушку. — Шлюха! Шлюха!

Малик отодрал Брана от кровати, когда тот уже затих, сломленный слабостью. Омега зашелся в приступе кашля, жадно хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь отстраниться, руки плетьми упали вдоль тела. Асфиксия немного остудила омегу, и Бран беспомощной куклой повис в руках альфы.

Выгнув Брана некрасивой дугой, Малик намеренно вывихнул ему кисть, вырвав из затуманенного сознания омеги болезненный вскрик. Боль, проткнувшая руку, быстро понеслась дальше по рецепторам, застилая глаза и впиваясь в мозг. Бран заскулил и снопом упал на кровать. Как пальцы альфы подобрались к анусу, омега не заметил. Да и не смог бы. Только когда сразу два пальца Малика безжалостно вошли в него, растягивая, Бран понял — это «точка не возврата». Бран всхлипнул от неожиданности и слабо дернулся в попытке слезть с длинных пальцев, изучающих его внутри. Приглушенное страстное рычание альфы обдало жаром слух, омега зажмурился, прогоняя от себя причудливо искривленную реальность и въедающийся в кожу запах собственного брата. Запах грозы, шторма. Этот запах, оберегающий его с самого детства, превратился в ураган, уничтоживший его настоящее.

Толчок оказался неожиданным и сильным. Тело пронзило раскаленным штырем. Глаза наполнились предательской влагой, и Бран до боли закусил губу, заставляя себя замолчать. Грубые толчки стали протыкать тело подобно набирающим обороты поршням. Смазки было ничтожно мало, и альфа насиловал его почти по-сухому. Расслабиться или отвлечься не получалось, в висках взрывалась переспевшими арбузами боль, являя миру свою развороченную сущность.

Вцепившись зубами в собственный кулак, он тихо поскуливал от каждого удара в свое тело. Сил сопротивляться больше не осталось, а боль в кисти левой руки тягуче сверлила мозг. Единственное, что всплывало в раздробленном на куски собственным братом сознании: «Только не метку. Не надо метку. Пожалуйста…» Метку от родного брата он вряд ли бы вынес, а зубы все сильнее закусывали кулак, скрывая стоны. Бран хранил странное оцепенение, он закрывал и открывал глаза, будто прогоняя наваждение и совсем не замечая следов крови на собственных пальцах. По щекам катились обидные слезы, а каждое прикосновение Малика оставляло на коже яркий синяк или засос.

Альфа наслаждался соитием, продолжая все яростнее терзать подмятое под себя тело. Малик, рассерженный таким отчаянным сопротивлением, недоумевал, едва сдерживая внутреннего зверя, чтобы не разорвать брата на куски. Почему его любимый маленький братик ведет себя так? Сопротивляется. Кусается. Вон какой след от зубов красуется на руке. А ведь он, Малик, только им и бредил, только его и представлял в своих объятиях.

Бран превзошел все его ожидания. Даже в его воображении Бран был не настолько хорош, а эта игра в сопротивление… Малик плотоядно улыбнулся, по-хозяйски огладив красивую гладкую спину притихшего омеги. Он видел, как брат кусает собственный кулак, как на щеках появляется убегающая из-под прикрытых век влага. Его брат был красив. А метки в виде синяков и засосов только придавали ему еще большую притягательность. Даже покрасневшая от пощечин скула выглядела очаровательно. Альфа склонился и провел языком по так притягивающей его внимание щеке.

Малику хотелось смотреть на Брана, касаться его, проникать внутрь, поглощать. Он сжал узкие бедра Брана, отмечая привлекательный контраст своих белых ладоней на смуглой коже младшего брата. Если бы только Бран не устроил весь этот цирк, а сразу отдался старшему брату, как послушный омега, их секс не напоминал бы сейчас изнасилование и вывихнутая кисть не простреливала бы болью, искажая любимое лицо. «Чему его только учили в этой дурацкой академии?! Где пресловутая покорность вышедших из ее стен омег?!»

Малик толкался все резче, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Пальцы впились в ягодицы, слегка оцарапывая, дыхание стало низким и хриплым, ритм рваным. Толкнувшись особенно глубоко, Малик с рыком кончил, изливаясь внутрь брата и наваливаясь на него своей тушей. Лицом уткнувшись в загривок, альфа сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, наслаждаясь разлившимся по телу любимым с детства ароматом. Узел набухал, а Бран даже не шелохнулся, только зажмурился и стиснул зубы еще сильнее, превозмогая распирающую тело боль.

Малик, до сего дня не позволявший себе подобной роскоши, с огромным удовольствием упивался новыми ощущениями, сцепкой с омегой. Опустившись за спину брата, Малик подтянул Брана к груди, почти нежно, аккуратно, и уткнулся ему в шею. Бран вздрогнул, горячее дыхание альфы обжигало, как и его легкие поцелуи. Это настолько не вписывалось в картину случившегося, настолько противоречило сотням сказанных обидных слов, грубым пальцам и ударам, что слезы покатились по щекам сами собой. От омерзения, гадливости.

Сцепка превратилась в борьбу с собой, с высасывающей душу болью, с беспорядочными судорогами колючего удовольствия; вот только сил дать отпор не осталось. Бран был изначально в проигрышной ситуации — слабее альфы во всех отношениях. Он понимал, что эта борьба обернется во вред ему и только ему. Вот только… что-то внутри протестовало, не могло покорно опустить голову перед самцом, пускай и братом, и раздвинуть учтиво ноги. Как бы Бран ни обещал себе после первого применения силы Маликом сдаться, принять его, уступить, лишь бы не оказаться в лапах Мойры. А вышло вон как…

Когда узел спал, Малик развернул Брана к себе лицом и стал покрывать его поцелуями. Бран чувствовал жар, исходящий от тела альфы, тому было мало. Глаза Бран не открывал, продолжая прятаться за закрытыми веками, чтобы не видеть похоть во взгляде Малика и не чувствовать ее.

Член легко проник в уже использованное тело, и Малик принялся методично трахать его. Уже не требовалось удерживать Брана, обессиленного и вымотанного борьбой. Омега покорно лежал под ним, Маликом, и альфа даже проявил немного нежности, пожар злости и ярости был сбит, оставив только пылающие угли и расползающиеся вокруг маленькие, яркие, страстные язычки обманчиво теплого пламени. Он покрывал грудь Брана поцелуями, покусывал и зализывал крупные, как у всех омег, коричневатые твердые соски. Он почти ласково вгрызался в выступающие ключицы и посасывал нежную кожу за ушком брата. Вот только Бран продолжал грызть свой кулак, закрывать глаза, избегая его, Малика, взгляда и глухо постанывать, бережно отодвинув травмированную руку подальше.

Второй секс прошел более гладко, что неудивительно. Теперь в заднице омеги не было сухо, и стенки охотнее принимали партнера. Вылизывая и покрывая поцелуями лицо Брана, альфа выдыхал пылкое: «Люблю тебя. Люблю, мой маленький». Но Брана совсем не грели эти слова, они утратили всякий смысл, превратившись в навязчивый зуд под кожей. Вторая сцепка прошла легче первой. Малик крепко прижимал его к груди, не позволяя сместиться ни на миллиметр. А потом омега услышал тихое сопение и ровное дыхание на своем затылке. Альфа, насытившись, уснул. А Бран продолжал неподвижно лежать, прижатый к теплой широкой груди, боясь шелохнуться.

Ночь, заползшая в спальню, стояла на пороге сорванных дверей его души, рассматривая устлавшие пол щепки. Взгляд ее темных опороченных глаз не был ни осуждающим, ни сочувствующим. В немой улыбке изогнулся ее рот, а тонкая, как нить, бровь снисходительно приподнялась. Бран лежал и пялился в темноту комнаты, в ее причудливые тени, понимая, как на шее затягивается цепь. Цепь, которую он не видит, но чувствует ее тяжесть, а она, ночь, прикладывает к своим губам палец, призывая к тишине, словно ей противны его редкие слезы и внутренние крики, словно она знает то, что познать ему, Брану, не суждено.

Изможденное сознание потребовало освободить его еще и от бессонной ночи. Веки медленно опустились сами собой, легкие больше не горели в сухом припадке, дыхание выравнивалось, и сон опутал его своей паутиной.


	7. Глава 6

Под утро Брану стало совсем плохо — травмированную руку дергало от боли, неестественно вывернутая кисть опухла, проступили красно-синюшные синяки. Брану казалось, что у него начинается жар, голова потяжелела, виски сдавило тупой болью, тело знобило, в глазах снова собралась влага.

В комнате царил полумрак, и Бран близоруко пялился в стену напротив. На стене висела большая картина в широкой массивной раме, вот только Бран не мог вспомнить, что на ней было изображено. Он столько раз видел ее, возможно, даже мог нарисовать по памяти, но не сейчас. Сейчас, тесно прижатый к груди Малика, изнасилованный им же на родительской кровати, искалеченный не столько физически, сколько морально, он словно смотрел в черную дыру на месте картины, отмечая, что память не в состоянии воспроизвести ни единого ее штриха, ни единой детали. Все словно выстиралось, избавившись от частиц прошлого, как от грязных пятен.

Стоило немного шелохнуться, как над ухом прозвучало недовольное рычание и сильные руки клеткой сжались вокруг груди Брана. В попу уперлось вполне определенное желание Малика, но Брану было все равно. Он даже не вздрогнул, почувствовав, как большой альфий член проталкивается внутрь его растраханного нутра, только прикусил губу и подтянул кулак, в который сразу же впились зубы. Он чувствовал, как Малик слегка приподнялся, чтобы глубже входить в него. Чувствовал, как из задницы потекла сперма, вытесненная членом альфы, как зудят края входа, раскрываясь все больше с каждым новым толчком, как язык Малика облизывает его плечи. Бран лишь слабо постанывал, нелепо дергая головой, которая сейчас казалась ему свинцовой.

Малик что-то говорил, рычал, но Бран слышал все словно через толстый слой ваты. Лишь когда зубы брата вцепились в острое плечико до крови, Бран вскрикнул, всхлипнул и пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное. Сперма неприятно щипала ягодицы, подсыхая, а Малик увеличивал амплитуду движений, трахая брата с животным остервенением. Альфа отодрал руку от рта брата, прижал ее к кровати и приказал стонать в голос. Но Бран лишь до крови искусал собственные губы, редко вскрикивая.

Утром Малик был более адекватен, и почувствовав скорое приближение к финалу, он вцепился в маленький аккуратный, но вялый омежий член, сжав его с такой силой, что Бран заскулил. Альфа стал быстро и резко надрачивать ему, то сжимая со всей дури у основания, то грубо ковыряя пальцем уретру. Возбуждение все не шло, но Малик не сдавался. Он резко вышел из омеги, и место члена заняла его рука. Альфа стал резко вгонять три пальца в задницу Брану, взбалтывая остатки своей спермы, которая щедро стекала по пальцам Малика и бедрам Брана. Нащупав простату, альфа стал загонять пальцы так, чтобы давить на нее. Бран скулил не переставая, влага скапливалась в уголках глаз и осторожно соскальзывала с переносицы, лицо омеги морщилось не столько от удовольствия, сколько от боли.

Малик яростно дрочил член омеги, возрадовавшись его пробуждению, и продолжал как одержимый, давить на простату. Как только тело брата прошило судорогой, выгнуло, сперма выплеснулась в кулак альфы. Довольно облизав ладонь, Малик снова пристроился к заднице Брана. Дотрахав его быстро и грубо, он также завалился на бок, плотнее притягивая к себе Брана и втягивая носом его аромат. Узел набухал. И по мере его увеличения тело омеги опять затряслось в судорогах, долгий, глубокий, неправильный оргазм накрывал инстинкты даже против воли.

В дверь постучали. Малик совсем не хотел отрываться от своего занятия — вылизывания шеи и лопаток Брана. Но стук повторился вновь.

— Что?! — раздраженно рявкнул альфа.

— У вас сегодня плотное расписание, сэр. А в 10.00 вы присутствуете на испытаниях нового вида оружия. Наши конструкторы вас очень ждут, — говоривший выделил слово «очень» и, чертыхнувшись, Малик таки признал, пора вставать.

Его наручные часы показывали уже 9.05. Он и так сегодня задержался дольше обычного. Непозволительная роскошь.

— Иду уже, — буркнул альфа и взглянул в лицо младшего брата.

Бран не спал, нет. Его выдавали трепещущие прикрытые ресницы и редкие катящиеся из глаз слезы. Подхватив одну такую слезинку пальцем, Малик довольно слизал ее, затем чмокнул Брана в висок, скулу, щеку, пока не добрался до губ. Искусанные губы сжались в тонкую линию, но Малик, развернув к себе лицо омеги, накрыл его рот в насильственном и грубом поцелуе.

— До вечера, маленький. Отдохни хорошенько сегодня.

И уже открывая дверь, оглянулся. Бран так и лежал сжатый в комочек, с осторожно отодвинутой в сторону травмированной рукой.

— Ах, да. К тебе зайдет доктор. Я хочу знать, когда у моего котеночка течка.

Малик заметил, как при упоминании течки Бран вздрогнул. Счастливая улыбка прилипла к его лицу, и он тихонько прикрыл дверь.

***

Бран тихо лежал на кровати, чувствуя возрастающее головокружение. Малейшее шевеление отдавалось тупой болью и дрожью в мышцах. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось — не просыпаться. Провалиться в тяжелый, затягивающий сон и…не проснуться.

— Молодой господин, — осторожно позвали от приоткрывшейся двери. — Молодой господин, это Харуки.

Бран слегка дернул головой, слабо приоткрыв воспаленные глаза.

— Бран, я принес вам з-завтрак, — голос парня дрогнул, поднос с едой опустился на комод. А потом тело Брана накрыло небольшое тело Харуки, осторожно обнимая. — Мне так жаль, Бран. Мне так жаль… — его сжали в объятиях. Некрепко, бережно. — За что он так с тобой? — прохладные пальцы пробежались по острому плечику, очертив четкий след от зубов.

— Хару, — еще один голос раздался от двери. — Тебе пора приступить к уборке. Посмотри, какой тут бардак, — бесстрастно припечатал уже знакомый голос альфы. Грэхэм.

— Я приставлен к Брану, вы же сами так…

— Я знаю, что я сказал. Но пока твой хозяин будет осматриваться врачом, — Грэхэм говорил с нажимом, — ты наведешь порядок в хозяйской спальне.

Харуки поджал губы и выпустил из объятий горящего омегу.

— Я скоро вернусь, Бран. Ничего не бойся. Доктор позаботится о тебе, — шепнул на ухо Харуки и отошел от постели.

Грэхэм завернул Брана в простынь, даже через ткань отметив жар, поднял на руки и вышел из комнаты. Следом за ним уже семенил упомянутый врач, невысокий коренастый альфа средних лет, он был доверенным лицом Малика. Как показали несколько случаев, доктор он был толковый и немногословный.

Харуки проводил взглядом удаляющиеся фигуры и вернулся в комнату. Тяжелый запах альфы стоял в помещении застывшим желе, и первое, что сделал слуга — открыл окна, впуская в спальню морозный воздух. Окинув взглядом разбитые светильники, развороченную постель в пятнах крови и спермы, Харуки вздохнул. С появлением Малика, как хозяина, в этом доме изменилось если и не все, то многое. Планировка, мебель и даже люди. Спальня родителей Малика и Брана была последним нетронутым изменениями местом. Хотя сейчас Харуки понимал, что это было лишь на время — прошлой ночью Малик поставил жирную точку в истории этой спальни. Больше ей не жить.

— Малик? — позвали в трубке, как только абонент снял трубку.

— Грэхэм? Что-то случилось? — альфа вперил в стоявшего перед собой мужчину с пакетом документов в руках острый взгляд. У него как раз был «разбор полетов» с одним из крыльев Корвуса. На борту самолета, прилетевшего из Миюки-сити, оказались малолетние рабы неизвестного происхождения, к тому же не принадлежащие ни одной группировке Минакса. Желающие забрать дюжину нечипированных мальчиков так и не объявились. Хотя сам Малик понимал, раз товар нашли, хозяева умоют руки, с Корвусом тягаться захочет разве что безумец. И вот сейчас как раз Малик и разбирался со службой безопасности, которая «прошляпила» интересный груз или, наоборот, добровольно приняла участие в контрабандных играх. Ни один вариант не устраивал Малика. Поэтому еле заметное чувство страха, которым смердел мужчина, было подкреплено строгими правилами «товарооборота».

— Стини, — так звали доктора, — сообщил, что у Брана начинается течка. Вероятно, завтра ты уже ее почувствуешь.

— Быстро, — растянул губы в улыбке Малик.

— У него сбился цикл. На десять дней. Стини накачал его стимуляторами, чтобы… Ну ты и сам знаешь. Так что завтра должна начаться полноценная течка. Он интересуется, нужны ли тебе противозачаточные?

— Нет. И никаких подавителей. Разве что для вас, — подвел итог Малик.

— Понял, — ответил тот же ровный голос и прервал звонок.

Малик убрал от уха телефон и еще какое-то время рассматривал погасший экран. Как все хорошо складывается.

Утром юристы сказали ему, что согласно предварительному брачному договору, Дюка может засунуть свои «пожелания» глубоко себе в задницу, так как согласно документу омеге должно исполниться двадцать. А это значит, что даже в суде его право не отдавать Брана клану Мойры признают законным. У него есть два года. И если за это время омега понесет, договором можно будет подтереться. А то, что они единокровные братья, всего лишь незначительная деталь, на которую никто и внимания не обратит в современном-то мире.

Демография катится к черту. Сейчас омеги еще более бесправны, чем двадцать лет назад. Их функция свелась к выполнению примитивной работы, если они все же сумели устроиться куда-то работать, кроме борделя, в основном они просто сидят дома и рожают детей. Для многих, особенно в отдаленных от больших городов поселениях, беременность — состояние перманентное. Оно начинается с первой течки и длится, пока омега или не умрет, или не потеряет способность к деторождению. Там на такие мелочи как родство уже никто не смотрит. У альфы могут быть дети не только от своего мужа, брата-омеги, но даже от сына-омеги, если тот достиг детородного возраста. В городах дела обстоят лучше, но не намного.

— Кхе-кхе, — привлек внимание Малика деликатный кашель.

Глава Корвуса отложил телефон и еще раз взглянул на стоявшего перед ним мужчину. Хищная улыбка растянула красивые губы Малика, и он, предвкушая завтрашний день, погрузился в документы, намереваясь хорошо поработать.

***

Бран приоткрыл воспаленные глаза, отмечая размеренное мельтешение рядом. Ему что-то вкололи. Вот только что. Повернув голову в ту сторону, где был доктор, Бран сглотнул и постарался сосредоточиться. Он себя чувствовал до ужаса странно. И дело было не в боли после изнасилования и синяках, тут что другое. Бран старательно пытался ухватить мысль за хвост, но почему-то не получалось. Еще один укол, и к губам прикоснулось прохладное стекло. Несколько жадных глотков и Бран почувствовал, как ему стало немного легче. Доктор стал ощупывать его кисть.

— Я вколол тебе обезболивающее, Бран.

«Бран», отметил про себя парень. Значит он тут не хозяин, не второй сын Ламберов, а просто Бран, омега, не заслуживающий от других такого же уважения, как его старший брат, альфа, наследник клана Корвуса, Малик.

— Кисть заживет через три недели. Может, быстрее, — доктор бросил взгляд на омегу, — Придется все время носить этот пластиковый корсет. Обезболивающие я оставлю Грэхэму. Анализ крови у тебя удовлетворительный, а цикл выровняется сам. Организму виднее, когда следует просыпаться.

Бран не сразу обратил внимание на странные слова доктора. Он и разглядеть-то его с трудом мог без очков. Он различал только голос, который не был ни дружелюбным, ни уважительным. Ровный и бесстрастный, холодный, как кафельная плитка, которой выложен пол каждого госпиталя.

***

Стини, он же Стенли Хендрикс, доктор с десятилетней практикой. Бета тридцати семи лет. К нему обратился несколько лет назад молодой, еще не возглавивший клан, Малик Ламбер с предложением о сотрудничестве. Стини не считал себя глупым или недалеким и быстро сообразил, что интерес молодого Ламбера вызван не праздным любопытством, а, так сказать, является вложением в будущее. И оказался прав. Именно ему позвонил новый глава клана Корвус, новый соправитель Минакса, отправив в отставку прежнего семейного врача.

Стини был хладнокровным и, местами, бесчеловечным, с механической точностью выполняющим медицинские протоколы и, когда необходимо, пожелания заказчика. А еще он не считал омег за людей, для него слабый пол всегда был слабым, низшим, необходимым лишь для размножения и удовлетворения огромного либидо альф. Сам же Стини предпочитал видеть в своих любовниках бет или альф, случалось и такое. Течные сучки не затрагивали в его душе ровным счетом ничего.

Вероятно, именно это сыграло в его пользу в глазах Малика Ламбера. В кулуарах Минакса давно шептались о страсти наследника Корвуса к младшему брату. Это не удивляло, нет, но сплетнями делились шепотом. Малик был горяч и скор на расправу. Никому не хотелось оказаться в гробу или на больничной койке. А прецеденты были. Стини это мало волновало. Его наниматель, которому он присягнул на верность, был волен трахать кого хочет, лишь бы платил исправно. А Малик платил. Щедро.

***

Дверь за доктором давно закрылась, а лекарства подействовали на Брана только что. Он рассматривал свою кисть, закрепленную в пластиковый гипс. Руку уже не дергало, и боль не протыкала затылок ржавой иглой.

Встав с кровати, Бран близоруко прищурился. Пока над ним стоял доктор, ему было не до окружающего мира, ведь тело сводило от ноющей боли. И вот теперь он огляделся. Это была не его комната. Комната была небольшая, наверное, вдвое меньше его комнаты. Основную часть помещения занимала большая кровать, справа от нее стоял маленький прикроватный комод на два ящика. Аккуратный светильник на высокой изящной длинной металлической ножке стоял слева от кровати. Стены были выкрашены в голубой, большое окно скрывали нежно-голубые занавески, стоило их раздвинуть, как агрессивно ощетинились стальные прутья — окно оказалось зарешечено.

Бран вздохнул. Кто он теперь в собственном доме? Пленник?

Отвернувшись от окна, он еще раз взглянул на унылую комнату. В ней больше ничего не было. Входная дверь, дверь в душевую, туалет и еще одна дверь, открыв которую Бран попал в комнату Малика. «Вот и все, — подумал он, — теперь понятно, какую роль мне отвели».

Бран вошел в комнату брата, провел пальцами по заправленной кровати и ощутил, как внутри скручивается злость, раздражение. Он вспомнил, как Малик сжимал его в объятиях, как альфий язык вылизывал его ключицы, лопатки, как зубы впивались в плоть, а тяжелые звонкие пощечины выбивали дух.

Бран вздрогнул. Резкий приступ раздражения зажегся внутри солнечной вспышкой. Радиоактивной, горячей, спонтанной. Бран содрал с кровати покрывало, швырнул на пол подушку. Распахнул створки гардероба и стал вываливать одежду, что так или иначе пахла Маликом. Взгляд метнулся в сторону, и аудиосистема с треском рухнула на пол.

Бран вытащил ящики и нашел когда-то подаренный Малику нож, им самим подаренный. Не помня себя, он схватился за рукоять и стал кромсать одежду альфы, подушку, простыню и все, до чего дотягивалась его рука. Светильники, персональный лэптоп, даже занавески. Бран разносил комнату, совершенно не помня себя от обиды и злости.

Он не услышал, как дверь открылась, наблюдая, как сыплется на подоконник и пол стекло из только что разбитого окна. Он даже не почувствовал холода, который проникал через окно, словно воришка, и это будучи полностью голым. Только когда на плечи упало тяжелое покрывало и его, опомнившегося и брыкающегося, подняли вверх, запахивая в плед и тем самым обездвиживая, Бран вынырнул из плена своих мыслей и закричал.

Его швырнули на кровать, но парень быстро вскочил на ноги. Грэхэм прикрывал дверь в комнату Малика и смотрел на него так, что казалось, еще минута и ему свернут шею.

— Это была крайне плохая идея, мальчик, — твердо заметил слуга, огладив стройное тело омеги взглядом. Этого неоднозначного намеренного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы Бран опомнился и схватился за край покрывала прикрываясь. Насмешливая улыбка Грэхэма спичкой чиркнула по самоуважению.

— С каких это пор я стал просто «мальчик»? Я второй сын Корвуса… — тяжелая пощечина обожгла лицо, прерывая Брана на полуслове. — Как ты…

— У меня есть все полномочия для того, чтобы справиться с тобой, — Бран поджал губы. — Ты — омега, молодой господин, — Грэхэм холодно смотрел на него. — Омега. Твоя работа делать так, чтобы глава Корвуса был удовлетворен и счастлив, — Грэхэм вплотную подошел к Брану и втянул носом воздух. — Или отправишься к Мойре, или и того хуже, — Грэхэм предупредительно оскалился.

Бран вздрогнул, все чаще Мойра упоминалась как наказание.

Возразить было нечего. Щелчок замка на двери оставил Брана в одиночестве. Он обвел взглядом унылую пустую комнату и опустился на пол, подтянув колени к лицу. Снова потянуло поясницу, и Бран прикрыл глаза.

***

— Риз! Какого хрена! — Деймос Дюка раздраженно вышагивал по кабинету, щелкая зажигалкой уже во второй раз. Вытяжка работала исправно, но, учитывая двоих курящих в помещении, легкая серая дымка не растворялась до конца. — Это что еще такое?! У Мойры что — нет толковых юристов?!

— У тебя хорошие юристы, Деймос, — Риз выдохнул струйку дыма.

— Значит, недостаточно хорошие! — Деймос швырнул на стол перед Ризом договор.

Мужчина даже не взглянул на упавший предмет, Риз знал причины недовольства главы Мойры. Брачный контракт, _предварительный_ брачный контракт, если выражаться языком юристов.

— Знаешь, что они мне сказали?! Знаешь?

Деймос глубоко затянулся и сердито раздавил окурок в пепельнице, увеличивая ее содержимое.

— Согласно контракту, я имею право на пацана только после его двадцатилетия! — вскричал Дюка, бешено сверкая глазами.

Риз знал, он автоматически повторил эту фразу, сотни раз высказанную юристами, и выдохнул очередную порцию дыма. Ему уже нашептали не один раз об этом треклятом условии, которое и оспорить-то не сильно получится. Суды встанут на сторону Корвуса, и даже если они обратятся в независимый международный суд, дождаться положительного ответа не приходится.

— Какого хрена, я спрашиваю! Почему нельзя просто обойти это ничтожное условие?! Эти правовые крысы поджали хвосты и бояться высунуть свои морды из щелей!

— Ты же их прихлопнешь. Им не хочется лишиться голов, пока ты настолько невменяем.

— Что?! — яростный взгляд.

— Тебе так нужен этот мальчишка? — Риз поднял на Деймоса спокойный взгляд. — Я тебя не узнаю. Ты терпеливо ждал столько лет места главы. Не выражал особого желания обзаводиться супругом, подумывал убить неугодного паренька, а потом… Известие о паре расплавило твои мозги. Два года. Два года, Дем, и пацан будет твой. Это же не срок для тебя, учитывая цену, которую ты заплатил за его изнасилование, — Риз припечатал его последним аргументом так, как газета таракана.

Дюка поднял вверх правую руку, сжав ее в кулак. Да, цену с него Малик содрал немаленькую. И от этого еще больше хотелось насадить голову Корвуса на кол.

Подосланные ассасины не смогли убить Деймоса, но правой кисти его лишили. Это была блестяще спланированная операция, альфа не мог не признать, и это…злило. Восемнадцатилетний сопляк сумел взыскать если не жизнь, то кисть главы Мойры в качестве компенсации за нападение на Брана. И это еще Дюка очень повезло.

К сожалению, альфа не бессмертен, и тот взрыв легко мог похоронить его в своем огне. А на следующий день на голосовую почту пришло сообщение от Малика Ламбера, еще не главы Корвуса, но старшего брата его пары: «Жаль, что ты не сдох».

Деймос скрипнул зубами, кулаки сжались сами собой. Он действительно вел себя странно. Более чем странно. Его коробило с каждым днем все сильнее. Особенно сейчас, когда мальчишка был рядом.

Потребность трахаться буквально выкручивала ему руки. Он, как сорвавшийся с цепи зверь, набрасывался на работу, буквально отправляя сотрудников и неугодных союзников к праотцам, не вылезал из борделя уже третью ночь, и сам не мог найти этому объяснения.

Раньше такого не было. Он всегда был довольно холоден, сдержан, секс был механическим действием, необходимостью выплеснуть скопившееся напряжение без эмоций и потери контроля. Работа занимала его и раньше. Далеко идущие планы требовали постоянного вмешательства и корректировки, но чтобы из-за раздражения хвататься за пистолет… Нет, такое впервые.

А шлюхи… Шлюхи казались не теми, не такими…не такими. Он драл их как сам дьявол, но легче не становилось. В голове навязчиво крутилось перемазанное кровью лицо Брана Ламбера, легкий флер аромата омеги он чувствовал до сих пор на том самом костюме. Кончая, Дюка видел перед глазами, как дергается голова Брана от тяжелых пощечин, а из носа вытекает жирная капля крови.

— Истинность не дает покоя? — Риз изучал лицо друга.

— Блядь, — выдохнул альфа и вцепился руками в волосы. Грудь давило раздражением, хотелось рвать и метать, но еще больше трахаться. И не с первой удобной дыркой, а с чертовым Ламбером.

— Не слабо тебя накрыло, — констатировал Риз, щелкая зажигалкой и разливая по стаканам алкоголь, прихваченный из бара.

— Я не верю в эту «связь», — сплюнул Деймос. И не дожидаясь друга, опрокинул в себя бокал. Горло приятно обожгло.

Риз тут же повторил, ничуть не расстроившись, что первая стопка прошла без него.

— Ну, тогда сходи к Мейси. Пусть наш врачеватель тебя осмотрит, может, ты приболел? — Риз осушил свой стакан до дна и слегка поморщился. Ему не нравилось, что Деймос помешался на Ламбере. И самое плохое, что его жгучее желание обладания с каждым днем усиливалось.

С поминок бывшего главы Корвуса прошло чуть больше недели, Деймос успел перевернуть все именитые адвокатские конторы на их половине Минакса. Он цеплялся за треклятый договор, надеясь заполучить пацана, но все повторяли одно и тоже. Деймос даже пустил пулю в лоб одному из юристов Мойры, после чего те, подобно тараканам, забились в щели и старались не появляться в поле зрения недовольного хозяина, чтобы не отхватить тапком по хребтам.

Вот только благодушней альфа не становился. И как бы ни отрицал Деймос, Риз был уверен, что полуобретенная связь требует закрепления. Другого логичного объяснения такому поведению друга и главы Мойры не было.

— Да, наверное, стоит, — прохрипел Дюка, залпом выпивая содержимое стакана.

Деймос Дюка и сам склонялся к мысли, что виной всему пацан Ламберов. «Истинная пара? Пфф!» — в подобную глупость он не верил. Не верил раньше. Сейчас же сомневался. Его преследовало лицо Брана, его узкая задница, губы, испачканные кровью, и запах. «Наваждение какое-то».

Деймос и сам понимал, что стал слишком раздражительным. Не помогал ни секс, ни грубый секс, ни насилие, ни выпущенные в тире обоймы, ни лично перерезанные глотки недругов. Его продолжало потряхивать от напряжения. И ему не нравилось это состояние. Очень не нравилось.

Разговор с Мейси состоялся. И док не сказал ничего хорошего. Старик поздравил Деймоса с обретением пары, не лишив себя удовольствия поглумиться над дерганым Дюка.

— Я знал твоего отца слишком хорошо. А реагируете вы на своих омег практически одинаково, — съязвил старый доктор. — Тебя отпустит сразу, как сможешь прибрать омегу к рукам. Когда-то истинные пары даже не разлучались, невозможность существовать порознь доводила некоторых до смерти. Сейчас, конечно, все уже не так, — старик развел руками, — хуже. Пар все меньше, а грязи все больше. Но то, что вы подходите друг другу — факт. Ты его чувствуешь даже на расстоянии.

— Это не любовь или как ты там это называешь, Мейси!

— Тебе виднее, Дем, — доктор хитро сощурился. — Но эту жажду придется утолить. Она будет навязчивой и неугомонной, как зубная боль.

Деймос раздумывал.

— Есть что-нибудь…?

— Могу предложить только подавители. Но и они неидеальны. Эффект временный. Кроме того, из побочного действия — повышенная агрессивность, раздражительность, всплески злости, бессонница. Твой характер станет в разы хуже, ангел мой, — съязвил доктор.

— Ты же знаешь, — процедил альфа, — я не люблю, когда ты называешь меня так.

Старик примирительно поднял руки вверх.

— Подавители — не вариант, сынок. Омеги — тоже, как ты уже понял. Облегчение будет временным и скоротечным. Тебе теперь нужен не процесс, а конкретный человек.

— Блядь, — скрипнул зубами Дюка. И только сейчас ему в голову закралась мысль, которую он должен был заметить раньше. — А Ламбера так же крючит?

— Необязательно, — протянул док. — Вы не связаны до конца, ты его не пометил и даже не кончил в него, чтобы оставить в нем свой след. Но, — Деймос поднял на старика внимательный взгляд, показывая, что слушает, — мы, медики, — закрытая каста, ты знаешь. Так вот, мне сорока на хвосте принесла, что у твоего омеги скоро течка. Да вот, на днях буквально. Возможно, поэтому твои мозги и слетели набекрень. Через пару дней станет легче, когда гон пройдет.

— Течка, говоришь? — тело среагировало мгновенно, налившись тяжестью желания.

— Думаю, байки из склепа Минакса ты слышал — Малик влюблен в младшего брата.

В голове альфы что-то щелкнуло. Внезапная темнота в мозгу сменилась ярким светом. Именно. Почему Дюка не придал значения этим слухам раньше? Непростительная невнимательность. Теперь ясно, почему Малик категоричен на его счет. Странная улыбка расползлась на лице главы Мойры. Нет, его бесчувственное сердце даже не подумало дрогнуть в порыве ревности. Наоборот, его это позабавило.

«Связь» давно перестала быть ценной и святой, ее значение многие игнорировали и не стремились даже искать пары. Тем более, при демографическом кризисе истинность могла стать помехой. Омега тогда привязывался только к одному партнеру, и, словно вторя своим гнусным желаниям, природа изводила «связь», позволяя спариваться до полного истощения омег, а конкретнее, до полного его бесплодия.

Но и это не спасало вырождающееся общество. Центры размножения работали исправно, но, к сожалению, век омег в репродуктивных Центрах был не долог даже при должном уходе. Организм угасал с каждыми родами, мало кто в таких Центрах доживал до старости. Омеги умирали при поздних родах, после полученных осложнений, а иногда и просто от тоски, особенно под последнюю стадию подпадали омеги, попавшие в Центры взрослыми, повидавшими свободу. Увы, реальность современного тысячелетия угнетает.

Что уж говорить о всех тех омегах, кто попадал в притоны из нищих уголков осколочного мира, закопанного под горами радиоактивного пепла? И таких было большинство. Нищие, неустроенные в жизни, но нежелающие попадать в клиники, омеги легко соблазнялись мнимой свободой и надеждой обрести семью.

К сожалению, удача улыбалась единицам. А вот шлюха с истинной меткой, конечно, забавный опыт. Стоит в разы дороже, но и удовольствие получается своеобразное. Деймосу особенно нравилось, как они визжат от боли, когда их дерут. Но, как следствие, они долго не выдерживают — сходят с ума или умирают.

Природа продолжала безжалостно истреблять творения рук своих, мстить за преподнесенную ей «детьми» агонию.

***

Бран сидел у кровати, завернутый в плед, и дрожал. Его вновь бил озноб, тело наливалось свинцовой тяжестью, глаза пекло, и комната начинала медленно вращаться. Он и забыл, что чувствовал себя таким разбитым еще утром. Живот потянуло, поясницу пронзило острой иглой. Раздражение и безумие, помутившее его рассудок пару часов назад, угасли, и чувство абсолютного одиночества накрыло его с головой.

Бран на минутку прикрыл глаза, закусывая губу, на которой и так живого места после ночи не было, и повалился на бок, скручиваясь клубком под пледом. Мысли торопливо разбежались, оставив после себя белый чистый лист сознания. Температура поднималась.

Он бы, может, и не придал значения своему «помятому» состоянию, если бы задница не становилась предательски мокрой. Бран мысленно застонал, отчетливо понимая природу своего состояния. За что ему это?

Дверь в его комнату тихо приоткрылась, но Бран это заметил лишь тогда, когда мужчина встал рядом с ним. Бран лежал на полу и тихо постанывал, словно ему было больно. Когда взгляд близоруких глаз рассмотрел носки дорогих туфель у самого лица, Бран понял, что не один. В помещении клубился знакомый с детства запах грозы.

— М-малик, — выдохнул омега, и мужчина присел рядом на корточки, отзываясь.

Прохладная рука альфы коснулась горячего лба, принося омеге мимолетное облегчение.

— Твой запах становится более насыщенным, — промурлыкали сверху. — Знал бы ты, как мне его не хватало в этом затхлом городе.

Альфа встал, поднял на руки не сопротивляющееся тело омеги и уложил на кровать.

— Скоро ты потечешь, — прошелестело сверху, и Бран взглянул на альфу. Малик. Такой красивый, мужественный.

Альфа ослабил галстук, выдернул рубашку из-за пояса брюк, расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах и потянул свой ремень. Альфа навис над свернутым в позе эмбриона Браном. Живот пронзило жалом боли, и Бран скривился.

— Тебе придется ответить за беспорядок, учиненный в моей комнате, — прошептал Малик на ухо брату.

Бран дернулся, но альфа поймал ладонью его лицо. Влажные воспаленные глаза брата действовали на Малика завораживающе. Он лизнул ухо, в которое нашептывал, как он расстроен поведением Брана, прикусил мочку, провел языком по скуле, добрался до губ и накрыл их поцелуем. Бран замычал в ответ, уперся кулачками в грудь альфы в слабой попытке оттолкнуть самца, но силы убывали, просачиваясь песком сквозь пальцы. Бран попытался отвернуться, что получалось с трудом, но все же, разорвав поцелуй, он мазнул губами по щеке брата и взмолился:

— Малик, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не нужно. Ты меня пугаешь! — срывались беспорядочным потоком слова с губ Брана. Он упирался в грудь Малику, все острее чувствуя, как альфа сдавливает ладони на его руках, удерживая близко-близко. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… не нужно… Малик… пожалуйста…

Альфа не слушал, он продолжал вылизывать лицо омеги, не обращая внимания на теряющиеся в комнате слова.

Брана трясло, то ли от страха, то ли от холода, глаза периодически закрывались, и голова откидывалась то набок, то назад. Из тела словно выпили все жизненные силы, попытки к сопротивлению были никчемными и даже смешными, чем вызывали улыбку на лице Малика.  
Это была уже не та ярость, что вчера, когда его младший брат отчаянно сопротивлялся, кусался и дрался — сейчас Бран больше походил на сломанную куклу, выстанывающую и выкрикивающую обрывки каких-то слов.

Малик откровенно наслаждался ситуацией. Течка вот-вот начнется, не сегодня, так завтра, а Стини, обколов омегу стимуляторами, только обострил и ускорил этот процесс. Стини был «правильный» доктор, угадывающий желания клиента, за это его Малик и ценил.

Альфа устроил Брана поудобнее под собой, удерживая и в то же время раздвигая ему ноги. Два пальца быстро скользнули к анусу и легко проникли внутрь. Бран застонал, дернулся, но лишь больше насадился на пальцы. Рука в пластиковом гипсе уперлась Малику в шею, в помутневших глазах омеги отразилась боль.

Легко убрав и зафиксировав руку брата, Малик сдавил в руке лицо с расцветшим на нем синяком. Он знал, что причиняет брату боль, но Бран должен был усвоить, чей он.

— Отпусти, Малик… пожалуйста…пожалуйста… — пальцы альфы растягивали узкий вход.

Быстро приспустив штаны, альфа освободил свой готовый к свершениям член.

— Не надо, — жалобно простонал омега, понимая всю ничтожность этих слов и своего положения.

Толчок получился более аккуратным, чем вчера. Малик продвигался постепенно, слегка покачивая бедрами и растрахивая тугую дырку брата. Бран вскрикнул, скривился от боли, зажмурился и отвернулся, скрывая выскользнувшую из уголка глаза слезу. Малик выдохнул, погрузившись до конца в нутро омеги, и стал размеренно потрахивать его, зацеловывая искусанные в кровь губы.

Бран на Малика не смотрел. Не мог. И вроде бы не было столько грубости и агрессии, как вчера, и Малик старательно касался тела брата, поглаживая, пощипывая, прикусывая, выцеловывая его, но сил смотреть на старшего брата у Брана все равно не было. Он чувствовал себя преданным, растоптанным. Но, в то же время, ненавидел свое тело — слабое, охотно подчиняющееся, отвечающее и кончающее под Маликом.

Потом была сцепка, и омегу затрясло в продолжительном оргазме. А когда он вновь открыл глаза, то почувствовал, что жар усилился, а в паху мучительно ныло. Вязкая липкая струйка смазки потекла по заднице, и Бран унижено прикрыл глаза.

Он лежал крепко прижатым к груди альфы в кромешной темноте комнаты. Грудь самца перестала размеренно вздыматься, и из темноты на омегу посмотрели горящие глаза. Брану казалось, он только сомкнул веки, после того как Малик насытился. Но все надежды на спокойный сон покатились к черту. Бран слышал, как со свистом втягивает альфа носом воздух, удовлетворенно порыкивая.

— М-малик… М-можно мне… в-в душ? — заикаясь спросил омега, не особо рассчитывая на согласие. Просто в очередной слабой попытке сбежать из крепко удерживающих его рук.

Альфа потерся затвердевшим членом о попу Брана, прикусил его ухо и сильнее прижал к себе худое тело. Бран задержал дыхание: яркий, насыщенный аромат альфы окутывал омегу словно шарфом, не позволяя дышать воздухом, лишь его ароматом. Бран чувствовал, как здравый смысл растворяется в этом запахе, в горячем прижимающемся сзади теле, и ему стало настолько противно от себя, что захотелось взвыть.

Обреченно простонав, Бран ощутил, как его влажные стенки ануса раздвигаются большим крепким стволом брата. С одной стороны, волна облегчения окатила теплотой худое тело, а с другой, холодным снегом сжала сердце волна злости.

— Ты течешь для меня… — простонал грудным голосом Малик, поднявшись на руках над омегой и ритмично вбиваясь в его внутренности. — Какой запах… — мотнул головой альфа, словно силясь сбросить наваждение, — дурманящий, сладкий…

Бран всхлипнул, пожар в его теле разгорался слишком быстро, и сам он чувствовал все слишком сильно, слишком остро… Всего было слишком сейчас.

***

Четыре дня спустя, когда течка начала отступать, а сознание возвращаться, первым желанием омеги было умереть. Хотя, нет, это было его вторым желанием, первым было — вымыться.

Бран с трудом разлепил воспаленные слипшиеся глаза и огляделся. Странно оглядываться, когда ты без очков ни зги не видишь, но, вероятно, это было больше инстинктивным действием. Бран лежал на скомканных липких простынях, рука альфы вальяжно была перекинута через него. Запах секса и альфы отравленной иглой впился в мозг.

Мысленно простонав, Бран все же решился выбраться из кровати. Ему срочно был нужен душ. Хотелось немедленно смыть с себя все выделения, что за эти дни стали его второй кожей, а лучше содрать все с кожей.

Болезненно улыбнувшись, Бран кое-как спустил ноги на пол. Встать не получилось, омега снопом повалился вперед, едва не застонав в голос от нахлынувшего бессилия. Ноги не слушались, их выкручивало болевыми спазмами, как и каждую клеточку тела. Анус горел, болел и, судя по всему, не закрывался, Бран осторожно коснулся растраханного опухшего входа и вздрогнул. «И правда, не закрывается», к горлу подкатил рвотный ком, и омега поспешно прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы действительно не обрыгаться.

Идти не получалось, ноги отказывались удерживать вес тела, и Бран пополз. Он полз в направлении душевой, казалось, целую вечность. Втолкнув наконец измученное растерзанное тело в кабинку, он на ощупь отыскал кран и, включив душ, скрутился на дне маленькой душевой. Сколько он так пролежал, Бран не знал, но, почувствовав, что грязь, облепившая тело, почти вся смылась, а самому ему стало в разы легче, он поднялся. Снова. На этот раз удачно.

Опираясь на стену и широко расставив ноги, так как они просто не сходились, Бран еще раз, сглотнув, коснулся своего отверстия. Стоило пальцам немного войти внутрь, как он почувствовал горячее семя, вытекающее из него. Закусив губу, Бран зажмурился, постаравшись не думать об этом. Поймав взглядом мочалку, он стал с остервенением оттирать от себя следы присутствия в его жизни альфы — сперму, смазку, слюни.

Он морщился не столько от боли, сколько от омерзения к себе. Как он мог? Как он мог так опуститься? Позволить родному брату трахать себя? «Нужно было сбежать!» Да, как тут сбежишь? Дом превратился в незнакомую крепость, слуги — в надсмотрщиков, охранники — в надзирателей.

«Я словно букашка под лупой. Все рассматривают ее, указывают что делать, кормят и не выпускают за пределы лупы. Вот такое современное изощренное рабство».

Выключив воду, Бран протер рукой глянцевую поверхность душевой кабины и посмотрел на свое осунувшееся лицо. И хоть Малик во время течки его не бил, скулу украшал синяк, на лице цвели красными маками искусанные опухшие губы, черные тени под глазами и изможденное за пять дней лицо не делали его красивым.

Бран близоруко всмотрелся в отражение. Искусанные, в засосах плечи, руки, спина, бедра, ноги, ягодицы. Опухшие и болезненно чувствительные соски были слишком яркими, к ним невозможно было прикоснуться даже сейчас. Бран сразу вспомнил, как Малик яростно сосал их, прикусывал, пожевывал, как голодный зверь, стремящийся выжать из них молоко. Его вновь затошнило. Омега уперся рукой в стену и повесил голову. Ему не хватало только метки, которая бы завершила картину его падения.

Бран горько улыбнулся. «Почему именно Малик? Возможно ли, что с Мойрой было бы иначе? Вряд ли…»

За своими мыслями Бран не услышал, как в помещение вошли. Лишь когда дверца душевой отъехала в сторону, омега сжался, бросив на брата измученный взгляд. Альфа облизнул пересохшие губы и жадно припал к бутылке воды, не пойми как появившейся в его руке. Выпив все, он отшвырнул тару в угол и шагнул в маленькую душевую. Бран даже пискнуть не успел, его сразу вжали лицом в стену. Возле уха раздавалось тяжелое дыхание альфы, задетый кран возобновил подачу воды, правда, холоднее на несколько градусов.

— Бран, Бран… — шептал Малик, вылизывая и прикусывая шею брата.

Одна его рука зафиксировала на стене левую руку в пластиковом гипсе, а вторая вовсю толкалась в сочащийся проход. Прикусив чуть сильнее загривок, альфа выпустил капельки крови, что тут же собрал языком, а Бран как громом пораженный, дернулся, вскрикнул, попытался выкрутится из его рук. Правая рука Брана накрыла шею, спасая ее от посягательств альфы. В его глазах застыл неподдельный ужас. «Близко… Это было слишком близко…»

— Не надо. Не надо, — машинально затараторил омега, изо всех сил пряча шею. — Только не метку… Только не метку… — шепот оседал к ногам мужчин, смываемый потоком воды в канализацию.

Альфа заменил пальцы своим членом и, продолжая удерживать в той же позе брата, принялся со вкусом трахать его. Как в бреду Малика тянуло к шее омеги, к ее хрупкости, пульсирующей венке, средоточию аромата. Он слепо тыкался носом в волосы Брана, прикусывал его пальцы, лежащие на шее, и тут же их зализывал. Он полностью вбил парня в стену, продолжая яростно толкаться в него, порыкивая и выстанывая его имя. Прежде чем кончить, Малик вышел и со стоном излился на смуглые ягодицы. Размазывая по маленькой попе пальцами сперму, он наклонился и жадно впился поцелуем в поясницу омеги, оставляя на том месте яркий засос.

— Люблю тебя, — простонал Малик. — Я тебя жду в кровати.

Бран вздрогнул, а потом сполз на пол душевой и сжался, продолжая держать руку на своей шее. Спустя несколько минут, он осторожно отнял руку и взглянул на яркие укусы до крови. Сердце пропустило удар.

— Нет… Не надо метку…

И вот тогда он ощутил, что больше всего на свете сейчас хочет умереть. Просто прервать все, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Кое-как выбравшись из кабинки, пребывая в состоянии аффекта, Бран стал искать хоть что-то, что помогло бы ему с его затеей. Ничего как назло не было. Ни бритв, ни медикаментов, ни электроприборов. Зубная щетка да жидкое мыло, туалетная бумага да полотенца. Паника подталкивала его к действиям, сметая волнами цунами здравый смысл.

Взгляд Брана зацепился за пластиковый гипс, который ему надел доктор, чтобы вправить кисть. Ломаная пугающая улыбка проявилась на лице, и омега стал сдирать с себя этот пластиковый каркас.

Разобравшись с ремешками, зажимами, Бран вынул руку и поморщился, кисть пронзило болью. Покрутив гипс, Бран кинул его на пол и наступил. Ничего не произошло. Он повторил свои действия, потом еще и еще раз, под конец просто прыгая босыми ногами на треклятую пластиковую скорлупу. «Ломайся! Ломайся!» — билось в голове. Он услышал, как она жалобно скрипнула, и огонек ликования вспыхнул в душе. Бран стал прыгать на треснувший пластик, стараясь вложить как можно больше силы и уже не заботясь о том, что его возню услышат в комнате.

Наконец с громким «Краак» пластик раскололся и воткнулся острым краем в босую ступню. Бран застонал, сжав зубы и падая на пол, на одно колено. Острый край глубоко вошел в ногу, с легкостью распоров кожу. Кровь обильно текла на пол, окрашивая голубую плитку в красное.

С глухим стоном, вытянув пластик из ноги, Бран повертел его в руках, краешек рта подергивался от боли. Вены таким он не вспорет, но вот шея… Привалившись спиной к душевой, стараясь не наступать на кровоточащую ногу, Бран приставил острый конец пластика к ямочке внизу шеи. Надавил, примериваясь. Духу не хватало. Но, бросив взгляд на дверь, представив там, на кровати, уже не в его комнате, а в чужой пустой комнатушке, его брата, Малика, голого, жадного, глухого к его словам, вспомнив осколки четырех суток, когда Малик трахал его без остановки, зубы, глаза, руки альфы…

Бран задышал тяжелее, отгоняя от себя воспоминание, как наваждение, и окончательно убедился в том, что выйди он из этих дверей, все продолжиться. Бран сглотнул и резко надавил на пластик. Одним быстрым сильным движением, дабы не растягивать агонию. Кровь потекла по груди красными тонкими струйками, а в следующую секунду пластик вылетел из его крепко сжатых чужими руками пальцев.

Малик, едва услышав непонятную возню в ванной комнате, стал прислушиваться. Бран не был героем, скорее малодушным и боязливым, как все омеги. Он всегда искал защиты и помощи у него, как у более сильного. Но выходка с его комнатой, которая вызвала не только волну раздражения, но и некой гордости, убедила его быть к нему внимательней. И вот сейчас, с одной стороны, он хотел позволить брату побыть одному, принять реальность, его, их новые отношения. Тем более, четверо суток они трахались как полоумные, точнее, это Малик его трахал. Мальчику нужен душ и, возможно, перерыв. Но, с другой, опасение неприятно скреблось в душе своими маленькими коготками. «Долго. Слишком долго», — пульсировало в голове Малика, когда он докуривал третью сигарету.

Странный шум поставил точку в сомнениях. Альфа вошел вовремя. Бран зажмурился и искусанной правой рукой резким толчком надавил на кусок пластика, который с легкостью вошел в мягкое основание шеи. Большего сделать брату не удалось. Малик подлетел к омеге и до боли сжал правую руку, легко отрывая ее от шеи.

— Тише — тише… — говорил Малик, не уверенный, что его слышат. — Что же ты делаешь, глупыш? — как можно мягче старался говорить альфа, хотя в горле клокотала ярость.

Малик зажал рану на шее сорванным с полки полотенцем, но так и не заметил кровь, текшую с ноги. Он подхватил неподвижное бессознательное тело Брана на руки и вышел в комнату. Огляделся. Слуг, кроме Грэхэма, в доме нет. Особняк опустел на время течки Брана.

— Грэхэм! — заорал Малик, спускаясь по ступеням со своей ношей на руках.

Слуга показался из-за поворота.

— Машину, быстро! — Грэхэм ничего не сказал, но взглядом проследил кровавую дорожку.

Устроив Брана на заднем сидении, Малик прыгнул в водительское кресло, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

— Уберись в комнате и позвони Стини. Скажи, что я еду! — дверца захлопнулась, и машина рванула с места.


	8. Глава 7

В больнице все было готово к приезду Малика. Брана, только вытянув из машины, сразу увезли на кушетке в реанимацию. И буквально через несколько минут две машины охраны Корвуса затормозили рядом с авто Малика. Альфа окинул высыпавшую охрану взглядом и мысленно поблагодарил Грэхэма за расторопность.

***

В дверь тихо постучали, оповещая о своем присутствии, а потом худая невзрачная, облаченная во все темное тень скользнула змеей в кресло напротив главы Мойры. Деймос Дюка, как раз завершил звонок и, отложив телефон, внимательно посмотрел на сероватое, под стать одеянию, лицо прибывшего.

— Говори, Ди, — без приветствия приказал альфа, щелкая зажигалкой и затягиваясь.

— Омега в больнице. Привезли вчера ближе к одиннадцати утра. Без сознания. Опасности для жизни нет, — лаконично отрапортовал Ди.

Он же — Дикси, один из нескольких приближенных Деймоса, его персональная тень. Бета. Специализация — скрытая слежка, сбор данных, устранение недоброжелателей. Благодаря своей «никакой» внешности, мастерство его достигло высокого уровня.

Дюка приставил его к Брану Ламберу сразу после разговора с Мейси. Он должен понять, как вытравить из крепости Корвуса омегу, ведь два года, про которые ему напоминают на каждом шагу бесполезные юристы, он ждать не собирается.

Сигарета, тлеющая меж губ, и так подрагивала от натянутых канатами нервов. Член отзывался даже на мысль о Ламбере. И это…раздражало. Деймос не привык отвлекаться на несущественные мелочи. Но в данной ситуации природа выкручивала ему руки насмехаясь.

Альфа затянулся и сбил пепел в пепельницу, он четко понял одну вещь — ему нужен этот пацан. Как только Бран будет в Мойре, раздражение уйдет, он сможет вновь работать спокойно.

— Из-за чего в больнице? — как ни странно, Деймос не чувствовал ничего к истинному омеге: ни волнения, ни заботы, ни нежности. Только раздражение да желание обладать им.

— Попытка самоубийства, — монотонно ответил Ди, посмотрев на альфу своими водянистыми глазами.

Сколько бы Дюка ни знал Дикси, парень всегда был словно не от мира сего. Немногословный, исполнительный, незаметный, а его холодный, как воды арктического океана, прозрачный взгляд скользил по людям, не привлекая внимания; таких, как он, тысячи. Ди стал «тенью» Деймоса там, где сам Дюка быть не мог.

— Интересно, — в душе не всколыхнулось волнение, только раздражение вспыхнуло ярче.

Деймос вынул изо рта наполовину скуренную сигарету и сломал ее между пальцев.

— Наблюдай дальше. Я хочу знать все.

Ди кивнул и растворился за дверью.

Дюка нажал кнопку селектора, на его губах заиграла азартная улыбка.

— Позови ко мне юристов.

***

Взгляд Деймоса посветлел, а губы изогнула кривая улыбка.

— Так вот, господа хорошие, если больше нет желающих схлопотать пулю в лоб, даю вам, — альфа взглянул на часы, — четыре часа. Состряпайте мне такой иск, чтобы сученыш Корвуса сожрал брачный контракт. Омега должен быть моим в ближайшее время! Вот вам последняя сводка новостей, — альфа ткнул в серую тонкую папочку на столе, оставленную Ди. Этот бета вообще многое делал незаметно и бесшумно. — Инцидент мы должны использовать в своих целях. И только попробуйте мне завести старую шарманку про два года! Лично к дьяволу отправлю!

Юристы в составе трех человек, схватив папку, быстро скрылись за дверью.

— Не думал, что у этой птички духу хватит, — спокойно отозвался Риз, отлепившись от противоположной стены.

— Я тоже не ожидал, — довольно оскалился Деймос.

— Теперь ты можешь попытаться выторговать у него через суд пацаненка, — заметил Риз, разглядывая друга.

— Да, — протянул Дюка. — Открытую войну мы не потянем. Двадцать лет назад Реми и мой отец объединились, чтобы избавиться от Торна. В результате, мне не с кем рассчитывать на союз.

— Открытого противостояния не потянет и Корвус. Безусловно, Малик достойная во всех отношениях замена Реми Ламбера. Но парень еще молод, да и силы наши равны. Как и слабости, — невзначай заметил Риз, скосив взгляд на короля Мойры.

Альфа перехватил взгляд друга и, безусловно, не пропустил укола.

Глаза Дюка сузились:

— Поясни.

Риз развернулся к Деймосу лицом, скрестил руки на груди и подпер собой стену.

— Малик так любит своего братишку, что не отдаст облюбованную собой игрушку так просто. И ты, — Риз выдержал небольшую паузу, — хочешь так сильно этого омегу, что можешь оступиться. Пусть это всего лишь природа, инстинкты, но тебе нужен истинный, и никто другой. Верно?

Деймос поджал губы, по лицу заходили желваки.

— Знаю, тебе не нравится, что я тебе говорю. Но, кроме меня, тебе об этом никто больше не напомнит. Не позволь ему стать твоей слабостью.

Лицо Деймоса разгладилось так же резко, как несколько минут до этого напряглось.

— Знаешь, а ведь я планирую взять Корвус за яйца. И поможет мне в этом дырка, как ты выразился, этого мальчика. — Губы расползлись в неприятной улыбке, сделав красивое, совершенное лицо Деймоса пугающим, безумным.

***

— Стини, когда я смогу забрать его? — Малик курил, стоя у окна в кабинете врача, и разглядывал холодный пейзаж промозглых улиц.

— Завтра. Я наложил швы на горло, там все казалось не так страшно. Он не успел натворить непоправимого. Есть правда он не сможет еще недели две. Так что кормить будем капельно. Ступню он распорол сильно, глубоко вогнав пластик. Швы снимем тоже через две недели. Руку запаковали в «скорлупу», правда, застежки сам он уже не откроет, — доктор слегка приподнял уголки губ вверх. — Я бы вам посоветовал, босс, получше за ним смотреть. Цветочек-то ваш, как оказывается, на глупости горазд.

— Я не предполагал, что он на подобное решится. Он всегда был малодушным, — бросил альфа, слегка повернувшись к врачу.

— А что будет, когда он забеременеет?

Малик глубоко затянулся, развернулся лицом к Стини и молча сверлил его взглядом.

— Хочешь что-то предложить? — бровь главы Корвуса приподнялась вверх.

— Решать вам, но можно держать его на транквилизаторах.

Выждав несколько минут и убедившись, что Малик не собирается ему рвать глотку прямо сейчас, Стини решился продолжить. Он вытащил небольшой чемоданчик из-под стола и раскрыл его перед альфой. Там было двадцать шприцев по два кубика каждый. Малик разглядывал желтоватую жидкость, а потом вынул из чемоданчика пневмоинъектор, он выглядел, как пистолет, только вместо пули заряжался успокоительным.

— Такие мы используем на большинстве омег в репродуктивных Центрах, когда они туда попадают, кхм, уже взрослыми. Некоторые могут быть буйными, а некоторые даже избавлялись от детей.

Малик скосил угрожающий взгляд на доктора.

— Вы же понимаете, что демография давно полетела к черту. Нам просто нужно воспроизводить популяцию, — словно оправдываясь, затараторил Стини. — Я не говорю, что ваш брат додумается сделать нечто подобное, может быть, он даже не знает как избавляются от приплода. Просто предлагаю вам взять успокоительное, на всякий случай.

— Уговорил, — альфа вложил инъектор в чемоданчик и, подхватив его, направился к двери. — К завтрашнему дню приготовь все необходимое. Возле палаты дежурят мои ребята, как и возле госпиталя.

— Да, сэр, — выдохнул Стини и откинулся устало на спинку кресла сразу, как закрылась за Ламбером дверь.

***

— Джинджер! Какого черта ты его ко мне впустил?! — выкрикнул Малик, швыряя на стол всученный курьером иск.

— А что, не должен был? — поинтересовался секретарь.

Малик понимал, что возразить ему нечего, но это понимание не мешало ему яростно сжимать кулаки и повышать голос.

Дюка, сука, наступил ему на пятку. Курьер от Мойры скрылся прежде, чем его догнала пуля главы Корвуса. Сегодня вечером Малик едет в госпиталь забирать Брана, а пять минут назад он получил даже не пощечину, а конкретный такой шлепок от Мойры. Взгляд вновь упал на документ, лежащий на столе.

_«Иск на имя главы Корвуса, Малика Ламбера… доведение до самоубийства его, Деймоса Дюка, истинной пары, омеги, Брана Ламбера…»_

— «Его», — прорычал альфа. — «Его», сука, пары, — пепельница полетела в стену.

От такого так просто не отмахнешься. Ярость горела внутри лесным пожаром, быстро распространяющимся и неумолимым.

— Адвокатов ко мне! — рявкнул Малик, сжимая треклятую бумажку в руке.

***

На выходе из госпиталя Малика встречал Деймос Дюка. Полы его незастегнутого пальто покачивались от легкого ветра, губы кривила усмешка, белые волосы были собраны в хвост, а в руке тлела сигарета. Он стоял в окружении охраны и насмешливо смотрел на Малика, который шел с Браном на руках в сопровождении телохранителей.

Завидев Мойру, Малик сжал покрепче зубы, чтобы не наброситься на этого типа с идеальной рожей, и спокойно прошел к ожидавшей их машине. Бран был белый как мел, если это словосочетание вообще может относиться к смуглой коже. Он был замотан в теплый плед и пребывал без сознания.

Поравнявшись с Деймосом, Малик молча прошел мимо, даже не взглянув в его глаза. И лишь когда Бран оказался внутри салона, развернулся к Мойре.

— Как мой принц? Не окочурился еще? — ехидно поинтересовался Дюка. — Скоро ты, дракон, будешь охранять пустой замок, — бросил Деймос и довольно затянулся.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Малик сверкнул своими темными глазами и сел в машину.

***

— Поручаю его тебе, Грэхэм. За его состояние отвечать будешь головой. Возле его дверей пусть всегда дежурит охрана, одного его никуда не выпускать. Даже в туалет. Приставь к нему медбрата из наших, — альфа щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся и постучал пальцами по столу, размышляя.

— Няньку?

— Надежную няньку, — уточнил Малик. — Самую надежную, понимаешь? Предписание Стини у тебя есть. Транквилизаторы использовать в крайнем случае, — альфа выдохнул дым. — Используй обезболивающие, снотворные, — он покрутил кистью с зажатой в ней сигаретой, — сам разберешься. Подбери ему психолога. Хочу, чтобы ему сделали «коррекцию», — Малик затянулся.

Грэхэм кивнул.

— Доложишь, как все будет готово. И да, Грэх, — слуга остановился у двери кабинета и обернулся к боссу. — Мальца-бету к нему не пускать. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Все будет в лучшем виде, сэр.

***

За двое суток отсутствия Брана в поместье, отведенную ему маленькую комнатку полностью оббили бело-голубыми мягкими «подушками», каждая была толщиной в двадцать сантиметров. Из-за этого комната стала напоминать игрушечный манеж. Кровать вмонтировали в пол, изголовье заменили на массивные деревянные столбики с округлыми вершинами, а всю остальную мебель убрали. Потолок украшало зеркало, точнее, потолок и стал зеркалом. В душевой особо ничего не меняли, так как ничего опасного в маленькой комнатушке не было.

В себя Бран пришел уже в обновленной обстановке, отчего, когда сознание вернулось полностью, испугался, не узнав в комнате ни больничной палаты, ни его нового угла. На него сверху смотрело отражение, и пусть он не мог ничего разглядеть без очков, он был уверен, что смотрит на себя.

Закричать не получилось. Из поврежденного горла вырвался хрип, и рука сама собой упала на глаза, скрывая от себя зеркальный потолок. Тело отзывалось болью, но не острой, как ожидал омега, а ноющей, монотонной. Во рту пересохло настолько, что он неосознанно захрипел.

— Пить… — удивившись скрипучему собственному надломленному голосу, Бран попробовал сглотнуть, отчего лишь ощутил укол боли у основания шеи, и попросил снова: — Пить.

Второй раз получилось лучше. Дверь комнаты открылась как по волшебству, и на пороге показался незнакомый высокий бета в медицинской форме. В руках его была капельница.

Бран внимательно следил за приближением мужчины в медформе, в надежде рассмотреть его с близкого расстояния.

— Пить, — еще раз повторил омега, ощупывая близоруким взглядом лицо мужчины.

Губы смочили водой, а потом их коснулся кубик льда. Бран быстро слизал предложенную влагу, но было мало, очень мало.

— Еще…

— Нельзя. Через пару дней сможешь начать пить маленькими глотками. А пока довольствуйся этим, — прозвучал ровный, однообразный, как полоса автострады, голос.

— Где я? — омега облизал губы.

— Дома, — в руку легко вошла игла, и Бран поднял взгляд на капельницу.

— Что это? — голос надломлено скрипел, правда не так сильно, как вначале.

— Глюкоза. Ты же у нас глупый безмозглый омега. Будешь теперь на капельном вскармливании ближайшие дней десять, — губы беты некрасиво изломала ухмылка.

«Черт», — только и успел подумать Бран, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза.

Первые пять дней омега в основном спал. Малик регулярно навещал брата, жалея о том, что допустил такой косяк, недооценил родного брата. Хотя ему бы в голову не пришло, что его Бран, изнеженный, пугливый и плохо переносящий вид крови, решится на такую глупость несусветную.

Но еще больше он жалел о ушедших днях течки. И это злило куда сильней. Стини не обрадовал его наступившей беременностью омеги, что вывело альфу из себя окончательно. Даже свежая порция анализов не оправдала надежд.

Единственной хорошей новостью для Ламбера стал психолог. Познакомившись с этим пожилым альфой, он признал, что выбор, сделанный в его пользу, верный, и «коррекцию» эскулап проведет как надо. А Малику всего-то и нужно, чтобы психолог подвел Брана к тому, что лучшим местом для него будет Корвус, а самым выгодным вариантом — Малик.

Кроме того, Дюка встал костью в горле со своим иском. Первое ознакомительное слушание уже было назначено.

***

— Господин Ламбер, — судья, Деймос Дюка, Малик Ламбер и адвокаты обеих сторон сидели в просторном дорогом кабинете. — Вы признаете иск господина Дюка и его право на омегу, Брана Ламбера?

— Нет. Я не признаю и никогда не признавал этот предварительный брачный контракт, подписанный покойным Самюэлем Дюка и моим отцом Реми Ламбером.

— Тем не менее, господин Ламбер, как указано в иске, Бран Ламбер приходится истинным омегой господина Дюка, и господин Деймос Дюка желает получить его.

— Нет такого закона, по которому я должен отдать ему своего брата, — спокойно ответил заготовленной фразой Малик. — Истинность ничего не значит сейчас, вам ведь это известно, — то ли спросил, то ли подчеркнул Ламбер.

— Да, это так, — встрял в разговор адвокат Мойры. — Но ваш брат, истинный омега господина Дюка, пытался покончить с собой. Или вы и это будете отрицать?

— Мы не отрицаем факт получения омегой травмы, — спокойно ответил адвокат Корвуса, перенимая инициативу, — но никто не говорит о том, что это была попытка суицида.

Судья внимательно слушал препирания сторон.

— Что же тогда случилось с Браном Ламбером?

— Он упал в душе и поранился. Так бывает, — снисходительно улыбнулся адвокат Корвуса, — Тем более в течку, когда ни ноги не держат, ни голова не работает. Вы же понимаете, о чем я? — адвокат бросил многозначительный взгляд на судью, тот едва заметно кивнул.

— Ваша честь, истинный омега моего господина не должен проводить течку отдельно от него. Вероятно, именно это и послужило причиной происшествия. Ведь эти двое уже встречались, и Бран Ламбер точно знает, кто его пара.

Малик скрипнул зубами и сильнее сжал пальцы в замке.

— Снимки из госпиталя также свидетельствуют о том, что травм было две.

На стол перед судьей адвокат Мойры положил стопку фотографий.

— Вот тут, видите, — он указал на первое фото, — у омеги глубокий порез на ноге, помимо зажатой раны на шее. Объясните нам, господин Ламбер, каким образом нужно было падать вашему брату, чтобы не свернуть себе шею, не заработать синяки, а проткнуть ее в самом мягком месте. Вот тут, — адвокат указал пальцами на свое горло, аккурат туда, куда вошел острый пластик Брану.

Малик метнул свирепый взгляд в Дюка, потом в своего адвоката. Фотографии усложняли дело. Вопрос в том, как их достал этот ублюдок?

— Согласен, с адвокатом господина Дюка, — кивнул судья. — Слишком удобное ранение. Такую рану мог нанести себе омега и самостоятельно. А это уже, господин Ламбер, повод передать его истинной паре.

— Нет закона, требующего сделать это, — напомнил адвокат Корвуса. — Бран Ламбер сейчас слишком подвержен стрессу. Смерть родителей, досрочный выпуск из академии, преследующий его господин Дюка, — адвокат выделил последнюю фразу, по-особенному акцентируя на ней внимание. — Мальчик просто запутался, впал в депрессию. Кто, как не брат, поддержит его лучше?

— Брат и, по-совместительству, любовник? — не выдержал Деймос.

— Не буду отрицать, я люблю своего брата. И секс между нами был по обоюдному согласию, — хладнокровно отрезал Малик.

— Вы не отрицаете сексуальной связи с вашим братом? — уточнил судья, нисколько не смутившись, скорее, чисто формально.

— Подтверждаю. По согласию, — с нажимом повторил Малик, чем заставил уже скрипеть зубами Дюка.

— Ваш брат подтвердит, что секс был по согласию? — впился пиявкой адвокат Мойры в признание.

— Да.

Судья раздумывал несколько минут, а потом продолжил:

— Следующая встреча будет через две недели. Я желаю видеть на ней Брана Ламбера.

— Ваша честь, за две недели Корвус запугает мальчишку, и он скажет все, что угодно.

— Отклонено, — ровно отрезал судья. — Мальчик согласно медицинской карте через три дня только избавится от швов. Ему нужно время на восстановление.

Адвокат Мойры и Деймос Дюка поджали губы, но промолчали. По крайней мере, сейчас шансы получить пацана пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

***

Малик был доволен исходом первой встречи в суде. Он прекрасно понимал, что ситуация далеко не в его пользу, поэтому настало время подключать психолога и максимально затягивать процесс. Ему нужно дождаться следующей течки Брана и провести ее всю с ним, тогда будет большая вероятность того, что омега забеременеет и вердикт будет в его пользу.

Тем же вечером Малик зашел в комнату своего брата, впрочем, как делал всегда. Бран не разговаривал с ним, но и присутствие его игнорировать не мог.

— Бран, мальчик мой, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Бран сидел на кровати и смотрел на пустую стену перед собой. Тело уже почти не болело, ему начинали приносить легкие бульоны, воду в том количестве, в котором он ее хотел. Обезболивающие и успокоительные существенно снизили его активность на время выздоровления, но Малик считал, что в данной ситуации это только ему на пользу.

Пусть Бран и не говорил с ним охотно, когда не спал, но он и не истерил, не бросался на него с кулаками, не сыпал проклятьями, не пытался себя вновь покалечь. Прикосновения альфы не бросали его в дрожь, он не забивался запугано в угол кровати, и все благодаря тому, что был накачан успокоительными под завязку. Так что, в целом, Малика устраивало такое положение вещей.

— Нормально, — голос Брана стал почти таким же, как и раньше. Из него исчезли скрипучие и шипящие нотки. Омега повернул голову к брату. — Малик…

— Я люблю тебя, маленький мой. Только тебя, ты ведь знаешь, — альфа коснулся щеки омеги, поглаживая ее, опустился к губам, провел по ним большим пальцем.

— Малик, — брови Брана страдальчески надломились, — отпусти меня. Пожалуйста…

Малик, не убирая руку от красивого, практически вернувшего свой цвет лица омеги, улыбнулся.

— Ну что ты такое говоришь, глупый. Куда ты пойдешь? Что будешь делать? Ты только мой, сладенький, — Малик наклонился и поцеловал омегу в губы, не настойчиво, а нежно. — Мы будем очень счастливы, когда ты поправишься. Ты ведь больше не будешь делать глупости, Бран?

Омега едва заметно вздрогнул.

— Братик уже не сердится, не волнуйся, — улыбка. — Но ты будешь послушным, правда? И у нас будет много детей, — Бран вздрогнул. Малик кожей ощутил охватившую тело омеги дрожь. — Мы будем самой счастливой семьей.

— А…

— Да?

— А Дюка? — осторожно спросил омега, пряча глаза. Бран совсем не про это хотел спросить, но не осмелился…

— Забудь о нем, маленький мой. Мы всегда будем вместе. — Еще один поцелуй в губы. Малик заметил, как мучительно искривился рот брата.

В дверь тихонько постучали, и на пороге показался медбрат с капельницей и подносом с успокоительным в руках.

— Отдыхай, мое сокровище, — Малик поцеловал на прощание тонкую ладошку брата и скрылся за дверью.

Правила поведения с этим с виду флегматичным и равнодушным медбратом Бран усвоил практически сразу. Первые дни, когда он приходил в себя и каждое слово давалось с трудом, он лежал послушной куклой, позволяя делать с собой все, что требовалось — капельницы, уколы, мази, смена повязок. Но стоило телу окрепнуть, как спящие в душе эмоции стали проситься наружу. Однажды Бран вырвал из руки капельницу, за что получил звонкую пощечину, потом он самостоятельно попытался выйти из комнаты, но напоролся на дежуривший у дверей патруль, далее он не позволял себе ставить капельниц, срывал повязки, чуть не дошло до расхождения швов.

Медбрат обходился первое время предупредительными пощечинами, но потом дошло до беседы «по душам» с Грэхэмом. Слуга не расшаркивался перед Браном, просто пообещал накачать в следующий раз транквилизаторами до такой степени, что он будет пускать слюни как душевнобольной и ходить под себя всю оставшуюся жизнь в местах, не столь отдаленных от Минакса, в местах, которых боятся все омеги.

— Малик не позволит, — просипел Бран на подобное замечание слуги.

— А ты проверь, — оскалился Грэхэм. — Повторю в последний раз — еще одна такая выходка, и я тебя отправлю туда, откуда не возвращаются. Живыми.

Бран сглотнул. Все так, как и говорил ему Грэхэм в прошлый раз. Он бесправный омега, он живет только для того, чтобы Малик был счастлив, чтобы Корвус имел наследников. Сильная ладонь беты сдавила руку, игла быстро нашла вену, лекарство медленно впрыскивалось в кровь.

Бран каждый раз сглатывал подступающий к горлу ком, стоило Малику появиться в дверях. Брат его не слышал, не понимал. Альфа создавал вокруг Брана «их» мир, на деле являющийся отражением мира Малика. Бран не сможет так, не сможет с ним… Он готов уйти в неизвестность, лишь бы не оставаться в Корвусе с братом, в придуманном для него мире. А потом… появился психолог.

***

— Бран, почему ты отказываешься слышать меня? — уже в который раз повторяя врач. Это был его пятый визит, но омега на контакт идти отказывался.

Стоило Брану услышать первый раз то, что вещал седовласый старик в дорогом костюме с папочкой в руках, как он закрылся в своей скорлупе, не желая внимать «истине».

— Ты же умный мальчик, Бран. Почему ты так хочешь вырваться из собственного дома?

Бран прохаживался по своей оббитой подушками комнате, иногда оцарапывая ногтем гладкое кожаное покрытие.

— Я вам уже говорил. Малик меня изнасиловал.

Удивительно, но чем чаще он произносил это вслух, тем меньше в нем оставалось смущения и горьковатый привкус этого слова не оставался больше на языке.

— Он не изнасиловал, — спокойным голосом поправил его врач, — Вы занялись сексом по обоюдному согласию.

— Неправда, — монотонно отзывался Бран. Его раздражало то, с каким упорством этот мужчина коверкает его слова.

— Разве? — врач вскинул брови. — Ты же мне сказал, что не сопротивлялся.

— Я сказал, что перестал. После энного количества ударов, — немного раздраженно отозвался омега. — Любой бы перестал.

— Ты кончил, — гнул психолог свою линию. Мужчина перевернул страницу и посмотрел на Брана, — трижды.

Откуда такие сведения, Бран не знал. Он все еще не до конца понимал, что происходит, сколько дней он не выходит из комнаты, почему ему до сих пор скармливают лекарства. Стоило один раз воспротивиться и медбрат, который все еще «заботился» о нем, заставил выпить таблетки силой. Бран думал, что это успокоительное, ведь раны зажили, с тела сошли синяки, он уже нормально питался обычной пищей, Малик регулярно приходил к нему, но дальше поцелуев и касаний дело не пошло, и в глубине души Бран был рад этому. Зато сам он стал флегматичней, что было немного странно, ведь Бран изначально не был слишком активным.

Бран прошелся пальцами по прохладной коже «подушек», облепивших стену.

— Ты отрицаешь, Бран?

Бран молчал.

— Видишь, это было обоюдное удовольствие.

— Нет.

— Объясни мне.

— Я вам уже говорил, — омега повернулся к старику и поправил очки, сползшие на переносицу. Ему не нравились эти беседы, этот психолог выворачивал его слова наизнанку. Он уже почти запутался в веренице смысловых конструкций и скрытого подтекста, которым пичкал его этот обманчиво безобидный старик.

— Объясни еще раз. Я хочу понять.

— В родительской спальне… Он сделал это в родительской спальне…

— Тут нечего стыдиться. Тем более, ты был тем, кто захотел сделать это в их кровати.

Бран вздрогнул, закусил губу.

— Неправда.

— Тогда расскажи мне еще раз, как все было.

Бран бросил взгляд на врача, но его нечитаемый взгляд глядел в душу омеги, раздевая его до самих истоков, обнажая суть.

— Это было изнасилование… — в очередной раз начал говорить омега.

Он повторял свою версию каждый день, на каждой встрече с психологом, постепенно замечая, что история обрастает подробностями, штрихами, преображаясь и трансформируясь в нечто правильное. Да, к концу второй недели Бран говорил именно то, что было нужно, что было правильно. Омега не понимал, как так получилось, что изнасилование стало обоюдным желанием, но почему-то верил в это. Верил каждому слову врача, ведь то, что говорил этот альфа, было логичным, настоящим, а не выдумкой расстроенного смертью родителей мальчика.

И Малик…он ведь действительно любит его, заботится. Он также будет прекрасным отцом их детям. Да, это тоже правильно, ведь Малик хочет наследников, детей от него, и его святая обязанность, как и каждого омеги на Земле, дать альфе то, что тот хочет. А то, что они родные братья, совсем не помеха.

Это вполне нормально сейчас, в их обществе инцест давно вошел в рамки обычных отношений, главное, чтобы все было по обоюдному желанию. А раз Бран не возражал и даже течку с ним провел, ну, ее начало, значит, он признает в брате альфу. Суицид? Нет, что вы, это у омеги нервы сдали. И не такое в течку делают эти слабые существа.

Бран был согласен со всеми доводами психолога и даже мог сказать, что почувствовал себя, в итоге, гораздо легче. На его губы даже вернулась робкая улыбка, которую он обращал к Малику.

Бран стал послушным.

Малик ликовал, подписывая чек на внушительную сумму на имя психолога. «Коррекция» даже превзошла его ожидания, ведь теперь Бран готов был подпускать брата к себе без сопротивления и уговоров, по первому требованию альфы. Малик выписал еще один чек с тремя нулями в качестве благодарности пожилому мозгоправу. На его вопросительный, но благодарный взгляд, альфа спокойно ответил:

— А это лично от меня. За внушение удовлетворять мои желания.

Старик мягко улыбнулся, пряча чеки в карман.

***

Второе заседание по иску Дюка прошло ровно и поставило точку в споре двух альф. Бран послушно отвечал заученными с врачом фразами, искренне в них веря, и осторожно поглядывал на главу Мойры, что безостановочно сверлил его взглядом. Малик чувствовал свое превосходство, победно скалясь и раздражая этим Деймоса.

— Ваша честь, мы предупреждали, что Корвус заставит его лжесвидетельствовать! — вмешался адвокат Мойры.

Бран вздрогнул. Судья внимательно посмотрел на присутствующих.

— Вот, полюбуйтесь, — адвокат Мойры выложил перед судьей фотографии. — Особняк Корвуса посещал вот этот врач, известный психолог.

Судья взял фотокарточку и стал ее разглядывать. Малик сжал кулаки. Судья нажал на кнопку селектора и вызвал к себе медиков.

— Возьмите у молодого человека анализ крови, — приказал он, и Брана, который нервно оглянулся на присутствующих, вывели из кабинета. — Почему вас посещал врач, если мальчик здоров?

— Психолог просто помогал брату справиться со стрессом. Сейчас его перестали мучить кошмары, и он прекратил делать глупости, — ответил адвокат Корвуса.

— Хочешь сказать, что теперь он добровольно под тебя ложится, Малик? — едко заметил Дюка.

— Зависть плохое чувство, Деймос, — Малик сложил руки в замок и откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Повисло молчание.

Дверь кабинета открылась спустя двадцать минут, и медик протянул несколько листков — результат анализа крови.

— Все чисто, господа. Никаких наркотических веществ или психотропных препаратов. Незначительное содержание успокоительного и все, — констатировал судья.

— Мальчишка должен быть со мной! Я его альфа! — не выдержал Дюка. Присутствие Брана его возбуждало, прокаливая терпение Деймоса на медленном огне. Хотелось согнуть мальчишку пополам, упереть грудью в стол и выебать так, чтобы омега раз и навсегда запомнил, кому принадлежит его дырка.

— Я не отрицаю, что вы истинные, и омега действительно в какой-то степени принадлежит вам, господин Дюка. Но, — судья сделал паузу, — нет веских причин для того, чтобы передать омегу вам.

— Мальчишка пытался убить себя, — с нажимом ответил Дюка, — такими темпами, я останусь без пары! Вы же знаете, согласно физиологии и негласным правилам, омегу передают истинному альфе, как только связь сформирована и установлена.

— Это устаревшие правки к законам и дедушкины сказки! — выпалил Малик. — Бран останется со мной!

— По предварительному контракту между вашими отцами, омега отходит Мойре в день своего двадцатилетия, — прервал спор судья. — Поскольку я не вижу причин забирать Брана сейчас из дома Корвуса, постановляю контракт считать действительным.

— Но… — попытался возразить Малик.

— И передать омегу истинному альфе в день его двадцатилетия, если омега не захочет сам перебраться к своей паре раньше, — припечатал судья, вынудив Малика прикусить язык и сдержать рвущиеся из него ругательства.

— Да как он захочет, ваша честь? — не выдержал Деймос, сжав правую руку в кулак. — Меня не подпускают к Брану, я не могу с ним видеться! И как вы прикажете ему захотеть перебраться ко мне?!

— Малик Ламбер является официальным опекуном Брана Ламбера. Он в своем праве, — закончил судья, вставая со своего места.


	9. Глава 8

— Какого хера?! — кричал Малик на адвокатов в своем кабинете. — Какого, я вас спрашиваю, этот чертов контракт признали действительным?! И что мне теперь делать со всей этой правомерной частью?!

Малик был зол. С одной стороны он щелкнул обнаглевшего Дюка по носу, но с другой стороны, ему тоже утерли нос.

— Я должен отдать Брана этому ублюдку меньше, чем через два года! — взревел альфа, шарахнув кулаком по столу.

— Господин, успокойтесь, — монотонно вставил его секретарь, Джинджер.

— Успокоиться?! — Малик выхватил пистолет из наплечной кобуры и нажал на курок быстрее, чем кто-либо успел среагировать.

Со стороны могло показаться, что альфа даже не целился, но это было не так. Годы тренировок возвели его навыки до умений профессионального киллера. Первый, ближайший к нему, адвокат упал на пол с дыркой во лбу. Еще два выстрела прозвучали без задержек, два юриста с такими же аккуратными отверстиями в головах легли рядом с первым телом. Дуло перевелось на секретаря, щелкнул взводимый курок, но лицо Джина не изменилось, продолжая выражать полное равнодушие.

— Мне нужен новый юротдел, — уже спокойнее произнес Малик и поставил пистолет на предохранитель.

— Я подберу подходящих кандидатов, — Джин удалился.

Малик взглянул на часы. Стрелки ползли к восьми. Тело еще сотрясала гневная дрожь, а злость угасала слишком медленно. Малик выхватил начатую бутылку из бара у стены и присосался прямо к горлышку. Алкоголь приятно обжег горло, гася собой пузырящееся раздражение.

Ему нужен Бран. Сию секунду! И плевать он хотел на все рекомендации старого психолога. Дело сделано, омега принял навязанную реальность, а он терпел достаточно долго. Три недели. Три проклятущих недели! Губы сами собой нашли горлышко бутылки, Малик жадно отхлебнул. Взгляд нащупал на столе календарь. Скоро опять начнется течка, скоро его братик опять потечет… Губы искривились в пьяной улыбке, а в паху болезненно отозвалось желание.

«Сию же секунду…» — повторил мысленно альфа, добивая остатки алкоголя.

***

Бран чувствовал себя странно. Он не знал ничего о том, что за него ведется спор в суде, как и не знал, чем все завершилось. Его никто не считал нужным поставить в известность. В машине, по пути домой, Малик крепко сжимал его руку, он был раздражен, возможно, даже рассержен. Но брат не проронил ни слова, а едва машина остановилась, велел проводить Брана в его «комнату». Это место, оббитое подушками, вызывало в омеге странные неприятные эмоции, оно было холодным, бездушным, как стены больницы. Психиатрической больницы…

И хоть психолог утверждал, что такое дизайнерское решение было принято исключительно в его интересах, после неосторожной попытки покалечить себя, парню это не нравилось.

Омега обхватил себя за плечи, словно замерз. Он помнил, как Малик касался его, кусал, вывихнул кисть, вколачивался в его тело, оставлял на коже синяки, но сейчас он был уверен, что сам спровоцировал брата. Сам.

Это его вина, вина омеги. Это была исключительно его вина, что секс был грубым и болезненным. Ведь если бы он был хорошим омегой, послушным, и позволил своему альфе все, то не понадобились бы эти многочасовые ежедневные беседы с психологом.

Так ведь он говорил? Тот неприятный старик в дорогом сером костюме с папочкой в руках. «И почему ты так глуп?» — регулярно повторял старый психолог-альфа, заводя свою шарманку снова и снова. Это было внушение, бездушный голос врача мантрой звучал в этом давящем помещении, навязывая другую правду.

Бран постоянно думал об этом, так как больше думать было не о чем.

Четырнадцать дней по шесть часов в сутки его будни скрашивал тот человек, психолог. Он оставлял Брану заученые выбранные фразы, которые ужами крутились в голове, медленно, но верно «корректируя» его воспоминания. Да, Бран и сейчас хотел видеть в Малике лишь брата, без другого подтекста. Он также желал покинуть новый дом Корвуса, исчезнуть из Минакса и попытаться обрести свободу, хотя психолог говорил, что это лишь его юношеская блажь, что свободы нет и в помине, а место омеги подле альфы, счастье омеги — служить альфе, призвание омеги — продолжать род альфы.

Бран чувствовал, как от монотонного голоса опытного врача у него под кожей поселись мурашки, которые вызывали навязчивый зуд, как и его убеждения. Он стал соглашаться со многими вещами, чувствуя при этом, что разрывается на куски, что его сердце распято на грубо сколоченном кресте.

Доктор больше не приходил, а вот мысли о нем остались. Вернее, даже не мысли, а звучащие в голове слова, которые бесконечно повторял ему мужчина. Слова о правилах поведения омег. Бран ухватился за волосы, дернул, так хотелось содрать с себя скальп вместе с зудящими мыслями.

Он запутался. Запутался так сильно, что Брану стало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Вот только если раньше рядом был этот психолог, который говорил ему «правду» и удерживал на плаву, то сейчас он остался один на один с расползающимся во все стороны миром. Шов, которым стянули Брана, распускался.

***

Малик повернул ключ в замке и толкнул дверь в комнату Брана. Омега сидел на кровати, теребя заплетенные в косу волосы. Взгляд Брана быстро наткнулся на пьяные глаза альфы, и маленькое сердце пропустило удар. Альфа внимательно рассматривал голые ноги, не прикрытые пледом, и чувствовал, как во рту скапливается слюна.

— Бран, — позвал Малик, прикрывая дверь и поворачивая в ней ключ.

От звука этого голоса Бран вздрогнул, но послушно сполз с кровати и встал перед альфой. Это было сделано скорее инстинктивно, словно что-то щелкнуло в голове, а потом в памяти явственно всплыло лицо доктора: «Встречать альфу нужно стоя». И он встречал. Каждый день он именно так встречал психолога. Стоя.

Губы Малика невольно изобразили улыбку. «Как славно», — подумал он и шагнул к брату. Пальцы коснулись волос омеги, но Бран не отшатнулся, как мог бы, а замер, даже дышать перестал. Пальцы обхватили волосы омеги на затылке, и альфа накрыл его губы жестким поцелуем. Бран попытался отстраниться, упершись ладонями в плечи альфы, но тщетно.

— Ну чего ты, Бран, — прохрипел пьяным голосом Малик. Вторая рука обхватила омегу за талию и крепче прижала к себе. — Что должен делать хороший омега?

Бран смотрел на брата, разум рвался, как лист бумаги, он знал и не знал правильный ответ одновременно.

— Ну?! — требовательно повторил Малик, дернув омегу за волосы.

— С-слушаться.

— На колени, — ласково пропел Малик, продолжая удерживать брата за волосы и силой опускать на колени.

Руки Брана заскользили по штанинам альфы и замерли на уровне его коленей, вцепившись в ткань. Самец затуманенным алкоголем взглядом смотрел сверху вниз на свою жертву.

— Расстегивай, — он слегка подтолкнул Брана к своему крупному бугру в штанах.

Бран протянул руки и стал освобождать член альфы. А в голове тем временем пролетали обрывки мантры: _»…быть послушным…больно не будет…альфа любит тебя…ты же кончал с ним?.. будет хорошо, если будешь послушным…исполнение желаний альфы — величайшее счастье…это было обоюдное желание…ты хочешь его…»_ Но как же «изнасилование»? _»… насилие не всегда боль… насилие — проявление любви…омега счастлив, когда его «любят…счастлив…счастлив…»._

Когда член альфы встал прямо перед глазами Брана, он невольно сглотнул. Он впервые рассматривал член так близко.

— Открой рот, — голос альфу предавал, раскрывая полную гамму нетерпения.

— Я…я не умею… — договорить Бран не успел, Малик, дернув голову брата на себя, резко нанизал его на свой член.

Бран захрипел, испугавшись, что сейчас задохнется, впился пальцами в бедра альфы, но слышал лишь его стоны наслаждения. Забыв о Бране как таковом, Малик безжалостно натягивал его голову на свой немаленький, как у всех альф, член. Слезы катились из глаз крупными каплями, слюни беспорядочно стекали вниз, Бран давился, хрипел и чувствовал, как член брата, распирающий его рот настолько, что было больно держать его открытым, тыкается то за щеку, то в небо, то проникает в самое горло.

Несколько раз ему казалось, что это конец. Бран был так сильно вжат в пах альфы, что у него начиналась асфиксия, горло непроизвольно сокращалось, и альфа получал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Когда Бран едва не свалился без чувств, Малик, спустивший своего зверя, просто ухватил омегу за шею, потом за уши и продолжал насиловать его рот.

Первый оргазм накрыл Малика довольно быстро, он толкнулся особенно глубоко и излился прямо в горло, лишив Брана вкуса своего семени. Отпустив омегу, альфа, глубоко и довольно дыша, нашарил в карманах сигареты и закурил. Кашляющий и хрипевший брат не вызвал в нем ни грамма сожаления.

— Тебе нужно научиться отсасывать, — констатировал Малик, чувствуя очередную волну возбуждения. Присев к Брану, он сжал в ладони его лицо. — Какой ты у меня красивый, Бран, — пьяно проговорил альфа и выдохнул в лицо омеге серый дым.

Бран смотрел на старшего брата влажными глазами. А в голове трещала по швам замазанная масляными красками картина мира.

_«Это приятно?.. Я счастлив?.. Я кончил?.. Удовольствие?.. Я — омега…омега…больно…было ужасно больно…омега…»_

Малик затянулся и раздавил бычок в руке. Схватив брата за волосы, он вновь подтянул его к своему медленно наливающемуся желанием члену и грубо втолкнул его в искривленный рот. Намотав волосы омеги сильнее на руку, альфа утробно прорычал, чувствуя, как во влажном рту обожаемого младшего брата наливается силой его орган.

Малик сел на кровать, подтащил омегу и стал натягивать его на себя и тереться стоящим колом членом о перекошенное болью лицо. Бран получал пощечины, если плохо сосал или недостаточно усердно вылизывал Малика. А он это делал плохо, потому что делал впервые. Поэтому голова дергалась вслед за волосами, а пощечины отрезвляли и срывали по крошке масляные слои с картины, нарисованной психологом.

Малик трахал исключительно его рот. Долго. Грубо. Бран однажды даже вырвал, слишком глубоко вталкивал себя в горло омеги альфа. Пьяный, не контролирующий себя, Малик брезгливо скривился, наблюдая остатки рвотных масс на своем члене.

Удар наотмашь уложил Брана на пол — омега в очередной раз дернулся от сильного удара по лицу, которое буквально онемело от боли. Пощечины показались ему после этого маленькой шалостью. Единственное, что радовало омегу, что очки он снял сразу, это, кстати, тоже была рекомендация врача. «Если хочешь сохранить очки. Снимай их при альфе, новые получить будет не так просто», — повторял ему психолог.

— Вычищай, Бран, — властный тон прогремел над головой. Бран не понял о чем говорит Малик. — Я сказал, вылизывай, дрянь такая! — альфа ткнул его в испачканный член. — Твое?! Убирай!

Бран сглотнул и принялся обсасываться стоящий член, параллельно стараясь не обрыгаться по новой.

Малик кончил еще три раза, прежде чем почувствовал, что голод, мучивший его последние четырнадцать дней, сыто улегся на дне разморенного пьяного сознания. Излившись на лицо Брана в последний раз, при этом помогая себе рукой, так как омега уже находился в полуобморочном состоянии, альфа довольно заурчал и откинулся на спину на кровать, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

Как только рука, удерживающая волосы Брана, исчезла, он снопом упал на пол. Веки, залитые спермой, не хотелось ни трогать, ни открывать. Бран не всхлипнул даже, сил не осталось. Да и к чему слезы, когда тебя «любят». Сон быстро скрутил омегу, предлагая ему такой желанный отдых.

Малик проснулся еще засветло. Он накрыл ладонью свою гудящую голову, а потом, приподнявшись внимательно осмотрел одежду. Штаны так и были на нем, приспущенные и расстегнутые. Сам он был в комнатушке Брана, а омега обнаружился на полу с перемазанным спермой лицом.

Альфа встал, переложил брата на кровать, а сам направился в свою комнату. У него еще был час на сон, прежде чем сработает будильник и придет время собираться на работу.

***

Харуки стоял перед дверью комнаты Брана в компании Грэхэма.

— Приведешь его в порядок и займешься другой работой, — Грэхэм повернул клуч в замочной скважине.

— А как же тот медбрат?

— Его работа закончена. Господин велел с сегодняшнего дня тебе приниматься за Брана. И только попробуй, — Грэхэм опалил слугу взглядом, — сказать или сделать что-то не то. Выпорю.

Харуки кивнул и быстро скользнул в приоткрывшуюся щель.

Сразу же в нос ему ударил запах рвоты и алкоголя, и маленький слуга прикрыл рот рукой. Быстро приоткрыв створку окна, он направился к кровати. Он знал, что Малик ночью был тут, с братом. Теперь следует позаботиться о том, чтобы омега был готов к вечеру, как сказал ему Грэхэм. Сама мысль об этом была ему противна, но он кто? Бесправное существо, купленное еще отцом двойняшек. И приставили его к Брану, как самого безобидного и безопасного из слуг.

— Бран, это я, — тихо позвал слуга, — Харуки. Бран, просыпайся, — рука Харуки коснулась плеча омеги.

— Харуки? — сиплый голос не принадлежал омеге, звучал, словно чужой.

— Да, Бран.

— Мне надо в душ…

— Давай помогу, — слуга немного отодвинулся от кровати, а когда развернулся с очками в руках, то так и замер.

Бран сидел на кровати, свесив ноги, а лицо было залито засохшей спермой. Он смог приоткрыть лишь один глаз, который меньше всего был испачкан семенем. Щеки были красноватыми, а на скуле красовался синяк. Харуки почувствовал предательскую дрожь в пальцах, но быстро справившись с собой, подхватил Брана и потащил в душ. Можно было ничего не спрашивать. Ему было больно видеть Брана таким. Видеть, что с ним творит родной брат, было гадко.

Харуки терпеливо дал время Брану насладиться одиночеством и тишиной в душе, карауля его рядышком на полу и радуясь, что сегодня он взял то, что ему доверил в свое время Тим Ламбер. Словно предвидя подобный исход, младший супруг главы Корвуса отдал ему свой дневник. Был ли этот дневник одним из многих, или он был написан для Брана, Хару не знал, но он обещал, что когда младший сын Ламберов вернется, а самого Тима не будет уже рядом, передать дневник Брану. Хару решил, что должен как можно скорее его вернуть адресату, но не мог видеться с младшим хозяином долгих четырнадцать дней.

Пластиковая дверца душевой открылась, и Бран завернулся в тут же поданное ему полотенце. Синяк на скуле говорил, что не все было гладко между братьями этой ночью.

— Бран, за что он тебя так? — робко спросил Харуки.

— Я… — Бран опять запутался. Он беспомощно оглянулся, ожидая подсказки, но никого не было. «Сам виноват… Плохой омега… Непослушный… Послушных не наказывают…», опять обрывки фраз вертелись в голове. — Я сам виноват… Наверное…

Харуки удивился только на секунду, а затем просто обнял омегу, прикусывая губу. «Что с тобой сделали, Бран? Что это за взгляд?», но произнести вслух свои вопросы он не осмеливался.

— Твой папа мне кое-что дал, Бран, — слуга внимательно посмотрел на омегу.

— Мой папа? — Бран немного оживился.

Аккуратно достав из-за пазухи небольшой дневник, Харуки протянул его Брану.

— Твой папа отдал мне это и сказал передать тебе, если его не будет рядом.

Бран аккуратно взял, наверное, уже то единственное, что осталось у него от родителей.

— Бран, мы должны найти место, где его прятать. Грэхэм, да и хозяин, если найдут, то будет плохо.

— Да. Верно.

Место было выбрано у изголовья кровати, там, куда быстро сможет добраться Бран. Ведь мебели в комнате не было, и единственным местом, где мог читать омега, оставалась кровать. А значит, с правого бока изголовья кровати Харуки отогнул немного прибитую к стене подушку таким образом, чтобы тонкая рука омеги легко могла туда засунуть дневник и сама книжечка не выпала.

Все оказалось предельно просто. Мягкий материал в выбранном месте поддавался даже слабому омеге, и он же, этот материал, будучи прибитым к стене, не позволял дневнику выпасть наружу. В случае внезапного появления кого-то дневник можно было спрятать под матрас. В итоге, оставив Брану еду, Харуки удалился, ведь компания сейчас омеге была ни к чему.

Бран открыл первую страницу потрепанного на вид дневника.

_»…Дорогой мой мальчик, полагаю, что ты вернулся из Танси. Жаль, я не могу встретить тебя… Но, ты знаешь, это было ожидаемо. Под «это» я подразумеваю нашу кончину. Малик так и не смирился с твоим отсутствием… Впрочем, давай по порядку»._

Бран озадачено поднял глаза. «Ожидаемо?»

_»…Прости меня, что не смог тебя защитить. Знаешь, он совсем стал неуправляемый, когда ты уехал. Стерег твою комнату, как дракон сокровище…»_

Бран пролистнул страницу.

_»…Я знал, что его душа медленно чернеет, покрывается трупными пятнами. Возможно, если бы Реми не отправил тебя в Танси, Малик бы не тонул в Минаксе так быстро._

_Ах да, ты же не знаешь… Минакс — та еще клоака, малыш. Не смотри на лоск и богатство, все это фальшь. Я видел его истинное обличие. Это сгнившее лицо самой смерти…»  
_  
Еще одна перевернутая страница.

_»…Прости меня за то, что ты сейчас переживаешь с Маликом. Это и наша вина тоже… Он любит тебя своей извращенной губительной любовью, которая ослепляет его. Прости его за боль, которую он тебе причиняет…если сможешь…_

_Я…плохой отец, Бран. Я его простил. За тебя. И за себя тоже прощу. Я ужасный отец, Бран. Я не смог остановить его чувства, взрывной волной разрушающие твою жизнь…и нашу. И… я не стал любить его меньше. Увы… Мне бы хотелось заверить тебя в моей ненависти. В негодовании… В осуждении… Прости… Не могу._

_Он мой сын, Бран. Разбивающий ваши жизни, да, но все равно, сын. И им останется._

_Я люблю его так же, как и тебя. Все еще… Возможно, я жалею его, но не могу перестать любить. Понимаю, ты не поймешь. Может быть, когда-нибудь… а может быть, никогда._

_Но запомни — отцовская любовь вот такая. Бесконечная, как прямая линия, проведенная тобой на бумаге, простая, как твоя однотонная футболка, необходимая, как глоток воздуха или воды…а еще она, Бран, уродливая, как в моем случае, и цена ей медный грош или, наоборот, целое состояние…»  
_  
По щекам омеги катились слезы. Настоящие. Искренние. Он не показывал слезы Малику, но он показал их папе. Перечитывая расплывающиеся перед глазами строчки он ощутил растерянность, непонимание, страх.

— О чем он говорит? Бездна, что он пишет? — «Он знал. Он знал…» пульсом билось в голове. — Почему же, папа…?

Дневник жег руки. Хотелось отшвырнуть его прочь, например, в стену, растоптать ногами и больше не открывать. Но — Бран закусил губу — в то же время он не мог выпустить дневник из рук. Он должен узнать, что еще написал ему родитель, в чем еще тот решил покаяться.

Вытерев капающие из глаз слезы, он спрятал дневник и стал нервно прохаживаться по комнате. Бран не замечал, как постоянно покусывает губы, в его голове, остававшейся пустой долгих четырнадцать дней, вдруг вновь завертелись мысли. «Папа говорит, что это неправильно. Малик ведет себя с ним неправильно…»

***

Когда в зарешеченном окошке Бран увидел высоко взошедшую Луну в потемневшем и потяжелевшем небе, дверь его комнаты, что соединялась со спальней Малика, отворилась. Малик вошел в одном халате и явно после душа.

— Бран, — позвал альфа и улыбнулся. — Как ты? — рука коснулась синяка на лице.

Бран не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, в сознании зудел монотонный голос психолога, а с другой стороны, строчки из дневника папы. Бран застыл в противоречии. Малик оценил заминку с ответом по-своему.

— Бран, ты меня оскорбил вчера своей выходкой. Я должен был тебя наказать. Воспитание омег — обязанность каждого альфы. Ты понимаешь? — ладонь аккуратно поглаживала скулу, пальцы слегка пробегали по искусанным губам.

Бран слабо кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Малик улыбнулся. — Какой ты у меня красивый, Бран. Только мой, — губы альфы накрыли рот омеги, прихватывая верхнюю, а затем и нижнюю губку. — Только мой. Прекрасный. Любимый.

Малик выдыхал слова прямо в губы омеги, руками оглаживая стройное тело в таком же, как у него самого, халате. Одежды в комнате не было. Брану ее приносили или…не приносили.

Малик подтолкнул брата к кровати, чувствуя, как в груди быстро забилось омежье сердечко. Бран начинал паниковать. Страх пробивался сквозь каменные плиты, выложенные психологом, упрямо утверждая свое присутствие.

— Не бойся, маленький мой, — альфа целовал шею омеги, лежа на нем сверху, пощипывая маленькие соски и оглаживая впалый живот. — Я буду любить тебя нежно. Медленно. Ты же хочешь этого? — шептал Малик, прислушиваясь к дыханию и сердцебиению брата.

— Да, — выдохнул омега, изо всех сил сдерживая дрожь. В памяти вспыхивали и гасли картины прошлого безумия, обидных, колючих слов и тяжелых ударов.

Сдерживая себя, Бран все-таки завозился под альфой, за что его сжали в объятиях еще сильнее, до хруста в костях. «Не сопротивляйся. Не сопротивляйся, Бран, и больно не будет», — уговаривал себя омега.

Малик ввел палец внутрь, провернул, ощупал стенки, наслаждаясь горячим и влажным нутром омеги. Добавил палец и стал активно массировать заветную точку, стремясь вырвать из груди брата стон. Бран терпел, ерзал, кусал губы, кривился, но противиться не мог, — плоть отозвалась на нехитрые манипуляции. Малик плотоядно оскалился, вобрал в рот небольшой член младшего брата и довольно простонал. Плоть Брана показалась альфе невероятно вкусной, запах приближающейся течки уже щекотал его рецепторы, заставляя Малика урчать от удовольствия.

Малик быстро довел брата до конца, и когда часто дышащий, пребывающий все еще в прострации омега расслабился, Малик вошел сразу и на всю длину, толкнув себя вглубь жаркого узкого тела. Бран вскрикнул, выгнулся, вцепился в плечи альфы, но ничего поделать не мог. Малик перехватил ноги омеги за щиколотки, приподнимая легкое тело Брана, и принялся резкими толчками загонять себя внутрь. Стенки ануса обхватили альфий член плотно, словно перчатка, идеально севшая по размеру. Бран вскрикивал, закусывал губы, постанывал, отворачивался, закрывал лицо рукой, лишь бы не видеть затуманенного похотью взгляда старшего брата. Ему хватало слов, что острыми пиками вонзались в сознание.

— Узенький…сладенький…мой…мой…горячий…и мой…люблю тебя… люблю…

Альфа накрыл ладонью рот омеги, развернув к себе его лицо и впился взглядом в серые глаза. Вжимая омегу со всей силы в кровать и вглядываясь в плещущийся страх на дне серых омутов, Малик кончил, наклонившись низко-низко над своей жертвой. Утробное рычание отбилось от стен и поднялось к зеркальному потолку, притягивая внимание Брана. Альфа лежал сверху, тяжело дыша и наслаждаясь набухающим узлом, по-прежнему закрывая омеге рот и вдавливая его в кровать. А Бран смотрел в отражение на потолке. Он не видел деталей, не видел своих глаз, но видел мощную широкую спину альфы, похоронившую его под собой.

Бран дернулся, когда ощущения стали неприятными, узел давил изнутри, но альфа плотнее прижал руку к губам омеги и шикнул ему на ухо:

— Тише, тише. Сейчас будет хорошо.

И словно по команде, глаза Брана медленно закатились, а тело прошила череда мелких острых оргазмов, больше похожих на удары током.

Так продолжалось ежедневно. Малик вечером приходил, трахал его вдоволь и удалялся в свою комнату, оставляя не всегда вменяемого Брана одного. Но, как бы там ни было, Малик давал ему кончать первым всегда, да и в совокуплении не забывал одарять лаской. Ну как, лаской… не был слишком грубым и пытался быть аккуратным. А через три дня у Брана началась течка.

Альфа закрылся с омегой в комнате на долгих четыре дня, беспрерывно трахая его в горячке гона. Малик, дорвавшись до вожделенного тела, драл Брана подобно животному, исцарапывая и искусывая в кровь. Он потерял счет вязкам, потому как голод не притуплялся. Запах Брана буквально сводил с ума Малика, выпуская зверя на охоту за своим омегой.

Бран был как оголенный нерв, малейшее прикосновение вызывало оргазм, а сперма к концу течки уже просто сочилась из аккуратного члена омеги. Бран бы никогда в жизни не поверил тому, кто бы сказал ему, что он будет сам взбираться на альфу, умолять вставить ему и скакать на члене самца, как портовая шлюха.

Но природа плевала на наши желания и предрассудки. Вторая течка с самцом была более сильной, Бран забылся в ноющем неудовлетворении, тем более что альфа был рядом, покрывал его и пах не менее притягательно.

В конце пятого дня Малик, открыв глаза, понял, что может мыслить вполне связно. Он нашел рукой худое липкое тело и осмотрел его. Бран пах им, Маликом. Рука огладила ягодицу и нырнула между половинок, нащупала опухший, влажный, все еще не сомкнутый после секс-марафона вход, и палец проник внутрь. Сперма выступила наружу, и альфа принялся размазывать ее по аппетитным половинкам.

Все было правильно. Бран принадлежит ему. И если все хорошо, то омега понесет. Течка — самое благоприятное время для зачатия, вероятность почти стопроцентная. Бран дернулся, тихо застонал и приоткрыл глаза.

— Ты был великолепен, братишка, просто великолепен, — прошептал на ухо альфа, прикусывая мочку. — Я люблю тебя, мое сокровище, — страстно шептал он.

Омега молчал. Он был уставшим. Даже не так, он был измотанным как морально, так и физически. А еще, в груди крутилось колючей мерзкой сколопендрой неприятное чувство по отношению к себе, к ситуации. Чувство гадливости? Стыда? Бран не знал. Ведь где-то там, в голове, все еще звучал голос врача: _«Это нормально, правильно. Любить Малика можно и нужно. А еще нужно дать ему ребенка. Этого хотят все альфы. Наследника… Наследника…»_

К счастью Брана, беременность не наступила.

Малик был зол и разочарован. Он еженощно приходил к Брану и брал его, даже когда младший брат сопротивлялся. С недавнего времени Малик стал заглядывать к омеге еще и по утрам, пристрастившись к утренним минетам. Он получал ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, наблюдая, как член проникает в теплый рот брата, как Бран старается ему угодить, как дергается слабо выступающий кадык, когда он сглатывает сперму. Первые разы были принудительными — альфа сам толкался в открытый рот, удерживая брата за длинные, намотанные на кулак волосы. Но потом, спустя неделю подобного обращения, омега стал делать все сам, дабы избежать лишней боли. Внял «втолковываниям» Малика и сдался.

***

Малику нужен был Бран как глоток свежего воздуха в воняющем испражнениями Минаксе, как еда — на завтрак, обед и ужин. Альфа дарил Брану подарки: сережки, браслеты, роскошные заколки для черных смоляных волос, любимые с детства братом книги, — только улыбку они почти не вызывали на таких любимых им губах. Бран держался немного отстраненно, словно смирился со своим положением. Не отталкивая Малика, но и не подпуская слишком близко.  
А дело тем временем близилось к весне. И к очередной течке.

_»…Бран, ты не знаешь, но твой отец сделал мне новую личность… Я потерял память. А потом, открыв глаза, получил новую жизнь — жизнь Тима Ламбера, жизнь с истинной парой…»_

_»…Меня присвоил Бриар Вебер. Да, именно присвоил: украл мою жизнь, разбил ее на кусочки, а затем и меня… Он был монстром, заслуживающим смерти. Да, дорогой, не удивляйся моим словам. ИМЕННО СМЕРТИ!..»_

_»…Я вспомнил все случайно. Как известно, человеческое сознание и память сами решают, что и как делать. И моя память решила ко мне вернуться. Я…Я не буду описывать тебе все, это уже не имеет значения. Я пишу тебе, чтобы попытаться дать тебе свободу, которой у тебя сейчас нет.  
_   
_…В Протосе на мое имя открыт счет, я предусмотрительно открыл доступ к счету только одному человеку — Дитрих Кройг. Там немного, но на услуги этого…человека, надеюсь, хватит. Он служил Веберу. Скажу сразу, мы не были друзьями и не являемся ими сейчас. Он тот еще ублюдок, и моя б воля, никогда не обратился бы к нему, но… Кроме него, мне некого попросить о помощи, Корвус отслеживает каждый мой самостоятельный шаг. А твой отец не должен знать. Не должен…»_

_»…Я купил через Дитриха небольшой домик на окраине И-дзина. Да, знаю, это чертовски далеко. Но, в твоем случае, чем дальше — тем лучше. Увы, выбор мест, пригодных для жизни, невелик. Радиоактивная пустошь высасывает оставшиеся силы из земли. Уходить в дикие земли нельзя. Там — смерть. Я их видел, разрушенные войной и разъевшиеся временем, радиацией города и земли, когда еще был свободен от всех. Был фотографом… я уже писал… Тимуром Монти…»_

_»…Тебе нужно что-то сделать с чипом. Мы все чипированные, ты не выскользнешь из города незамеченным и не войдешь в другой. Дитрих может взломать чип, и ты станешь «незаметным» для рамок слежения. И хоть я неоднократно договаривался о тебе с этим, мягко говоря, неприятным человеком, до сих пор не могу быть уверен, что этот мудак согласится тебе помочь. Поэтому…код от счета в банке Протоса для него. Надеюсь, хватит…_

_…Все, чем могу помочь сейчас, это оставить тебе его адрес в Минаксе. Трущобы — не самая чудесная часть города, но этому аспиду там самое место. Не уверен, что он будет еще актуальным на момент, когда ты прочтешь дневник, но…большего у меня нет. Адрес дома в И-дзине найдешь на последней странице…_

_И, Бран, удачи. Прости меня за слабость… Я вас люблю. Как ни странно, именно вас… …Удачи. Удачи. Удачи…»_

Бран уже в который раз перечитывал тонкую тетрадку, служившую дневником папы. Правда его шокировала. Нет, не так — она его повергла в ужас. И это еще папа не вдавался в подробности, обрисовывая картину лишь в общих чертах.

Наверное, лишь когда он прочел дневник от корки до корки раз десять, до него стало по-настоящему доходить то, что происходит с ним сейчас. Марево, замазавшее глаза, высохло и облупилось, как старая некачественная краска.

Бран долго переваривал новую информацию, омега просто напросто был не готов к такому. Да вообще, ни к чему не был готов! Но постепенно в его голове выстраивался план действий. Перво-наперво ему нужно добиться хоть минимальной свободы — выхода из комнаты.

Как бы душу ни скребли кошки, он стал покорнее с Маликом. Тем более что брат регулярно говорил о любви, а в постели пытался доставить удовольствие и даже был довольно нежным по-своему, заботливым. Единственное, чего Бран опасался, это метка и беременность. Ребенок станет его клеймом на всю жизнь. Извечным напоминанием инцеста, пусть и признанного в современном мире.

А еще Бран думал о Мойре. О том, кого ему природа выбрала в пару. Было бы ложью сказать, что его не привлекал самец в Дюка. Привлекал, очень, как и всех живущих на земле омег. Яркий ангел с дьявольским именем и не менее дьявольским характером.

— Малик, — однажды после изнурительного секса обратился омега к брату. — Я хотел бы спросить…

Бран начал робко, не зная, как альфа отреагирует на его внезапный вопрос.

— Говори, — Малик притянул к себе младшего брата, поцеловал в висок и с удовольствием вдохнул начинающий меняться запах. «Течка скоро…»

— Можно…можно мне выйти?

— Куда?

— К-куда-нибудь…из комнаты… В г-город? Погулять? Я…несколько месяцев сижу взаперти… Я…твой пленник?

— Ты — мой любимый брат. Ты стал послушным и если пообещаешь не делать глупостей, я разрешу тебе выходить. Куда захочешь, с охраной, — Малик нашел губы омеги и накрыл их своими.

— Обещаю, — выдохнул Бран, отдаваясь поцелую и скрывая рвущуюся наружу радость. Все-таки его «поведение» принесло плоды.


	10. Глава 9

— Два месяца… — альфа мерил шагами кабинет, едва сдерживая раздражение. — Два месяца! — закричал он. — Какого хрена, я тебя спрашиваю, я все еще один?! РИЗ! Твою, бога душу, мать! Риз, — уже спокойнее повторил альфа, — мне нужен этот пацан. У меня яйца уже звенят от неудовлетворения!

— Сходи в бордель. Вон их сколько в Мойре. Не вставляют элитные, сходи в «Кривое зеркало». Уж там твою извращенную натуру быстро развратят и ублажат…

— Да я и так не вылажу из… «домов терпимости», — процедил Деймос Дюка, поправляя пятерней белые волосы. — Не помогает. Сколько бы ни кончал, легче не становится.

Разъяренный глава Мойры рассматривал свою ладонь, а потом с силой сжал ее в кулак.

— Бесит. Как же меня бесит это состояние! Удавлю сучку. Удавлю… — рычал он, теряя остатки терпения. — Почему эти шлюхи ничего не делают?! — рявкнул он и посмотрел на Риза.

— Предлагаешь штурмовать Корвус? Из ума выжил? Мы не потянем войну. Союзников у нас нет, так же, как и у Ламбера. Нужно действовать тоньше.

— Я не про войну, — Дюка выдохнул, красивое лицо заострилось от прилипшей к нему непроходящей злости.

Все, как и предупреждал его Мейси. Ему нужен этот сучонок Ламбер, а точнее его тугая дырка, пока эта вытягивающая жилы жажда не добила его окончательно.

— Суды?

— Ты знаешь. Наши адвокаты наседают на судей, но никто не желает марать руки, все склоняются отдать тебе омегу после двадцатилетия. В единоличное владение.

— Суки, — прошипел Дюка.

Риз внимательно рассматривал друга. Если Деймос снова ни с того ни с сего слетел с катушек, значит, у мелкого Ламбера опять течка. Отчаянно захотелось покурить. Альфа достал сигарету, щелчок зажигалки оглушил застрявший в паутине тишины кабинет.

Дюка перевел голодный взгляд на друга.

— Дай и мне, — попросил он и потянулся за сигаретой. — Съезжу в «Невольничий рынок». 

Риз скосил взгляд на Дюка. «Невольничий рынок» был одним из борделей Мойры. Очень специфическим, надо сказать. Если уж друг собрался туда, значит, ярость клокочет уже в горле. Бордель славился своими рабами, которых готовили на убой. Их там действительно убивали, если хозяин желал. Кто-то просто приезжал туда вкусить запретного отвратительного зрелища, а кто-то с целью отнять жизнь. Выбор был разнообразным — омеги и беты разных возрастов, но все как один — бесправные, потерявшиеся, лишенные языков и своих личностей. Вещи. Статуэтки. Не более.

— Съезди.

— А ты со мной не хочешь? — выдохнул серый дым Дюка.

— Я схожу в «Летаргию». Давно хочу расслабиться и выспаться.

— Как знаешь.

Деймос Дюка не мог и не хотел ждать. Время…оно всегда его раздражало. Сейчас, частенько задумываясь об «истинности» и его неудовлетворенном желании, Деймос начинал понимать Самюэля. Его порыв в сорокалетнем возрасте, неуемное желание обладания и умертвившее его горе — были теми самыми симптомами «истинной пары», что все реже встречаются в мире.

Деймос не мог сказать, что полюбил мальчишку, нет. Он не знает, что такое «любовь». В его случае, «истинность» приняла форму зависимости, жажды и требовала утоления. Ему нужен был мальчишка Ламбер, не из-за сжигающей сердце страсти, а из-за сводящего с ума голода.

С каждым днем он все больше уверялся, что Малик, старший брат Брана, окончательно помешался на нем и достоин устранения. Ведь именно этот зазнавшийся альфа стоял сейчас во главе Корвуса и всячески гадил Мойре. Вероятно, что Малик, что Деймос преследовали одну и ту же цель — растоптать противника и удержать территорию. Одному.

Ди регулярно докладывал о малейших перемещениях и изменениях в доме. И естественно, как только омега вышел в сопровождении охраны из особняка, у Деймоса зазвонил телефон.

— Ты уверен? — коротко спросил альфа, оглядывая присутствующих на собрании мужчин. — Хорошо. Продолжай.

Дюка повесил трубку и обвел взглядом длинный стол. Губы тронула странная улыбка. «Вот оно, — думал глава Мойры. — Вот оно. Малик дал слабину».

***

Бран первые недели выходил ненадолго. Прекрасно понимая, что если сделает одно неверное движение, его вновь запрут в доме. Маленькие кафешки. Уютные скверики в центре Минакса. Кинотеатр. Букинистические магазины. Он ограничивался этими местами, не привлекающими к себе ненужного внимания. Тем более что рядом с ним постоянно находилось двое альф, не позволявших даже в туалет сходить самостоятельно.

Малик также ежедневно приходил к нему в комнату, любил до тех пор, пока не иссякало его желание, и уходил к себе. Но ужины стали проходить в столовой. Они ели вместе и даже немного разговаривали. Бран старательно не вздрагивал от прикосновений брата и выдавливал из себя улыбку. Движения стали осторожными, ведь омега ступил на очень скользкую тропу, а лжец из Брана всегда был так себе.

Бран рассказал обо всем, что прочел в дневнике папы, Харуки — единственному, кто был на его стороне и кто мог выйти в город самостоятельно. Именно Харуки был вынужден отправиться в тот Минакс, который оставался для многих скрытым в тени собственного напускного величия.

Отыскать человека с именем Дитрих Кроуг оказалось непросто. По всему выходило, что он уже лет десять как пропал без вести. Ушло на поиск информации у слуги чуть больше двух недель, но на исходе восемнадцатого дня бета оказался приглашен на ужин к одной, не самой приятной личности. И отказаться было невозможно.

Шу был теневым игроком Минакса, дружил он с Корвусом, а занимался воровством, точнее, «сбором данных конкурирующих организаций соседних городов о новых разработках оружия», которыми и делился, в основном, с Корвусом, а на деле, с тем, кто предложит больше.

— Ну здравствуй, маленькая крыска, — отозвался мужчина, по запаху определенно альфа, вот только лица его было не разглядеть, на него падала тень. — Зачем ищем мертвого человека?

— Я не обязан отвечать, — огрызнулся Харуки.

— Не обязан. Но крыса из дома Ламберов очень заинтересует главу Корвуса. Тебя ведь не Малик послал, крысеныш, — Шу курил отвратительные, если судить по запаху, сигареты. — Молчишь? Ладно. Ребят, несите цемент, всегда хотелось в свою коллекцию фигур узкоглазого бету.

— Нет! Не нужно! — выкрикнул Хару. Ему нужно вернуться. У Брана нет больше никого. Только он, один он.

В комнате быстро оказался чан с цементом и брыкающегося бету оторвали от стула.

— НЕТ! Моему господину нужна помощь! — закричал слуга. — Мне нужно вернуться! Он совсем один! Пощади!

— Имя? — спокойно спросил Шу. Бета снова замолчал. — Имя?

— Бран… Ламбер…

В помещении повисла пауза.

— Надо же, — Харуки показалось, что альфа улыбнулся. По крайней мере, его голос приобрел иные оттенки. — Кто бы мог подумать…

Бету отпустили, и слуга замер, ожидая не понятно чего. Удрать ему не дадут, в дверях стояло несколько альф. Либо выпустят сами, либо убьют. Хару незаметно сглотнул подступивший к горлу страх.

— «Дитрих Кроуг» — это имя могло всплыть действительно только у омеги семьи Ламбер. Скажешь своему…господину, что через три недели я буду его ждать вот тут, — альфа чиркнул что-то на листке бумаги и протянул слуге. — Не потеряй, крысеныш.

Шу подошел к окну, наблюдая за тем, как верные ему люди незаметно провожают слугу из дома Ламберов к выходу из трущоб.

— Он все-таки меня нашел, Тимур, как ты и обещал.

Холодные глаза и безупречная осанка мужчины не могли остаться незамеченными. Это, наверное, единственное, что еще осталось у него от прошлого.

***

Дитрих Кроуг без вести пропал одиннадцать лет назад. Официально он признал мертвым, а на деле же, благодаря стараниям Монти, на тот момент уже Тима Ламбера, Дитрих обзавелся новым лицом и новым чипом. Сказать, что слуга Вебера был удивлен, это не сказать ничего. Он думал, что Монти при первой же возможности сотрет его в порошок, но потерянная память фотографа дала ему возможность пожить.

Вот только судьба все равно свела их вместе. Когда Монти все вспомнил, то приложил много сил, чтобы отыскать старого слугу Вебера — Дитриха. Сам Кроуг не знал, как его отыскали в Минаксе: или малыш Монти был весьма удачливым ублюдком, или далеко нечистым на руку. Дитрих склонялся ко второму.

Первая встреча омеги и бывшего слуги своего мучителя не прошла гладко. Монти, как сорвавшийся с цепи зверь, разбил лицо альфы в кровь. Успокоился, лишь когда его оттащили от связанного, харкающего кровью Кроуга. Образ Монти в тот день отпечатался в памяти фотографией — высокий, как для омеги, с разбитыми костяшками пальцев, на которых был надет вымазанный в крови кастет, выступившая на лице испарина, часто вздымающаяся грудь. Он был прекрасен в своей ярости, холодной расчетливой мести. А потом, сев напротив альфы, омега разъяснил ему кое-что.  
  
— Ты мне немного задолжал, Дит, — холодно отчеканил Тимур, встряхивая рукой. — Пришло время отдать долг.

— И чего же хочет визгливая шлюха Вебера? — альфа искривил рот, щерясь выбитыми зубами и сплевывая кровь.

— Я был его супругом, если ты забыл. По документам, законным, — едко заметил омега и наклонил голову.

Он сейчас совсем не был похож на себя семилетней давности.

— Я щедро оплачу твои услуги. Вот твой новый чип, — омега показал альфе маленький запаянный пакетик с новым паспортом внутри. — Имя выберешь сам. А это деньги на покупки дома в И-дзине. И заметь, я не прошу, я требую. Ты поможешь мне сейчас и поможешь тогда, когда мой сын-омега придет к тебе. Ты поможешь ему покинуть Минакс. В банке Протоса на мое имя открыт счет. Код тебе даст мой сын — Бран. Деньги твои. И мы будем в расчете.

— А если я не хочу тебе помогать? Если мне все равно, что будет с твоим выблядком? 

Дитрих прекрасно понимал, что омега пошел в обход семьи. А значит, не ему диктовать условия. Дитрих ему нужен. Потому что больше никто не захочет иметь дело с ним. Он же бесправная, по большому счету, тень и любовь главы Корвуса. Помощь ему — чревата…

Омега скрипнул зубами.

— Ты поможешь, — с нажимом повторил он.

— Дашь себя трахнуть — помогу, — улыбнулся окровавленным ртом альфа.

Тимур встал, прошелся по комнате.

— Как же я хочу тебя убить, — процедил он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Но не можешь, — фыркнул Дит. — Я нужен тебе, Тимур. Другие не будут иметь с тобой дел. Ты принадлежишь Корвусу. Мойра с Корвусом дружбу водят, а Торна больше нет. Нет-нет-нет, не будут. За тебя все решает супруг, омега.

— Какая же ты тварь, Дитрих, — прошипел Тимур.

— Я прав. Ведь даже сейчас мы только вдвоем. Ребята, которые меня притащили — уже умотали от греха подальше, правда ведь? Ай-ай-ай, плохой непослушный омега. Что и требовалось доказать, — альфа снова сплюнул кровь. — Я твой последний и единственный союзник, малыш. Так что давай, не ломайся. Всегда было интересно, что в твоей дырке отыскал Бриар такого, что настолько свихнулся?

— …

— Согласен, Вебер с самого начала был не совсем нормальным, — альфа наигранно пожал плечами.

— …

— Один раз. И я помогу, — серьезным ровным голосом ответил Кроуг. — Один. И больше мы не встретимся, — его губы растянулись в неприятной улыбке.

— Будь ты проклят, Дит, — выдохнул омега и развязал альфе руки. — Будь ты проклят.

— Ты уже говорил.

Кроуг встал. Поморщился, растер немного кисти рук, ощупал ребра, лицо. Неслабо его отделал этот омега. Есть переломы или трещины, впрочем, он переживет. До альфы ему далеко, но для омеги у него тяжелая рука.

— Целоваться не будем. Наклоняйся.

Толкаясь в дырку омеги, Дитрих отмечал про себя, что роды совсем не испортили его тело, он был узок, горяч, влажен. Нельзя сказать, что он действительно хотел трахнуть супруга Вебера и Ламбера, просто…просто это был порыв. Еще раз всунуть в него пальцы, огладить, совершить поступательные движения, как когда-то, в самом конце, перед кончиной Вебера. Как тогда, ощутить прилив жгучего желания, а потом яростно отдрачивать себе в темной комнате, сокрытой от посторонних глаз.

А может, ему еще раз захотелось унизить Монти, напомнить о тех ночах, когда его нещадно убивали руки Бриара, а он сам наслаждался переливчатым воплем омеги, отбивающимся от стен. Он не мог ответить. Слова сами собой сорвались с губ и отступать было поздно, и не нужно.

Шу выдохнул струйку дыма и провел пальцами по стеклу. Он сделал все, как обещал Тимуру, только вот до конца не верил, что его сын к нему придет. Он знал, как и все в Минаксе, что Малик, старший из братьев, помешан на младшем — омеге Бране. Выходит, что сам папочка знал, что его сынок-альфа будет совать свой стручок в братишку-омегу.

— Ну и ну, — губы искривила гадкая улыбка. — Ты уже тогда знал, да?

Вопрос так и остался без ответа, а губы Шу изобразили циничную улыбку.

***

Бран ходил по комнате, покусывая костяшку пальца. Живот тянуло, в паху тугим узлом завязалось желание, кожа и соски стали настолько чувствительными, что привычный уже халат хотелось отшвырнуть в сторону, как колючий кусок грубой ткани. Омега прекрасно понимал свое состояние — течка входила в полную силу. Еще утром Малик жадно втягивал носом воздух, зарываясь им в волосы и облизывая припухшие губы омеги в собственной сперме. Малик урчал от удовольствия и предвкушения очередного гона. По ногам уже текло, анус нетерпеливо сжимался, а в душе снова расправляло крылья чувство гадливости.

В голове продолжал волчком крутиться адрес, написанный размашистым почерком на клочке бумаги. _«Дитрих Кройг тот еще мудак…аспид, которому там самое место…»_ вспомнились строчки из дневника. Можно ли ему верить? Поможет ли он? Бран не знал. Довериться этому человеку — все равно, что шагнуть в неизвестность. Но, с другой стороны, чем он рискует? У Брана было три недели до предстоящей встречи, хотя… уже меньше.

Харуки приходил и втолковывал Брану, как добраться до места назначения. Рисовал на листках маршруты, выискивая из них самые удобные и незаметные. Бран уже мог воспроизводить их наизусть и даже нарисовать с закрытыми глазами. Выход в город ему не запрещали, поэтому, Бран продолжал наслаждаться мнимой свободой за пределами особняка Корвуса.

Вот только как выбраться из центральных многолюдных улиц на окраину, а потом затеряться в трущобах?

Все жители Земли были чипированными с рождения, чипов не было только у «отбросов» общества, прячущихся в самом сердце Минакса, в его отхожем месте. Кроме того, Бран не знал, есть ли среди руин сканеры или камеры. Предположительно, да. Ни Корвус, ни Мойра не оставят эти места без присмотра, ведь по сути, — это их настоящие лица.

Харуки отыскал несколько видимых камер, но сколько на пути Брана будет скрытых? Сканеров на выбранном мальчишками маршруте не было, или они хорошо спрятаны. В любом случае, время, отведенное Брану Дитрихом, подходило к концу, и нужно было либо решаться, либо продолжать жить на цепи у Малика. И Бран уже принял решение. Теперь осталось пережить течку и спустя два дня предстать перед Дитрихом Кроугом.

***

Бран грыз губы и костяшки пальцев. Тело горело, словно в жерле вулкана, испарина и смазка пропитали простыни. Тихое, глухое постанывание, тянущее, тугое, скрученное пружиной желание, рука беспорядочно оглаживающая стоявший колом член. Ноги сами собой раскидывались в стороны, бедра блестели от смазки, а в небольшом помещении было нечем дышать, — запах течного омеги ползал по стенам, наполнял дом.

Бран отчаянно нуждался в альфе, ему было необходимо ощутить сильные руки, глубокие толчки, острые зубы на своем теле. Бран прикрывал глаза, сглатывая очередной постыдный стон, но не мог противиться природе, особенно сейчас, когда его тело привыкло получать альфу, познало течку с альфой. И уже неважно, что альфа, который в скором времени откроет двери, его родной брат. Мозг медленно, но все же сдавал позиции, отключая все потребности и функции, кроме одной — спариваться. Гон набирал свою животную силу.

Малик, привычным движением открыл дверь и вошел в комнату брата, как делал всегда, из своей спальни в одном халате. Его глаза потемнели от охватившего тело желания.

— Маленький мой, любимый мой… — Брана затрясло как в лихорадке, стоило услышать эти слова. — Бран, — протянул альфа, медленно приближаясь.

Малик откинул прилипшую прядку черных волос с лица и взглянул в раскрасневшееся лицо омеги. Взгляд Брана был размазанным, поглощенным туманом гона, а запах насыщенным и невероятно возбуждающим. Альфа скинул халат, а затем рывком содрал тонкое покрывало с омеги, открывая взгляду самое интересное.

— Ты такой красивый, Бран…

Малик перевернул брата на живот и сразу вошел, вырывая из груди омеги вскрик. Дырка была мокрой, жаждущей и горячей. Ежедневный секс сделал тело чувственным, подготовленным к любым порывам и вторжениям. Поэтому Малик не утруждался подготовкой и сразу начал долбить горящее в огне гона тело омеги.

Спустя пять дней течка закончилась, как и безумный секс-марафон. Малик ушел, оставив Брана приходить в чувства и отлеживаться после затяжного секса.

Малик накачивал его спермой, непременно связываясь узлом, он жаждал получить от брата ребенка. Редкий сон, который он позволял омеге, если тот отключался без сил, он использовал для того, чтобы немного обтереть Брана влажными полотенцами и поесть самому. В редкие минуты просветления он кормил брата жидкими супчиками из ложечки. А потом вновь набрасывался на потрясающе пахнущее тело. И так до тех пор, пока течка не прекратилась.

Бран лежал на пропитанной сексом, спермой и смазкой кровати, опутанный тонкими простынями. Несмотря на то, что сил не было совсем, а одеревеневшие мышцы не разгибались, тело испытывало удивительное чувство насыщенности, удовлетворения, которое наполнило каждую его клеточку. Малик был хорошим любовником, что уж душой кривить, и он старался все меньше причинять брату боли, требуя отклика. Тело послушно кончало под Маликом, принимая его сдержанные, немудреные, но все-таки, ласки.

Альфа по-своему заботился о чувствах Брана, по-своему был с ним внимательным. И как бы ни отталкивала Брана эта близость, он готов был благодарить брата за отсутствие насилия, к которому был изначально готов. Малик был рад осторожным шажкам Брана в его сторону. Он столько лет провел в «братской зоне», что не торопить омегу не получалось, но легкие неуловимые изменения радовали его, как ребенка. Он впитывал все, что готов ему был дать брат, но врожденная настороженность не исчезала. Малик просто не мог себе позволить ослепнуть. Он знал, что таким образом потеряет все.

Дюка сходил с ума, и Малик старался не сталкиваться с ним в открытом противостоянии. Так, мелкие пакости друг другу, разборки с трупами, потери прибылей. Но все это были терпимые мелочи. Все, кроме его внезапно вспыхнувшего желания заполучить Брана. И альфу это раздражало, он разрывался между личными разборками и деловыми дрязгами с Мойрой, он понимал, что затянувшееся противостояние высасывает силы и из Мойры тоже, вот только выход был пока что не виден. Очевидным было одно — одному нужно уступить. Малик подвигаться не собирался. По крайней мере, пока.

Его устраивало наконец заполучить Брана в любовники, хотя смутная мысль о том, что у альфы не любовь, а банальная одержимость, проскакивала, отпускать брата не хотелось. Вот если бы он встретил истинного… Что бы было? Он бы вел себя, как Дюка? Или Бран настолько плотно застрял в его голове, что даже истинный не вырвет этот шип из тела? Любопытно…

***

«Сегодня. Все случится сегодня», подняв взгляд от умывальника к небольшому зеркалу, Бран внимательно всмотрелся в свое изображение. Он руками упирался о края раковины, наблюдая за тем, как с лица стекают последние капли утренней влаги. Длинные черные волосы он стянул в тугую косу. Повторив в голове адреса, коды, местоположения и маршруты мест, которые ему необходимо посетить, омега нервно покусывал губу. Страха, как такового, не было, в груди кололо странное чувство боязливого предвкушения.

Бран все решил: он попробует вырваться из Минакса, из золотого кольца Корвуса… Взгляд сам упал на гладкое золотое кольцо, усыпанное черными бриллиантами, что обвило изящный пальчик омеги.

«- Ты мой, Бран, — как наяву услышал омега возбужденный шепот Малика, натягивающего на сопротивляющийся пальчик злополучный ободок. — Мой. Самый любимый, самый желанный. Вот, видишь, — альфа поцеловал уже надетое на палец колечко. — Вот он — символ моей любви. А скоро ты подаришь мне наследника. Всем нам. Наследника Корвуса, мой маленький вороненок…»

Мысленно вздрогнув, Бран выдохнул и пошел в комнату. На кровати его уже ждала принесенная слугой одежда: простые серые узкие джинсы и футболка с длинным рукавом. Внизу ему еще подадут пальто. Может, конечно, и прохладно для побега, но выбора ему все равно не оставили. Хотя, с другой стороны, на дворе апрель, морозы и снега сошли, а небо все чаще радует глаз своей обманчивой голубизной.

«Интересно, какое небо там, за пределами стен городов, в пустоши? Там нет очистительных систем, искусственного озонового шара… Какое небо на самом деле?».

Одевшись, Бран повязал на левую руку несколько тонких шнуров с неприметными черными бусинами. Это был прощальный подарок Хару, ведь если все получится, они больше не увидятся. А еще Хару сказал, что этот браслет купил в трущобах для того, чтобы скрыть сигнал чипа от сканеров.

Маленький слуга безумно гордился такой находкой, искренне надеясь, что молодой хозяин сможет сбежать туда, где его не достанет ни Корвус, ни Мойра.

« — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал вчера вечером Хару, обнимая Брана. — Будь осторожен…»

Пока все шло так, как спланировал омега семьи Ламбер. Затеряться в лабиринте магазинов в огромной плазе у Брана получилось относительно легко, ведь именно этим он и занимался последние несколько «походов по магазинам». И теперь, быстро преодолевая длинный холл с множественными стеклянными дверями магазинов, он старался не оглядываться, дабы не напороться взглядами на разыскивающих его охранников. Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что ребята-охранники немного расслабились за эти недели скучных смиренных прогулок с омегой босса, давно решив, что малыш покладист и глупостей больше не сделает. Вот только дневник папы-омеги сорвал с глаз красиво сотканную старым психологом паутину, в которую жестоко и беспощадно влип сломленный Бран.

Бран, смешавшись с толпой, свернул за несколькими пищащими подростками в ближайший бутик. Направившись прямо к кабинкам, омега быстро отыскал занятую молодым омегой и, сдернув с крючка его короткую зеленую куртку, быстро повесил на ее место свое дорогое черное пальто. Паренек ничего толком и не заметил, «нечаянно» стукнувшись носом о стену. Кровь испачкала лицо придерживаемого за плечи молодого парня, а Бран, как бы невзначай, крикнул:

— Кто-нибудь! Человеку плохо! Где весь персонал? — и незаметно ретировался, скрываясь от ненужных взглядов в образовавшейся толпе. Прихваченная со стенда кепка скрыла черную макушку, и Бран уверенными шагами направился к дальнему выходу, стараясь не привлекать спешкой внимание.

Стоило выйти на улицу, как сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее. Первый шаг был сделан, и сейчас у него откровенно тряслись поджилки, но ноги уверенно несли заученным на память маршрутом. Денег у него не было, так что весь путь предстояло проделать пешком, тщательно избегая камер слежения.

Бран довольно долго петлял по узким улочкам, запутывая следы. Он знал, кем от него пахнет, и вопрос о его местонахождении остается открытым лишь до поры до времени.

Бран порылся в карманах украденной куртки, обрадовавшись, что нашел там кое-какую мелочь. Хотелось есть и пить, ведь если верить часам на электронных панно, время близилось к 19.00. А это уже семь часов с того времени, как он пропал. Забежав в дешевый магазин на углу каких-то неизвестных ему улиц, омега схватил бутылку с водой и питательный батончик. На большее денег ему не хватило.

Выйдя на улицу, Бран свернул за угол магазинчика, туда, где стояли мусорные баки, и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Ноги тряслись от непривычной нагрузки, мышцы натянулись канатами и непрерывно ныли, но звук вертолетных лопастей привлек к себе внимание омеги, вынудив прижаться спиной к грязной стене.

Внезапно все электронные панно города пошли рябью и взгляду тысяч жителей подконтрольной Корвусу территории предстал разгневанный хладнокровный Малик. Бран осторожно сглотнул откушенный батончик и замер. Он ждал этого. А значит, его охрана уже мертва.

— Бран! Бран, ты совершил глупость, — альфа постарался изобразить снисходительную улыбку. — Возвращайся немедленно, будь умницей! Или я спущу на тебя весь Корвус! У тебя один час. Ни минутой больше. Не придешь сам, пощады не жди!

На экране возникло лицо Брана, и омега сглотнул. А вот это уже серьезно. Его лицо теперь увидели все, а значит, нужно бежать. Он уже на окраине центра Минакса, еще несколько улиц и он окажется возле трущоб.

***

— Что ты сказал, Ди?! — вскочил со стула Деймон. — Какой интересный этот омега. Где он сейчас? Как это «не знаешь»? Как это «потерял»?! Ди! Ты что, за идиота меня держишь?! Какой-то вшивый омега сумел сбросить тебя с «хвоста»?! Найди его, Ди! Немедленно! — прошипел альфа, сбрасывая вызов.

Он посмотрел на циферблат старинных напольных часов, стоящих у двери. Часы отмерили уже 15.00. 

— Иди же ко мне, маленький гаденыш! — прошептал Деймон, опираясь руками о свой стол.

Что делать? Открыто нельзя вваливаться на территорию Корвуса. Хотя, к черту приличия!

— Риз? Собирай ребят. Пустить ищеек на территорию Корвуса. Пусть отыщут мне моего омегу, — звериный оскал исказил красивые черты Деймона.

***

Из рассказа Тима Ламбера (Двуликий) «Острие ужаса»:

_«[…]Металлические прутья изворачивались кривыми линями, загибались, сплетаясь в узлы. Пласты металла разодрали в кровь кожу на ногах. Но, старательно не обращая внимание на лязганье обрывков цепи, я несся по усыпанной мелкими камнями и ветками тропе, петляющей среди кривых, футуристических скрюченных деревьев. Оглядываться было нельзя. Я знал, что оно идет по следу. Не гонится за мной, не загоняет в ловушку, а неторопливо идет, следуя за каждым моим шагом. Оно делало это нарочито небрежно, словно знало, что мне не скрыться. Иногда до меня долетал свистящий звук его голоса, что встряхивал меня, заставляя желудок проситься наружу._

_Зацепившись куском цепи за корягу или камень — не имею ни малейшего понятия — я кулем упал наземь, порезав ладонь об острый камень. Зашипев от боли, заставил себя обернуться и вгляделся в пустоту. «В пустоту» — странное определение тому месту, где я нахожусь. Простирающаяся вокруг меня трясина из дикого, пропахшего тухлятиной леса и красных очагов песчаных равнин, никак не подходила под определение «пустота». Его вмешательство чувствовалось повсюду, его дыхание пропитало каждую песчинку поднятого ветром песка. Я видел его творения — уродливых, слепленных из кусков «не пойми чего» гомункулусов, с мертвыми глазами былых чудищ._

_Сглотнув подкативший ком страха, я заставил себя подняться и бегло глянул на сбитые колени и распоротую ладонь. Теперь к тухлятине добавится запах моей крови. Перед глазами внезапно встали его глаза — нечеловеческие, полностью затянутое грязно-серым цветом глазное яблоко, без единого намека на зрачок. А потом меня передернуло от реального ощущения языка на своей шее — длинного, раздвоенного и узкого._

_Нельзя останавливаться. Дернув плечами, словно силясь сбросить наваждение, я вновь бросился бежать. Спотыкаясь все чаще и чувствуя наваливающуюся на ноги свинцовыми гирями усталость._

_Тропа выскользнула из зарослей кривых деревьев, и я, резко согнувшись пополам, попрощался с содержимым желудка. В нос ударил сладковатый запах разложения, а впечатавшаяся в сознание картина не позволяла даже поднять глаза. Липкий страх небрежно провел своими холодными пальцами по загривку. Живот стянуло тугой пружиной, я еле сдерживался, чтобы не рухнуть наземь без чувств. До сего дня я, наверное, толком-то и не боялся[…]»  
_  
Бран избегал слишком освещенных улиц и прятался, едва услышав пролетающий над головой вертолет. Все оказалось существенно сложней, чем в его фантазиях и на бумаге. Он устал, выбился из сил, но еще не добрался даже до границы трущоб. По спине то и дело скользил мерзкий холодок страха. «Они близко. Они близко!» — истерично билось в голове. Сердце холодело всякий раз, когда он натыкался на очередного прохожего. Ему постоянно казалось, что его узнали, что вот этот пристальный внимательный взгляд прожигает в нем дыру, и стоит ему поравняться с мужчиной, как сильные пальцы железным браслетом захлопнутся на его запястье.

20:00.

— Я тебя предупреждал, Бран! — разнесся над улицами города озверевший голос Малика. — Ты об этом пожалеешь! Охота на ворона началась!

Бран словно физически ощутил, как горло сдавило в удушающих объятиях, и судорожно вдохнув вдруг ставший тягучим и вязким воздух, он на негнущихся от усталости ногах пошел дальше. «Мне конец», — вертелось в голове, но он упрямо двигался вперед. «Если не попытаюсь, буду жалеть…»

Войдя в трущобы, Бран умудрился потеряться, абсолютно запутавшись среди сколов зданий и иссушенных убогостью улиц. Он все больше ощущал на себе липкие взгляды «никого» из «ниоткуда». Оглядываясь по сторонам, он продолжал свой путь. Черные, словно вылепленные из грязи, узкие, заваленные отходами, улицы. Разбитые окна в полуразрушенных домах зубоскалили уродливыми ртами. Вонь, впитавшаяся в камень, отсутствие нормального освещение, кроме изредка встречающихся фонарей, дешевая, ужасная на вкус еда, выпивка, которой больше подойдет слово «пойло», наркотики, чье присутствие было очевидным, и проститутки, смердящие немытым телом и сексом. Бран сглотнул.

Чем глубже он пробирался в клоаку Минакса, тем больше хотелось вернуться. Ему встречались на пути бордели, дешевые и отвратительно вонючие, с такими же несчастными «сотрудниками», от которых осталась лишь тень. Бары, из которых вываливались пьяные вдрызг альфы в обнимку с неприглядными или покалеченными омегами, бетами вполне определенной профессии. И много других субъектов, с которыми бы пересекаться Брану не хотелось. Это действительно мрачное место, Ад загубленных душ.

— Подвезти, малыш? — отвратительная пошлая улыбка здоровенного альфы заставила невольно отпрянуть в сторону. Он уже понял, насколько не соответствует этому месту, насколько выделяется тут.

— Нет, спасибо. Меня ждут, — голос предательски дрогнул.

— Уж не я ли? — альфа преградил Брану путь.

— Н-нет, увы… — омега оглядывался по сторонам, выбирая путь к отступлению.

— А ну пойдем-ка, шлюшонок, — альфа вцепился в плечо Брана, пахабно скалясь, — познакомимся.

Бран почувствовал, как у него затряслись поджилки, а горле встал тугой ком.

— Отпусти парня, — несильно отличающийся от схватившего Брана альфы мужчина покручивал в руках сигарету.

— С чего бы?

— Его ждет Шу, — ответил новый участник диалога и дернул Брана на себя.

Прежде чем омега успел возмутиться, его затолкали в неприметную черную машину со следами обстрела и захлопнули дверцу.

— Я…Я… простите… Спасибо… — Бран что-то несвязно бормотал, думая, куда его везут.

— Заткнись.

И он замолк, уставившись в матовое черное стекло на неосвещенные улицы другого, неизвестного ему Минакса.

***

— Я тебя уже заждался, Бран, — высокий мужчина с идеальной осанкой повернулся к вошедшим в квартиру мужчинам.

Бран огляделся, ступая в теплые объятия света, который согревал просто обставленную комнату. Мужчины, которые привезли его, отступили к выходу, сев по обе стороны от двери.

— Дитрих? — осторожно спросил Бран.

Мужчина развернулся к омеге лицом, губы его дрогнули в странной улыбке, а мелькнувшая оранжевым огоньком сигарета заняла свое место между правильной формы губ альфы.

— Это старое и мало кому известное имя, мальчик. Дитрих Кроуг давно умер. Меня зовут Шу.

— Мой папа писал о том человеке. Говорил, что он, вероятно, сможет помочь мне.

Бран не отводил взгляд, стараясь не выказывать страх, и тщательно подбирал слова. Он не имел представления, как говорить с бандитами, язык чего они понимаю лучше всего? Язык силы? Денег? За время своего вынужденного заточения он выучил дневник отца-омеги наизусть, перечитал все написанные им страшные истории и ужаснулся тому, какой мир знал его отец, в каком мире жил.

— Вероятно, — протянул Шу.

Мужчина указал на кресло напротив своего: 

— Присядь. Тимур предупреждал меня, что ты явишься, — серая полоска дыма поползла вверх, вырвавшись из губ альфы. — А я не верил, — мужчина сверлил взглядом маленького омегу перед собой, пытаясь отыскать сходство с Монти или хоть что-то особенное в этом напуганном растерянном ребенке. — Но ты, Бран, оказался не так прост. Сумел отвязаться от охраны, пешком преодолел полгорода, забрался в трущобы… И все ради чего, Бран? Чего ты от меня ждешь?

— Мой отец, Тим Ламбер, доверял вам… — попытался начать Бран.

— Мимо. Попробуй еще раз.

Бран закусил губу.

— Он считал вас другом, раз попросил меня прийти к вам, — осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду, проговорил Бран.

Мужчина выдохнул дым через нос и наклонился к омеге.

— Снова мимо. Мы не друзья, Бран. И никогда не были, — доверительно сообщил Шу.

— Я не знаю, к кому обратиться. Я под колпаком у брата! — выпалил омега, сжимая плотно губы.

— Давай код к банковскому счету. Посмотрим, сколько не пожалел для меня денег Тимур-рка, — протянул Шу, неприятно улыбаясь и открывая лэптоп.

Бран огляделся, замялся. Шу бросил взгляд на омегу, правильно оценив его опасения.

— Гарантий не дам, — отрезал Шу. — Или играешь по моим правилам, или топай домой, маленький черный галчонок.

— А я?

Шу невольно ухмыльнулся.

— В домик на побережье я тебя, конечно, не доставлю, но новое удостоверение личности обеспечу и даже деньжат дам, чтобы выбраться из Минакса.

Шу терпеливо ждал, когда омега примет решение.

— 2563 8723 9374 1730 — это номер счета. 314903 — пароль.

Шу ловко вбил данные и выгнул бровь, увидев результат на экране.

— Неплохо, Тимур, — проговорил мужчина и поднял взгляд на замершего омегу. — Спасибо, Бран, — искусственная улыбка прилипла к лицу мужчины.

Внезапно Шу отвел взгляд в сторону, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и довольно хмыкнул.

— Приятно было повидаться, Бран. Но я повторю тебе то, что неоднократно говорил твоему папаше: «Омегам не нужна свобода. Вы просто не знаете, что с ней делать».

Шу обезоруживающе улыбнулся, словно говорил с маленьким несмышленым ребенком.

— Вы — безмозглые куклы, Бран. И твоя наибольшая ценность в том, чтобы дырка идеально подошла альфе и оставалась тугой и влажной как можно дольше. Ты — тень альфы, Бран. Вы все — тени, пригодные лишь для семени самцов.

Голос Шу звучал глухо и отдаленно, Бран уже не прислушивался к нему, отчетливо услышав визг тормозов машин под окнами. Тело само дернулось к окну, и через секунду он наблюдал за тем, как из машин Корвуса высыпают альфы, вооруженные до зубов.

— Ничего личного, мальчик, — Шу растянул губы в добродушной улыбке, как только испуганный и растерянный взгляд омеги обернулся на него.

Бран бросился к двери. Его никто не остановил, альфы даже не пошевелились в его сторону, но он старался об этом уже не задумываться, несясь на одеревеневших от напряжения ногах вверх по лестнице. Что там, впереди, он тоже не думал, просто бежал, подгоняемый страхом, как кнутом.

Шу подошел к окну и слегка кивнул. Там, на бугрившейся волнами брусчатке стоял Малик, хищно вздернув левый уголок губ вверх. Глава Корвуса тоже мягко кивнул, как бы подтверждая оказанную услугу.

— Прости, Тимур, ничего личного, — тихо прошептал альфа и раздавил окурок об облупившийся подоконник.

***

Бран слышал топот ног за своей спиной, похабный смех, пошлые гневные комментарии и улюлюканье. Обрывки фраз достигали воспаленного погоней сознания омеги, но Бран не вслушивался. Он бежал. Сейчас стало по-настоящему страшно, ведь Малик в бешенстве, да таком, что спустил на него Корвус. Если поймают… Если поймают, лучше не думать о том, что с ним будет. «Уж лучше смерть, чем…» Бран не хотел представлять, насколько Малик готов опуститься в своем желании наказать его.

Ударившись с разгона в металлическую дверь на самом верху, Бран дернул ее и испуганно застонал. Заперто. Он глянул вниз и тут же послышались выстрелы. В него стреляли! Отскочив в ужасе к стене, Бран стал дергать металлическую дверь, что по идее вела на крышу здания. Наконец дверь поддалась и, расширив немного проход, худой маленький омега стал протискиваться внутрь.

Протиснувшись на крышу, Бран уже было обрадовался, как мужская рука схватила его за край куртки и рванула на себя. Стукнувшись спиной о железную преграду, омега вскрикнул, ощутив большие руки, стремящиеся его поудобнее перехватить. Бран и не понял толком, как выпутался из вещи и рухнул на пол, отползая от двери.

— Иди сюда, сучонок! Иди! — рычал альфа. — Ну иди же, маленькая тварь!

Бран словно получил пощечину, услышав раздраженное рычание альфы, и, поднявшись на ноги, поплелся дальше озираясь. Он заметил, что разорвал джинсы, когда пролазил в щель, свежий глубокий порез болел и кровил.

Бран огляделся. Голая крыша, изуродованная покореженным металлом, изъеденным ржавчиной, беззвездное небо над головой и скрежет металлической двери, что выламывал сейчас Корвус. Оббежав по краю периметр, Бран не нашел никаких путей к отступлению. Если пожарная лестница и была предусмотрена в этом здании когда-то, то сейчас его фасад украшали только куски изломанной арматуры. «Нужно прыгать», — мелькнуло в голове, и страх сразу же вцепился когтями в душу.

Взгляд на дверь определил его выбор. С отвратительным скрежетом дверь таки выломали, и первая очередь выстрелов, призванная напугать омегу, прошлась недалеко от него. Бран вздрогнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза, разбежался и сиганул с крыши. Он выбрал место, где расстояние между крышами было меньше всего, а здание, на которое он прыгал, ниже, и, возможно, у него бы все получилось, если бы не выпущенная кем-то пуля, разорвавшая матерный крик альф вдребезги. Пуля прошила плечо, омега закричал, тело дернулось в полете, и Брана ударило плашмя об крышу здания.

Несколько мучительно долгих секунд Бран просто лежал неподвижно, осознавая все безумство своего поступка и прислушиваясь к пробившей тело боли. Он застонал, понимая, что мир перед глазами вертится, а жгучая боль в левом плече не позволяет поднять руку. В области плеча все было липким от натекшей крови, пропитавшей футболку насквозь. Очки слетели и валялись немного дальше, но сил протянуть руку к ним у Брана не было. Он приложился лицом, не успев сгруппироваться, и сейчас на губах отчетливо ощущался привкус теплой крови. Последнее, что запомнил Бран, прежде чем на него набросились «демоны» Корвуса, — то, как он встал и сделал несколько шагов в неопределенном направлении. А затем он упал, сбитый с ног сиганувшими за ним альфами.

Лепет своих мучителей Бран уже не различал, все слилось в единый белый шум. Он что-то кричал, пытался отбиваться, но видел перед собой только большие грубые руки. Много рук. Они закрывали от него окружающее пространство, превращаясь в острые жала на глазах. Они тянулись к нему, разрывая одежду, лапая, хватая и дергая. Кто-то отвесил ему тяжелую пощечину, кто-то тянул за косу, кто-то заламывал руки и разводил в стороны ноги. Вокруг Брана стоял хохот дорвавшихся до угощения самцов.

Треск рвущейся одежды, тяжелое дыхание возбужденных погоней самцов, страх, вползший в горло толстой змеей, перекрывали дыхание. Все происходило словно в кошмарном сне — Бран запутался в паутине грубых рук, пальцев, что проникали ему в рот и залазили под ремень брюк. Мужские руки сдавливали вялый омежий член, а мошонку словно желали оторвать. Он кричал сорвавшимся голосом, стирал пострадавшие от падения колени о грубое покрытие старой крыши в попытке вырваться, освободиться, стараясь не обращать внимания на рычащий хохот и пошлые комментарии.

Тяжелый сапог наступил на пальцы омежьей ладошки, вдавливая ее в твердую грязную крышу. Хруст тонких пальцев заставил перейти Брана на протяжный вопль. Чьи-то заскорузлые пальцы проникли в анус, грубо ощупали, при этом по заднице отвешивались хлесткие шлепки. Бран снова закричал, но, получив рукояткой пистолета по голове, затих, безвольно упав на пол. Кто-то раскрыл ему рот и принялся жестоко натягивать на себя обомлевшего омегу.

С него практически уже содрали штаны, как сознание к парню вернулось, желудок скрутило тугими лентами отвращения, и он с силой сжал зубы, кусая до крови пальцы какого-то мужчины. Самец вскрикнул, выдернул руку и с силой ударил Брана по лицу. Голова беспомощно дернулась, а удар в живот лишь подтолкнул поднимающуюся волну рвоты выше, омегу вырвало.

— Фу! Мерзость! — один из альф скривился и отвесил сильный удар по лицу. Изо рта закапала кровь. Кто-то еще больше вывернул руку, Бран захрипел, заскулил от терзавшей все тело боли.

Бран не видел, сколько альф рядом с ним. Точнее, не мог сосчитать. Трое? Пятеро? Нет, определенно больше. Шум стоит, как на улице, а от запаха накаляющейся похоти омегу мутило. Их было много. И пусть не все его калечат, но их присутствие Бран ощущает десятками пар бесстрастных, жестоких взглядов. Сочувствующих или осуждающих его, Бран не знал.

— Сейчас мы тебя немного растянем, маленький, — рычал возбужденный голос.

Бран не понимал, что происходит и почему. Его касались и рвали на куски безжалостные солдаты Корвуса. Он не мог выпутаться из паутины человеческих рук, щупалец, что оплели его тело мерзкими порождениями Ктулху, унижая, растерзывая.

На лицо брызнула чья-то сперма, омега бы скривился, да лицо опухло от наносимых альфами ударов. Сколько раз ему спустили в рот? Омега не мог ответить: каждый раз сопротивляясь, он получал пистолетом или кулаком по затылку, а затем очередной член входил в его рот. Сколько раз он успел вырвать, пока продолжалась эта пытка? Сколько времени его рвали на куски монстры, посланные братом вернуть его, наказать? Бран не знал. Ему казалось — вечность… Хотя на самом деле не прошло и часа.

Особо ретивый альфа, пристроившийся присунуть в омежью дырку свой хер, схлопотал пулю в затылок и так и повалился навзничь со спущенными штанами.

— Достаточно, — холодным, не терпящим возражений тоном отсек Малик.

Он подошел, сканируя взглядом каждого из шести, точнее, уже пяти стоящих возле Брана альф. Отморозки, одно слово. Но ведь он их выбрал специально. Сейчас в нем поднимался ядерный гриб из ярости и злости. Сам Малик никогда бы не подумал, что ТАК разозлится, что НАСТОЛЬКО захочет проучить Брана. Жестоко и беспощадно. Он позволил первым добравшимся до омеги развлечься с ним.

Жалел ли он о своем решении? О, нет! Малик был в таком бешенстве, что готов был задушить Брана собственными руками, вскрыть ему грудную клетку и наконец забрать то, что считал давно своим — его сердце.

— Хватит, — еще раз повторил Малик и присел возле распластанного на холодной крыше тела брата. — Он все понял, видите, — Малик провел пальцами по избитому лицу.

Спорить никто не стал. Если глава Корвуса не позволил оттрахать своего брата, значит, так и будет. Альфы выдохнули и сделали несколько шагов назад, заправляясь, и сетуя в душе лишь на то, что веселье прервалось.

— Видишь, что ты натворил, Бран? — сказал Малик поднимаясь и безразлично оглядывая окружающих. — Подымайте, — кивком головы указал он на омегу. — Мы возвращаемся.

Слова прорывались к Брану сквозь плотную вязкую вату, а смысл их неприятно ускользал. Бран почувствовал, как тело подняли за руки и потащили. От боли в простреленном плече он застонал, подтверждая, что еще жив, но нести аккуратнее его не стали.

***

— Не боишься, что твои ребята разорвут омегу на куски? — спросил Шу, щелкая зажигалкой перед лицом Малика. Глава Корвуса сразу поднялся к нему, отказавшись от «охоты на омегу» лично.

Альфы давно знакомы, а еще Шу промышляет на территории Корвуса. Шу, в прошлом Дитрих Кройг, был очень удивлен, когда его нашел тогда еще наследник Корвуса и, растянув губы в холодной улыбке, вместо приветствия выдал: «Вот, значит, как выглядит тюремщик моего отца-омеги». Шу не спрашивал, как он нашел его, лишь улыбнулся и спросил: «Чем могу быть полезен?».

Малик прикурил и облокотился спиной на подоконник. Затянулся, спокойно улыбнулся и взгляну на Шу.

— Порвать — не порвут. А вот проучить моего зарвавшегося братца стоит, — выдохнул дым.

— Не думал, что ты позволишь хоть кому-то прикоснуться к своему сокровищу, — хмыкнул мужчина и тоже затянулся.

— Спасибо за наводку, Шу, — проигнорировав вопрос, Малик оглядел тлеющую в руках сигарету. — Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — Малик смерил мужчину взглядом. — Почему раньше не рассказал?

— Что я мог сказать? Что трахнул твоего папашу и жду в гости твоего брата-омегу? У меня не было ни малейшего представления, как в Минаксе, в его полуразложившемся лоне меня отыщет домашний цветочек, который и мира-то за стенами дома не видел. Я счел Тимура малость свихнувшимся, особенно после того, как он все вспомнил, — жадная затяжка. — Ты читал хоть одну его новеллу? Это же жесть. Такое мог написать только безумец, — альфа снисходительно улыбнулся.

Малик хмыкнул, прикидывая, кто приложил к этому безумию руку.

— Мой слуга нашел дневник папы. Бран, мелкий гаденыш, неплохо прятал его. Я даже догадываюсь, кто ему его передал, — протянул Малик и раздавил в руке истлевшую сигарету. — Он даже с того света мне умудряется жизнь портить, сука.

— Да-а, — протянул Шу, — Тим был той еще лозой, гнулся, да не ломался. Упрямый ублюдок.

Малик взглянул на часы. С момента сигнала о том, что омегу схватили, прошло сорок пять минут. Самое время пойти и утихомирить разбушевавшиеся гормоны зверей.

— Еще раз спасибо, Шу. Ты, как обычно, лоялен, — искривив губы в улыбке, Малик оттолкнулся от подоконника и направился к выходу.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — мужчина развернулся лицом к окну и посмотрел на черное, топящее в себе Луну, небо.

— Ничего личного, Бран. Просто бизнес, — уже тише добавил альфа.

***

Малик самостоятельно вытряхнул голого, не стоящего на ногах Брана из машины и, крепко сжав руку выше локтя, поволок его в дом. Брана именно тащили, сил переставлять ноги не было никаких. Боль кнутами стегала тело, ему казалось, что он чувствует каждую клеточку, каждый мускул в своем изодранном теле.

Малик дотащил его, особо не церемонясь, до подвала и грубо толкнул в ближайший угол. Дверь деликатно закрылась, и ее подперли несколько дюжих альф. Малик сбросил пиджак и стал закатывать рукава дорогой рубашки, хищно прохаживаясь по помещению. Бран, сцепив зубы от боли, попытался собрать себя воедино, но простреливающая повсеместно боль усложняла его действия.

— Что это? — Малик сунул под нос Брану знакомый дневник. Хищные звериные глаза альфы впились в сжавшегося от страха брата, бровь вопросительно выгнулась, уголок верхней губы подрагивал, слегка приоткрывая клык.

Бран физически ощущал бешенство старшего брата, его гнев и ярость. Запах стальными острыми нитями перепоясал помещение, неосторожное движение — и поранишься, распадешься кусками изрезанной плоти. Перед глазами еще стояли картины пережитого ужаса, и мысли никак не желали собираться воедино, разбегаясь напуганными тараканами.

Малик швырнул дневник в пылающий в углу камин.

— Не на…до… — слабо протянул омега, наблюдая расширенными от накатывающей волнами паники глазами, как оранжевые языки пламени жадно облизывают дневник.

Вместо слов альфа за один шаг преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и залепил Брану оглушительную пощечину. Не удержавшись, Бран свалился на пол.

Внезапно дверь мрачного, пропитанного криками подвала открылась и к ногам Малика упал Харуки, любезно брошенный членами группировки Корвуса. Его лицо и тело уже украшали небольшие следы побоев. Бета сразу подскочил к распластанному на полу омеге.

— Бран! Что они с тобой сделали?! На тебе места живого нет! — Харуки осторожно проводил по лицу Брана пальцами, обшаривая взглядом худое избитое тело.

Бран посмотрел на его заплывший фингалом глаз, запекшуюся в уголке губ кровь. Омега попытался изобразить улыбку, но на его «разукрашенном» лице улыбка сложилась в свое жалкое кривое подобие. Бран даже не мог прикоснуться к Харуки: простреленное левое плечо не позволяло поднять руку, постоянно напоминая о себе тянущей болью, а на правой руке распухали уродливые сломанные пальцы. Горько улыбнувшись, словно прося прощение у друга и, наверное, единственного близкого человека, Бран потерся о ладонь Хару.

Малик, увидев неприкрытую нежность в движениях слуги и Брана, почувствовал, как глаза заволакивает черная пелена ревности. Он зарычал, схватил мальчишку за волосы и оттащил от омеги. Никогда, ни разу с тех пор, как он вернулся, Бран не одаривал Малика столь нежным взглядом.

— Ах ты, тварь! Нужно было тебя удавить еще в детстве, шваль!

Альфа, совсем потерявший себя в гневе, принялся жестоко избивать бету. Удары сыпались и сыпались. И если поначалу слуга еще пытался отбиваться, то теперь просто лежал и вздрагивал, иногда пытаясь закрыться от жестоких ударов.

— Я знаю, что это ты, тварь, снюхался с моим родителем! Это с твоей подачи Бран бунтует! Ты! Все ты, мразь! Не следовало тебя оставлять! Нужно было давно вытрясти из тебя твою паршивую душонку!

Лицо Харуки все больше переставало напоминать человеческое, превращаясь просто в кровавый фарш.

— Не надо! Не надо, Малик! — сипел Бран сорванным от крика голосом. — П-пожалуйста! Хватит!

Бран, кривясь от боли в каждой мышце, дополз до Малика и попытался закрыть тело беты собой. По щекам омеги текли слезы, смешиваясь с собственной кровью, но омега понимал, Малик убьет Харуки. Забьет насмерть. Не остановится…

— Хватит! — попытался выкрикнуть Бран, но голос надрывался сипением и хрипами.

Альфа дернул брата за волосы, влепил еще одну пощечину, а потом, завидев пулевое отверстие, воткнул в него палец надавливая. Бран в ужасе распахнув глаза, завизжал сорванным голосом. Кровь пошла с новой силой, а Малик не ведал себя от злости. Наступив на живот избитому слуге, продолжая ковырять рану омеги, он рычал и шипел в лицо Брану не хуже разъяренного дракона:

— Это ты виноват, Бран! Смерть этого ублюдка на твоих руках! Смотри! Смотри, сука, как я его убиваю!

— Нет… — хрипел омега, — только я… я один…не он…

— Лжец! Ты! ТЫ! — Малика трясло от ярости, которая вонзила свои отравленные хелицеры в его шею. — Дрянь! Тварь! Блядь! — он отшвырнул от себя Брана, как мерзкое насекомое.

Омега стукнулся о стену и так и остался лежать на полу, прерывисто и тяжело дыша.

Малик глянул на свои сбитые в кровь костяшки, плотоядно оскалился и, схватив бету, еще несколько раз стукнул его головой о стену, у которой скрутился Бран, пытаясь прикрыть уши, дабы не слышать хруст ломающихся костей друга. А потом альфа с огромным удовольствием, словно делает это каждый день, вырвал своей жертве кадык. Тело изуродованного Харуки упало рядом с Браном.

Бран затрясся еще сильнее, зажмурился, вырвал желчью, потому что больше было нечем, и продолжал хрипло скулить на одной ноте. Ему не хотелось поднимать глаза на брата, не хотелось видеть лицо, которое все больше становилось чужим, незнакомым, пугающим.

Малик же еще ничего не закончил. Он только распалился, член стоял каменным изваянием, требуя удовлетворения, поэтому, сдернув с себя ремень, альфа перехватил им шею собственного брата, затянув на манер поводка. Бран задергался, завыл. Малик схватил несчастного омегу и поставил на четвереньки над телом Харуки.

— Смотри, смотри! — шипел в ухо Брану Малик. — Вот, что ты сделал!

Правая рука с поломанными пальцами сразу подкосилась, и Бран упал бывшему слуге на окровавленную грудь. Его трясло от страха, к горлу подкатывала очередная порция желчи, слезы стекали на мертвое лицо Хару, а сзади к анусу уже прижалась горячая крупная головка возбужденного члена альфы. Кровь забивала рецепторы, а ко всей полученной им боли сейчас присоединялось и изнасилование родным братом.

Малик дергал ремень, накручивая его на руку, заставляя прогибаться избитое омежье тело себе навстречу. Он вколачивался в него с животным остервенением, с грубыми резкими толчками. Бран чувствовал между бедер кровь и то, как по ней, словно по смазке, скользит твердое орудие самца.

Ему хотелось умереть в эту же секунду, перестать чувствовать, перестать существовать. Тело сотрясало в судорогах, а в лицо смотрело кровавое месиво из бывшего человека. Бран утробно выл на одной хриплой ноте, пока не повалился на остывающее тело без чувств, полностью отдавшись вырвавшемуся на волю зверю Малика и чувству всепожирающего отчаяния.


	11. Глава 10

— В каком, говорите, мальчишка состоянии? — Деймос стоял у окна своего кабинета и смотрел на раскинувшийся за его окнами вечерний город.

Минакс сверкал пошлыми огнями развлекательных центров — вульгарные и элитные вывески борделей, яркие крупные огни гостиниц и мотелей, всегда мигающими огнями казино и…панно, фонари, магазины. Минакс непристойно прекрасен и отвратительно уродлив, особенно без «косметики».

— Наши люди схлестнулись с Корвусом на выходе из трущоб, — звучал равнодушный голос сбоку от Деймоса. Риз также разглядывал угодливое лицо Минакса, сложив руки за спиной. — Есть трупы с обеих сторон. Скажем так, мы потрепали Малику нервы, но ваш омега все еще в Корвусе.

— Твою мать! — рыкнул Деймос. Он себя чувствовал так, словно болен и болезнь эта усугубляется, пусть медленно, но неумолимо.

Деймос срывался на рукоприкладство все чаще, ему стало необходимо выплеснуть в кулачном бою неутоленную жажду. Работа горела в руках, он загонял себя ей как мог, но успокоения это не приносило.

— Мальчишка сейчас в 5-й больнице, под чуткой рукой доверенного врача…

— Стини Хендрикса, — в один голос сказали альфы.

Риз усмехнулся.

— Наши ищейки говорят, что омега сильно пострадал. Простреленное левое плечо, сломанные пальцы на правой руке, разрыв ануса, внутреннее кровотечение, сломано три ребра и нос, многочисленные ушибы и гематомы, в том числе и на голове, — Риз сделал небольшую паузу.

Деймос молчал, оценивая ситуацию.

— Уверен, что тебе нужен этот омега?

— Он мой, — безапелляционно отрезал Деймос. — Я не могу тебе объяснить, — он провел ладонью по своим белым волосам, что сейчас были перекинуты через плече ему на грудь и заплетены в косу, — но мне нужен этот поганый парень. Я чувствую еле сдерживаемую моим зверем дрожь, стоит только подумать о нем. Я должен драть это тело, понимаешь? Только я, больше никто!

— Ди трется в больнице. Говорит, прошел слух, очень тихий слух, — поправился Риз, — что Бран Ламбер беременный.

Деймос вскинул на друга взгляд, всматриваясь внимательно, навязчиво, затем вернулся к виду таявшего в сумерках Минакса.

— Насколько это точно?

— Пока не ясно. Ламбер перенес несколько операций, естественно, проверяли и эту сторону, — ненавязчиво ответил Риз. — Вероятность есть.

— Убью, — выдохнул Деймос, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

У Риза лишь слегка дрогнули уголки губ в усмешке. Стальная рука Деймоса вот уже несколько месяцев чистит Мойру от крыс Корвуса и других кланов.

Разработки нового оружия прошли тестирование и уже даже отправились некоторым группировкам за пределами Минакса. Варлоки, со своими кланами наемников, оценили предложение Дюка и стали закупать небольшие партии новых разработок.

К сожалению, «вольные», те, кто предпочитают жить за стенами городов среди остатков цивилизации и радиации, не имеют собственных денег, но могут предложить взамен кое-что другое. Так уж вышло, что «вольных» принято не замечать, а водить с ними дела никто не решается. Их считали дикими, тронутыми пагубными эманациями, возможно, мутировавшими, людьми.

Мойра первая пренебрегла негласными правилами и вышла к поселению «вольных» с поднятыми руками, демонстрируя свое желание начать сотрудничество. Получилось не сразу, но лед между людьми, живущими за стенами города, и людьми Минакса треснул.

Риз, будучи правой рукой Дюка, не раз сам отправлял личных солдат Деймоса за стены городов: разведка, сбор информации, заключение предварительных договоренностей. Как бы человечество ни отгораживалось, за ошибки прошлого придется платить. Бездна подступала все ближе. Океаны, давшие жизнь странным существам, вскоре поглотят сушу, Ктулху проснется, и тогда зов его сметет даже величественные мегаполисы, такие уверенные в своей вечности.

Природа отомстит. Оплоты цивилизации превратятся в руины. Риз понимал — конец неизбежен. «Вольные», которые сотрудничают с Мойрой, не приносят хороших вестей. Вода отвоевывает себе по несколько сантиметров суши в год, иногда больше, иногда меньше, нет возможности вывести статистику, природа глумится над своими детьми, делая это неравномерно. Вот только человечество настолько погрязло во мраке, что всем наплевать, сколько у планеты осталось времени. Ризу тоже было плевать. Бесполезно спасать то, что уже умерло. Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым.

«Вольные» приносили им со старых станций и полусгнивших заводов «прошлое». То, что было ценней денег, власти, шлюх и несуществующего будущего. «Прошлое», застывшее в старых схемах, уцелевших неистлевших чертежах, в идеях, в металле. Пусть это было отравлено радиацией, кому-какое дело, если города все равно «фонят», пусть не сильно, но все же. Мойра использовала информацию в своих целях, а радиоактивные элементы значительно ускоряли смерти неугодных людей.

Если Ризу не изменяла память, то именно благодаря изворотливости какого-то ассасина и его идее отравить радиацией жертву, был убит небезызвестный Бриар Вебер. Радиацией, которая была под запретом в городах. Радиацией, которая стала бичом миллионов выживших. Той самой, что не поддавалась лечению, мутировала и безжалостно убивала. Риз не был бессердечным ублюдком, но мир вынуждал ощетиниться. Благородство давно вышло из моды.

Риз, после того как покинул Фобос, присягнул Деймосу и Мойре, только вот истинности в его клятвах не было ни на грош. Как достойный сын Фобоса, он в совершенстве освоил притворство, всегда преследуя лишь свои цели, наплевав на мнение окружающих.

Можно сказать, что Риз ненавидит Минакс. И Фобос, и Варго-сити, и Танси-сити, и Миюки… Он презирает установленный порядок городов — центров нового подыхающего тысячелетия.

Риз был умен, отчетливо понимая, что ему нужен могущественный союзник, он «отдал» себя Дюка. Ну, как «отдал», так — «одолжил», «сдал в оренду», оставаясь неизменно в тени правителя, не вызывая сомнений в своей верности, он плел свою паутину, подобно искусному ткачу. Деймос лишь временый союзник на выбранном пути. А Минакс? Нарыв на теле страдающей планеты, не более. А язвы, как известно, вскрывают, выпуская гной.

***

Бран не понял, что он сделал раньше — открыл глаза или простонал. Взгляд не сразу сфокусировался на чем-то одном, окружающее пространство завертелось, заваливаясь на бок, и ему пришлось прикрыть глаза. Сосчитав мысленно до пяти, Бран медленно повторил попытку увидеть мир.

Перед глазами все расплывалось, это не удивительно с его-то близорукостью. Мозг неторопливо начинал переваривать информацию. И первое, что он понял, что находится в больнице. Холодные безликие тени, размеренный звук приборов и кисти, обхваченные кожаными ремнями, пристегнутые к койке. Внезапно обрушившиеся на голову воспоминания сбили работу медоборудования, сигнализируя отчаянным писком о критически подскочивших показателях. Бран почувствовал прилив паники и задергался на кровати. Через несколько секунд дверь громко отъехала в сторону и к нему подскочили медбратья и врач.

— Успокоительного ему, быстро! — скомандовал голос откуда-то справа, и один из парней быстро ввел в вену омеги лекарство и подсоединил капельницу.

Глаза Брана полезли на лоб от ужаса, губы тряслись и что-то невнятно шептали.

— Это успокоительное. Лекарство. Успокойся, Бран, — мужской голос говорил ровно, механически, а чьи-то руки уже натягивали на него кислородную маску. Спустя несколько долгих минут лекарство подействовало, и писк аппаратуры постепенно стал стихать. Бран чувствовал, как сознание обволакивает белый дым и глаза покорно закрываются.

— Что это было, Стини? — жестко спросил Малик, встречая доктора у дверей палаты.

— Босс, ваш брат, как я вам уже говорил, серьезно пострадал. Он — цветок, выращенный в теплице, не знавший грубого обращения и физической боли. А вы заставили его пережить…кхм… не самые приятные моменты в жизни. Он, если хотите, искалечен. И то, что для обычного альфы легкие травмы, для изначально более слабого и, как в вашем случае, омеги, серьезные повреждения. Мальчик слаб, — ровным тоном заметил Стини.

Малик шарахнул кулаком в стену, тихо выругавшись.

— Вы не подумайте, глава, я вас не осуждаю. Альфы в своем праве наказывать омег, как пожелают. Это ведь просто скот, не более. 

Поймав недовольный взгляд Малика, Стини поспешил добавить:

— Я к чему веду… Если вам нужен ваш брат живым и здоровым, хотя бы частично, и если вы, все-таки, рассчитываете заиметь ребенка от него, не будьте столь суровы в выборе наказаний.

— Будешь меня учить? — прорычал альфа.

— Нет. Предупреждаю вас, босс. Он, вероятнее всего, понес. Но сроки его восстановления говорят не в нашу пользу. Неделя прошла, а глаза он открыл только сейчас.

Малик сжал губы. Да, он и сам думал об этом. Брана сильно не калечили, так, попугали, проучили, на большее он бы не пошел. Но для омеги, по-видимому, это стало сильным ударом, возможно, в голове Брана Малик сейчас выступает самым большим и главным предателем. А это скверно.

— Я понял. Что в итоге? Когда он придет в себя? Когда подтвердиться беременность?

— Он остается в больнице. Все новости будете получать в письменном и устном отчете ежедневно. Пока это все, что могу вам сказать.

— Ладно. В больнице останутся мои люди.

— Как пожелаете, только пусть не мешают работать, — Стини кивнул и удалился.

Малик еще стоял какое-то время и смотрел на спящего Брана сквозь разделяющее их стекло. Бран сбежал от него. Сбежал. Мужчина тяжело выдохнул, подавляя в себе желание разбить стекло. Если бы не Шу, возможно, брату удалось бы вырваться из лап Корвуса. Что теперь будет с ними? Интересно, если бы он не сотворил с собственным братом такое, был бы у него шанс?

Сейчас Малик видел разверзнувшуюся между ними пропасть, но было ли в его душе сожаление? Вероятно, нет. Он мгновенно закипал от одной мысли о поступке Брана. Закипал настолько, что разум опоясывал сиреневый туман ревности и ярости. Он бы проучил омегу снова, не дрогнуло бы в сердце ничего.

Из новеллы Двуликого (Тим Ламбер). «Длани страха»:

_«[…]С каждым разом просыпаться становилось в разы легче. Боль перестала пугать, став неотъемлемой, необходимой. И пусть я кричал в муках, корчился в судорогах, но уже не боялся…  
Рядом со мной находился Монстр… Не тот, который был рожден в легендах, а настоящий, осязаемый, живой._

_Насмешливо приподнятый уголок его губ обнажал клык, холодные глаза, наверное, никогда не знали солнечного света, ибо Чудовище предпочитало тьму. Одна его рука скрывалась в кармане дорогих темных брюк, придавая образу животной хищности. Я бы, наверное, не обратил на него внимание, если бы не его наполовину скрытая сумраком фигура и проносящиеся по шоссе авто, которые то скрывали его от меня, то открывали его пронизывающий, направленный на меня, горящий взгляд…_

_…Глупое упрямство заставляет меня открывать глаза и видеть серую унылую комнату с подвешенной к потолку клеткой… Я знаю только его руки. Его и больше ничьи. Впервые увидев его привлекательные кисти, то, как он держит ручку, накрывает пальцами мою ладонь, я и представить не мог, что эта красота принадлежит одному из демонов Хаоса. В его руках не было ни нежности, ни жизни — все оказалось обманчивым и лживым, мертвым. Это были длани, принесшие в мою жизнь страх[…]»_

Бран покачивался на волнах обезболивающего и снотворного еще несколько дней. Все это время Стини со своим штатом обследовали и наблюдали омегу. Корвус, и правда, наводнил больницу, но вся охрана смешалась с персоналом, растворилась в коридорах и подсобных помещениях. Только у дверей палаты непрерывно дежурила пара альф, сменяющихся каждые восемь часов.

Омега шел на поправку, по крайней мере, об этом говорили показатели приборов и анализы, но… Он практически ослеп на левый глаз. Избиение не могло пройти бесследно, и вот результат.

— Бран, помнишь меня? — спросил Стини, наклоняясь к пациенту ниже, чтобы омега рассмотрел его лицо. — Я лечащий врач, Стенли Хендрикс.

Бета наблюдал за приборами, которые начинали нервно попискивать.

— Бран, успокойся или мне придется снова тебя усыпить, — ровно говорил Стини, не сводя глаз с аппаратов. Когда показатели опустились до нужных цифр, он взглянул на Брана и снял кислородную маску с его лица. Бран немного подрагивал.

— Доктор, очки… — сипло выдавил из себя Бран, и Стини аккуратно надел ему на нос очки. — Я плохо вижу… все плывет… Что-то с моими глазами…

Стини сдернул очки с омеги и посветил фонариком в глаза.

— Бран, следи за светом. Я закрою тебе один глаз, хорошо? — доктор стал медленно водить фонариком. Правый глаз реагирует. Стини поменял условия и…левый глаз остался неподвижно смотреть в одну точку.

— Я не вижу огонек…

— Я понял. Разберемся, — сухо ответил Стини, выходя из палаты.

Крик Брана догнал доктора в конце коридора. Омега так отчаянно кричал, что Стини бросился обратно, думая лишь о том, чтобы ничего не случилось критичного, иначе Малик с него шкуру спустит. Ворвавшись в палату и растолкав вставших изваяниями телохранителей, Стини замер, перехваченный рукой одного из охранников.

— Да пустите вы! — рявкнул доктор.

Бран, привязанный к койке, дергался и в ужасе кричал на замершего с иглой возле него медбрата альфу. Приборы разрывались, сходя с ума, а омега старался отодвинуться от альфы в форменной одежде. Его глаза отчаянно выпучились и метались между охраной и телохранителями, ногами он дергал так резво, что простынь, прикрывающая его, задралась, оголив ноги.

— Не подходите! Не прикасайтесь! — визжал омега срывая голос. — НЕТ! Не трогайте меня! Не надо!

Стенли знал, как наказал Малик Брана, даже без объяснений. Ему хватило того, что предстало перед глазами, когда Брана Ламбера привезли в больницу.

Замешкался врач лишь на секунду, а затем ловко вытолкал за двери охрану, приказав не показываться в палате, и оттеснил от койки опешившего медбрата, рыкнув:

— Пошел вон! — молоденький альфа выбежал из палаты и плотно закрыл дверь.

— Тише, Бран, тише! — доктор поймал перекошенное страхом лицо Брана в ладони, стараясь успокоить. Выступившая из раны кровь пропитала свежие бинты, намотанные вокруг головы. — Давай! Дыши, малыш! Дыши. Видишь? — Стини, то и дело бросал взгляды на медленно утихающую аппаратуру и рвано вздымающуюся грудь омеги.

Из глаз парня катились слезы, губы побелели еще больше и дрожали, сердце вылетало из груди. А сам Стини думал о том, как бы не случился выкидыш. Сроку-то всего-ничего, малейший всплеск гормонов или стресса может привести к тому, что беременность прервется.

Доктор Стенли Хендрикс склонялся к мысли, что омега понес если не в день «наказания», то несколькими днями ранее. И это вообще чудо, что ребенка парень еще не скинул.

— Тише, Бран. Все хорошо, смотри на меня. Смотри, давай же! Не бойся, дыши, я не пахну. Тише, тише. Я не пахну. Давай, принюхивайся и успокойся, — все повторял и повторял доктор своим ровным, лишенным эмоций голосом.

Бран трясся в его руках, кожаные браслеты на кистях врезались в кожу, оставив свежие некрасивые ссадины и кровоподтеки. Стини поправил простыню, дал Брану немного воды, вколол успокоительное, отмечая, что в глазах парня вновь появилось осмысленное выражение.

— Все уже хорошо, видишь? 

Омега глубоко и часто дышал. А в итоге постарался отвернуться.

— Ты их испугался?

— Да. Они…воняют… — Бран сглотнул, посмотрев на бету, — не надо больше, прошу….

— Бран, тебя никто тут не обидит. Это был медбрат, ему нужно было сделать тебе укол.

— Не надо…пожалуйста…

— Хорошо. Я понял. Отдыхай, — сказал Стини, отмечая закрывающиеся глаза омеги.  
— Обслуживать Брана будут только беты, в редких случаях альфы, и то, только с предварительного разрешения вашего брата, Малик. У него психологическая травма, — Малик покручивал между пальцами тонкую соломинку сигареты, внимательно следя за врачом. — Он боится. Альф. Я наблюдаю за таким Браном уже три дня. Его пугает даже выраженный запах самца, причем любого. На восстановление требуется время. Я бы хотел подключить психологов…

— К черту психологов! — оборвал бету Малик.

— Малик, он стал пугливым.

— Переживет! — выругался альфа, раздавив пальцами сигарету. — Итак? Он понес?

— Да. Но, ваш брат не знает о своем интересном положении.

— Я могу его увидеть? — перебил Малик, не отрывая раздраженного взгляда от Стини.

— Если настаиваете, но я бы не реком…

— Настаиваю, — перебил Малик Стенли, вставая из-за стола врача.

***

Деймос сидел в собственном кабинете и спокойно курил сигарету, выслушивая отчет Ди. Оказывается, мальчишка под круглосуточным наблюдением, а в больницу ему даже на порог зайти не дадут. Уж Малик-то об этом побеспокоился. Альфа хитро сощурился. Он уже приблизительно представлял, как заполучить своего омегу. Раздавив докуренную сигарету в пепельнице, альфа пододвинул к «ищейке» пухлый конверт.

— Продолжай, Ди. Будь рядом и я хочу знать обо всем, что происходит в больнице.

Дюка прикрыл глаза и глубоко выдохнул. Его продолжал терзать жуткий нечеловеческий голод, он и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь будет испытывать нечто подобное. Доктор Мейси еженедельно интересовался самочувствием альфы, усердно намекая ему на скорейшее воссоединение с парой. Деймос не нуждался в советах, он и сам прекрасно осознавал медленно возрастающий уровень жажды. Зверь внутри ворочался, становился все беспокойнее, нервно вышагивал в пределах своей клети, а Деймос срывал свою похоть на шлюхах, совершенно не чувствуя удовлетворения, лишь механические разрядки, от которых не становилось легче. Альфа испытывал буквально маниакальную потребность в паре, желание впиться зубами в нежную плоть стало навязчивым, таким же, как и голод, бегущий по венам.

— Если так продолжиться и дальше, я сотру руки в кровь… — иронично заметил Деймос.

Ему не нравилось то, что происходило с ним, он начинал это ненавидеть. Его навязчивый голод походил на безумие, прогрессирующую стадию сумасшествия. Ему нужен этот треклятый омега, пока он окончательно не слетел с катушек.

***

Малик и Стини замерли перед дверью в палату, в которой держали Брана.

— Босс, ему бы еще отлежаться, — попытался заметить доктор, ощутив окутавшую альфу ауру возбуждения.

Малик, даже не взглянув на бету, толкнул дверь и шагнул в стерильно белое помещение. Бросив взгляд на дверь, он слегка кивнул охране, намекая, что бы их не тревожили. Альфы дружно закрыли спинами дверь, оттеснив доктора.

Не то чтобы Стини переживал или питал эмоции к омеге, или ситуации в целом, просто…врачебная этика не отпускала далеко от двери. Что-то подсказывало бете, что помощь его потребуется.

Бран повернул голову в сторону двери и…похолодел. Смерть Хару снилась ему каждую ночь, так же, как и обезображенное яростью лицо брата, так же, как и монстры, рвущие его на части.

Малик изучал лицо омеги, наслаждаясь его изменениями от мертвенно-белого до серого. В глазах осел страх. Альфа его отчетливо видел, ощущал, казалось, протяни руку и сможешь коснуться. Губы изогнулись в небрежной улыбке, руки покоились в карманах.

— М-малик? — голос надломился.

— Я скучал, Бран, — альфа сокращал расстояние, облизывая взглядом свою жертву.

— М-малик, — прошептал Бран, пытаясь отодвинуться. Но сделать это не получилось, он все так же был привязан к кровати.

Бран дернул скованными руками, опустив на них испуганный взгляд, словно видел их впервые. Запах альфы забивался в нос. Бран затряс головой, бросая на брата тревожные взгляды. Он будто силился сбросить с себя наваждение, морок, но взгляд упрямо натыкался на стоящего перед ним человека. Внутри все скрутило тугой пружиной, мышцы одеревенели.

— Не надо… — сорвалось с языка прежде, чем омега об этом подумал. — Не надо, Малик… не надо, пожалуйста, — проскулил Бран, утопая в холодных глазах брата, который стоял уже вплотную к койке.

Взгляд альфы скользнул на кожаные браслеты омеги, пристегнутые к кровати.

— Зачем ты так со мной поступил? — альфа слегка изменил наклон головы и, вынув руку из кармана, коснулся пальцем сжатого кулачка омеги. Бран вздрогнул, а альфа провел пальцем по нежной коже, на которой еще виднелись сходящие синяки.

Брана била паническая дрожь, живот скрутило тугими ремнями, горло сжалось в болезненном спазме, задушив в зародыше крик. Запах угрозы хлестал по щекам, а глаза наполняла предательская влага. Бран медленно проваливался в подземелья пережитого ужаса. В подвал, на липкое от крови тело слуги… Ему показалось, что он снова чувствует грубые резкие толчки в своем теле, что пальцы не слушаются, завывая острой болью переломанных костей, что тело пачкается в чужой крови, а перед взором чужое разодранное горло. Брана затрясло, хотя мальчишка старательно пытался собраться, не закричать от охватившего горло змеиными кольцами ужаса.

— Я… — захрипел омега.

— Я был так расстроен, — альфа накрыл тонкое запястье своей ладонью.

— Не надо… пожалуйста… — по щекам покатились крупные слезы. Дышать становилось все труднее. В легкие не проникал кислород, но обжигал аромат властного самца.

Рука альфы опустилась ниже, пройдясь по прикрытому тонкой тканью бедру. Бран едва сдерживал крики, которые застревали в горле мерзкими комками, сознание металось в черепной коробке, как птица со связанными крыльями кидающаяся на края своей клетки. Ткань покрывала отброшена в сторону, ладонь самца скользит вверх под больничную безликую сорочку. Бран закусил губу, всхлипнул, снова задергался, но лишь ощутил крепко сжатые пальцы на коже. Сглотнув, он с мольбой заглянул в глаза Малику. Он так надеялся там что-то отыскать. Например, понимание.

— Я все еще зол, — спокойно продолжал альфа, ладонь до боли сжала бедро. — Я хотел любить тебя, Бран, а ты от меня сбежал. Я был нежным, внимательным, заботливым, — Бран вскрикнул, ладонь мужчины сместилась на внутреннюю сторону бедра и с силой сдавила ее. — А ты, неблагодарная дрянь, сбежал.

— Малик, прошу! — выкрикнул омега, больше не в силах терпеть. Душу выкручивало наизнанку. — Молю, отойди. Мне плохо… Я…

— Боишься, — закончил за брата мысль Малик. — Я знаю.

Вторая рука сжала в руках подбородок омеги, рассматривая сходящие уже синяки. Губы Малика накрыли бледные обескровленные губы Брана, омега упрямо стиснул зубы, но глаза выдавали его с головой.

Оторвавшись от омеги, альфа аккуратно повесил на спинку стула снятый пиджак. Расстегнув штаны, он высвободил край рубашки и расстегнул несколько пуговиц, не отрывая взгляда от трясущегося в ужасе омеги. Бран не мог даже закричать, тихо поскуливая. Сердце омеги, нашпигованное переживаниями, тлело на медленном огне, в то время как альфа неторопливыми хищными движениями взбирался на узкую кровать. Руки самца скользнули по оголенной, незащищенной ничем более коже Брана. Омега дергался, но поделать ничего не мог. Ему оставалось только наблюдать, как мучительно медленно растягивает старший брат свое удовольствие. Губы кривились в муке, глаза закрывались, что бы не видеть альфу, не узнавать в нем Малика, не вспоминать крышу дома в трущобах. Слезы продолжали очерчивать соленые дорожки на щеках, в то время как душу, издевательски медленно вытягивали из сосуда.

Альфа задрал сорочку омеги, развел сопротивляющиеся ноги в стороны, пристроился между бедрами брата, потерся о него своим достоинством, скользнул руками по стройным ногам, сгибая их в коленях. Бран вскрикнул, откинулся головой на подушку в беспомощном отчаянии, закусил губу и завыл, выпуская на волю удушающий рев безысходности. Омега думал, что больше не выдержит этих изощренных пыток, что сойдет с ума, только вот, сознание и разум упрямо удерживали измученного парня.

— Ты мой, Бран. Ничего не изменилось, — альфа прикусил выступающую ключицу, а затем и шею.

Толкнувшись в сжатое нутро брата, Малик довольно заурчал, укутывая все плотнее его своим запахом. Омега сопротивлялся, мышцы не желали принимать хозяина, но и не впустить его не могли. Бран вскрикнул, выгнулся, заметался на подушке, маленькие кулачки отчаянно сжались, кожаные браслеты сильнее впились в потускневшую кожу рук.

— Больно! — выкрикнул омега. — Больно, брат!

— Шшшшш, — прошептал альфа, коснувшись искаженного лица омеги пальцами, — Тише, тише, Бран.

Мужчина замер на несколько минут. Он обводил пальцем контур лица омеги, его скулы, губы, почти нежно касался шеи, немигающим взглядом наблюдая за пойманной жертвой.

— Я вытравлю из твоей глупой головы дурное веяние нашего папочки, — шипел Малик, ритмично вбиваясь в многострадальное тело.

— Уммм… Ах! Аааа! — выкрикивал омега, срывающимся голосом. — Не надо! Пожалуйста! Я не хочу!

Мир Брана рвался на части. Снова. В израненном сознании яркими вспышками возникали обрывки речей приходящего психолога, кривыми неровными буквами вставали строчки из дневника Тимура Монти, искривленными отражениями всплывали сцены насилия, удушающие ароматы жестокости и похоти. Все вертелось перед глазами молодого парня, заключенного в клетку собственного тела, собственного сознания, сломленного и глубоко одинокого. Не быть ему ни счастливым, ни свободным. Минакс задушит его своими змеиными кольцами, удавит лишь потому, что он рожден в лоне этой блудливой алчной твари.

Бран чувствовал горечь на корне языка, поднявшуюся из глубин пустого желудка, панику, впившуюся острыми клыками в его вены, боль, колотящую тяжелыми кулаками слабое тело. Он, зажмурившись, отворачивался от назойливых прикосновений Малика, вскрикивая от особенно резких и глубоких толчков, пока не утоп в смилостивившемся над ним забвении.

Дверь палаты отъехала в сторону. На пороге стоял молодой альфа, слегка растрепанный, с пиджаком в руке и одурманивающим ароматом свежей случки.

— Он твой, Стини, — бросил альфа застывшему неподалеку доктору и прошел в сторону выхода.


	12. Глава 11

Стенли Хендрикс в который раз наблюдал за безвольно откинувшейся на подушку головой своего «особого» пациента, Брана Ламбера. Каждый вечер глава Корвуса приходит в палату брата и занимается с ним сексом, если так можно назвать акт с прикованным к кровати человеком. Стини выверенными механическими движениями приводил тело омеги в порядок. Снова. Взгляд беты то и дело натыкался на пустой взгляд омеги и красные опухшие от поцелуев губы. Малик не внял его замечанию оставить парня на какое-то время в покое, альфа упрямо приходил ежедневно и вбивал слабое тело в больничную койку, наполняя омегу своим семенем.

Бета вновь равнодушно поправил простынь, ввел капельницу в вену и сверился с приборами. Все показатели «в норме». Только вот омега вздрагивает от любого прикосновения, от любого постороннего запаха. Да, кризис прошел, но и этих неуловимых, незаметных проявлений паники опытному врачу достаточно, чтобы сделать соответствующие выводы.

Как бы там ни было, Стини попытался отмахнуться от назойливых мыслей, ему Корвус платит не за умозаключения, а за то, что бы Бран Ламбер как можно скорее покинул стены госпиталя и отправился в кровать брата, желательно с нормально развивающейся беременностью.

Бросив последний взгляд на приборы, Стини повернул к себе лицо пациента и просветил ему еще раз глаза. Утром у омеги очередная проверка зрения и всевозможные тесты, хотя Малику уже сказали, что зрение левого глаза не восстановится. Альфа лишь пожал плечами, словно это было не важно.

***

— Малик, как там самочувствие моей пары? — циничный голос встретил альфу у входа в госпиталь.

Деймос стоял ко входу лицом, облокотившись о перила, и медленно курил. Несколько непослушных прядей выбились из белого хвоста и их игриво трепал ветер. Ворот пальто Деймоса был поднят, рядом рассредоточилась охрана Мойры.

Малик, пряча руки в карманах, подошел к альфе и пристроился рядом. Он был расслаблен и удовлетворен, от него разило сексом, и он прекрасно это знал, решив подразнить Мойру. Заметив промелькнувшую на лице Деймоса тень, его губы исказились в издевательской ухмылке. Глава Мойры жадно и глубоко затянулся, не переставая вдыхать ненавистный запах.

Малик вытянул пачку сигарет и вытряхнул на ладонь белый цилиндрик. Зажав сигарету в зубах, молодой альфа щелкнул зажигалкой и, выдохнув дым, повернулся к Деймосу.

— Что ты тут забыл? — спокойно спросил Малик.

— Хочу забрать своего омегу.

— Он не твой. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет, — альфа выдохнул серый дым. — Разве не чувствуешь? — колючий взгляд, — чем от меня пахнет?

— Не зарывайся, мальчик, — Деймос оторвался от перил и всучил Малику несколько газет. — На вот, полистай, — мерзкая улыбка.

Деймос преодолел расстояние до машины в несколько шагов и, уже садясь, услышал рассерженное рычание главы Корвуса. Победная улыбка растянула губы Деймоса.

— Тварь! — донеслось до ушей альфы одновременно с хлопнувшей дверцей его пассажирского места.

— Джинджер! — взревел в трубку Малик, едва плюхнулся на сидение своей машины. — Как ты допустил?! Почему все газеты пестрят… ТАКИМИ заголовками?!

— Смотрю к вам в руки уже попали свежие новости.

— Оставь свой сарказм при себе! Я спрашиваю — КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?!

— Могу предположить, что Мойра пошла ва-банк. Они пустили нам немного крови на выходе из трущоб. И, естественно, они знали, кого вы загоняли, как дикого вепря.

— Срать я хотел на твои предположения! Я спрашиваю, как ты это допустил?! — Малик орал в трубку, яростно ее сжимая и прожигая взглядом красочные цветастые обложки.

«Охота на омегу. Кого загонял как зверя глава Корвуса?», «Любовь или насилие между родными братьями», «Кто сверху: Корвус или Мойра?», «Чей ребенок в чреве второго сына Корвуса?», «Как это, когда травлю открывает родной брат? Эксклюзивные фото».

— Журналисты нас разопнут, — холодно заметил Джинджер, не реагируя на вопли недовольства молодого хозяина Корвуса. — Готовьтесь отбиваться. Завтра наши телефоны будут горячими от звонков.

Малик зарычал.

— Ничего они нам не сделают! — рявкнул Малик. — Я — Корвус! Я — Минакс! Ничего они не сделают, — прошипел в трубку Малик.

— Не сделают. Но нервы трепать будут с садистским удовольствием, — спокойно заметил Джин. — Вы подбросили косточку своре шакалов. Теперь Минакс будет обсуждать ваши кулуарные игры, господин.

Малик сбросил. Раздражение бурлило внутри, опаляя края омертвевшей плоти. Все равно ничего вразумительного ему Джинджер не скажет, а состряпать историю повпечатлительней для простых белых воротничков и их домохозяек ума много не требуется. Покудахтают какое-то время и утихнут. В Минаксе все слишком любят чужое грязное белье.

— Спустить на меня журналюг! Какой подлый ход, Деймос… — шипел альфа, рассматривая пейзаж за окном мчащейся иномарки. — Очень подлый…

Через два дня на стол Малика упали документы для очередного судебного заседания.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — воскликнул альфа, взглянув на своего секретаря. Джинджер даже бровью не повел на это замечание. — Он снова подал иск? Что на это раз?

— Нанесение тяжких телесных, — отозвался Джин, мысленно ухмыльнувшись.

Деймос Дюка вновь тащит Корвус в зал переговоров, только вот теперь у него куда больше шансов заполучить омегу. Нужно отдать этому мужчине должное, он прет вперед с упрямством буйвола, при этом не вымазываясь в дерьме самому, продолжает тянуть жилы из Малика в судебных исках, больше похожих на доисторический вертеп.

Малик просмотрел документы и поднял на секретаря взгляд.

— Скажи юристам — пусть готовятся.

Как только за Джинджером закрылась дверь, Малик погрузился в раздумья. Дюка не пойдет войной, будет и дальше пытаться «законным», смехотворным путем словоугодия заполучить Брана. Но и Корвус не в состоянии начать открытое противостояние. Вот они и упражняются друг перед другом в словесной эквилибристике в зале суда, уповая на слепую Фемиду, которая давно уже под колпаком у обоих.

***

— Бран, ты понимаешь, что я тебе говорю? — молодой мужчина в белом халате врача, непременно омега, разговаривал с Браном, внимательно следя за приборной панелью переносной лаборатории, где сейчас пробегали реакции анализа крови пациента. — Бран, у тебя будет ребенок.

Бран Ламбер поднял на мужчину в халате взгляд. Уставший, равнодушный и замученный. Такие глаза молодой человек, работающий в клинике акушером-андрологом, видел у каждого второго пациента, жертвы насилия.

Сайрус Китоми, омега, работающий в кинике Минакса, на территории Корвуса, приехал в Минакс три года назад, сразу после прохождения ординатуры в одном из учебных заведений в Миюки. Он был сыном обеспеченных родителей, настолько обеспеченных, что они смогли сделать невероятное — отправить сына-омегу учиться не на секретаря, по совместительству подстилку шефа, а на медика. Можно сказать, что в условиях полного упадка морали и бесправия омег, которых давно прировняли к скоту, Сайрус вытащил в жизни счастливый билет.

Род Китоми не был правящим в Миюки, но они были вторыми после властвующих кланов, промышляя добычей редких камней. Сайруса растили не как омегу, а как бету — расчетливого, рассудительного, хладнокровного. Смекалистый мальчик быстро понял всю ничтожность существования омеги на агонизирующей Земле и усердно оттачивал все навыки выживания, которые ему стремились дать родители.

Сайрус имел четвертый дан в дзюдо, а это для омеги просто невероятное достижение. Также молодой человек отлично плавал, неплохо управлялся с шестом и стрелял. Как любой омега, тело Сайрус имел привлекательное, подтянутое, но тренировки лишили его легких, присущих другим особям его пола, округлостей. Он был узок в бедрах, с длинными крепкими ногами и такими же крепкими ягодицами, плечи были развиты, но не широки, как у омеги, твердый живот с проступающими мышцами и красиво очерченная грудь. Он был высок, 177 сантиметров, с раскосыми глазами василькового цвета и черными волосами с явным синим отливом. Молочно-белая кожа омеги словно никогда не знала солнца, притягивала взгляд своим узором из голубых венок. Сайрус не был обделен вниманием альф ни в Миюки, ни в Минаксе, вот только ограничивал он себя ничего не значащими связями, не соблазняясь на продолжительные отношения.

Поступив в медицинский как омега, он подался туда, где ему были рады — кафедра акушерства и андрологии. За свою недолгую самостоятельную карьеру Сайрус повидал уже достаточно жертв насилия, которые в современном мире таковыми не являлись, и взгляд младшего Ламбера был не единственным, полным немого смирения и отчаяния.

Одобрял ли Китоми такое отношение к омегам — нет. Соглашался ли он с альфами, считающими себя в своем праве — нет. Но все, что мог молодой врач — это пытаться помочь омегам, попавшим к нему беременными, аборт или ребенок, он уважал выбор забитых, лишенных прав омег, которые взирали на него с надеждой и благоговением.

Сайрус Китоми только сегодня пробился в охраняемую палату Ламбера, хотя Стини должен был позвать его намного раньше и не выделываться. У парня были внутренние разрывы, правда, немного и не критичные. Операция прошла успешно, и родовые пути остались нетронутым.

Взглянув еще раз в лицо Брана, Китоми подумал, что на самом деле это просто чудо. Он уже пролистал желтую прессу, которая, не подбирая выражений, расписывала «воспитательный момент» молодого главы Корвуса. Когда же Сайрус прочел интервью Малика Ламбера, то раздраженно передернул плечами: альфа, как обычно, выставлял своего брата виновником ситуации и свой срыв объяснял ветреным и дурным нравом омеги, не стесняясь говорил о любви к брату и своем отцовстве, о третьей составляющей их отношений — главе Мойры, которому Бран был обещан еще его отцом.

Прочитав утром красиво отшлифованные строчки интервью, Китоми ощутил себя выпачканным в грязи, вот как-то так для него выглядела «правда» старшего близнеца Ламбера. И сейчас, глядя в покорные, вероятно смирившиеся со своей беспомощностью, глаза Брана, он испытывал к Малику откровенное неприятие.

Сайрус Китоми выбил из Стини досье Брана, наорал на бету за то, что его, как ответственного за беременных, пытались проигнорировать. Сай читал о состоянии юноши при поступлении, нарисовав картинку побега парня в своей голове. И Китоми не был далек от истины. Характер повреждений говорил о том, что это была не разборка двух любовников, не разногласия братьев, а наказание, жестокая расправа.

— Бран, ты слышал, что я тебе сказал? — мужчина вновь посмотрел на омегу. — Ты беременный, — он склонился ниже к самому лицу привязанного к койке юноши. — Ты хочешь этого ребенка?

— Нет, — одними губами выговорил Бран, ища в глазах молодого мужчины понимание.

Его никто не спрашивал до этого. Только сухо констатировали факты: Малик с ума сходил от Брана, желал его и жаждал ребенка, психолог говорил о предназначении омег, долге родить ребенка и счастье служить альфе, Стини ничего не спрашивал, механически выполняя свою работу и приказы Малика. И вот он — первый, кто спросил хочет ли ребенка сам омега.

— Нет, — немного уверенней прошептал Бран, — но он не позволит.

— Твой брат? — омега кивнул, облизав искусанные сухие губы.

— К-какой срок? — Бран сглотнул ком в горле и внимательно посмотрел на доктора.

— Двадцать один день.

— А…а сколько я здесь?

— Шестнадцать дней.

— Дьявол… — выдохнул омега, отвернувшись.

Китоми собирался сказать что-то еще, но дверь палаты отъехала в сторону и на пороге возник Стини. Сайрус сделал шаг назад, принявшись сворачивать лабораторные панели.

— Он не хочет ребенка, — выдал Сайрус, не сводя взгляда с беты, который что-то вводил в капельницу Брану.

— Это не ему решать.

— Это его тело. Это ему решать, — но закончить мысль ему не дали. Стини молниеносно развернулся к омеге, встав прямо перед ним и глухо произнес ему в глаза, Стини был выше лишь на три сантиметра:

— Он, — бета стрельнул глазами в сторону койки, — не такой, как все твои пациенты. Он — собственность Корвуса, пока не стало по-другому. Он — шлюха главы Корвуса и собой не распоряжается, — шипел Стенли. — Если Малик сказал, что ребенок ему нужен, то он, — очередной взгляд в сторону Брана, — будет их ему рожать столько, сколько потребуется. Вот в чем его ценность. Как и твоя, Сайрус.

Китоми не отводил взгляд от беты, раздраженно поджав губы, отреагировав на укол в сторону его пола, но лишнего себе не позволил. Развернулся и молча вышел вон.

Стини вновь обернулся к Брану. У парня действительно нет выбора — он в игре не более чем разменная карта.

Сайрус быстро шел по коридору, в душе кипел гнев и раздражение. Брана Ламбера ему действительно было жаль, он ведь такой…аристократичный. Порода сразу видна: не то, что шлюха из портового борделя или малолетний будущий отец. Он был другой. Во всех смыслах, но сейчас больше напоминал сломанную куклу.

За своими мыслями Китоми не заметил, как впечатался плечом в мужчину напротив, заставив того удивленно вскинуть бровь. Сам же Сайрус даже не замедлился. А вот Малик, сделав еще пару шагов в направлении палаты Брана, резко обернулся и впился взглядом в удаляющуюся фигуру мужчины в белом халате.

Легкий флер аромата, без сомнения принадлежавшего спешащему парню, шлейфом тянулся за высокой фигурой. «Омега» — мигнуло в сознании, и внутренний зверь альфы поднял свою морду, втягивая тающий аромат. Запах, неизвестно почему, потревожил рецепторы Малика, который считал, что реагирует только на запах Брана. Но вот этот флер показался Малику не просто приятным, но и знакомым.

Фыркнув, альфа развернулся и отогнал от себя странное наваждение. Через несколько минут он уже будет входить в тесное, податливое тело брата, и забудет о странном явлении.

— Как он? — равнодушно спросил Малик, скидывая пиджак.

— Лучше. С каждым днем все лучше, — отозвался Стини, убирая капельницу.

Малик повел носом, оглядев комнату. Пахло недавним омегой.

— А что это был за парень в белом халате? Я его раньше подле тебя не видел, — альфа закатывал рукава, наблюдая за Стенли. Мужчина остановился, глянул через плечо на Малика и вновь вернулся к своему занятию.

— Акушер-андролог. Сайрус Китоми.

— Вот как? Что он тут делал?

— Вынимал из меня душу, — фыркнул бета. — Он заведует беременными и пришел предъявить права на пациента.

— Интересно. Что, такой особенный экземпляр? — спросил альфа, разглядывая недовольную физиономию Стини.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь, — фыркнул тот. — Упрямый, цепкий, изворотливый гад с повышенным чувством справедливости. Сказал, что Бран не хочет ребенка, — с вызовом заявил Стини, повернувшись к Малику.

— Надо же, — оскалился альфа. — Вы сказали моему брату о его положении?

— Не «мы», а «он». Уважающий чувства омег благородный рыцарь в белом халате, — Стини язвил.

— Он тебе нравится? — бровь альфы выгнулась, когда догадка пронзила мозг. Стини замер, но лишь на мгновение.

— Сайрус смазливый, как ни крути. И пахнет притягательно. Я бы его трахнул, да вот меня этот омега, судя по всему, на дух не переносит.

Улыбка растянула губы Малика.

— Приготовь мне его личное дело, Стини. Я потом зайду, — Малик уже расстегивал пояс брюк, намекая на конец беседы.

Как только Стини скрылся за дверью, комнату наполнили вскрики и стоны Брана. Альфа брал его в этот раз особенно пылко, постоянно утыкаясь носом в шею или волосы омеги, только вот, перед глазами красной тряпкой маячил легкий флер клубники со сливками, вытесняя такой родной и до этого момента непреодолимо желанный аромат горной свежести. Как бы там ни было, ебал Малик Брана в этот раз со вкусом, представляя, как бы это было с тем азиатом.

***

В зале суда вновь собрались адвокаты Мойры и Корвуса. Деймос Дюка прожигал нахальным взглядом главу Корвуса, наслаждаясь его словесными оборотами. Малик чувствовал себя так, словно ему зажали пальцы дверью. Его раздражало объяснять, почему его брат в больнице, почему он загонял его как дичь, от него требовали причины, от него требовали информацию. Даже продажная Фемида не могла закрыть глаза на травмы омеги, на его беременность и акт насилия, о которых вскользь упоминали все журналы и газетенки. Нужно было кинуть кость пронырливым писакам, дабы сбить пепел с тлеющей сигареты скандальной охоты на омегу. Чистая формальность, но она должна быть соблюдена. Минакс — город, лишенный анархии, и правосудие, пусть и символическое, должно принимать сторону слабых и обездоленных.

Малик видел, что его адвокатам не так просто удерживать оборону, особенно, после того, как его поступок, пусть опрометчивый, не обсуждает разве что ленивый. Дюка подложил ему крупную свинью, и рассчитывать на лояльность в этот раз не приходилось. Повторное слушание назначили через две недели. Дюка был доволен, его самодовольная ухмылка вызывала волну гнева и нестерпимое желание разбить ублюдку лицо. Но Малик держался. Не стоит раскапывать яму, в которую провалился по колено, еще больше.

Изучив досье Китоми Сайруса, Малик был немного впечатлен. Парень был не прост. Обеспеченные, крепко стоящие в криминальном мире современности родители были вторыми в Миюки, после глав организаций. Переходить дорогу им не спешили, так как у семьи Китоми были хорошо подготовленные и верные только им ассасины. Те, кто имел печальный опыт скандалить с Китоми, после очень жалели о своих опрометчивых поступках.

Малик пролистывал в очередной раз досье, разглядывая фотографии. Сейчас омеге было двадцать пять, он был на семь лет старше самого Малика, но ни разу не состоял в браке или длительных отношениях. Прошел хорошую, как для омеги, школу самообороны, не боялся пускать свои навыки в дело. Родители очень постарались вырастить из своего старшего сына, пусть и омеги, сильного и свободолюбивого человека.

«Интересный экземпляр» — думал альфа, прикрываясь фотографиями, словно пытаясь вдохнуть их запах. Малика беспокоили чувства, которые в нем вызвал молодой врач. Его зверь, отзывающийся только на Брана, беспокоился, раздраженно порыкивал, снедаемый желанием увидеть Сайруса вновь, учуять. Словно внутренний альфа проснулся ото сна, сбросив оковы оцепенения.

Два дня альфа намеренно приходил раньше, поджидая доктора Китоми у палаты Брана. Стоило омеге пройти рядом, как альфу прошибало током, все тело подбиралось, как для атаки, а ноздри жадно трепетали, впитывая притягательный аромат.

Малик не мог найти объяснения своему странному, по его мнению, поведению. Все омеги, побывавшие в его постели, были заменой Брану и не вызывали у него особых чувств, поэтому надолго там не задерживались. В его сердце всегда был Бран — его образ, его запах, его смех, улыбка, взгляд и чувство острой необходимости в нем, в Малике, в старшем, в способном помочь и защитить. И тут внутренний зверь встрепенулся, зарычал, вносил поправки в поведение Малика, заставляя искать взглядом высокого азиата и выделять его аромат — клубнику со сливками — из сотен других в госпитале.

— Я смотрю, вы зачастили к моему брату, доктор Китоми, — за Маликом закрылась раздвижная дверь. Омега обернулся, отодвинул лабораторную панель в сторону, а потом спокойно подошел к альфе, вскинув голову вверх — он был ниже Малика на семь сантиметров.

— Я слежу за его беременностью, — почти что выплюнул Сайрус, с вызовом глядя на Малика. — Он, по вашей вине, — не постеснялся заметить Китоми, — в не самом лучшем состоянии. Он слаб и истощен.

Малик следил за лицом азиата с нескрываемым удовольствием. Парень оставался хладнокровным, его лицо почти не изменилось, несмотря на довольно резкие высказывания. И это нравилось. Очень. Малик чувствовал возрастающий трепет во всем теле, запах забирался под кожу, будоража и переворачивая все внутри.

Альфа готов был поклясться, что Сайрус почувствовал его тоже. По его лицу пробежала едва заметная тень отвращения и недоверия — лишь на мгновение — но Малик уловил это. Губы альфы обнажили острые удлинившиеся клыки с целью напугать Сайруса, но омега лишь пренебрежительно изогнул левый уголок правильной формы губ.

— Бран не хочет этого ребенка, — спокойно сказал Китоми. — Я настаиваю на аборте.

— Нет, — ровным тоном заметил Малик. — Если он понес, то ребенок родится. Он мой, — альфа наклонился немного вперед и выдохнул прям в ухо Китоми, — как и ты.

Сайрус отпихнул от себя альфу и с вызовом посмотрел в наглое довольное лицо.

— С ума сошел?

— … — альфа протянул руку к омеге, многозначительно улыбаясь. Сай отшатнулся и перехватил свою руку на уровне локтя, чтобы унять пробившуюся на волю дрожь, — Мы оба чувствуем это.

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться, — прошипел Сайрус, отойдя к панели и быстро ее свернув, и направился к двери.

Малик вырос перед парнем прямо у двери, заблокировав собой выход. Он схватил Сайруса за предплечья и впился в его губы властным поцелуем. Малик желал получить доказательство, что ему не привиделось, что это не его воображение, а истинная правда и истинная пара. Зверь внутри ликующе завыл. ДА! Вот оно! То чувство, что он испытывал с Браном, только в разы сильнее!

Китоми резко, на одном дыхании, схватился за руки альфы, высвободился из захвата, оттолкнул его от себя, развернув и впечатав лицом в дверь.

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться, мразь, — шипел омега в спину альфе.

Малик выдавил из себя глухой смешок. Ему определенно этот парень нравится, даже больше — он ему подходит. От возникшей мысли стало смешно и радостно одновременно.

— Я чувствую, как тебя потряхивает. Тебя накрывает так же, как и меня, — змеей шипел альфа. — Зачем сопротивляешься, дорогой?

— Иди к дьяволу!

Малик дернул головой, в аккурат попадая Китоми по переносице и вырываясь из умелого захвата. Сайрус схватился за пострадавший нос и тут же оказался припечатан к стене. Одну руку ему вывернули назад, чтобы удобнее было удерживать жертву, а второй Китоми опирался о стену, старательно пряча от Малика лицо. Альфа дернул воротник его униформы и уткнулся носом в шею парню.

Китоми чувствовал, как альфа водит носом по его коже, как встают дыбом волоски затылке, как запах самца требует от него подчинения, а по телу начинают расползаться мурашки. Сайрус не мог отрицать очевидное, он встретил пару. Не сказать, что омега был этому рад, учитывая, кто ему достался — даже наоборот, предпочел бы сбежать на другой континент, а лучше, планету. Правда, проблему это не решит. На Земле осталось слишком мало места для пригодного существования. Ему не скрыться от одного из глав Минакса.

Да вот только теперь, когда они встретились, им не прожить порознь. Теперь будет, как в забытых сказках былой Земли: «И жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день». Только смерть, отныне, разведет их дороги, только она.

Китоми напрягся, решительно дернулся в руках мужчины, но вырваться не получилось.

— Я заеду за тобой вечером, — прошептал голос у самого уха.

Малик отпустил его и сделал шаг назад, еще раз взглянув на своего омегу. Ну и что, что у них разница в семь лет. Пусть омега старше его, но Малик — альфа, и последнее слово всегда будет за ним.

Сайрус быстро поправил форму, размял руку и бросил на альфу презрительный взгляд.

— Я тебя не признаю, — бросил Китоми, выходя из палаты.

— Куда ж ты денешься, — тихо ответил Малик и улыбнулся.

Взгляд скользнул от закрывшейся двери к койке с прикованным омегой. Странно, но сейчас альфа ничего не чувствовал. Совсем. Он подошел ближе и стал рассматривать такие любимые еще недавно черты, такие необходимые ему, складывающие всю его жизнь, ставшие его наваждением. Но сердце больше не сжималось в колючих объятиях ревности, зависимости и желания.

Да, перед ним лежал его обожаемый брат. Вот только «обожаемый» уже как-то не вязалось с этим человеком — просто брат. Малик даже немного удивился своей холодности, той трезвости мыслей, которые спокойным ручьем протекали в его голове и касались Брана. Не было больше того сжигающего душу огня. Огня, в котором ежесекундно горело тело альфы с самого их детства. Безразличие? Бровь альфы вопросительно выгнулась, мужчина продолжал вести с собой безмолвный монолог.

В голове появилась мысль о том, что теперь самое время отдать Брана Мойре. Он ему не нужен больше. «Хмм… Какое странное слово «не нужен». Еще несколько дней назад, неистово желающий ребенка от Брана, Малик был счастлив заполучить такового. А сегодня он уже не мог быть таким однозначным в своем желании. «Китоми не примет этого ребенка» — и тут же эту мысль догнала следующая — «я хочу детей от Сайруса».

Бросив последний раз взгляд на накачанного снотворным омегу, Малик покинул госпиталь. Вечером он вернется, чтобы встретить Сайруса.

Сайрус закрылся в своем кабинете, тяжело привалился спиной к двери и приводил в порядок сбившееся дыхание. За проведенные в Минаксе несколько лет сегодня Сайрус Китоми впервые пожалел, что сюда явился. Если бы он знал, что его парой окажется один из глав кланов, то никогда бы не сел в самолет до Минакса. Омега чувствовал себя в ловушке.

Отрицать очевидное бесполезно: Малик Ламбер — его альфа. От этой мысли захотелось завыть, скинуть все вещи в сумку и бежать из этого проклятого города, с этого континента. Он все еще чувствовал запах самца на своей одежде, на своих руках и…это было…приятно. Черт подери! Это было приятно! Правильно. От альфы пахло грозой и озоном, именно так, как нравилось Сайрусу.

Омега обхватил лицо руками, словно прячась от реальности. В висках отстукивало предательское — «проиграл».

— Проиграл, еще не начав бой… — прошептал Китоми, рассматривая свои руки.

От Корвуса так просто не уйти. Да и то, в каком состоянии находится брат главы Корвуса, красноречиво описывало перспективы самого Сайруса.

— Дерьмо… — выругался омега, потерев пальцами глаза. Голова начала нещадно болеть.

Логичнее всего было вернуться домой, под защиту родителей и клана, пока он и альфа не связаны. Пока еще не поздно, пока еще есть призрачный шанс вырваться из города.

— Иначе потом будет поздно… — прошептал в пустоту Китоми.

Омега прекрасно понимал, что церемониться с ним никто не будет, и, схлопотав от Малика метку, выпутаться из паутины не получится. Метка сцепит их вместе крепче любого клея. Разлука — безумие. Единственным выходом будет смерть одного из них, и та — сомнительное спасение.

Сайрус прошелся по кабинету. У него в Минаксе вся жизнь — госпиталь, пациенты. Он не может все бросить. Не может. В висках закололо с такой силой, что омега зажмурился и упал в кресло.

— Плохо…


	13. Глава 12

Малик, как и обещал, вернулся в госпиталь вечером. Вот только Сайруса на месте уже не оказалось. Альфа слегка улыбнулся, ожидая чего-то подобного, поэтому спокойно покинул госпиталь и отправился по домашнему адресу омеги. Про Брана альфа даже не вспомнил.

Малик Ламбер не спешил выходить из машины, припаркованной у высотного дома в хорошем, не дорогом, а именно хорошем районе Минакса. Он бросал взгляд на высотное здание и теребил в пальцах незажженную сигарету. Взглянув на часы, Малик решил, что пора. Времени было девять вечера.

Поднявшись на пятый этаж, альфа замер перед дверью, улыбка тронула его лицо. Малику казалось, что он даже отсюда чувствует манящий аромат омеги. Палец нажал на звонок. Дверь не открывали.

— Я знаю, что ты дома, Сайрус! — повысил голос альфа. — Открывай.

Тишина. Альфа не был дураком, он уже установил наблюдение за домом Сайруса, аэропортом, вокзалом и вообще любым путем, которым можно сбежать из города.

— Я знаю, ты дома! Открывай!

Малик лишь усмехнулся. Ну до чего упрямый омега. Альфа вытянул из кармана уже изготовленный для него ключ от квартиры Китоми и спокойно отметил, как щелкнул замок. Дверь открылась, и Малик молниеносно бросился в сторону. Пуля вошла в стену напротив.

— Мимо, Сайрус, — довольно отметил альфа, вглядываясь в темноту. В квартире нигде не горел свет, но омега его ждал. Умный, гаденыш. Если бы не инстинкты, то пуля попала бы в плечо.

Ламбер старался просканировать погруженное во мрак помещение и найти стрелка. Еще один выстрел оглушил тишину. Малик готов был поклясться, что Сайрус его не видел и стрелял наугад, просто прикинув местоположение, причем очень сносно прикинув. Пуля пролетела довольно близко. Стрелять в ответ не хотелось, а значит, нужно его обезоружить иным способом.

— Снова мимо, синеглазка, — весело заметил альфа, стремясь разозлить омегу. В ответ прозвучал еще один выстрел, но альфа уже поменял местоположение, тенью скользнув в квартиру.

— Дверь не закроешь?

Сайрус услышал мужской голос совсем рядом, резко развернувшись. «Когда он вошел?» — взволнованно пронеслась в голове мысль.

В следующий момент сильная рука схватила омегу, выбивая из рук пистолет. Завязалась потасовка. Сайрус нанес несколько точных ударов альфе и, воспользовавшись его заминкой, бросился к двери, туда отлетел и пистолет.

— Что ж ты творишь, синеглазка?! — прошипел мужчина, хватая омегу за секунду до того, как пальцы сжались на корпусе пистолета.

Малик отбросил омегу к дальней стене, поднял пистолет и направил на замершего у стены Китоми. Альфа слегка склонил набок голову, а затем одним движением избавил оружие от магазина, вышвырнув последний за до сих пор раскрытую входную дверь. Легкая усмешка растянула губы альфы и он спокойно закрыл входную дверь, погружая помещение в кромешный мрак.

Малик не двигался, как и омега напротив него.

— Не угостишь чаем?

— Откуда у тебя ключ от моей квартиры?

— Забыл, с кем говоришь? — альфа выгнул бровь, изображая искреннее удивление и немного обиду. — Долго ты в этой квартире не останешься.

— Что? — переспросил омега.

— Ты будешь жить со мной. Твои вещи перевезут завтра.

— Что?! Какого дьявола?! — вскричал омега, вскакивая, и на мгновение зажмурился, ослепленный внезапной вспышкой света. Малик наконец нащупал выключатель.

Теперь альфа мог разглядеть омегу. На нем были только тонкие домашние штаны и рубашка нараспашку. В глазах плясало синее пламя.

— Красивый, — отметил альфа, сокращая расстояние и впиваясь губами в ошарашенного новостями омегу.

— Отпус…ммм… — запротестовал Сайрус, вцепившись альфе в волосы и пытаясь оторвать от себя его лицо.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя хороший, как для омеги, удар? — улыбнулся Малик, зацеловывая лицо Китоми.

— Да отпусти ты меня! — закричал Сайрус, больно кусая альфу за ухо.

Но эффекта не последовало. Как бы ни упирался Сайрус, его продолжали сдавливать в объятиях и подталкивать вглубь комнаты.  
Китоми наступил альфе на ногу, ударил в голень, продолжал дергать его за волосы, метить пальцами в глаза и отворачиваться. Альфа лишь поудобнее перехватил руки омеги, чтобы не докучали, и продолжал его удерживать.

— Дерзкий? Это даже хорошо, — самодовольно улыбнулся альфа, заваливая омегу на кровать.

Сайрус уже откровенно устал, а Малик продолжал давить на него аурой власти, требуя подчинения.

Китоми не отрывал взгляда от альфы, который принялся раздеваться. Сомнений на свой счет не осталось. Комната все еще была в темноте, но небольшой полосы света, что освещал другую комнату, хватало, чтобы сносно видеть. Сайрус взглянул на дверь из комнаты, альфа поймал его взгляд.  
— Даже не думай, — равнодушно бросил альфа, расстегивая ремень брюк, — не успеешь.

Китоми метнулся к подушке, под ней у него были припасены два метательных ножа. «Последний шанс», как в шутку их называл отец Китоми, когда учил сына работе с колющим оружием. И пусть омега был параноиком и хранил кинжалы под подушкой, сейчас они оказались как нельзя кстати.

Ладонь ловко сжала первую рукоять и метнула в альфу не глядя. Малик едва увернулся, но лезвие сумело зацепить кожу на предплечье. Обалдев от такой прыти и арсенала, альфа проворонил второй нож, который нашел свою цель, застряв в бедре мужчины. Малик зарычал, внутренний зверь пришел в ярость от такой наглости, а омега уже пробегал рядом, пользуясь состояние альфы.

Но Малик оказался быстрее, он резко развернулся и впечатал омегу всей своей тушей в дверной косяк. Сайрус вскрикнул, отмечая отсутствие воздуха в легких и насколько тяжело стало дышать.

Малик схватил парня за рубашку и что было сил припечатал его к стене.

— А вот это ты зря, синеглазка, — прошипел альфа, склоняясь к омеге и прикусывая его подбородок.

Малик выдернул из бедра нож, тихо зашипев и глядя на заливающую ногу кровь.

— Блядь, — прорычал мужчина, вновь чувствуя на себе слабое сопротивление рук Сайруса. Раздражение клокотало, ярость подкатывала к горлу.

Малик воткнул нож в стену рядом с лицом Сайруса, омега дышал с трудом и не отводил взгляда от альфы. Малик вновь сжал в руке нож и, прислонив лезвие к щеке Китоми, провел вниз, оставляя след своей крови на бледной коже. Рука поудобнее перехватила горло парня, слегка сдавив. Кончик ножа застыл на соске, несильно уколов чувствительное место, а затем опустился чуть ниже и сделал резкое движение по коже, рассекая. Китоми вскрикнул. Из тонкого разреза быстро заструилась кровь. Альфа резко развернул парня лицом к стене, придавив его всем весом. Омега застонал, дыхание застревало в легких. «Ребро сломано», — подумал Китоми, стискивая зубы.

Свободной рукой Малик сжал кисть левой руки и приложил ее к стене. Секунда — и нож вошел в ладонь омеги. Парень закричал, зашипел. Голова мотнулась в сторону раненой руки, взгляд сфокусировался на торчащем ноже.

— Больше никогда, — прошипел стальной голос на ухо, — никогда так не делай.

Малик выдернул нож под сдерживаемый задушенный крик Китоми и подхватил оседающего на пол парня, который прижимал к себе трясущуюся руку.

Сильно прихрамывая, Малик вышел из квартиры и спустился вниз. Увидев главу, перемазанного кровью, с парнем, удерживаемым за шею, охрана бросилась на помощь, но альфа только потребовал открыть дверцу машины. Сев вместе с Сайрусом в салон, альфа коротко бросил:

— В госпиталь.

Достав из кармана телефон, альфа нажал нужный вызов.

— Стини. Два ножевых. Буду через десять минут.

Глубоко вздохнув, Малик посмотрел на застывшего рядом с ним парня. Сайрус выглядел так, будто уже проиграл, смирился. И альфа не был далек от истины. Китоми ехал и прокручивал в голове случившееся. Он попробовал. Должен был попробовать. И проиграл. Его навыки помогали выстаивать против альф и бет не один раз, но увы, противопоставить Малику он больше ничего не сможет. Он слабее.

Да, при желании альфа мог его прихлопнуть гораздо раньше, а не шутить с ним и играть. Сайрус не был идиотом и прекрасно это понимал. Можно считать, что он отделался легким испугом. Уж лучше порезанная рука, чем наказание в стиле Брана. Омега незаметно тяжело вздохнул, продолжая разглядывать ночной город за окном автомобиля.

***

— Проходи, — напомнил парню, стоявший позади него, Малик.

На дворе стояла глубокая ночь. Малик и Сайрус только вернулись после госпиталя, где Стини позаботился о ладони Китоми и ноге Ламбера. Еще пришлось омеге крепко перетянуть ребра, два ребра треснули, но ничего серьезного.

Сайрус хранил все время молчание, уйдя в глухую оборону. Это забавляло Малика, особенно сейчас, когда парень застыл на пороге его нового дома, дома клана Корвуса. Грэхем слегка склонил голову, ожидая, когда парень все-таки переступит порог. Омега выдохнул и вошел в теплую гостиную. На дворе стояла прохладная весенняя погода, а на парне было только пальто с плеча альфы да тонкие штаны. Грэхем, а встретившего слугу звали так, аккуратно снял с плеч омеги хозяйское пальто.

— Все готово, Грэх? — спокойно спросил альфа.

— Да, — лаконично ответил слуга и, повинуясь кивку головы хозяина, удалился.

— Это твой новый дом, — начал Малик. — Скоро ты станешь частью Корвуса, — мужчина подошел ближе и попытался поймать омегу в кольцо рук.

Сайрус отстранился и уставился на альфу.

— Что ты делаешь? — впервые за несколько часов Китоми подал голос.

— Я делаю тебе предложение.

— Что? — лицо омеги исказилось.

Малик улыбнулся:

— Предложение.

— Да иди ты к дьяволу! Я никогда не соглашусь лечь с тобой, щенок! — раздражение, наконец, выплеснулось наружу. Он много думал. Все это время в дороге и в госпитале он думал только о том, что его ждет. Он не хочет этого альфу, даже если он и его пара. Нет! НЕТ.

Малик угрожающе зарычал.

— Да рычи сколько влезет, — фыркнул Китоми. — Я тебя не боюсь!

— А следовало бы, — предупреждающе протянул мужчина.

— Жестокий, эгоистичный, отвратительный, кровожадный выродок, — выплюнул Китоми. — Вот кто ты. Да я лучше удавлюсь, чем останусь с тобой, даже если мы пара!

— Ах, вот как? — картинно вздернул бровь Малик.

Малик Ламбер сразу понял, что с парнем будет непросто. Его воспитывали не так, как Брана, не так, как омег. Его растили воином, сильным и независимым. Наставь Малик на парня сейчас пистолет — и на лице Сайруса не дрогнет и мускул, он встретит пулю, стоя прямо и несгибаемо, как скала. Так не пойдет. Нужно действовать иначе. За свою шкуру парень не боится. А вот за других?

— Ну что ж, вперед. Удерживать не буду, — альфа сверлил взглядом Сайруса. — Вот, — он протянул ему свой галстук. — Люстра или карниз?

Китоми растерялся. Он не ожидал такой реакции.

— В чем подвох? — осторожно осведомился омега.

— Да ни в чем, — равнодушное пожатие плечами. — Видишь ли, забыл сказать. Я тут взял на себя смелость пригласить на нашу свадьбу твоих родителей. Самолет завтра вылетает из Мияки… 

Альфа бросил взгляд на побелевшее лицо омеги. Вот оно, то самое, необходимое выражение лица. Страх.

— А вот их ответ на приглашение, — альфа демонстративно похлопал себя по карманам и вытянул примятый конверт. У кланов была своя внутренняя почтовая сеть. Срочная информация доставлялась в любой город и клан от нескольких минут до нескольких часов.

Китоми выхватил из рук Малика клочок бумаги и быстро пробежался взглядом по строчкам. Руки затряслись, но омега взял себя в руки, не желая показывать переживаний.

— Стоит ли говорить, что на самолете будут люди Корвуса? — скучающим тоном заметил альфа.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Я жестокий и кровожадный выродок, забыл?

— Ты не сделаешь…

— А ты проверь, — левый уголок губ пополз вверх, искажая лицо, придавая ему звериные черты.

Ладонь Сайруса сжалась в кулак.

— Сука! Мерзавец! Ублюдок! — омега подлетел к альфе и заехал ему несколько раз по лицу. Ламбер стерпел. Спокойно поправил рукой челюсть, сверкнул недобрым взглядом, но стерпел.

Китоми оказался на грани паники — дыхание частое, глаза гневно сверкают, кулаки сжаты. Малик провел ладонью по своей челюсти. Удар у Китоми и правда хорошо поставлен.

— А теперь слушай сюда, — рыкнул альфа, хватая парня за предплечье и приближая к себе.

Омега не сопротивлялся. Видимо, не желал усугублять конфликт, осознав в каком оказался положении.

— На стол! — рявкнул мужчина в лицо Сайрусу. — С широко разведенными ногами! — альфа подтолкнул его в нужную сторону.

Сайрус колебался недолго. Его лицо некрасиво исказилось, глаза полыхнули раздражением.

— Тварь, — прошипел омега и развернулся к большому отполированному обеденному столу. Несколько шагов его отделяли от злополучного предмета.

Сайрус окинул взглядом гостиную, уже понимая, что первый секс с Ламбером будет тут. Ну и пусть. Его свобода ничего не значит, но он не позволит ему причинить боль своим родителям. «Свадьбе быть», — обреченно констатировал омега, запрыгивая на стол и поворачиваясь к альфе.

Малик не мог скрыть своего радостного предвкушения близости, его выдавали блестящие желанием глаза и стремительно заволакивающий комнату аромат. Сайрус не мог отрицать, что альфа пах сногсшибательно и для него, но упрямство и этот мальчишка, на несколько лет младше его, никак не привлекали Китоми. Ну, или он себя пытался в этом убедить. Жаль, что судьба больше не позволит ему выбирать. Очень жаль…

Малик подошел к столу, уже скинув по дороге рубашку и расстегнув брюки. Член едва не выпрыгивал из белья от желания, натянув до невозможного хлопковую ткань. Мужчина пристроился между разведенных ног омеги. Рубашки на Китоми уже не было.

— Тут тебе самое место, подо мной, — альфа аккуратно, почти нежно провел ладонью по голой груди, зацепил пальцами соски, обвел лопатки.

Малик принялся покрывать поцелуями лицо Сайруса, вовлекая его в глубокий жадный поцелуй. Затем он спустился к шее, ключицам. Провел языком по груди, прихватил сосок, омега охнул и вцепился в волосы мужчины. Аромат страсти, аромат пары забирался под кожу против воли, пробуждая желание, указывая на подчинение. Сайрус рвано выдохнул. Ладони альфы прошлись по бинтам, обхватывающим ребра парня, зацепили край тонких брюк и стянули их полностью, высвобождая стройные красивые ноги. Альфа забросил себе одну ногу на плечо и стал ее жадно вылизывать, целовать, покусывать, отмечая, насколько отзывчивым становится парень. Добрался по внутренней стороне бедра до наливающегося небольшого члена омеги, прихватил головку губами. Сайрус охнул, выгнулся, простонал, подаваясь вперед, требуя больше ласки. Малик хмыкнул, перехватив мутный васильковый взгляд омеги и вобрал член целиком в рот.

Он никогда не отсасывал Брану, не говоря уже о других, но Сайрус так пах, так манил, что альфа сам пожелал попробовать на вкус плоть истинной пары. Сайрус был невероятно отзывчивым. Он откидывался на стол полностью, прогибался в спине и не выпускал из пальцев волос альфы, тихо постанывая. Влажная кожа была горячей, дурманящей, а губы приоткрытыми и налитыми цветом.

— Мое имя, — потребовал мужчина, с наслаждением делая омеге минет.

— Малик. Малик! Еще! — выстонал Китоми, и альфа, утробно рыкнув, сорвался. Сил больше терпеть не осталось.

Он перевернул омегу рывком на живот, навалившись всем весом, и вошел. Сайрус выгнулся, взвыл, упав грудью на стол. Альфа стал ритмично вбиваться в тело омеги под его выкрики и страстные стоны.

— О, Сайрус, — простонал Малик, прикрывая блаженно глаза.

— Малик. Малик. АХ! АА! Еще! Черт! ЧЕРТ! ЧЕРТ!

Малик полностью отпустил себя, сдерживаться уже ни к чему. Он толкался в такое желанное, узкое тело омеги, казалось, потеряв последние нити с реальностью.

— Бездна тебя задери, Сайрус! — шипел альфа, сжимая пальцы на бедрах омеги.

Китоми шкрябал лакированную поверхность стола, наслаждаясь тем, под каким углом входил в него альфа. Было странное чувство единения, словно они подходили друг другу идеально. Еще ни с кем ему не было настолько потрясающе в постели. Он почувствовал, как ладонь альфы сжала его член, провела несколько раз по нему, размазывая сочащуюся смазку и стала ритмично двигаться, вторя движениям бедер. Через несколько минут такой пытки Сайрус выгнулся, протяжно взвыв, и излился в ладонь Малика. Альфа, одурманенный страстью, зарычал, стал вбиваться сильнее, резче, ритм сбился, стал рваным, почти дерганным, но толчки стали глубже, беспощаднее, а потом его накрыло яркой вспышкой оргазма, ослепляя сознание. По гостиной прокатился крик Сайруса и утробный рык Малика.

Когда альфа вернул себе способность мыслить ясно, он обнаружил себя вцепившимся в шею Китоми. Клыки вошли глубоко, пуская кровь и закрепляя свое право на омегу. Сайрус не сопротивлялся, он лежал на столе, тяжело дыша, глаза прикрыты, ресницы трепещут, а по телу прокатываются волны последующих оргазмов.

Малик не сразу понял, что случилось. У него даже с братом, который был его наваждением всю юность, не было столь ослепительных мощных оргазмов, практически выбрасывающих из реальности. Мужчина расцепил зубы, осознав явление метки на тонкой шее парня. Это было неожиданно. Малик не планировал ставить метку. Не сегодня так точно. Что же случилось? Его зверь сам принял решение, поспешил, повязал. Вдруг альфу накрыло очередным оргазмом. До мужчины, внезапно дошло, что они в сцепке. Тело омеги трепетало в его руках, опаляя пальцы жаром. Взгляд вновь упал на капли крови сползающие по коже Китоми. Малик слизал кровь, поцеловал парня в шею, аккуратно снял его со стола, спустился с омегой на пол. Сайрус шипел всякий раз от боли при каждом неосторожном движении альфы. Малик лег на бок, притянул к себе Китоми и вдыхал его аромат, нежно покрывая его плечи и шею поцелуями, зализывая метку.

Спустя тридцать минут альфа поднял уставшего, сонного парня на руки и отнес в свою комнату. «Насыщенная выдалась ночка», — подумал альфа, укладывая омегу на свою кровать и отмечая, насколько же привлекательный ему достался омега. До рассвета было еще несколько часов, которые он намеревался провести в постели, крепко обнимая Сайруса и оберегая его сон. Легкий поцелуй в висок, властная рука поперек талии парня и тишина, окутавшая спальню.

***

— Сайрус, — поприветствовал омегу вошедший в дом Корвуса отец-альфа. — Почему мы узнаем о твоем союзе таким способом? — Высокий мужчина стоял рядом с миловидным моложавым омегой, своим супругом и папой Сайруса, внимательно рассматривая высокого крепкого альфу за спиной собственного сына.

Китоми сглотнул. Слова были излишни. От парня воняло сексом и альфой.

— Так вышло, отец, — спокойно ответил парень, слегка отодвигая горловину рубашки, демонстрируя проявившуюся метку.

— Я так понимаю, это не сойдет? — монотонно заметил статный мужчина, бросив взгляд на Ламбера. Последний улыбнулся по-змеиному и сделал шаг навстречу родителям Сайруса.

— Не сойдет, — альфа протянул руку для рукопожатия. Ему тут же ответили. — Он мой, — безапелляционно припечатал Малик. — Покажи кольцо, Сай, — попросил Ламбер.

Китоми вытянул руку, представив семье обручальное кольцо, змеей охватившее тонкий палец.

— Мы закрепили брак вчера, — пояснил альфа. — Решили не устраивать пиршеств, а отужинать с вами сегодня, если вы не возражаете.

Взгляд в сторону Китоми, который осторожно улыбнулся, подтверждая слова альфы.

На самом деле, Сайрус не знал, как себя вести с альфой. Все еще осторожничая, он старался не обманываться его вниманием и мягкостью, опасаясь, что все это показное. Малик видел каждое осторожное движение омеги, но продолжал обхаживать его, надеясь ослабить оборону и вызвать ответные чувства. В том, что они, чувства, есть, альфа не сомневался. Истинные пары не могут сопротивляться долго той связи, что крепнет между ними. Но Малик не хотел ломать омегу, он хотел его покорить. В его душе уже распускались цветы сокровенного чувства, и альфе это нравилось.

Самое удивительное, что за несколько дней, проведенных с омегой и его семьей, за несколько ночей, погруженных в невыразимую чувственность, альфа не вспомнил о своем брате, запертом в госпитале. Бран будто перестал существовать, наваждение больше не удерживало его, сделав свободным.

Через пять дней родители Сайруса вернулись в Миюки. Приняли ли они Малика, было трудно сказать. Родители соблюдали строгие рамки приличия, не позволяя ни взгляду, ни слову скомпрометировать себя. Такому хладнокровию позавидовали бы некоторые змеи, альфа даже восхитился, поняв, почему Сайрус такой, какой есть.

На шестой день Малик Ламбер наконец вернулся в свой кабинет в корпорации Корвуса. На столе лежала неразобранная почта. Внимание привлекло письмо в плотном сером конверте, письмо из суда.

_«сообщаем Вам, что Ваш брат, Бран Ламбер, после получения травм по вине Корвус-групп, переходит под опеку своей истинной пары, Деймоса Дюка и Мойры-групп…»_

— Какого хрена?! — альфа вновь пробежал по нескольким строчкам печатного сухого текста.

_«компенсация за моральный ущерб главе Мойры… сто тысяч кредитов и письменный отказ от опеки…решение обжалованию не подлежит»._

— Твою мать, — прорычал Малик, запустив пальцы в волосы. Мойра, сука, его таки прищучила.

Он не знал, что сумела суду предоставить в качестве доказательств Мойра-групп, но картина приобрела совсем уж нерадостные краски. Хотя… отчего ему плевать на эту бумажку? На нее и на то, что у него фактически отняли «смысл его жизни» последних десяти лет? Нет ни злости, ни раздражения, нет ничего. Малик расхохотался. Стоило в его жизни появиться Сайрусу, как все остальное стало пустым и ненужным.

Отсмеявшись, альфа нажал кнопку на селекторе.

— Джин, распорядись, чтобы юристы состряпали отказ от прав на Брана Ламбера. Да, ты правильно понял. И переведи на счет Мойры сто тысяч кредитов. Больше у меня нет брата, — альфа отключился и еще раз засмеялся каким-то нездоровым смехом.

Вот так просто завершилась его битва за родного брата. Почему сейчас все это ему казалось бессмысленным? Возможно, если бы он встретил Китоми раньше, то и Брана бы не тронул, просто проигнорировал его присутствие, как сейчас, или их отношения так никогда бы и не вышли за рамки братских. Какая нелепость. Бездна, какая же все-таки природа безжалостная дрянь!

Альфа вытряс из кучки писем еще одно, в насыщенном темно-синем конверте.

_«Спасибо тебе за выдрессированного омегу, Малик. Береги Сайруса. Д.»_

Холодная улыбка наползла на лицо Малика.

— Деймос, сука…

Он позволил Мойре забрать то, что принадлежало им по контракту, заключенному родителями. Пусть. Только вот к Сайрусу Корвус не подпустит Мойру, и свои тонкие угрозы и намеки Дюка может засунуть себе в задницу.

***

Бран открыл глаза и с недовольством заметил приглушенный свет ночника, еле-еле освещающего палату. Отвернувшись, омега прислушался к себе, как делал каждый раз после того, как оказался в госпитале. Тело восстанавливалось. Стини, хоть и сволочь, а дело свое знает. От мыслей, которые толпились в его голове, Бран уже порядком устал, но, увы, это единственное, чем он мог себя занять в перерывах между транквилизаторами и Маликом.

Омега после неудавшейся попытки сбежать словно сломался. Да, он перестал шарахаться от запаха альфы, но внутренний зверь Брана теперь в каждом видел того многорукого монстра, что вжимал его в грязный настил крыши. Бран не хотел признавать: но он ранен, быть может, еще не сломлен окончательно, но смертельно ранен. Он вообще не понимал, отчего его жизнь все еще теплится в теле.

Брат не приходил уже три дня. С одной стороны, омега был благодарен за передышку, но с другой, в душе дернулось что-то пугающе отталкивающее, заставляющее ладони потеть, а внутри сжиматься от холода. Страх.

Бран дернул рукой, с которой только вчера сняли гипс, и прикрыл ею глаза, не сразу сообразив, что он свободен. Спустя несколько томительных минут парень все-таки отнял руку от лица и уставился на свои пальцы. Он был привязан к кровати почти три недели, или около того, и вдруг, вместо привычного давления на кисть, рука поддалась. Бран глупо хихикнул. А потом залился тихим нервным смехом, прикрыв лицо руками. Это действительно было похоже на насмешку. Бран внимательно рассмотрел стертые, в синяках, кисти. Кто-то его любезно отвязал. Эта мысль вызвала странные эмоции — панику и надежду. Омега вновь подумал о том, что, может быть, рано себя хоронить, может, все-таки стоит еще немного побороться за жизнь? Тем более, что он ждет ребенка. Наверное, впервые за все время, как он узнал о беременности, эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться.

Бран встал с койки. Сделать это оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось: он был все еще слаб, и его повело в сторону. Парень схватился руками за край кровати. «Сейчас. Сейчас, Бран. Соберись!» — мысленно твердил омега. Ему нужно попытаться, даже если не получится, все равно нужно. Просто жизненно необходимо, иначе он перестанет себя уважать! «Пришло время взрослеть, Бран, — повторял себе омега. — Давай же! Ты же не вещь. Ты не шлюха. Ты — Бран Ламбер, второй сын Корвуса. Давай же!».

Ноги не слушались. Из одежды на нем была только больничная рубашка, босые ступни словно примерзали к полу, но он упрямо передвигал ноги. Доковыляв до стены, он оперся рукой и взглянул на свои ранее сломанные пальцы. Внезапно к горлу подступили слезы. Стало страшно и стыдно. Он так давно не плакал, просто не мог. И вот теперь вид его ладони с плохо сжимающимися пальцами и то, как он смотрит одним глазом на окружающий мир, скрутили внутренности горькими слезами. Это с ним сделал Малик. Омега быстро коснулся глаз холодными пальцами, смахивая непрошеные слезы, сглотнул горький ком и, выдохнув, поковылял к двери.

Уверенности в каждом шаге становилось больше, как и упрямого желания выйти хотя бы за пределы комнаты, больницы. Дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и Бран осторожно шагнул за порог. Подле двери, привалившись к стене, сидели двое охранников. Головы опущены, ноги некрасиво вытянуты, нос защекотал запах свежей крови. Бран коснулся одного альфы рукой и тот завалился набок, показывая вогнутый в шею по самую рукоять тонкий нож. Думать было некогда, да и не хотелось. Омега продолжая держаться за стену, пошел вперед, туда, где красным цветом горела надпись «Выход».

Парня шатало, но вновь поднявшее голову желание сбежать, обрести независимость от брата гнало его вперед. Когда Бран толкнул первую дверь на пути к свободе, грудь наполнило чувство ликования. Он глупо улыбнулся. Движения с каждым разом становились все четче, а желание жить все крепче.

Бран сменял один поворот за другим, следуя лишь за одним словом «Выход». Он понимал, что выйти через центральный вход не получится, поэтому старался отыскать в веренице лестниц и коридоров запасной выход. Парень чертовски радовался тому, что стояла глубокая ночь и персонала в больнице было немного. Мимо него лишь раз пробежал медбрат-бета, бегло окинув его взглядом и, на ходу, спросил, нужно ли помочь дойти до палаты, на что Бран отрицательно мотнул головой, и бета отправился дальше, по своим делам. Бран же напряженно выдохнул и улыбнулся.

Когда он прошел третьи двери с указателем «Выход», мужская рука схватила его за шею, Бран вскрикнул не столько от неожиданности, сколько от боли: сбоку в шею вошло что-то острое и тонкое, как игла. Резко отпрянув, омега почувствовал, что оседает на пол, а сознание быстро уплывает за грань.

— Шшшшш, — прозвучало у самого уха и сильные, но довольно не выраженные мускулатурой, как для альфы, руки подхватили падающее тело.

— Пусти… — простонал Бран, цепляясь за альфу.

— Шшшш, — мужчина прижал парня к стене. А потом резко ударил кулаком в живот.

У Брана широко распахнулись глаза, и он, как рыба, стал судорожно глотал воздух. Но альфа со слабым, невыраженным запахом вновь нанес удар, сместив кулак чуть в сторону. Бран бы рухнул на пол, но сильная рука не отпускала горло, продолжая удерживать парня у стены, разгибая его тело для очередного удара. Мужчина нанес еще три точных удара. Он знал, куда бить, с какой силой и чего хотел добиться. Бран внезапно скрючился, застонал, и альфа отпустил его, отступая. Омега свалился на пол практически уже без сознания. Рубашка задралась, обнажая нижнюю часть тела, и альфа удовлетворенно отметил красную полоску крови.

В руке мужчины появился телефон.

— Готово, — отрапортовал незнакомец и, взглянув на часы, стал отсчитывать минуты, удаляясь.

Спустя шесть минут он подал сигнал на пост дежурного врача. А еще через четыре минуты со своего места наблюдения, скрытого ото всех, отметил несущуюся к парню команду медиков. Еще через четыре минуты надпись над операционной загорелась красным. «Не входить», гласила она.

— Молодец, — ответил Риз и сбросил звонок.

Отложив телефон, альфа встал из-за стола, плеснул себе еще виски и, залпом осушив бокал, посмотрел на ночной Минакс. Тело на кровати завозилось, привлекая внимание. Риз повернулся и довольно улыбнулся, осматривая свой выбор на эту ночь. Паренек хлопнул глазами и пикантно выставил попу кверху, приглашая альфу снова в кровать. Риз указал жестом подождать и осушил еще одну порцию спиртного. Ди справился со своей задачей. Завтра-послезавтра Деймос приедет за омегой, и ему лучше получить парня уже без плода. Лучше для всех.

Риз посмотрел в окно — Минакс сверкал, привлекал, обещал. Лгал. Минакс лгал всем. Риз повертел бокал в руке — это было верным решением. Дюка бастарда бы не принял, в лучшем случае, заставил бы вычистить омегу, в худшем, новорожденного убили бы на глазах паренька. Лучше так, — Риз опрокинул в себя бокал, разочарованно отметив его пустоту. «Жаль». Он такая же тварь, как и одержимый омегой Дюка. Он один из многих монстров, населяющих Минакс.  
Бокал громко опустился на стол. Альфа повернулся к своему временному любовнику. Его уже ждали. Это правильно. Он платит такие кредиты за то, что бы ему не было скучно. Во всех отношениях.

***

Два дня спустя.

Больничные стены сотрясались от шага множества тяжело ступающих ног. Из-за поворота показался Стини и даже растерялся от неожиданности. По коридору госпиталя шел прекрасный в своем холодном величии глава Мойры. Причем шел уверенно, словно был не на чужой территории, а в своих личных владениях. Стини поравнялся с альфой.

— Вам нельзя тут быть. Это госпиталь Корвуса.

— О нет, можно, — довольно улыбнулся альфа и всучил мужчине бумаги.

Стенли быстро развернул листы и стал водить глазами по строчкам, стараясь не отставать от Мойры. Согласно бумагам, Мойра имела полное право тут находиться и забрать с собой его пациента, Брана Ламбера, так как, согласно судовому решению, которое вот тут, кстати, тоже имеется, отныне омега принадлежит своему практически супругу, Деймосу Дюка.

— Что за черт? — прошептал бета, надеясь, что его не услышат, и взглянул на альфу, остановившегося у двери палаты Брана.

— Пройдемте, док, — пригласил Дюка, смерив взглядами вросшую в пол охрану Корвуса.

— Отойдите, — спокойно сказал Стини охране. Те сделали шаг в сторону, и на их место встали такие же цепные псы Мойры. — Я должен предупредить, — остановил Дюка Стенли, прежде чем мужчина приложил ладонь к электронной панели. — Он…

— Я знаю, Стини, — протянул имя беты альфа. — Все. Знаю, — не предвещающая ничего хорошего улыбка. — Только отныне… Это. Не. Ваша. Забота.

Доктор почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили. Все было сказано таким тоном, что сомнений в том, это были именно удары, не осталось. Бета послушно отступил, пропуская альфу в палату.

Бран лежал и пялился в потолок. У него случился выкидыш. Он ничего не объяснял Стини, не отвечал на вопросы и никак не пояснял свое присутствие в коридоре этажом ниже, где его и нашли. Незачем. На смену двум убитым охранникам пришли новые, как и прежние застыв истуканами у дверей. Бран уже перестал надеяться на понимание брата, на его милосердие, он перестал верить. Малик так и не пришел. Даже после известия о том, что так желанный им ребенок не родится, он не пришел.

Почувствовал ли омега облегчение? Бран не мог ответить. Где-то в глубине души забрезжил огонек надежды, что он надоел Малику, и, возможно, их жизнь сможет вернуться в исходную точку. Но с другой стороны, в душе росло опасение, что это лишь затишье перед бурей. Что со дня на день грянет гром, и ничто уже не будет, как прежде. Бран лелеял в глубине души надежду на первый вариант. Глупо. Его судьба давно сместилась с нулевых координат, его сбили с привычной орбиты. Теперь лишь неизвестный путь в бесконечное темное будущее, не освещенный более знаками семьи и улыбками дорогих людей. Его вторая попытка сбежать закончилась провалом.

В кошмарах по-прежнему являлись большие многорукие монстры, пытающиеся вытянуть его из маленькой скорлупы, он слышал повсеместно их рев, невнятный скрежет, клацанье пастью или пастями… В уродливых тенях, разбивающих пространство его палаты, восставали кошмары и шепотки многоголосого чудища, жаждущего его плоти, крови, жизни. Он видел разодранное тело Харуки, ощущал как наяву липкую остро пахнущую кровь. Он видел кадык слуги в руке своего брата и перекошенное гневом и упоением лицо. Бран боялся закрывать глаза, боялся снова встретиться с ужасами, оккупировавшими его сознание. Если бы не снотворное, которым щедро пичкали омегу, он бы и не закрывал глаза вовсе.

У Брана оказалось неожиданно много времени на раздумья. Все, что омега знал, впитывал от любящих его родителей, рассыпалось. Мир не был таким, как в книжках, он был хуже. В разы хуже. Только Бран один этого не знал. Почему? Вероятно, потому, что никогда не смотрел дальше своей руки. А следовало бы… Ослепнув на левый глаз, омега словно прозрел в душе, повзрослел, наверное. Картина мира видоизменялась на глазах, как пресловутый портрет Дориана Грея, уродуя прилизанную действительность. И своего места на образовавшемся полотне Бран не находил.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и в нос ударил забытый, словно всплывший из другой жизни запах крови и пороха. Бран резко оглянулся и впился взглядом в альфу, выросшего на пороге. Тело предательски затряслось словно в лихорадке, по шее скатилась капля холодного пота. «Нет».

— Я скучал, — обманчиво теплым тоном отозвался альфа. И Бран невольно сглотнул скопившуюся во рту слюну. Взгляд метнулся в сторону беты, стоявшего сбоку и не вмешивающегося. Бран все понял.

Альфа сократил расстояние и скользнул взглядом по стройному небольшому телу омеги.

— Мы едем домой, — вкрадчиво произнес альфа, касаясь губами щеки омеги и закутывая его в свой аромат. Бран вздрогнул, как от пощечины. Альфа отступил, позволив вызванным медбратьям освободить парня от всевозможных проводков и наручей.

— Нет… — запротестовал Бран, цепляясь пальцами за руки персонала. — Нет! Не хочу! Малик! Малик! Где мой брат?! — закричал омега и метнул в Стини затравленный взгляд.

Деймос, нависающий над омегой скалой, словно занял собой всю комнату, утапливая ее в эманациях своей силы.

— Он не придет, птичка, — ухмыльнулся Дюка. — Ты, наконец, мой, — пронизывающий до костей взгляд.

— Нет… — растерянно прошептал омега, подтягивая ноги под себя на кровати и отрицательно мотая головой. — Я не хочууу… — протянул парень, лицо его исказилось мукой.

— Все будет согласно договору наших родителей, — еще одна колючая усмешка. — С сегодняшнего дня ты принадлежишь Мойре и мне, — альфа плотоядно улыбнулся, обхватывая парня за шею. Бран вскрикнул, отпрянул и схватился рукой за место, где секундой ранее лежала рука Дюка.

У Деймоса был перстень с секретом. Хорошая игрушка, полезная. По желанию хозяина игла, тонкая и не очень длинная, легко покидала свой паз, и кольцо можно было использовать по прямому назначению — обезвреживать противника. Иногда Деймос обрабатывал иглы ядами или, как в сегодняшнем случае, транквилизаторами. Бран увидел перед собой расплывающееся в улыбке лицо альфы. А потом… Парень заморгал, силясь согнать накрывший сознание дурман. Тело сковало холодом, он затрясся, понимая, что альфа с ним что-то сделал. Омега расстроено застонал, повалившись на кровать. Сознание не уплыло — лишь оцепенело, и Бран понимал все, что происходит вокруг, только не мог этому воспротивиться.

Естественно, одежды у Брана не было. Дюка завернул парня в простыню, потом в теплый плед и, подхватив на руки, крепко прижал к себе. В этот самый момент альфа с только ему известной жадностью втянул носом запах омеги, невольно отмечая, что он не изменился. Странное чувство ликования заполнило грудь Деймоса, заостряя его черты. Да, вокруг Брана еще чувствовался остаточный аромат Малика, но он слабел, уступал новому, более сильному, истинному запаху Дюка. Еще раз проведя носом по шее омеги, альфа довольно оскалился — плода больше нет.

— Ему нужно время на восстановление, — голос Стини догнал Деймоса у двери. — Прошло всего два дня, как…

— Я в курсе, — альфа внимательно смотрел на доктора. — Если бы не знал, что ты врач, пустил бы тебе пулю в лоб. Не люблю, когда на мои вещи так смотрят.

Ответ заставил Стини замереть и заткнуться. "Этот омега просто пациент, не более", - повторил мысленно бета и прикрыл глаза. Пациент или нет, а грудь сдавило болью.


	14. Глава 13

Поместье Мойры кишело охраной. Альфы и беты в дорогих черных костюмах сновали туда-сюда в ожидании своего господина и его молодого супруга. Риз расслабленно взирал на суету. «Пареньку совсем не оставили выбора, — незаметно мотнул головой альфа, слегка улыбаясь. — Какая досада».

Представитель властей, подтверждающий регистрацию, терпеливо замер у большого панорамного окна, к которому вела расстеленная кроваво-красная дорожка. Риз вытянул из кармана небольшую коробочку, в которой покоилось два кольца. Дюка попросил быть его шафером, Риз вновь ухмыльнулся. Вот только на свадьбу это не походит совсем, скорее, на росчерк под контрактом.

Сигнал клаксона оповестил всех членов Мойры о прибытии главы. Мужчины, как по команде, выстроились по двум сторонам дорожки, образовав черный коридор. Риз также занял свое место.

Дверь раскрылась, и в дом, величественно вышагивая, вошел Деймос, удерживая на руках закутанную фигурку. Глаза альфы довольно блеснули, и губы растянул хищный оскал. Он остановился возле Риза и спустил омегу на пол, сбросив с него теплый плед, позволив кутаться в тонкую белую простыню, которая совсем не скрывала абрис тела. Риз скосил взгляд на парня, подмечая все изменения с их последней встречи на похоронах бывшего главы Корвуса. Бледный, даже с его темной кожей, исхудавший, трясущийся, как листик на ветру, его хотелось оберегать. Это чувство рождалось внутри само, от одного взгляда на омегу. Вот только, Риз готов был поспорить, что Деймос не понимает, как это «заботиться». Глаза Дюка пылали жадным огнем обладания и только.

Бран нервно сглотнул. Тело не слушалось, он стоял истуканом рядом с Дюка, не до конца осознавая, почему не может сделать и шагу. Ему казалось, что все альфы пялятся на него, а их запах настолько пропитал стены поместья, что ему становилось дурно, голова начинала предательски кружиться. Тело против воли сковал страх перед толпой, монстром, рвущим его на части.

Бран пропустил момент, когда мужчина в парадном одеянии начал что-то говорить. Он боялся даже пошевелиться, руки Дюка покоились на его плечах, ненавязчиво удерживая на месте. Затем альфа поставил подпись на протянутом ему планшете и через несколько минут получил небольшую пластиковую карточку, засвидетельствовавшую их союз. Омега попытался возразить, что-то пискнув, но руки предупредительно сдавили плечи, вроде бы не заметно, но практически до хруста. Бран поморщился. Мужчина в костюме слегка поклонился, пожал альфе руку и покинул помещение.

Бран отслеживал происходящее где-то краешком сознания, понимая, что Малик не придет, никто не придет. Его отдали Мойре, как того и требовал контракт между Реми и Самюэлем. А когда-то Бран мечтал об этом дне. Надеялся на что-то, глупый.

— Риз, дай кольца, — спокойно сказал альфа и принял из рук мужчины маленькую коробочку.

Альфа раскрыл коробочку, и омега вымученно скривился. Он больше не принадлежит себе. Хотя, почему «больше»? Он не принадлежал и ранее. Ничего не изменилось. Горечь от осознания этой мысли отдавалась глухим эхом во все еще истерзанном и не оправившемся сознании. Пусть.

Надев кольцо на палец притихшему Брану, альфа впился в обескровленные губы покровительственным поцелуем. Парень был вкусным, желанным, тело отзывалось на него, зверь внутри был недоволен затянувшейся процессией, нетерпелив, раздраженно порыкивал и царапал грудную клетку. С глухим рыком альфа оторвался от омеги и, подхватив на руки, под улюлюканье и поздравительные хлопки Мойры быстрым шагом направился в приготовленную комнату.

Риз проводил Дюка задумчивым взглядом, отмечая полностью отсутствующий взгляд мальчишки.

— Так нужно, Бран, так нужно, — прошептал мужчина, подхватывая с подноса разносившего напитки и закуски официанта бокал с шампанским.

Деймос вошел в комнату и опустил омегу на кровать. Мальчишка не сопротивлялся. Устало прикрыв веки, он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, на кровати, закутавшись в тонкую простыню, как в спасительный кокон, и мелко дрожал, то ли от холода, то ли от нервов.

Альфа быстро стаскивал с себя одежду, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он просто взорвется, не выдержит. Сколько раз в своих фантазиях он насиловал парня до невменяемого состояния? Сколько раз во время дрочки он вспоминал капли крови на лице омеги, стекающие из разбитого носа? Много. Бесконечно много.

Дюка навалился на омегу, молниеносно выпутав его из простыни. Бран походил на перепуганного зверька в своих бесплодных попытках отгородиться от нетерпеливых касаний альфы.

— Прошу… не надо… пожалуйста… — шептал омега, отталкивая от себя альфу, уворачиваясь от горячих губ и болезненных прикосновений. — Деймос… Прошу… больно! Мне больно! — вскрикивал парень, и в нем словно из ниоткуда начала зарождаться сила.

Бран забарахтался в руках альфы сильнее, выходя из оцепенения. Вероятно, адреналин и паника огненными кнутами стегали одеревеневшие от транквилизатора мышцы, выводя их из сна, но Дюка был везде. Абсолютно. Мужчина словно похоронил под собой омегу, лишь больше распаляясь учиненной борьбой. Сжав над головой одной рукой запястья парня, альфа жадно принялся вылизывать и покусывать его лицо. Запах в комнате потяжелел, приобрел характерные нотки похоти. Омега чувствовал, как аромат опутывает его, кружит голову, требует покориться. Тело еще сопротивлялось, но уже и потекло. Бран готов был задушить себя в этот момент. Инстинкты брали верх, несмотря на то, что разум пытался до них докричаться. Внутренний зверь омеги метался, поскуливал, скалился и вновь скулил, он чуял своего альфу. Чуял и хотел к нему, но боялся, как и все естество Брана. Он уже сталкивался с Дюка, он знает, чем все заканчивается.

Колено альфы вклинилось между сведенных ног омеги. А потом уверенно продвинулось дальше, до упора, широко разведя ноги парня. Деймос рыкнул, он ощутил влажные капли выделений и исходящий от омеги аромат.

Деймос даже не утруждался подготовкой — просто всадил омеге резким движением, широко разведя ноги. Бран вскрикнул, задышал часто-часто, глаза от боли и неожиданности расширились. Он уперся ладонями в грудь альфы, отталкивая, жалобно заскулил, но Дюка, словно не заметив этого, толкнулся пару раз, до хруста сдавив Брана в объятиях, и спустил в него, содрогнувшись всем телом. Оргазм оглушил альфу. Гортанно пророкотав, он запрокинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза. Сознание разорвалось надвое, как простыня, перед глазами закружили цветные пятна.

Перед самой сцепкой, альфа вышел из Брана и, бросив мимолетный взгляд на парня, рассерженно прорычал.

Деймос был в шоке от того, насколько быстро все прошло. Его жажда дошла до такого предела, что хватило пары толчков для разрядки. В глазах вспыхнул огонь ярости. В нос снова ударил запах омеги, а непонимающий взгляд взорвал в крови череду разрушительных снарядов гнева.

— Ах ты, тварь! — прошипел в лицо ничего не понимающему парню альфа. — Все из-за тебя! — ладони сдавили горло Брана. — Из-за тебя, поганец!

Бран вцепился пальцами в руки альфы и испуганно что-то прохрипел. Встряхнув омегу, альфа вдавил его в кровать со всей мощи, затем резко развел ноги и вновь вошел, сразу начиная двигаться. Из глаз омеги покатились слезы, лицо стремительно краснело, он пытался жадно глотать воздух, чувствуя, как медленно воспламеняются легкие. Пальцы альфы продолжали сжимать тонкую шею.

***

Стоя у окна и наблюдая за освещенным огнями ночного города небом, Деймос курил. Он кончал этой ночью, как зеленый, только дорвавшийся до омежьего тела юнец. Дюка бы не смог сказать, сколько раз он брал омегу, но он точно запомнил, что ему хватало пары-тройки толчков для разрядки. И это…расстраивало. Его бесило, что все прошло именно так, что он не мог долго продержаться, хотя раньше на выдержку не жаловался, что жажда истинного довела его до настолько плачевного состояния. Прошедшая ночь, когда он трахал омегу, сжимая его горло до хрипоты последнего, не породила любви, отнюдь, она вызвала глухое раздражение. И виноватым в его глазах был треклятый омега, так долго прячущийся от него.

Альфа оглянулся, нашел взглядом распластанное на кровати тело, и с чувством затянулся. Тонкие красные полосы встречались взгляду на белых простынях, шею омеги украшали сине-фиолетовые синяки от пальцев альфы. Дюка даже не пытался нежничать, его просто не хватало на это. Альфа докурил и подошел к постели. Член вновь налился, будто альфа годами не видел омег, и сейчас наверстывал утраченное. Деймос залез к омеге на постель, притянул его к себе и стал с жадностью вдыхать его аромат, такой родной и чистый.

Дюка взял омегу еще раз, на этот раз все было хорошо. Выпустив пар ночью, он наконец унял мучивший его голод и смог оттрахать Брана в этот раз с чувством и расстановкой.

Бран глухо стонал, уже не сопротивляясь. Он настолько обессилел, что Деймос вертел им, как хотел: до хруста сжимал тело омеги, оставляя на старых, уже налившихся отметинах новые. Бран содрогался от каждого толчка, закусывал простыни или кулак, чтобы не выть от боли, вламывающейся в его тело и сердце. Небольшой, настрадавшийся от бесконечного трения член омеги больше не вставал. Брану казалось, что эту часть тела Дюка ему давно оторвал, но тупая тянущая боль упрямо напоминала об обратном.  
Деймос ведь его истинный, так почему же он его насилует, а не любит? Удовлетворяет себя, а не их? Снова эти вопросы всплыли в голове, заставив Брана поморщиться. Думать об этом не хотелось, не следовало, не сейчас.

Альфа кончил, вновь вонзив свои клыки в Брана. Всякий раз, когда альфа делал так, Брана словно било током от боли. За эту ночь альфа его всего искусал. Именно искусал, глубокие следы зубов покрывали почти все тело омеги.

Дюка довольно похлопал парня по ягодицам, наблюдая, как из измученной дырочки выделяется его сперма. Откинувшись на подушки, он блаженно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе доспать еще несколько часов после бурной ночи. Удивительно, но будучи даже зеленым юнцом, не вылезающим из постелей омег, он столько не трахался. Сегодня же член просто не хотел опадать, наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью. Деймос понял, отчего так ценится истинная пара: она подходит тебе идеально, как перчатка и рука, довершая собой твой собственный неполноценный образ. Бран ему подошел так, как ни одна шлюха и ни один, заинтересовавший его до этого омега. Вздохнув, альфа задремал, полностью удовлетворенный.

Бран лежал какое-то время не двигаясь, справляясь с собственным телом, слабостью, отчаянием. Внезапная мысль пронзила все его существо — он хочет домой, туда, где еще недавно был его дом. Даже Малик сейчас не казался настолько ужасным в своей одержимости, по сравнению с Деймосом, он — ангел. Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке и впиталась в и без того мокрую измочаленную подушку. Слез почти не было, он успел их все выплакать еще тогда, в Корвусе, в объятиях собственного брата.

Когда Бран убедился, что дыхание альфы стало глубоким и спокойным, он выполз из постели и растянулся на полу, чувствуя, как тянет кожу и болью откликаются синяки. Сцепив зубы, омега выдохнул, попытался обхватить себя руками, чтобы успокоить. «Терпи, Бран, терпи. Пора взрослеть, слышишь? , — пенял себе омега, дрожа всем телом. — Самое время. Ты слишком долго позволял себе быть ребенком. Слабым…»

Бран часто и неглубоко дышал, стараясь унять дрожь. Нужно было двигаться. Пока рассвет. Пока все спят после торжества. Парень поднялся, с усилием разогнул искусанные ноги, поморщился от боли в анусе, закусил губу и, скрипя зубами, побрел к двери. Накинув на себя рубашку альфы, непослушными пальцами он стал застегивать на ходу пуговицы. Заметив тонкий ободок кольца, что надел ему на палец Дюка, Бран, сжав губы в тонкую линию, стянул его и уронил на пол. Это украшение должно было стать его святыней, его ключом к новой счастливой жизни с любимым альфой. Именно так представлял себе омега этот бесполезный, по большому счету, кусок металла. Но мстительная природа не обошла его стороной, подбив едва ли не на взлете молодого и гордого птенца. Одев металлический ободок на тонкий палец Брана, Дюка, все равно что затянул ему на шее удавку, резко бросив в самое пекло своей одержимости.

«Хвала небесам, не заперто». Выскользнув в коридор, Бран расслабленно выдохнул. Помещение тонуло в сумраке, слабо освещаясь небольшими вмонтированными в потолок светильниками. Дом вонял альфами и алкоголем, а еще — сексом. Смердело так, что хотелось закрыть нос пальцами. «Это же Мойра, чего я ожидал?»

Бран добрел до лестницы и осторожно огляделся. Дом действительно спал, причем не все расположились в комнатах: некоторые омеги с альфами спали и в гостиной — в общем, кто где хотел. Бран близоруко всматривался в размытые ступени и комнаты перед собой, очки бы ему не помешали. На лестнице, едва не свалился вниз, оступившись, но вовремя прикусил язык и уцепился за перила.

В плохо освещенной гостиной, куда он, наконец, добрался, его встретил пьяный взгляд какого-то омеги, ласкающего член спавшего под ним альфы. Бран уставился на него в упор, их разделяло около полуметра. Омега, несколько раз моргнув, все-таки отыскал взглядом стоящую перед собой фигуру другого парня. Еще раз моргнув, губы парня расползлись в широкой понимающей улыбке. Бран сглотнул. Он представлял как выглядит — со стойким запахом сильного самца на теле, весь в синяках и укусах, с вытекающей из задницы спермой, которую старался не замечать.

— Тоже хочешь? — шепотом спросил омега, сжимая в руке вялый член альфы и наклоном головы указывая на предмет в своей ладони.

Бран судорожно дернул головой, отказываясь. Парень лишь пожал плечами и, еще раз окинув взглядом прикрытое длинной рубашкой с альфьего плеча тело, вернулся к своему занятию, принявшись самозабвенно облизывать мужской отросток.

Бран помедлил еще секунду и осторожно, словно боясь, что парень сейчас очнется от своего дурмана и бросится голосить, посеменил к выходу. Адреналин заспешил в крови, подгоняя и разогревая тело. Выскользнув за дверь, омега сбежал со ступеней, кривясь все больше с каждым шагом от пронзающей тело боли.

Перед домом было припарковано достаточно машин, чтобы попытать счастья найти одну с ключами в салоне. Казалось, что может быть нелепей, чем заглядывать в каждое окно, но удача все-таки улыбнулась парню.

В тринадцатой машине на сидении остались ключи. Омега улыбнулся, дернул ручку — дверца не поддалась. Спустя минуту окно разбилось под ударом камня, и Бран торопливо сел в салон, опасаясь, что громкими звуками привлек внимание охраны. Хорошо, что он научился водить, вот только отсутствие очков, близорукость и ослепший левый глаз существенно снижали его шансы в авантюре с автомобилем. Как говорится, выбирать не приходится — и Бран повернул ключ зажигания, подслеповато прищуриваясь.

Ловко выруливая с парковки у дома, он даже не удосужился остановиться у высоких ворот, просто протаранил их, вжав педаль газа до отказа в пол. Столкновение получилось знатным, машину тряхнуло, капот помяло, лобовое стекло обзавелось длинной трещиной, но выдержало.

Бран ликуя рванул по дороге, несильно задумываясь над направлением. Его устроит любое шоссе, любой из выездов из города, ведь аэропорт и вокзалы для него закрыты, а к Малику идти нет смысла. Корвус отныне тоже закрыт. Он только-только вырвался из клетки. Из двух клеток. Если его поймают — его убьют. Отчего-то эта мысль очень четко оформилась в сознании. Поэтому, отбросив сомнения, Бран выжимал из машины максимум, рассветное время не было популярным среди водителей, и, пользуясь пустой дорогой, Бран летел навстречу свободе.

***

Из окна дома Мойры за старательными потугами мальчишки наблюдал Риз, которому по обыкновению не спалось даже в объятиях очередного любовника. «Какой интересный парень», — думал альфа, сверля рассеивающийся красный рассвет своим нечеловеческим взглядом. Радужка его глаз была белой как молоко, и довольно резко контрастировала с его черными коротко стриженными волосами и подкаченной статной фигурой. Глаза его и вправду пугали. Сейчас, рассматривая убегающего парня, которому определенно нелегко двигаться, Риз проникся к нему толикой уважения.

Отвернувшись от окна, альфа взглянул на часы. 4:23 утра. Подходящее время для побега. Задумчивая улыбка тронула уголки аккуратных губ.

Риз постоял еще какое-то время, обдумывая ситуацию. Деймос в последнее время, оголодав по своей паре, развернул бурную деятельность на территории Минакса и даже запустил свои пальчики в некоторые дела Корвуса. Деймос руководствовался не только желанием свести с Маликом счеты за потерянную кисть, но и наконец хотел окончательно подмять под себя весь Минакс. Риз откровенно не понимал, к чему такие жертвы, но всем известно, что власти много не бывает. А в этом случае и Малик, и Деймос думали одинаково.

Риз в своих посягательствах был куда скромнее. Его полностью устраивало место «темного кардинала», вершившего судьбы по своему усмотрению. И в своей шахматной партии Риз уже отвел место главам картелей. Для пущей мотивации Дюка нужен Бран. Действительно, истинность выворачивает людей наизнанку, превращая в одержимых остолопов и глупцов. Риз фыркнул. Никогда он не будет так помешан на истинной паре. А может быть, ему и не встретится этот несчастный никогда, кто знает.

Риз подхватил со стола коммуникатор и мазнул по панели пальцем. Перед ним появилась небольшая прозрачная консоль. Все машины, мотоциклы, самолеты Мойры были оснащены системами слежения. Отыскав в течение пяти минут угнанный автомобиль, Риз попытался перехватить управление транспортным средством и задать исходные координаты. Система ответила положительным синим сигналом, но вскоре автопилот отозвался сухой надписью на консоли Риза «В доступе отказано». Мужчина улыбнулся. Интересно, а Деймос знает о скрытых талантах мальчишки?

Отбросив коммуникатор в сторону, Риз было собрался поднять тревогу, но передумал и плюхнулся на кровать. Подложив руки под голову, мужчина рассматривал темный потолок своей комнаты и ухмылялся. Ну и что, что Бран второй сын Корвуса, да еще и омега. Кое-чему он все-таки сумел научиться в клане. Альфа прикрыл глаза, представляя, как омега в течение одной минуты выводит бортовой компьютер автомобиля из строя.

— Я позволю тебе, малыш, из уважения к твоему отчаянию попытаться удрать от Мойры. Но если Деймос тебя поймает — а он поймает, — губы альфы довольно растянулись, — он сотрет тебя в порошок.

***

Дюка открыл глаза не потому, что уже выспался, а потому, что тело требовало справить естественную нужду. Деймос прошел в туалет. Наблюдая за тем, как струя исчезает в писсуаре, он вдруг представил стоящего перед ним на коленях Брана с широко открытым ртом. Самодовольная улыбка изогнула губы альфы. Минет — замечательная идея. Внезапно блаженная улыбка растаяла, будто и не бывало, в голове у Дюка что-то щелкнуло, и он пулей влетел в спальню. Последний всплывший в сознании момент — Бран, раскинувшийся на простынях в тусклом освещении ночных огней, и его, Деймоса, глубокие толчки в жаркое растраханное нутро. А сейчас постель была смятой и подозрительно пустой.

Взгляд альфы стремительно темнел и сканировал пространство комнаты, ноздри широко раздувались, втягивая присутствующие запахи. Омеги в помещении не было. Рассерженно рыкнув, Деймос схватил брюки, впрыгивая в них на ходу, и бросая взгляд на наручные часы. 6:15. Мужчина не был утренней пташкой, по крайней мере, настолько утренней, так что, с огромным удовольствием повалялся бы в постели еще минимум часик. Да вот, судя по всему, не суждено. Рубашка в поле зрения мужчины не попала, поэтому альфа схватил пиджак и вышел из комнаты. Через пятнадцать минут все члены группировки были построены и готовы выполнить приказ главы.

— Говоришь, сумел обойти автопилот, — губы альфы опасно дрогнули.

Дюка сидел за столом, демонстрируя стальную выдержку, и тихо переговаривался с Ризом. Перед альфой на столе лежало тонкое кольцо, надетое прошлым вечером на изящный палец омеги. Палец, который резко, до боли в сжатых до хруста кулаках захотелось отрубить за подобное пренебрежение. Дюка дал ему официальный брак согласно брачному договору родителей, подарил кольцо, признал пару! А мог просто запереть в одном из борделей, посадить на цепь и трахать до изнеможения, пока пацан не испустит дух! Обида и злость змеиными кольцами окручивали тело мужчины, распаляя еще больше.

— Отследили?

— Конечно.

Деймос положил локти на стол, сцепив ладони вместе, и приложил кулак ко рту. Глубоко выдохнув, он старательно загонял зверя обратно, приказывая себе не терять самообладания. Зверь же нервно всхрапывал, вспахивал внутренности мощными лапами и скалил свои зубы. Ему нужен был свой омега. Альфа слышал, как в ушах с пульсом отбивается рычащее «Моой» его внутреннего зверя. Деймос выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Я его на куски разорву, — тихо пообещал Дюка, вставая из-за стола.

Спустя пять минут кортеж машин с эмблемой Мойры выруливал на шоссе номер четыре, выбранное Браном наугад.

***

Бран близоруко взглянул на часы на приборной панели. 7:03. Тело сдавалось в руки усталости и недосыпу. Он чувствовал, как голова норовит упасть на грудь, а глаза, которые и так видели слабо, перестают распознавать даже размытые силуэты объектов. Но хуже всего было сидеть в одной позе на протяжении нескольких часов. Задница горела огнем, каждый синяк отзывался тупой болью при малейшем движении. Брану казалось, что на нем живого места нет, так как болело абсолютно все. И внутри и снаружи. Бран бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало и поджал от негодования и сожаления губы. Во что его превратил Деймос? А Малик? В голове по-прежнему не было порядка после психокорректировки.

Предназначенный ему природой альфа не стремился спасать Брана от внутренних демонов и развеивать его страхи, наоборот, он укреплял уже воздвигнутые другим человеком стены. Даже больше, он расставлял на башнях «крепости страха» лучников и чаны с кипящим маслом, чтобы при малейшей попытке омеги выбраться из мрачного укрытия, его загоняли обратно.

Бран поежился. Внутренности скрутило неприятным спазмом, а на языке появился горький привкус прошлой ночи. Взгляд в зеркало. Рассматривать себя, вопреки ожиданиям, расхотелось. Его лицо украшали укусы. Деймос, словно пытаясь его загрызть, искусывал снова и снова, оставляя на нем отпечатки своих зубов и засосы. Щеки, подбородок, скулы. А шея вообще виделась одним сплошным кровоподтеком.

Сохранять вертикальное положение больше не было никаких сил, в его задницу будто вогнали раскаленный прут, который обжигал внутренности. Припарковавшись на обочине, Бран почти вывалился из машины, чувствуя насколько его тело истощено. На заднем сидении омега постарался принять горизонтальное, наименее болезненное положение и позволил себе несколько минут слабости и жалости к себе. По щекам покатились сдерживаемые слезы. Бран закусил губу и приглушенно всхлипнул. Только сейчас, когда адреналин, бушевавший в крови, спал, Бран осознал, насколько нещадно у него болит голова. Прикрыв глаза всего на минуточку, парень провалился в тревожный сон.

***

Тело Брана буквально подбросило на сидении, и он испуганно открыл глаза. Мимо пронесся автомобиль, взревев двигателем рядом с припаркованным у обочины авто. В ушах пойманной птицей ухало сердце, и Бран, гонимый инстинктом, быстро перебрался в водительское кресло. Шоссе было странно пустынным, но омега отгонял от себя пугающие мысли, нервно вдавливая педаль газа в пол.

Напряжение не отпускало, а внутренний зверь метался по своей клетке, протяжно воя. «Плохо», — едва мелькнуло в голове Брана, как машину протаранило другое авто. Удар пришелся в правое крыло. Не ожидавший подобного омега со всей силы приложился о рулевое колесо лицом, едва не сломав шейные позвонки отдачей. Сработавшая подушка безопасности обволокла за считанные секунды тело плотным гелем, погасив удар. На лице стремительно наливался синяк, а из носа потекла красная струйка крови. Бровь оказалась рассечена, и глаз обильно заливало кровью.

Бран сдавленно выдохнул, почувствовав боль в сжатых давлением и страхом ребрах. В голове мерзкий звон заглушал остальные звуки, парень усиленно смаргивал красную пелену, пытаясь нашарить пальцами дверную ручку. Взгляд скосился вправо — салон со стороны пассажира смят, а за рулем большой протаранившей его машины сидит Деймос и сверлит Брана взглядом заядлого охотника, только что загнавшего свою жертву.

Бран моргнул, в глупой надежде развеять видение. Не помогло. Лицо альфы приобрело хищные черты заострившись, губы изогнулись в издевательской улыбке. Бран похолодел. Нет! Свобода была так близко. Пальцы судорожно дергали дверную ручку, пока наконец замок не щелкнул и омега не вывалился наружу. Звон в ушах не утихал, голова кружилась.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он заметил краем сознания размытые силуэты автомобилей и людей. Откуда? Ведь еще минуту назад никого не было, кроме него и второго автомобиля. Бран поднялся на дрожащие ноги и, развернувшись в противоположную от толпы сторону, на негнущихся ногах сделал несколько шагов.

— Далеко собрался? — голос альфы дрожал от неприкрытого раздражения, а намеренно расслабленная поза наоборот подчеркивала степень сконцентрированной в воздухе ярости.

Бран не ответил. Силы улетучивались со скоростью света, но омега попытался обойти машину с другой стороны, повернувшись к Деймосу спиной, чем привел альфу в еще большее бешенство.

Через секунду голова омеги дернулась, сцапанная искусственной рукой альфы, шея отозвалась очередной вспышкой боли на грубое обращение. Альфа тут же впечатал парня в капот подбитой машины, вклиниваясь ему между ног. Омега что-то невнятно прошептал, размазывая кровь по прохладному металлу. А Деймос, обезумевший от крови и похоти, продолжал наносить точечные удары Брану, удерживая за шею. Почки, икроножные мышцы, под колени, пах. Альфа разъяренно шипел и рычал, непрерывно осыпая омегу проклятьями.

— Я тебя, сука, заставлю ценить то, что дают!

Бран закричал, резкая боль вырвала его из беспамятства, в которое его тащило перепуганное до смерти тело. Правая нога в колене согнулась в другую сторону. Дюка, быстро увеличивая силу, все-таки добился своего.

Риз дернулся было к Дюка, но альфа лишь угрожающе зарычал в сторону друга и вернулся к своему занятию. Альфа чувствовал разливающееся по венам удовлетворение. Никогда раньше не замечая за собой садистских наклонностей, он словно вдыхал запахи мира заново, сбрасывая оковы длительного оцепенения. Кто же мог подумать, что избивать Брана будет так же невообразимо здорово, как и трахать его.

Дюка уже не замечал, что вместо ударов он вновь и вновь вонзает в тело затихшего омеги зубы, прокусывая плоть до крови, а член до неприличия оттопырил брюки. Дюка уже уложил Брана на капот так, что ноги парня не достигали земли, и пристраивался к тугой дырке омеги. Бран уже ничего не соображал, выпрашивая у проклятых людьми богов забвения. Но даже в этом ему было отказано.

— Стони, блядь! Стони, — протянул у самого уха Брана Деймос, — а не то вторую ногу сломаю.

Угроза возымела эффект, Бран застонал. Он вскрикивал и постанывал от каждого жестокого толчка в собственное тело, стараясь вычеркнуть из памяти мысль о том, что за ним наблюдают десятки глаз.

***

Дюка отстранился от парня и спокойно стал заправлять свою растрепавшуюся одежду. Бран сломанной куклой сполз с капота машины и упал мужчине под ноги. Омега был без сознания.

Взглянув в свое отражение в стекле авто, Дюка мысленно улыбнулся и поднял на руки растерзанное тело Брана. Сломанное колено выглядело скверно и, вероятнее всего, омега отключился от болевого шока. Но мужчине было плевать. Сейчас, утолив инстинкт охотника, схватив зубами добычу, наказав и подчинив ее, он чувствовал ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. И с выдержкой в этот раз проблем не возникло: альфа вдоволь натрахался со скулящей жертвой.

Нога Брана некрасиво мотнулась, и Риз, рискнув приблизиться, начал разговор:

— Его нога выглядит ужасно, Дем. Если его не отвезти…

— Он будет хромать, — припечатал Дюка удовлетворенно, и Риз заткнулся, отстав на шаг и смерив впереди идущего мужчину взглядом. «Жестоко», — только и подумал альфа, спрятав холодную улыбку.


	15. Глава 14

Гамби́т (от итал. gambetto — подножка) — общее название дебютов, в которых одна из сторон в интересах быстрейшего развития, захвата центра или просто для обострения игры жертвует материал (обычно пешку, но иногда и лёгкую фигуру).  
Modus operandi - образ действия; в криминологии это один из методов составления психологического профиля преступника.  
lifestyle - это отношения, основанные на полной передаче всех своих прав сабом Доминанту, на постоянной основе. При этом контекст БДСМ отношений затрагивает все сферы их жизни, на постоянной основе (в отличие от сеансовых отношений), 24 часа в сутки, 7 дней в неделю.   
Сабспейс — особая, изменённая форма сознания (транс), возникающая в результате выброса в кровь значительного количества эндорфинов. Чаще всего подобный выброс является результатом физических воздействий. Состояние является довольно опасным с точки зрения травматизма. Выброс эндорфинов затормаживает кору головного мозга, в результате притупляется реакция на боль, теряется чувство реальности и контроль за происходящим. «Нижний партнёр» никак не может сигнализировать о своём действительном физическом состоянии, что может повлечь за собой нежелательные и опасные последствия. В этом случае от доминирующего (верхнего) партнёра требуется особое внимание и осторожность.

— «Вольные» все дальше уходят в мертвые степи, — заметил Риз, листая отчет от одного из наблюдателей Мойры.

«Вольные» обычно обходили города стороной. Природа их подкорректировала согласно новой среде обитания, и эти люди с уверенностью могли называться «мутантами». Достаточно уже того, что они превышали габаритами матерых альф городов. Соседство с этими особями никогда сильно не заботило города, «вольные» сами не подходили близко и не пытались проникнуть за стены.

Странно, наверное, но пообщавшись с мутантами поближе, Риз осознал простую истину, которую эти «недолюди» понимали, в отличие от них, «нормальных»: города современности — клоаки, насквозь пропитанные смрадом тухлятины. Альфа был согласен с этим утверждением. Он видел, на каком краю стоит человечество, видел и игнорировал это. Города, так или иначе, убивали всех, кто искал пристанища под их пышными юбками и оборками. Не город работал на людей, как было раньше, скрывая их от кружащегося радиоактивного пепла в воздухе, а люди сейчас питали собою города. Все было фальшью.

— Пусть идут. Они выполнили условия сделки, большего нам не нужно, — отозвался Деймос, размашисто расписываясь на документе.

— Крис раскопал мне информацию о сделках Корвуса. Малик, несмотря на молодость, держит клан железной хваткой. А тут еще и «пятно» в виде Брана вывелось с кожи Корвуса. Теперь у него в картеле убавится недоброжелателей.

Деймос отложил ручку и посмотрел на друга.

— Меня это не устраивает, Риз, — в голосе послышались недовольные нотки. — Займись Джинджером — так, кажется, зовут секретаря Малика?

Риз поджал губы. С Джином его связывала отдельная история. Уж очень этот хладнокровный, уравновешенный мужчина, да к тому же, альфа, питал неоднозначные чувства к Ризу. Тонкая ниточка связи установилась между ними совершенно случайно, при встрече в одном из клубов Мойры. И несмотря на всю сдержанность, Джинджер в ту ночь сгорел дотла в пламени собственной страсти. Он сделал головокружительный минет Ризу в одной из кабинок клуба, а потом, встретив категоричный отказ альфы быть снизу, подставился сам. Риз должен был признать, что ночь без обязательств его полностью устраивала, тем более лица скрывали полумаски. Но вот Джин… Он делал очень многое для того, чтобы ниточка между ними не оборвалась.

Риз понимал, к чему ведет Дюка. Если Мойра хочет подмять под себя Корвус, то им нужен разлад в клане. И Джинджер мог бы помочь, учитывая то, что он был слепо верен Реми Ламберу, перед которым едва ли не преклонялся, и терпеть не может его сына, собственноручно, хотя про это можно лишь шептаться в кулуарах, убившего своего отца.

— Я подумаю, что можно сделать, — избежав прямого ответа, обронил Риз.

Дюка прибывал в замечательном расположении духа. Ему больше не выкручивало руки от неуемного неудовлетворенного желания, его мальчик был рядом, им пропах весь дом. Глупая блаженная улыбка растянулась на лице мужчины, и Риз, незаметно наблюдая за ним, мысленно фыркнул.

После неудавшегося побега прошло уже около трех недель, а Деймос продолжал излучать довольство. Бран за все три недели ни разу не покидал комнату, зато регулярно стонал по ночам. С другой стороны, Мойре слегка раскисшие от счастья мозги главы не мешали, наоборот, он взялся твердой рукой воплощать в жизнь план своей выдержанной на медленном огне мести.

***

Корвус, который до недавнего времени раскачивался, как маятник Эдгара По, наконец приобретал единую точку опоры. Малик чувствовал, как острые настороженные взгляды некоторых членов организации сменились на заинтересованные. Мальчишка врастал в группировку, вставал на предназначенное ему место, и это не укрылось от Мойры. С появлением в жизни Малика пары, Сайруса Китоми, который, к слову, продолжал работать в госпитале под бдительным оком Стини, альфа словно вынырнул из глубокого сна. За один день из одержимого братом жестокого самца, Малик превратился в уравновешенного семейного альфу, который представил клану Сайруса, как полагается, со всеми надлежащими почестями. Видимо, новый статус и сам зрелый омега, сумевший уделать в тренировочном бою нескольких альф Корвуса, все-таки положительно отразились на молодом мужчине, который не скрывал свою гордость за супруга.

Сайрус играл по правилам. Он хорошо знал порядки и законы картелей. И сейчас, оказавшись намертво связанным с одним из глав, он подчинялся, надеясь не накликать беду.

Малик не заговаривал о брате вообще. Совсем, абсолютно, словно его никогда и не было. Когда омега добрался наконец до работы, то Стини ему ответил, что омегу забрали. «Он с Мойрой», — просто ответил Стенли, отхлебывая отвратительный кофе из пластикового стаканчика.  
Вот и все. Он с Мойрой. Так просто.  
Все, что Китоми остается, это склонить голову и работать дальше.

В Корвусе неспокойно, хоть его и приняли. Дюка старше, опытнее, и у него есть желание пусть не подмять Корвус, но точно отомстить Малику. Если Китоми не изменяет память, Малик оттяпал ему кисть и наградил не самым красивым шрамом на предплечье. Попробуй такое простить.

Малик ведет мудрую политику, но он молод, а еще был его брат, которого полностью списали со счетов. От Сайруса уже ничего не зависит. Если начнется война, еще не известно, сохранит ли он свою жизнь.

***

Из рассказов Двуликого (Тим Ламбер):

_«[…] Я стоял посредине большой шахматной доски в окружении расставленных фигур. Я не принадлежал ни черным, ни белым. Фигуры смотрели на меня с безжалостным безразличием, отрезая пути к отступлению. Мне было не позволено покидать черно-белое поле, только прыгать с клетки на клетку, в надежде не лишиться головы. Я не понимал, что делаю на пути у двух королей, а тем временем, траектории движения их армий захватывали меня в плотное кольцо. Мне казалось, что был еще кто-то. Кто-то третий. Он следил за игрой или сам двигал королей на отведенные им позиции. Я не знал, не понимал. Я чувствовал… Его взгляд, его снисходительную улыбку, его руки, щекоткой касающиеся моего лица. Déjà vu. Я узнал этот Modus operandi…Я точно узнал его, но память упорствовала, не желая доставать из своей картотеки нужную папку, перечеркнутую грифом «совершенно секретно». Странное чувство обреченности зацепилось маленькими детскими ручками за край моей штанины. Он смотрел. Он следил за рокировкой фигур, ведя свою страшную игру. Гамбит. Я вновь узнал это. Ловушка оскалилась длинными ржавыми зубами. Выхода нет? Или, возможно, только возможно, выход дальше? В голове навязчивым волчком вертелась так необходимая мне информация, но я никак не мог ухватить ее за хвост. Кто он? Этот третий… Клан? Орден? Город? […]»_

— Давно не виделись, Риз, — мягко поприветствовал мужчину подсевший за столик Джинджер. — В последнее время ты был холоден со мной, что изменилось?

Риз сидел в полумраке уединенного столика, отгороженного от зала замысловатыми узорчатыми перегородками. Альфа вальяжно раскинулся на своем месте, поигрывая содержимым бокала в руке. Янтарная жидкость забавно плескалась, будоража своими острыми нотками чувствительные носы мужчин.

Риз небрежно взглянул на подсевшего гостя, и Джин почувствовал, как у него томно затянуло в паху. Мужчина обожал, когда этот самец так делал. Аура уверенности и власти, исходящая от него, пьянила и кружила голову Джинджеру — ну и что, что он был старше. Когда они трахались, разницы не было заметно, а ебал Риз всегда основательно, от души.

Риз завис взглядом на альфе напротив, потом медленно скользнул вниз по чертам его довольно красивого лица, уголок губ слегка дернулся вверх, придав образу той дикой мужественности, что сводила Джинджера с ума.

— Отсоси мне, Джин, — небрежно бросил альфа, откидываясь на спинку их диванчика.

Джинджер почувствовал, как в горле пересохло. Он знал, что Риз не питает к нему чувств, но продолжал добиваться его страсти. Риз был абсолютно его типом, его божеством, если хотите.

Джин не задумался ни на минуту. Он быстро соскользнул на колени, не отрывая взгляда от лица напротив, накрыл ладонями наливающийся пах альфы и припал к нему, целуя через ткань брюк. Руки ловко расправились с поясом и расстегнули ширинку. Альфа целовал наливающийся орган, блаженно постанывая и вдыхая аромат Риза. Джинджер приспустил трусы, высвободив член, и стал нежно играть с головкой, именно так, как Ризу нравилось. Бросив взгляд вверх, он удовлетворенно заметил, что Риз прикрыл глаза, а рука альфы сместилась на его собственный затылок. Джинджер принялся самозабвенно сосать. Никто из мужчин не обратил внимание на появившегося официанта, что принес заказ Джина и быстро исчез, сделав вид, что глух и слеп. Джин тискал через брюки свой стоящий член: хотелось подрочить, но Риз не разрешал. Перед тем, как кончить, Риз что было силы прижал к себе голову мужчины, протолкнув себя как можно дальше. Кончив глубоко в горло с удовлетворенным рыком, Риз разжал пальцы на затылке любовника.

— Хочешь? — спросил он, наблюдая за ерзанием Джинджера на полу.

— Очень, — выдохнул мужчина, сжав в брюках свой член и продолжая вылизывать поникший орган Риза.

— Тогда поработай ртом еще, и я выебу тебя прямо тут, — Джин аж затрясся от предвкушения, старательно насаживаясь ртом на член Риза. — Эксгибиционист, — потрепал его по щеке мужчина и улыбнулся.

***

— Как дела в Корвусе? — Риз вел машину к одной из своих квартир на границе владений Мойры и Корвуса. Той самой, в которой была комната Доминирования, той самой, в которой Джинджер неоднократно признавал его власть над собой, той самой, в которой он выпускает наружу свои самые темные желания.

— Я знал, что тебе от меня что-то нужно, — обиженно проговорил Джинджер.

— Ты прав. Твоя тугая задница, преданные послушные глаза, умелый рот и кнут, зажатый твоими зубами.

— А ты умеешь уговаривать, — хмыкнул мужчина, облизав взглядом Риза.

Риз внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом перевел взгляд на дорогу, следя за движением. Джинджер продолжил:

— С появлением Сайруса к Малику стали относиться с большим уважением. Хоть всем и было плевать, что он трахал родного брата, все же многие считали правильным отдать Брана Мойре сразу, как того требовал договор между Дюка и Ламбером. Теперь же кредит доверия к мальчишке стал расти. Он умело продвигает новые идеи, новые разработки «обкатываются» в полевых условиях. Корвус всегда был на несколько ступеней выше Мойры. Мойра была и останется оплотом работорговли. Прибыльно, безопасно и гарантии мира со всеми членами нашего гниющего общества. Секс-рабы и секс-игрушки Мойры известны даже за пределами Минакса. И не отрицай, Риз. Корвус вас мониторит так же, как и вы нас.

Риз хмыкнул.

— Дюка хочет сместить Малика, а еще оторвать пацану башку за свою кисть, — улыбнулся Риз. Высказанное прямым текстом предложение было специально выпущенной стрелой. Осталось только посмотреть, как далеко она залетит.

— Я не буду тебе помогать, — равнодушно заметил Джинджер.

— А я разве прошу? — альфа улыбнулся. — Захочешь — передашь своему боссу мое послание, а не захочешь — не передашь.

Машина резко затормозила у высотного дома. Риз повернулся к Джинджеру, обворожительно улыбаясь.

— Где поводок, Джин? — прошептал в самые губы Джинджера Риз, обдавая того волной возбуждения.

Джин достал из кармана своего пиджака аккуратно скрученный поводок с ошейником и вложил альфе в руку, трепеща от захвативших его эмоций.

— Выходи и становись на колени. Пиджак оставь в машине, — скомандовал Риз, довольно улыбнувшись. Джинджер может быть очень ручным, главное держать его при себе, как послушную собачонку.

Риз вышел из машины, пикнув сигнализацией больше для проформы, чем по прямому назначению. Нужно быть психом, чтобы сунуться к машине правой руки Мойры. Обойдя авто он удовлетворенно заметил, коленопреклоненного Джина.

Приблизившись к нему вплотную, альфа стал ждать. Джинджер медленно, тягуче наклонился к туфлям Риза и поцеловал — сперва один, затем другой.

— Хороший мальчик, — сдержанно похвалил Риз.

Ну и что, что этот мальчик на 8 лет старше самого Риза? Джин любил ролевые игры, любил любые игры. Но самым сокровенным его желанием было вывести его пристрастия в lifestyle. Риз прекрасно знал об этом, пусть Джин никогда сам не заикался о таком, понимая, что между ними не те отношения. Пока что обоим хватало выхода в сабспейс. Но Риз понимал, на чем можно сыграть в дальнейшем, когда финальная стадия его плана вступит в действие.

Риз надел на мужчину ошейник, затянув потуже, пристегнул поводок и, одарив Джина многообещающей улыбкой, приказал подняться. Риз повел его в свою квартиру, удерживая за поводок.  
Игра началась.

***

Бран открыл глаза, обнаружив над собой знакомый потолок. Сердце испуганно дернулось в груди, как только рядом послышалось легкое шевеление. Пульс застучал в ушах. Ничего не произошло. Деймос спал. Который сейчас час? Ночь сейчас или уже день? Бран абсолютно запутался.

Деймон оказался хуже Малика. В разы хуже. После побега прошло три недели. Месяц насилия. Бран не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало по утрам. Уставший, изможденный, с залегшими под глазами черными тенями, смуглый оттенок кожи посерел, а волосы цвета вороньего крыла поблекли. Когда Деймос наконец уходил на работу, он заползал в ванну — именно заползал, ведь прямо стоять после ночи беспрерывно насилия он просто не мог — и только там, имея иллюзию одиночества, отсиживался часами, пытаясь привести себя, свое внутреннее состояние хоть к какому-то подобию порядка. Кроме того, ему никто не помогал и в бытовых мелочах — приказов насчет Брана альфа слугам не отдал в назидание за побег, поэтому приходилось справляться самостоятельно.

Сломанную ногу врач осмотрел, но вместо гипса по приказу Дюка ему ее лишь плотно забинтовали. Бран тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Уколы и мази лекаря сделали свое дело, нога зажила, вчера уже его полностью избавили от бинтов, но хромоту не скрыть, слишком явно он припадает на ногу.

Кроме этого, три недели вынужденной голодовки довели парня до постоянного полуобморочного состояния — его кормил лично Дюка, каждый вечер, после возвращения, если был в хорошем расположении духа, если Бран хорошо себя вел, если Бран удовлетворял его изуверские желания, если… В общем, слишком много было всех этих «если»…

Укусы и синяки не сходили с тела омеги. Бран едва не вздрагивал, рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале по утрам: следы зубов и синяков создавали удивительный узор, мрачный готичный рисунок. Кольцо, которое Бран оставил Деймосу, взбесившийся альфа продел ему в член, безжалостно припечатав: «Теперь, сука, ты его не снимешь!»

Бран умолял. Умолял и клялся в послушании альфе, только бы избежать этого унижения. Но Деймос его не слушал, жадно наблюдая за тем, как толстая игла прокалывает головку. Бран кричал. От крика и истерики замученный мальчишка потерял сознание, но разве это остановит зверя, почуявшего кровь?

Чего только не было за эти три недели: альфа его порол, не заботясь об искалеченной ноге, не сошедших шрамах, ушибах; пропускал через него ток во время их «занятий любовью», как с издевкой говорил Деймос; оставлял скованным колодками на сутки; мучил соски зажимами, иглами, током; заставлял кончать по команде или не кончать вовсе; перетягивал яички и член ремешками.

Последние два дня омега вообще ходит с «поясом верности», как сам назвал приспособление Дюка. Прозрачный небольшой пластик, выполненный по форме мошонки, едва вмещал скромное хозяйство омеги вместе с яичками и плотно прилегал к паху, закрепленный ремешками и цепочкой, протянутой через пирсинг. Обручальное кольцо служило дополнительным замком этой игрушке. Теперь член не мог встать совсем. Дюка специально выбрал размер заведомо меньше, чтобы Брану было неудобно и больно постоянно. Кроме того, игрушка оказалась с секретиками, с которыми несчастный омега уже успел познакомиться: она сжималась по желанию альфы, сдавливая половые органы сильнее, а мелкие иголочки, скрытые под прозрачной скорлупой с внутренней стороны, при необходимости выдвигались и впивались в мошонку.

Альфа, ослепленный своими правами и голодом, делал все, чтобы тело Брана реагировало на него по первой команде, а сознание, разобранное Маликом, сложилось в ту картину, которую хотел видеть Дюка.

В последние дни альфа искренне считал, что член омегам не нужен и кончать его супругу необязательно. Свежее веяние институтов демографии, питомников, быстро распространялось в СМИ: «Омегам член не нужен. Долой бесполезный рудимент!». Многие так называемые ученые говорили о том, что репродуктивная функция у омег никак не связана с «этим отростком». Следовательно, то, что раньше считалось наказанием в закрытых клиниках размножения для непослушных омег, сейчас стремительно провозглашалось «нормальным» и «правильным».

Истинная пара стала для Брана настоящим проклятьем. Боль сплеталась с командами, приказами, редким удовольствием, яркими вспышками, ослепляющими сознание, и насилием — как физическим, так и моральным. Месяц «воспитания» сделал омегу дерганым, но послушным.

Альфа, как и всегда, спал рядом с ним. И это правильно. Бран, искалеченный, сломленный, так и не сумел собрать себя воедино, воссоздать из груды безобразных обломков, он искренне считал такое поведение правильным. Утром альфу ждет обязательный минет. А потом, если Деймос захочет, он его поимеет перед тем, как уйти. И если альфа будет в хорошем расположении духа, ему, Брану, не будет больно: Дюка ослабит «пояс», и омега, может быть, с позволения супруга, своего личного бога, даже кончит. А потом удовлетворенный альфа распорядится подать Брану завтрак. Так Деймос сказал вчера. Завтрак. Впервые за три недели. Омега сглотнул и облизал языком слипшиеся от спермы пересохшие губы. Он и не думал, что будет настолько рад таким простым вещам, как «завтрак», «вода», «одиночество», «сон». Он не представлял, что будет кого-то бояться настолько сильно. Он уже и не уверен, что это страх. Ужас? Обреченность? А может, так выглядит благоговение перед истинным, перед тем, для кого ты живешь?

С одной стороны, Бран понимал, что события последних недель его уничтожили, растоптали. Близоруко щурясь, он рассматривал в зеркале то, во что превращался — в не одухотворенный предмет. В руках поселилась странная непроходящая дрожь, глаза выцвели, перестали излучать жизнь, в них плескался страх — «не угодить» альфе сейчас звучало особенно пугающе. Голос стал надломленным, а тело отзывчивым: соски от постоянной стимуляции вызывающе торчали, задница начинала увлажняться сама собой, стоило только услышать запах альфы.

Деймос добился своего: омега был настолько психически изломан, что уже мало походил на того читающего парня, интересного собеседника с осторожным характером и высоко поднятой головой. Сейчас он походил на куклу, боящуюся лишний раз пошевелиться без дозволения. Встречи альфы на коленях со скованными за спиной руками стали обычным делом для Брана; сутки, проведенные насаженным на любой объект продолговатой формы, напоминающий альфий член, тоже перестали пугать; повязки на глазах вообще стали неотъемлемой частью их ролевых игр. Фантазия Деймоса не остывала, как можно было бы надеяться. Наоборот, он становился все изощреннее, все необузданнее рядом с омегой, которого не выпускал из рук даже во сне.

С другой стороны, Брану было противно до рвоты от того, чем стала его жизнь. Омеге было мерзко слышать еженощно повторяющиеся с придыханием слова альфы: «Как же ты сладко пахнешь! Невероятно пахнешь! Мой сучонок, только мой! Замечательный, горячий, безотказный! Самый лучший. Узенький, покорный и только мой!». От этих слов в глазах омеги появлялись слезы — соленые, бесполезные слезы. Брану казалось, еще немного — и он сойдет с ума, перестанет чувствовать, существовать, оставит лишь кусок плоти в этом мире. Плоть — не вырванная с корнем душа, плоть — не похороненный в коробке разум, плоть ему не жалко, если сам он сбежит за грань.

Бран прикрыл глаза, стараясь прогнать надоедливые мысли, еще есть немного времени насладиться тишиной и обманчивым состоянием покоя…

***

Спустя 4 месяца.

— Риз, что слышно? — Дюка стоял у окна в своем кабинете и курил, наблюдая за движением облаков на небе.

— Джин очень послушный, — начал альфа, — а когда хорошо его ебешь, еще и преданный.

Деймос оглянулся на друга и понимающе улыбнулся.

— Итак?

— Через три месяца Малик летит в Фарго-сити на своей персональной Jette. Воздушный коридор номер G53. Если ты хочешь его убрать, лучшего случая нам не представится, — Риз встал рядом с Дюка и щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая.

— Отлично, — Деймос взглянул на свою кисть, точнее, на протез, пусть и современный, но не настоящий. — Ты с «вольными» племенами, надеюсь, вопрос утрясешь. Нам не нужно, чтобы этого мальчишку кто-то ненароком спас. Я хочу знать, что он сгнил в проклятой радиоактивной пустоши.

— Все сделаю.

— Кого отправишь из ребят? Ди не годится. Не его профиль, — альфа выпустил колечко сизого дыма.

— Думаю привлечь наемников со стороны. Так надежнее. Тем более, у Корвуса останется Китоми, который, по словам Джина, получил поддержку клана. За ним пойдет весь Корвус, как за главой, не посмотрят, что он омега. Его тоже нужно устранить, иначе не видать нам Корвус, как своих ушей.

— Сайрус воспитан по кодексу убийц. У него хорошая подготовка, и из него был бы отличный союзник. Даже жаль, что такое чудо придется ликвидировать.

— Он беременный, — равнодушно отозвался Риз.

— Какой срок? — после небольшой паузы уточнил Дюка.

— Мои источники утверждают, что около трех месяцев.

— Как жаль. Как жаль, что придется избавиться от племянника, — альфа гнусно улыбнулся, скосив колючий взгляд на друга.

Альфы замолчали.

— Как Бран?

— О, замечательно. Спасибо тебе за игрушку. В Фобосе знают толк в виртуальной реальности, — Дюка благодарно хлопнул Риза по спине и опустился в кресло, еще следовало разобрать парочку запланированных на сегодня дел.

***

Риз шел по коридору корпорации, изредка кивая проходящим сотрудникам, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Он примерно представлял, во что превратилась после его подарка жизнь Брана. Зашуганный едва ли не до икоты, мальчишка стал покладистым и преданным, из его темноволосой головки выветрились все мысли о побеге, о неповиновении, и единственное, чего он хотел сейчас, — чтобы Деймос не запирал его в комнате с выдуманной реальностью один на один.

Альфа мог только догадываться, что подсунул омеге в качестве «мира проживания» Дюка, ведь ему уже довелось видеть, как Бран кидается Деймосу в ноги, стоит тому переступить порог спальни, как вылизывает его ботинки, разувает и словно большой кот трется о него, выпрашивая прикосновение.

«Дрессура Деймосу всегда удавалась», — подумал Риз, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета. На повестке дня очередная течка омеги, если точнее, то в ближайшую неделю. И если Дюка повезет, он получит наследника.

Риз откинулся на спинку кресла, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Деймоса не так просто будет убрать с дороги, но у него уже появилась по этому поводу одна мыслишка.

Риз набрал пароль на тонком полупрозрачном экране компьютера и увидел комнату омеги. Бран обнаружился в углу, сжатый, зареванный. Он не мог снять очки полного погружения в реальность без посторонней помощи, в Фобосе ограничивали источники питания по максимуму. Рот омеги некрасиво кривился, слюна капала на грудь, на щеках дорожки от слез. Руки, связанные за спиной, дергались, словно его били судороги, ноги постоянно расползались в стороны, несмотря на непрекращающиеся попытки Брана ими дергать. Включив звук, Риз услышал вой. Омега выл на одной ноте.

Альфа взглянул на часы. Деймос запрограммировал программу выключаться каждые два часа, сейчас таймер показывал остаток времени в тринадцать минут.

Альфа отвел взгляд в сторону, но картинку не убрал. Он думал. Считал. Представлял. Джинджер ему уже откровенно надоел. Четыре месяца он потакает его желаниям, и если поначалу в этом было нечто будоражащее, то теперь Риз все больше хотел снести голову секретарю Корвуса. Почему-то последнее время его не развлекает игра в доминанта, да и Джин откровенно достал своими вспышками ревности, каждый раз, когда учует от Риза омежий запах. «Осталось совсем чуть-чуть», — успокоил себя альфа. — Чуть-чуть — и я выпущу пулю в голову этому альфе».

Таймер тихо пискнул в углу экрана, и Риз перевел взгляд на затихшего омегу. Бран кулем упал на пол, явно отключившись.

Неделю назад он навещал омегу. Сняв с него очки, внимательно заглянул в остекленевшие глаза. Бран был пуст, полностью. Риз уже видел такое и не раз. Фобос. Фобос плодил смерть в своем нутре, взращивая искусственную силу на разуме живых. Бран сошел с ума, заключил альфа, задав омеге пару вопросов и услышав на них очевидные, впаянные в мозг ответы. Деймос сотворил себе идеальную куклу — безотказную и услужливую. Брана Ламбера больше не было. Был сосуд, который продолжал трахать Дюка, и его это устраивало. Ризу же было все равно. У него есть своя цель, цель, к которой он медленно двигается все эти годы.

Вынырнув из своих мыслей, альфа свернул экран и набрал комбинацию из четырех цифр на коммуникаторе. Личная гвардия Деймоса была крайне полезным приобретением, этого альфа отрицать не мог, как и того, что Дюка не Ламбер, он опаснее и умнее. Риз не рискнет с ним схлестнуться один на один — силы всегда были равны, а результат ему нужен стопроцентный.

— Арно. Передай ребятам, чтобы готовились.

Альфа нажал на сброс и окинул взглядом стопку неразобранных документов. Работа никуда не делась.

***

Течка Брана прошла замечательно. Омега сам набросился на Деймоса, стоило только аромату альфы коснуться его носа. Он крутился в ногах своего альфы, изнемогая от желания, вымаливая трахнуть его, пачкая смазкой пол и обувь Дюка. Брана трясло. В его искалеченном сознании плотно установилась только одна мысль — быть нужным альфе или… Это самое «или» больно жгло мальчишку, как позорное клеймо, ведь «или» он наблюдал каждый день в своей другой реальности. И воображение Дюка впечатляло.

Бран уже забыл, как он выглядит. Он был слеп на один глаз, с уродливым шрамом на не сгибающейся ноге и отсутствующими гениталиями. Да, буквально перед этой течкой альфа оскопил омегу, авторитетно заявив, что не понимает, зачем скоту член, который не используется по назначению. Если их функция вынашивать детей, спасая мир от полного исчезновения, так пусть и рожают.

Справедливости ради, нужно сказать, что подобную процедуру проделывали со многими непокорными омегами в демографических центрах. Эта опция сразу сбивала бунтарский дух особо свободолюбивых и поздно попавших в стены «питомников» омег. И, возможно, вскоре такую процедуру для омег будут проводить повсеместно в инкубационных центрах, а может, и новорожденным омегам станут удалять лишний рудимент, как уже выражались некоторые ученые умы современности, для формирования правильной модели поведения и характера. Теперь же и Брана постигла эта участь.

Его первая течка с гладким лобком и бесстыдно текущей задницей привела альфу в полный восторг. Дюка безумно понравилось касаться полностью гладкой кожи между ногами без лишних выпуклостей, ему казалось, что омега стал еще более кукольный, чем раньше, а главное, абсолютно его.

Дюка наслаждался тем, как взвинченный омега сам насаживался и лип к нему, бессвязно бормоча, словно в бреду: «Я буду стараться, буду стараться…». Деймос четыре дня течки беспрерывно трахал омегу, прерываясь на минимальный сон. Бран настолько захватывающе пах, что альфа себя не мог да и не хотел сдерживать, полностью отдавшись инстинктам, он жадно пил соки омеги, наполняя того своим семенем.

А спустя семь дней личный лекарь Мойры подтвердил факт зачатия.  
Бран, наконец, понес. У Мойры будет наследник.

Изменилось ли что-то в жизни Брана? Нет. Альфа его любил, как и прежде. Если не сильнее. Изменившийся запах оплодотворенного омеги нравился не только Деймосу, который продолжал втрахивать Брана в горизонтальные поверхности, но и странно цеплял Риза.


	16. Глава 15

Риз, по своему обыкновению, наблюдал за Браном издалека, не вторгаясь часто на личную территорию Деймоса. Естественно, когда весть о беременности подтвердилась, а лекари Мойры взяли омегу под постоянный контроль, коршунами летая возле закрытой тайной комнаты главы, именуемой спальней, Риз на правах друга и соратника поздравил Дюка.

Он продолжал играть в «подглядывание», и однажды это спасло Брану жизнь. Альфа как раз наблюдал за тем, как скрюченный омега в очках виртуальной реальности стонал посреди комнаты. Внезапно омега пронзительно вскрикнул, потом забился так, словно его что-то удерживало на месте, завизжал, выгнулся. Со стороны все могло показаться продолжением «игры в реальность», только вот Риз знал, что это на самом деле. Это был вирус. Вирус, поражающий систему и нейронные связи жертвы.

Альфа выскочил из своего кабинета в особняке Мойры и бросился в спальню Дюка. Он, как сын Фобоса, точно знал о последствиях и том, что это не случайность. Значит есть те, кто не желает рождения наследника Мойры. Буквально сорвав дверь с петель, альфа влетел в комнату к корчившемуся на постели и визжащему омеге. Сдернув очки, он оцарапал торчащими из них иглами на затылке кожу Брана, но не это было страшным. Омегу трясло, а на месте глаз были глубокие ожоги. К счастью, влетевшие следом за Ризом медики, привлеченные шумом, быстро запаковали омегу в реанимационную капсулу и утащили с глаз долой.

Сразу после них в комнате появился тяжелый запах Деймоса. Ризу даже не нужно было оборачиваться, он прекрасно представлял, как сейчас выглядит глава Мойры.

— Кто? — рыкнул Дюка.

— Дай мне сутки, и я назову тебе имя, — Риз крутил в руках очки.

— Сутки. Мойра ничего не прощает, — альфа вышел, а Риз продолжал сидеть на корточках, тупо пялясь перед собой и не выпуская треклятые очки из рук.

Когда прошла первая адреналиновая волна, до альфы, наконец, дошел и запах беременного омеги. Риз не мог понять, в чем дело, но аромат легкими прикосновениями оглаживал кожу, словно успокаивая, что-то обещая. Несколько раз мотнув головой, словно пытаясь сбросить с себя наваждение, Риз еще раз глубоко вдохнул. Аромат омеги вновь нежно огладил его рецепторы.

К изумлению альфы, запах не вызывал сексуального желания, вот только…отчего-то он казался ему важным, родным. Хмм… Риз отбросил в сторону глупые мысли, раздраженно хмыкнув и отмечая про себя, что давно в его постели не было течного омеги. А Джин? Джин подождет. Риз вышел из спальни, продолжая сжимать в руке очки виртуальной реальности. У него есть сутки, чтобы назвать имя исполнителя и заказчика. Мойра всегда платит по счетам.

***

Найти «концы» оказалось непросто, но для умельцев личной гвардии Дюка не было ничего невозможного. Отдав распоряжения и объяснив, что именно искать — ведь кому, как не выходцу из Фобоса, знать тонкости системы — Риз вернулся к работе.

Первым делом он отправился домой, где его ждал в коленопреклоненной позе Джинджер. Разговор, если так можно выразиться, прошел на повышенных тонах в лучших традициях жестких сессий. Риз был раздражен и рассержен, к тому же, дурацкий запах беременного Брана не выходил из головы.

Джин был ни при чем, но пообещал потрусить Корвус в попытке найти недоброжелателя. Он признал, что Корвус и Малик осведомлены об интересном положении Мойры, но из ближнего круга желать смерти Брану никто не может.

Риз, отшвырнув плеть, исполосовавшую задницу Джина до крови, устало потер виски. Джинджер прав. Если знает Корвус, то знают и другие города и группировки. Кому мешает Мойра? Деймос? Следует тщательно это обдумать.

***

— Я хочу знать, кому вы продали информацию об RT027? — без лишних расшаркиваний и приветствий холодно осведомился Риз. Мужчина, видимый на экране коммуникатора, угрожающе рыкнул.

— Как ты смеешь со мной говорить таким тоном, щенок? — небольшие водянистые глаза прищурились.

Это был отчим Риза, глава Фобоса.

— Всей мощи Минакса хватит, чтобы раздавить такую змею, как Фобос. Так что лучше говори, Тронк, или предпочитаешь видеоконференцию с Корвусом?

Альфа на том конце связи лишь презрительно отмахнулся.

— Все знают, что Малик последние мозги растерял рядом со своей парой. Ему нет дела до родного брата и Мойры в целом.

— Ему просто еще не доложили, что случилось с его единственным братом. Но это легко исправить, — Риз набрал комбинацию из цифр на экране так, чтобы было видно Тронку, и замер на мгновение перед кнопкой вызова. — Минакс сотрет Фобос с лица этой загибающейся планеты.

Альфа скрипнул зубами, зло сверля взглядом всем главам известный номер. Корвус был силен, даже с таким молодым главой, но силен, а Мойра со времени правления Деймоса отличалась холодной рассудительностью и стремительностью на расправу с неугодными. Фобосу не выстоять. Вероятно, это было глупое решение — слить информацию, пусть и за столько кредитов.

Риз видел процесс внутренней борьбы в своем отчиме, понимал его желание досадить не только Мойре, но и ему, словно… Словно это было сделано, чтобы досадить лично ему, Ризу, подставить. Именно! Это было сделано, чтобы убрать его от Дюка, отрубить зверю руку, а потом напасть. Мойра даст трещину, слабину, и прикончить их будет намного легче. Только кому…

Риз убрал руку от экрана и откинулся на спинку своего кресла, прикрыв ладонью глаза. На губы выползла кривая усмешка. Какой он глупец! Какой же он дурак! Альфу разобрал смех. Ненормальный, пугающий хохот.

Отсмеявшись, Риз взглянул на озадаченное лицо Тронка.

— Говори, — кривая улыбка оттянула левый уголок губ в сторону.

— Я не спрашивал его имени. Но могу дать номер и комбинацию счета, с которого поступили кредиты.

На экране у Риза мелькнуло сообщение. Альфа легко кивнул головой, соглашаясь.

— Не устраивай охоту на ведьм, Риз. Ничего личного, просто бизнес.

— В этот раз не буду, — холодно бросил мужчина и отключился.

Теперь только следует подтвердить свою догадку. Риз нажал кнопку на коммуникаторе.

— Пригласите ко мне «Теней», — альфа откинулся на кресле и сложил руки за головой. — Если я прав, ты будешь умирать долго и мучительно, Джинджер.

Проверка данных, полученных от Тронка, заняла несколько часов. «Тени» подтвердили, что заказчиком выступает подставное лицо, а все ниточки финансовых потоков, умело сплетенные и выверенные, заканчиваются ожидаемым именем — Джинджер. Зловещая маниакальная улыбка исказила красивые черты лица Риза, его белые глаза практически поглотили зрачок, придав лицу еще более хищных черт. Джин пожалеет, что так неосторожно влез на его территорию.

Через несколько часов пухленькая папка со всей собранной «Тенями» информацией лежала на столе Дюка.

— Значит, все-таки Корвус стоит за попыткой выжечь мозги моему омеге?

— Не Корвус, Дэм. Джинджер. Уверен, Малик не знает. Он полностью поглощен своей парой, его уверенно округляющимся животом, — Риз фыркнул. — Иногда он ведет себя как полоумный.

Дюка взял несколько разложенных перед ним фотографий.

— Да нет, он ведет себя как влюбленный. Я себя так же веду? — правая бровь дернулась вверх.

— Иногда, — нехотя согласился Риз, — но ты его просто затрахиваешь едва ли не до смерти. Наши медики уже сколько раз восстанавливали его с помощью реанимационных капсул?

— Зачем он это сделал? — голос альфы был строг и холоден.

— Я к нему охладел. Я вытянул из него нужную нам информацию, увы, ничего действительно стоящего. Я его не хотел изначально и не хочу сейчас. Я оставил его без присмотра около недели назад, и вот к чему это привело, — Риз сомкнул за спиной руки и коротко вздохнул. — Я виноват. Джин хотел сделать меня виноватым, чтобы насолить мне и Мойре, отрубив ей руку. Ведь если бы Бран пострадал по моей вине, глава Мойры не пощадил бы даже меня. Пара для альфы всегда на первом месте.

— Месть? — переспросил ничуть не удивляясь Дюка. — Фу, как низко. Уладь все, — альфа поднял нечитаемый взгляд на Риза.

— Всенепременно, — слегка кивнул тот, сверкнув белыми глазами.

***

Прощал ли когда-нибудь Риз? Хороший вопрос. Знал ли он, как это делается? Не менее интересный вопрос. Хотелось ли ему прощать? Нет. Никогда. Ни разу. Фобос быстро учит безразличию, а Риз был отличным учеником.

Сейчас, глядя на то, как в его ногах извивается связанное по рукам и ногам, голое, избитое, в химических ожогах тело Джинджера с маской виртуального мира, придуманного Ризом накануне специально по случаю воссоединения с любовником, он не испытывал ничего, кроме отвращения. Джин представлял собой сейчас по истине отвратительное зрелище: изгвазданный в собственных экскрементах и крови, с распоркой во рту, откуда беспрерывно текли слюни с кровью, с глубокими химическими ожогами на груди, паху и даже анусе. Глаза мужчины давно выжгла треклятая маска, украсив лицо красными дорожками «слез», а сам он продолжал выть на одной ноте, бездумно шкрябая пальцами по полу, загоняя иглы под ногти еще глубже.

— Я же тебе говорил, Джинджер, не смей, — бесстрастным голосом отозвался в который раз Риз. Ответом ему было глухое подвывание.

Альфа присел на корточки перед своим бывшим любовником, скривившись. Ну что за мерзость?

— По моим подсчетам, — Риз взглянул на часы на своей руке, — у тебя осталась еще пара часов в виртуальном мире и ровно столько же у твоего никчемного тела, чтобы не сдохнуть раньше времени от полученных травм. Наслаждайся последними часами нашей близости, ты ведь так сильно этого желал.

Встав, Риз зафиксировал голову альфы между двумя прутьями, которые бы удерживали его на одном месте, и воткнул в вену на руке капельницу. Открутив два маленьких краника с кислотой, специально подготовленной для этой встречи, он отошел в сторону и окинул взглядом свою инсталляцию. Первая капля упала Джину на шею, кожа зашипела, а мужчина дернулся, вторая капля, упав, быстро побежала по трубкам прямиком в вену. Мужчина снова дернулся, тонко завыв.

— Нескорой смерти, Джин, — равнодушно бросил Риз, прикрывая дверь одной из своих квартир.

***

Сайрус едва выносил неестественную жару, накрывшую Минакс. Купола, прячущие город, не справлялись, уступая силе покалеченной природы, иссушенной радиацией. Его девятый месяц проходил на удивление легко, вероятно, у истинных пар нет с подобным трудностей. Он работал в госпитале до последнего позволенного дня.

Отношения с Маликом, несмотря на не самое романтичное начало, были прекрасными. Не зря говорят, что любовь меняет людей. Это утверждение в нынешней загибающейся реальности звучало крайне неуместно, ведь истинность встречалась все реже, а омег рождалось все меньше, и альтернативы этому ученые предложить не могли. Мир катился в пропасть. Пусть медленно, но он непременно доберется до края, чтобы упасть в пасть проснувшегося Ктулху. Омеги давно перестали считаться свободными, так, товар, средство получить потомство, чтобы продлить агонию мира на еще сколь-нибудь дольше.

Сайрус обхватил ладонями свой крупный выпирающий живот. Этот ребенок еще не родился, но в сердце омеги уже горела бескорыстная, безумная любовь к нему. Это чувство отличалось от связи истинности и по силе, и по составляющим.

Недавно Мойра уведомила Корвус о том, что Бран ждет наследника. Малик, после того как в его жизни появился Сайрус Китоми, совершенно забыл о существование брата, вычеркнул его из своей жизни и будущего. Даже когда Китоми пытался заговорить об этом, узнать подробности беременности, ведь он видел парня раньше: белого, как мел, иссушенного, искалеченного, с травмированной психикой — Малик отвергал разговоры о нем. Брат перестал существовать, быть.

Малик утверждал, что Бран — забота Мойры, так решили не только их отцы, так решила сама природа, и он с этим совершенно согласен. Его не беспокоил тот факт, что Дюка был форменным ублюдком, беспринципной сволочью и довольно жестоким скотом. Он отпустил Брана и память о нем, вверив полностью в руки этого помешанного ангелоподобного существа.

У Сайруса было неспокойно на душе последние пару месяцев, только вот все было тихо, даже подозрительно тихо. Никакой активности в самом Минаксе не наблюдалось, город словно замер в ожидании чего-то. Корвус погряз в распрях с мелкими группировками, с соседними городами, все больше нелегального оружия оказывалось в руках «Вольных» племен, все чаще на территорию Минакса пробирались крысы извне.

Они приходили и уходили, сами по себе будучи безобидными в большинстве своем, только вот их «подарки» оставались в стенах города, подтачивая его целостность, разрушая «условно здоровый» цвет нации Минакса. Сайрус видел это. Видел в госпиталях новые вспышки страшных болезней, старых болезней, «условно побежденных». Вот это пугало. Словно «Вольные» не стремились сохранить жизнь, а стремились ее изничтожить вместе с источником заразы, коими для них были города.

Сайрус старался не поддаваться странному давящему чувству в своей голове, панике, что «обласкивала» все его тело, он списывал это на беременность, предродовой стресс, гормоны и прочее, прочее, прочее…  
Его не вводили в курс дел Корвуса, Малик старательно держал работу подальше от своего омеги, а тот и не стремился ничего знать. Так было легче, проще.

Из мыслей омегу вырвал ворвавшийся в комнату новый секретарь, сменивший Джинджера после его исчезновения несколько месяцев назад. К слову, ни тела, ни следов альфы найти не удалось. Всплывали странные обрывки информации то тут, то там, но поймать пропажу за хвост не удавалось. Новый секретарь давно уже перешел черту юношества, обладал цепким умом и неестественной для Минакса честностью, за что и занял пост личного секретаря и помощника главы Корвуса. И сейчас было странно видеть всегда собранного альфу в таком напряженном состоянии. Сайрус перевел на мужчину твердый спокойный взгляд.

— Что случилось?

— Только что пришло сообщение с Jetta главы. Самолет упал в пустоши, не долетев до Фарго-сити.

— Что?! Как упал? — Сайрус попытался встать.

— Он покинул воздушный коридор, пилот не справился с управлением и… В пустоши номер четыре начинается песчаная буря. Радиоактивный пепел, помноженный на фон в гладкой, как стекло, пустыне.

Слова прозвучали как приговор. Сердце мгновенно сковал животный страх, сознание трескалось, подточенное истерическим «Я так и знал!». Сайрус вскрикнул и схватился за живот. Из остекленевших глаз покатились слезы, он стал прерывисто дышать, дабы унять режущую боль в животе. Секретарь подскочил к нему, хватая омегу за плечи и пытаясь разогнуть. Вода хлынула по ногам, и Сайрус поднял на альфу помутневшие глаза.

— Рожаю, — коротко прошипел омега и резко согнулся от прострелившей все тело острой боли. — Так неправильно. Неправильно, — шептал Сайрус, стараясь справиться с дыханием.

Секретарь что-то орал в коммуникатор, потом в коридор. Помещение стремительно наполнялось мужчинами; все бегали, суетились вокруг него, но Сайрус понимал происходящее с трудом. В голове металась лишь одна мысль: он знал, опасался, ждал все это время чего-то плохого. Вероятно, он ждал вот этого. Смерти Корвуса. Непонятно откуда взялся голос Стенли, твердым голосом отдавая четкие команды Китоми, который не слышал ничего, блуждая в окутавшем его мареве.

Через некоторое время на свет появился крупный мальчик, альфа. Его тут же забрала реанимационная капсула, возле которой уже суетились врачи, стремясь как можно быстрее попасть в госпиталь. Сайруса накачали успокоительным, обезболивающим, вычистили и зашили мелкие разрывы. Его оставили в покоях Корвуса, вот только никто и предположить не мог, что происшествия на сегодня не закончились.

Спустя буквально пару часов, когда первая волна тревоги сошла, окатив дурными известиями весь Корвус, на дом группировки напали. Расшатанные известиями члены группировки только стали осознавать действительность и принимать временных глав, как удар, пришедший из тени, огненной волной накрыл особняк. Четко спланированная атака на обезглавленного монстра похоронила в руинах не только Сайруса, но и основные силы клана, тех, кто мог взять беснующихся альф под контроль. Слишком быстро, слишком жестоко, слишком слажено. Все произошло «слишком». Один выверенный удар раздробил Корвус, вырвав ему конечности с мясом, без права на регенерацию.

На месте дома Корвуса зияла огромная воронка, украшенная черным оплавленным камнем, покореженные, недоеденные высокой температурой куски арматуры торчали уродливыми зубцами вокруг образованной дыры, словно длинные клыки пасти Ктулху, что разинул ее, ожидая следующую жертву. Не осталось даже тел — черный пепел кружил в горячем воздухе, отравленном дыханием древнего мстительного бога.

Риз рассматривал поднимающиеся к небу столбцы темного дыма, обозначавшие место гибели бывшей группировки Корвус. Верные ему люди сделали все как следует. На подготовку зачистки было потрачено несколько месяцев, но результат стоил затраченных усилий. Корвус стерт с лица Минакса, как никчемная морщина в уголке глаз кокетливого омеги. Ди направлен в больницу решить вопрос с новорожденным Ламбером, а «ищейки» обкусывают головы у оставшихся растерянных членов Корвуса.

Риз окинул взглядом сверкающий неоном Минакс. За неделю, максимум две, от Корвуса останется только память. И ту впоследствии он развеет по ветру. И тогда, предоставив город Дюка на блюдечке, у Риза останется одно-единственное незавершенное дело, отгораживающее его от финальной цели.

***

Госпиталь буквально ходил ходуном. Корвус рассыпался. Обездвиженная и обезглавленная змея Минакса стремительно разлагалась. Стини только успевал принимать сведения о смертях, поступавшие из разных концов подконтрольной территории.

Это была спланированная зачистка. Ему уже доложили о том, что от дома организации ничего не осталось — даже тела оплавились, превращаясь в пыль вместе с камнем. Минакс поглотил Корвус так же, как когда-то Корвус с Мойрой «сожрали» Торн. Вероятно, это было время возвращения долгов. А города, как известно, долги не прощают.

Стини бросил свои обязанности, осознав, что это конец и самое время спасать свою шкуру. Он не рядовой житель Минакса, нет, он часть Корвуса, с татуировкой ворона на спине. Он принадлежит этой кровавой жатве, как каждый, присягнувший на верность мафии.

Стини, спешно переодевшись и собрав минимальный набор необходимых медикаментов, уверенно вел впереди себя небольшую капсулу с младенцем, с единственным, что еще уцелело от Корвуса. Паника, которую доктор сдерживал, наступала на пятки, а все уговоры не поддаваться ей, таяли, как утренний туман. Инстинкт самосохранения гнал его вперед, подстегивая нелицеприятными картинами расправы, и он бежал. Бежал, как крыса, покидающая тонущий корабль, как дезертир, испугавшийся вражеского войска, как человек, подверженный страху, как смертный, понимающий, что конец близко.

Стини понимал, что идти в трущобы Минакса нельзя — мелкие сошки уже оценили масштабы падения Корвуса и переметнулись к Мойре, единственной организации, которая объединит отныне две территории, предоставив в качестве гаранта прав на собственность — Брана, супруга Деймоса Дюка. Стини скривился.

Ублюдочный альфа таки добился своего: отомстил Корвусу за потерянную руку, за нежелание отдавать законную пару, утолил свои тщеславные амбиции господства, подмял оружейные заводы, к которым питал тайную страсть. Дюка сделал все, чтобы стать единственным любовником Минакса, а эта мстительная искусственная разукрашенная шлюха была и рада раздвинуть перед ним ноги, чтобы приблизить еще на один шаг его к падению в бездну.

Стини выскочил через черный ход госпиталя и бросился к ближайшей машине, естественно, не своей. Запустив лиловую красотку со второй попытки, он с неприсущим бетам остервенением вдавил педаль газа в пол, срываясь в стремительный полет по направлению к восточным вратам Минакса. Если он не вырвется из города — он труп.

Спустя двадцать минут гонки по улицам Минакса, Стини обнаружил хвост. Тщетные попытки избавиться от преследования лишь ускорили его финал. При маневре на одной из узких улиц, которые как назло сейчас были переполнены машинами, ему в бок на всей скорости влетел автомобиль Мойры. От силы удара машину отбросило, корпус покорежило, измяв, как бумажный лист, капсула с ребенком перевернулась, свалившись между сидениями, салон заполнил детский плач.

Стини припечатало головой о переднюю торпеду, ремень безопасности и подушки сгладили удар, но рука выскочила из плечевого сустава, оказалась зажата между пластами сплюснутого металла, кисть оказалась сломана. Нос буквально вдавило внутрь, а глаза затопил сплошной синяк. Спустя несколько минут до сознания Стенли стал доходить плач младенца, с трудом разлепленные веки смаргивали струящуюся кровь, одна рука не двигалась, а второй никак не удавалось расстегнуть ремень безопасности.

Внезапно дверь с его стороны сорвали, а к виску прислонилось холодное дуло пистолета. Бета перевел затуманенный взгляд на стоящего рядом с ним человека, тонкое тело которого было затянуто в абсолютно черную материю, покрывающую даже его голову. Слова были лишними. Оба понимали, что конец Корвуса окрасится кровью всех его членов. Выстрел. Голова Стенли дернулась и повисла, дополнив картину разрушений на этом перекрестке.

Мужчина перевел взгляд на капсулу, в которой заливался криком ребенок. Капсула выдержала удар, оставшись целой, только на поверхности появилось несколько трещин. Мужчина достал капсулу, раскрыл ее и вытянул ребенка, которому было всего несколько часов от роду.

— Какая ирония, — тихо произнес мужчина, разглядывая верещащий комок, — наследник Корвусу не нужен.

Мужчина с легкостью обхватил тонкую шею ребенка и сдавил, заставляя того замолкнуть навеки. Положив тельце в капсулу, мужчина набрал код на ушном коммуникаторе.

— Больше никого не осталось. Что прикажете делать с телами?

— Сжечь, — бесстрастно позвучал в ухе ответ.

— Есть.

Черная как ночь тень настолько гармонично смотрелась на своем не менее темном зализанном мотоцикле, что со стороны казалось, гонщик и байк являют собой монолит, единую скульптуру современного футуристического искусства, уносящуюся все дальше от пылающего автомобиля последнего наследника Корвуса. Огонь сотрет даже воспоминание о дне этой кровавой жатвы, а жнец утолит свою невыносимую жажду, агонию бытия, заполнив пустоты своего сердца жестокостью и тщеславием.


	17. Глава 16

Месяц спустя.

Мойра ликовала. С Корвусом было покончено.  
Деймос вальяжно развалился в кресле с бокалом отменного привезенного из Фарго-сити виски. Теперь он остался один. Больше нет никакой конкуренции, Минакс его. Сытая улыбка растянула губы мужчины.

— Хорошая работа, Риз.

— Спасибо, господин, — поддернул альфу Риз. — Как Бран?

— Неплохо, — альфа отпил виски, поиграв остатками алкоголя в бокале. — Пузо уже прилично выпирает. Подумываю завести большую семью, — Дюка гаденько улыбнулся.

— Просто скажи, что тебе нравится трахать его беременным, — ровно заметил Риз.

Деймос захохотал.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, дружище, — виски обожгло горло. — Но, ты прав. Думаю, это теперь будет его перманентное состояние, — альфа вновь громко заржал.

Дюка был поглощен мыслями об открывшихся перспективах, о Минаксе и его многочисленных притоках, о том, что он выбрался-таки на вершину мира. Мысли о своем величии, нашептанные вульгарными губами Минакса, опутывали альфу, притупляя врожденную осторожность.

Внезапно коммуникатор на столе Дюка запищал. Риз механически сдвинулся ближе к столу и нажал на кнопку открытия диалога. На развернувшемся экране показался один из лекарей.

— Босс, ваш супруг рожает.

Дюка выгнул вопросительно бровь.

— Еще не срок.

— Преждевременные роды, — и отключился.

Деймос перевел взгляд с потухшего экрана на Риза.

— Ты со мной?

— Естественно.

Мужчины вместе покинули теперь уже единственное здание картеля, высоким шпиль которого протыкал небо.

Госпиталь встретил их суетой. Проносящийся мимо персонал, остывший кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках, голубой кафель на полу. Ждать пришлось недолго. В коридоре показался один из приставленных к Брану врачей Мойры.

— Все в порядке, — мужчина улыбнулся. — У вас омега.

Дюка не почувствовал ничего, ни радости, ни разочарования от этого известия. Странная темная ледяная вода сковала его внутренности. В сознании была лишь одна четкая мысль — он хотел видеть своего омегу, убедиться, что тот жив.

Врач поторопился провести главу Мойры в отведенную Брану комнату.

Мальчишка лежал без сознания, накрытый тонким покрывалом, с подключенными к нему аппаратами. На немой вопрос альфы, метнувшего в лекаря убийственный взгляд, доктор поспешил быстро ответить.

— С ним все в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Всего лишь глюкоза, контроль дыхания и восстанавливающий раствор. Ваш муж…он, — доктор замялся, сглотнул, — особый пациент, мы не могли рисковать им еще больше.

Дюка молча кивнул, дав понять, что ответ услышан. Доктор поскорее выскользнул из палаты, оставив супругов одних. Он не имел никакого права ни судить, ни критиковать поведение главы, даже неосторожно брошенный сочувственный взгляд на его омегу иногда мог обернуться потерей глаз или жизни. Так что доктор уже давно перестал чему бы то ни было удивляться.

Риз стоял у большого пластикового окна и смотрел на маленькую капсулу с новорожденным омегой. Внутри все переворачивалось от этой картины. Альфа не мог найти подходящих слов, чтобы выразить свои странные ощущения. Что-то было не так. Определенно, что-то с ним было не так. Зверь внутри крутился, неспокойно переворачиваясь с боку на бок, оцарапывая стенки почерневшей за годы души, словно стремился сказать что-то Ризу, обратить внимание на очевидное.

Ситуация изменилась ровно через семь дней. Младенца впервые позволили взять на руки. Дюка по-прежнему оставался холоден — ребенок как ребенок, кусочек его плоти, что тут такого? Но Риз… О, Риз… Альфа пропал, стоило только маленькому свертку оказаться на руках взрослого альфы. В голове внезапно что-то щелкнуло, словно недостающий элемент встал на место и теперь механизм был исправен — тук…тук…тук… Звук собственного сердца вспорол плотный кокон, скрывающий сознание все это время. Тук…тук… Риз странно улыбнулся, ему всегда казалось, что у него в груди нет сердца — камень, пуля, стальной клинок, но не сердце. Этот звук был непривычен, но чертовски приятен. Тук…тук… Нос щекотал легкий запах младенчика, самый родной, самый правильный — яблоки и корица. Альфа на секунду блаженно прикрыл глаза, принюхиваясь. Все демоны бездны, как же это было сладко.

— И что ты в него так вцепился? — пялясь на лежащего на больничной койке Брана, процедил Дюка. Сказывалось его раздражение из-за нехватки секса.

Глупо улыбнувшись, альфа покрепче перехватил маленький сверток одной рукой, другой выхватывая из наплечной кобуры пистолет. Деймос даже понять ничего не успел, как холодное дуло коснулось его виска, а в следующее мгновение высокое тело альфы кулем упало на пол. Этот пистолет был новой разработкой Мойры — лучший из своей серии.

Риз даже не взглянул на мертвого Деймоса, все его внимание было приковано к маленьким синим, как у отца-альфы, глазам младенца.Теперь альфа понял, что стал пленником. Пленником этих невозможных глаз.

— Шайни, — прошептал альфа с несвойственной ему нежностью, разглядывая маленькое личико. — Сейчас пойдем, Шайни, — мужчина кончиком своего носа коснулся маленькой пуговки носика ребенка. Такое простое действие вызвало в душе альфы целый шквал новых, удивительных эмоций, в груди растекалась огненным пятном любовь.

Риз подошел к койке Брана и взглянул в измученное лицо — омега не спал, был в сознании. Риз внимательно посмотрел на Брана, склонил голову на бок, аккуратно прижимая к себе ребенка. В мутных глазах омеги на мгновение мелькнуло осознание и он слабо улыбнулся.

— Ты свободен, Бран, — склонившись к самому лицу парня, прошептал мужчина. Глухой звук выстрела прервал жизнь последнего из клана Корвус. На груди омеги расползлось красное пятно, но он, наконец, освободился от разрушающих его жизнь чувств.

Риз отступил на шаг и вновь ласково улыбнулся ребенку. Не так он хотел разделаться с Деймосом, не так. Но отчего-то именно сейчас тело среагировало быстрее разума, решая судьбу альфы. Теперь у Мойры новый правитель, у Минакса новый глава.

Риз быстро скинул сообщение на коммуникатор личной охране, тем самым избранным ребятам, что изначально признали Риза, а не Деймоса главой над собой. Коммуникатор мигнул пришедшим сообщением: «Да здравствует новый король». Риз улыбнулся.

— Мой Шайни, — прошептал мужчина, вдохнув мягкий аромат, и вышел из палаты, оставляя позади два трупа и прошлое Минакса. — Мой король.

Из рассказов Двуликого (Тима Ламбера):

_«[…]Жизнь движется по спирали. Я это уже заметил. Находясь в центре закручивающегося спиралью торнадо, опутанный колючей проволокой, как одеждой, стоя на коленях и поднимая к небу черные провалы глаз, я изрыгал изо рта однокрылых бабочек. Они все лезли и лезли наружу, не позволяя мне вдохнуть, пытаясь взлететь ввысь, махая своим одним ярким крылом, стараясь влиться в безумный танец природы._

_Меня окружал ЕГО хохот. ЕМУ было весело наблюдать за мной, за моими попытками сбежать, спастись. Как эти бабочки, я пытался выжить, но лишь продлевал свою агонию, в итоге оказавшись пришпиленным булавками к одной доске вместе с ними. Нас похоронили под стеклом, засушив, сохранив, чтобы любоваться вечно…_

_Жизнь движется по спирали. Всякое начало настигнет конец. А будет ли у конца начало? […]»_

Конец.


End file.
